


You' re not my baby!

by kawaiigame12



Series: Universo 121200 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Symbiote Venom, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Venom (marvel) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigame12/pseuds/kawaiigame12
Summary: Peter aun no puede superar la muerte de Tío Ben y el aniversario de su muerte, ha llegado.May no está por razones de trabajo y tiene que quedarse con su mentor hasta que regrese.Peter no quiere decir lo que le pasa.Es una montaña de emociones.Hasta que se encuentra con algo que le cambiará su rutina de vida por un tiempo...———Se puede decir que es otra historia de Peter y symbiote (perdón si lo escribo mal)pds. soy horrible para los summary y se que la historia no es muy original pero haré lo que pueda para que quedé bien.





	1. Una sonrisa genuina

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publicó un fanfic, estoy como OMG! xdxd  
> Siempre eh tenido como un miedo por asi decirlo de publicar algo que no sea un dibujo (si también dibujo) y quedó lejos de mi zona de confort, pero se puede intentar cambiar.  
> Bueno espero le guste el capítulo, por ahora comenzará lento y un poco corto creo, pero en el siguiente capítulo espero se impresionen(? sin más que decir  
> disfruten xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que publicó un fanfic, estoy como OMG! xdxd  
> Siempre eh tenido como un miedo por asi decirlo de publicar algo que no sea un dibujo (si también dibujo) y quedó lejos de mi zona de confort, pero se puede intentar cambiar.  
> Bueno espero le guste el capítulo, por ahora comenzará lento y un poco corto creo, pero en el siguiente capítulo espero se impresionen(? sin más que decir  
> disfruten xd

 

—Díganme otra vez… ¿Porqué demonios estamos aquí?—Habló Rocket con su mismo humor de perros.

Los Guardianes estaban en un planeta baldío, la tierra era gris y sin vida. Todos estaban juntos, en guardia por cualquier ataque que venga.

—¡Te lo dije como un millón de veces, mapache!—Respondió Quill.

—Hay perdón, es que tu voz me es tan aburrida, que me dormí—respondió burlón Rocket sin mirarlo. Quill rodó los ojos.

—Estamos aquí, por un simple pedido Rocket—Hablo Gamora con su mismo tono serio de siempre—Hay que buscar un experimento y destruirlo, para que no cause ningún daño—Ella continuó caminando por el camino rocoso.

—¿Un experimento? Siento que cada mísero día los Imbéciles que se creen Dioses para crear vida… se vuelven más imbéciles—Rocket siguió caminando mientras era seguido por Groot.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Si Groot, hay idiotas que se quieren hacer los listos y quieren crear algo que no está a su alcance—Le explico al adolescente árbol.

—Yo soy Groot…—La voz de Groot sonó temblorosa.

—Si, y entonces las malas cosas vienen.

—Amigos, siento algo—Hablo Mantis juntando mas sus manos y mirando con sigilo su alrededor.

—¿Qué sientes asquerosa?—preguntó Drax indiferente. Recibió una mirada dura por parte de Gamora y Quill—¿Qué?

—Siento, perturbaciones en el aire, enojo, tristeza, ambición y todo juntó se siente muy, muy, muy mal—Con eso apretó los ojos por las cosas que sentía y que causaba que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Cálmate Mantis, trata de no enfocarte en eso—Dijo Nebula acercándose a Mantis.

—Esta aquí.

Con ese aviso, los guardianes fueron atacados por algo que no podían ver por lo rápido que era. Como defensa Gamora trato de atacar todo con su espada, pero era muy rápido para sus reflejos. Quill trató de atacar con sus pistolas, pero lo que sea que fuera eso era muy rápido para dispararle.

—Que Mierda por el—Antes de que Rocket terminará algo lo tumbó con fuerza hacia el suelo. Escupió la tierra que se tragó gracias al impacto—Por un carajo ¿¡alguien a podido ver esa cosa!?—Gritó enojado.

En eso ve como Drax fue tirado lejos con gran fuerza que cayó literalmente a casi diez metros de ellos. Mantis estaba con Nebula, ella la estaba protegiendo de lo que sea que fuera el enemigo aun no visto.

—¡Es demasiado rápido, así nunca podremos destruirlo!—Gritó Gamora tratando de atacar el enemigo no visto.

—¡El esta buscando algo!—grito Mantis desde las piedras—¡Quiere su ambición de poder!

—Grandioso, un experimento con conciencia, es de todos los días, siempre es jodidamente igual—Escupió Rocket sarcástico.

Un gritó se escuchó y provino de Gamora. Todos se enfocaron en lo que pasaba. Gamora estaba en el suelo mientras una sustancia negra la estaba rodeando. La chica grito por la desesperación de quitárselo de encima.

En eso Quill llegó y trató de quitarle la sustancia pero en eso la cosa salto hacía el rodeándolo, la cosa trataba de cubrirlo.

—¡QUITENME ESTO!

—¡PETER!

En eso el brazo de ramas jaló un rastro de la sustancia. Esta no estuvo contento al respecto y se quitó de encima de Quill, quién cayó al suelo. Gamora fue a socorrerlo de inmediato.

La sustancia salto hacia Groot, quien estaba asustado por la cosa negra que iba hacía él. Pero antes de que pasará algo.

—¡Ah Ah! ¡No vas a tocarlo con tus células asquerosas!—Rocket disparó justo cuando pasaba la sustancia.

La electricidad rodeó la gelatinosa forma; está se retorcía y provocaba un ruido muy agudo. Groot fue hacia Rocket por miedo a esa cosa.

Rocket solo estaba apuntando hacia donde estaba el engendro que se retorcía. Gamora que aun tenía a Quill en el suelo sujetó el arma y le disparó a la sustancia destruyéndolo.

—¿Qué demonios se fumó el maldito que hizo esto?—pregunto Rocket bajando su arma.

—Lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, está muerta, ya nuestro trabajo está hecho—Contesto Gamora casi sin aire. Se fijó en Quill que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente—¿Quill? ¿Estás bien? Oye….

Quill despertó de golpe y gritó por la sorpresa, Gamora a su lado también pero se preocupo más por el estado de su Novio.

—Dios… ¿Qué pasó?—pregunto Quill masajeando sus ojos por el ardor.

—Destruimos el experimento, ¿Estás bien?

—Si, solo un poco agitado—Respondió. Se levantó y sacudió la tierra de su ropa—Bueno, buen trabajo chicos, nos toca irnos para ir con nuestra paga.

Gamora solo rodó los ojos y sonrió. En eso Mantis (junto con Nebula) ayudó a Drax.

—Esa cosa era horripilante—dijo Drax mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Mantis.

—¿Cómo yo?—pregunto inocente.

—No, tu eres asquerosa—En eso Nebula alzo una ceja ante el nombre—Pero eres hermosa por dentro.

—Guarda tu lengua Drax—hablo Nebula indiferente.

Sujeto a Mantis por el hombro sin ser ruda y la acompaño hacia la nave. Drax solo las siguió de cerca.

Los Guardianes se subieron a la nave y partieron de inmediato. Quill llego a la cápsula de comandos, después de un rato.

—Bien muchachos, el científico loco, dijo que fuéramos a reunirnos con el en nuestro lugar favorito, _knowhere_ —informó Quill mientras tenía la pantalla de información en mano.

—Espero sea una buena paga por matar esa cosa—Dijo Rocket sentando mientras dirigía la nave junto con Nebula.

—¿Pero que clase de experimento era ese? Nunca había visto algo así—Menciono Nebula con curiosidad.

—No lo se y ya no es nuestro problema, solo recogemos el dinero y _chao que te vi_ —Dijo después Rocket con un tono divertido.

—Yo opino que era peligroso—Hablo Gamora de repente—Somos siete aquí, y esa cosa casi nos mata.

—Pero ya lo matamos y es todo lo que importa—Dijo Quill cerca de la radio de música.

—Pero esa bestia, estaba llena de ambición—Hablo Mantis acostada en una de las camas de la sala de comandos. A un lado de ella estaba Groot jugando con su consola.

— _Estaba_ , exacto, es pasado, ya no hay que preocuparse—En eso ya estaba poniendo música—¿Qué quieren escuchar chicos?

— _I Want you back_ —mencionaron Mantis y Drax al mismo tiempo.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Groot—Dijo sonriente Gamora.

—Mmeh yo también—continuó Rocket.

Nebula agudizó la mirada y asintió—Yo igual.

—Entonces yo también—Dijo de repente Mantis.

—Oye—dijo molesto Drax.

—Somos 6 contra ti Drax, haz perdido—En eso puso la música seleccionada.

**_Rupert Holmes—Escape(The piña colada song)_ **

— _And in the personals Column there was this letter i read: If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain_ —Cantaron todos juntos en el coro. Nebula solo cantó bajo.

Mientras iban disfrutando la música no se daban cuenta de un pasajero extra en la nave.

No hubo mucho problema con el tipo cuando llegaron a Knowhere, solo que se veía muy ansioso y al punto de un ataque cardíaco. Aunque el dijo que tenía casi tres extras. Ya saben alienígenas.

Rocket estaba contento con la buena paga, que le compró un arma (no tan peligroso) a Groot, era una pequeña cuchilla, también le compró su merienda favorita. Insectos.

Cuando estaban en la nave, Quill recibió un mensaje. Un mensaje de la tierra.

—Es el Mini Peter—Aclaro Quill emocionado.

—Oh, ¿Y qué dice?—preguntó Gamora Curiosa.

—Reparó, mi… Walkman, el que era de mamá… Dios adoro este chico—La voz de Quill casi sonó quebrada pero fue alegre. Revisó mas de la carta—Oh dice que nos invita a una fiesta que están haciendo los Vengadores, por… La Boda de Tony y Pepper. Aún recuerdo eso.

—Fue hace unos días Peter—Menciono graciosa Gamora.

—Ir a la boda del vencedor de Thanos fue un honor y gran prestigio—Dijo Drax orgulloso.

—¿A si? A mi solo me gusto la comida—Dijo Rocket.

Gamora alzo una ceja ante eso. —Lloraste ese día—Menciono Gamora.

—Q-que, no… es que se me había entrado tierra en el ojo—Dijo nervioso.

—No es cierto—Siguió Quill.

—¡Que si lo es!—gritó un poco alto.

—Rocket parecía un perrito triste mientras lloraba—Dijo inocente Mantis ante el recuerdo.

—¡Cállense!—Gritó enojado el mapache.

—Esta bien, perrito llorón, cursen viaje a la Tierra—Dijo Quill agarrando los comandos de su asiento.

Rocket solo refunfuño ante el llamado y solo coordinó los comandos para el viaje.

* * *

 

“ _No te preocupes Mini Peter, ya estamos cursando viaje a la tierra, llegaremos en la noche, nos vemos allá ;)_ ”

Peter sonrió ante el mensaje, no había pasado mucho desde la boda de Tony y Pepper, pero extrañaba a sus amigos del espacio y mas al Peter Mayor.

—¿¡Qué dijeron!? ¿¡Qué dijeron!?—Pregunto Ned súper emocionado.

—Que si irán—contestó mientras guardaba el pequeño transmisor que tenía. Quill se lo regaló ya que en la tierra no había un artefacto tan avanzado para dar mensajes para tan larga distancia, era viejo y anticuado, pero para Peter era lo mas grandioso que tenía. Tony dijo que ya estaba trabajando en un prototipo que tuviera la misma función.

—¡OHHH No inventes Viejo! ¡Conoceré a marcianos reales! ¡Si joder!—Gritó muy emocionado Ned. Todos en la cafetería los miraban un poco raro.

—¡SSSH! Ned guarda silencio we—Regaño bajo Peter mientras miraba a todas partes.

Ned guardo silencio de inmediato, pero no podía evitarlo estaba emocionado.

—Está bien, Está bien. Dime, ¿Cómo son?

—Bueno primero esta Peter Quill—

—¡OH! ¡Otro Peter no manches!—Interrumpió Ned ante la mención del nombre.

—Si, si, ya sé—Dijo emocionado también—el es un humano, bueno aunque el dijo que era un cincuenta por ciento humano y cincuenta por ciento, ¿un Dios?

—¿¡Que carajos!? ¿¡Es un Semi Dios!?

—Eso creo, Después sigue su novia, Gamora, ella es súper genial, es buena luchando y usando espadas y su piel es verde, no te confundas no es hermana de Hulk o algo así—

—¡No inventes, es como una Viuda negra del espacio!

—¡Pensé lo mismo we!

—¿Y quienes más? ¡Dime, dime!

—Después sigue Rocket, que es un mapache que habla, pero que sabe usar armas y las construye también, a veces es un poco temperamental pero es normal, después sigue Groot que es un árbol que habla, bueno no habla mucho, solo dice **yo** , **soy** y **Groot** , y ¡le gusta jugar videojuegos!

—Un árbol que no habla mucho y le gusta jugar videojuegos… ¡Eso está de locura, no manches! ¡Espero poder ser su amigo!

—Después sigue Drax… Después sigue Mantis que es súper tierna y ¡puede leer tus sentimientos! Y Sigue Nebula que es una chica mitad robot y es hermana de Gamora—Se acercó un poco a Ned y le dijo en voz baja—Creo que gusta de Mantis, pero es demasiado tímida, no le digas que te dije, ¡sino tratará de matarme!

—Amigo tienes le mejor vida de todos, ¡Una chica que lee tus sentimientos! ¡Que locura! Y descuida no le diré a la chica robot lo que me dijiste, ¡soy tu chico en la silla!

—Lo sé Ned—Con eso hicieron su saludo. Después sonó la campana y en eso Peter recibió otro mensaje.

—¿De quién es? ¿¡es del Sr. Stark!?—preguntó Ned mientras ya iban a su clase.

—Si, si es—

“ _Niño, espera después de Clases._

 _May te llamará para explicarte mejor_ ”

Peter alzó una ceja ante el corto mensaje.

“… _Está bien_ ”

—¿es una misión?

—No se—Contestó no muy seguro.

Las clases pasaron normal, Peter aún se cuestionaba sobre el mensaje que le mandó Tony, no lo entendía muy bien. Estuvo muy nervioso hasta la salida.

—Te escribo después Ned—Dijo Peter despidiéndose de Ned.

—Okay Pete, nos vemos—Se despidió Ned.

Peter fue al extremo del colegio, donde lo estaban esperando. Se llevó gran sorpresa ver a Tony Stark y no a Happy como siempre. Estaba dando algunos autógrafos a los estudiantes que lo estaban rodeando.

Tony alzó la mirada y vio a Peter varado a unos metros.

—¡Hey Pete!—Saludo Tony junto con su mano. Los estudiantes a su lado se quedaron mirando a Peter.

—“ _Demonios_ ”—Pensó Peter mientras se le subía los colores a la cara.

—Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, fue un gusto saludarlos—Dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos e iba a su auto—Vamos Pete hay mucho que recorrer.

Peter no dijo nada y fue directo al lujoso auto, ignorando la mirada de los demás. Ya iba verse en el instragam después de esto. Lo que no quería.

—¿Sr. Stark y Happy?—preguntó Peter ya en el asiento.

—Oh, está en casa pasando un feo resfriado. Quiso venir a recogerte pero le dije que no se moviera de esa cama—Contestó ya empezando a manejar.

—Ya veo…

—¿Pasa algo Peter?

—N-no, no.. pasa n-nada, es que es extraño ser buscado por Tony Stark a.k.a Ironman mientras todos te ven y toman fotos de la situación—Dijo un poco nervioso. Pero Tony sintió algo diferente pero que no pudo distinguir.

—Si… lo siento sobre eso Pete, para la próxima seré más discreto—En eso revolvió el cabello del chico.

—Está bien Sr. Stark—

Fue interrumpido gracias a que su celular estaba sonando, cuando revisó, era su Tía May. Respondió de inmediato.

—Hey May.

— _Hola cariño, ¿Ya saliste de la escuela? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Stark ya fue a recogerte?_

—Si May, me fue bien, gane otro A+ en Física y si ya estoy con el Sr. Stark, descuida May—Respondió mientras se divertía con la bomba de preguntas que le dio.

— _Oh está bien Peter… mmh Pete necesito que te quedes un tiempo con Tony.. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tendría que irme por cambio de puesto a otro hospital en Kansas?_

—Si, Tía May, Porqu—

— _Me debo ir hoy en la noche y creo que no vuelvo hasta en un mes o quizás más, no me han dicho nada al respecto, lo siento si no te dije an_ —

Para ese momento Peter ya no estaba escuchando, sintió que todo su alrededor se volvió silencio. Nunca había estado separado de May por tanto tiempo, ya había pasado antes pero solo por una semana. No le gustaba estar tan lejos de May, ni cuando iba al Centro de los Vengadores. Cuando paso lo de las piedras del infinito.

Y mañana es. Mañana es…

—Que…

— _Lo siento Peter, pero no me dieron tiempo a nada, ni siquiera pude explicarle a Tony, todo fue muy Rápido._

Peter cambio su humor y con una sonrisa prosiguió—Descuida Tía May, trabajo es trabajo, estaré bien.

— _Esta bien Pete, te escribo cuando llegué, Te amo Pete._

—Yo También te amo Tía May.

Ella colgó y Peter guardo silencio unos segundos. Su mirada estaba vacía por solo un rato, Ella se fue y… Mañana era ese día.

—Hey, ¿Sr. Stark y que hay de comer?—Pregunto con una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa tan genuina y falsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien ¿Qué les pareció? xdxd  
> se que fue un poco larga la parte de nuestros queridos guardianes, pero necesitaba hacerlo, espero no los haya aburrido :,v
> 
> y para el siguiente capítulo verán mas a nuestro querido y amado Peter xd
> 
> comenten y dejen kudos si quieren xd <3


	2. Esto solo apenas comienza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno otro capítulo xd si trabaje un poco rápido me sentí inspirada.  
> y ahora si veremos a nuestro Peter <3 disfruten.
> 
> Aviso: Este capítulo tiene una que otras palabras subidas de tono. sin más continúen.

Ella veía su alrededor con sigilo.

Los veía.

No eran perfectos.

Ellos no servían, ninguno de ellos.

Tenía Hambre.

Hambre.

Hambre.

Hambre.

Hambre.

Necesitaba un huésped.

¿Pero lo encontraría?

Sentía algo, quizás era su huésped.

Si ya estaba cerca.

* * *

 

—Jefe, los Guardianes acaban de llegar—Aviso F.R.I.D.A.Y de repente.

Tony y Peter dejaron de ver la tele, que estaba transmitiendo Star Wars. Tony observó al muchacho que ya estaba mostrando su cara de entusiasmó.

—¡Ya llegaron! ¡Vamos Sr. Stark! ¡Vamos!—Dijo mientras jalaba un poco a Tony. El se levantó y se adelantó con prisa hacía afuera.

  
—¡Hey niño! ¿¡Se te olvida que no tengo tu súper velocidad y esas cosas!?—Gritó Tony en vano tratando de que Peter lo esperará.

  
Cuando Peter salió, vio a los guardianes saliendo de la nave espacial. Oh Dios le encantaba esa nave. Vio a Star-Lord y fue directo hacía el. Cuando llego le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

  
—¡Hey necesito respirar amigo!—Grito Quill casi sin aire por causa del gran abrazo que le daba el muchacho.

  
—Oh lo siento, Quill—Se disculpó Peter mientras dejaba de abrazarlo.

  
Quill respiró una gran bocanada de aire después de eso. Gamora solo mostró una leve sonrisa ante eso y se acercó al joven Peter.

  
—Hola Peter, ¿Qué tal?—Preguntó mientras le revolvía el cabello al menor.

  
—Hola Gamora, Estoy bien—Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa. _Tan falso ¿no?_

  
Peter ignoró su pensamiento y se fijó en los demás. Fue directo hacia Rocket y lo abrazó como nunca, algo que el pequeño animal no pudo evitar.

  
—¡Hey suéltame! ¡Me ahogo!—Forcejeo Rocket en vano.

  
—Yo soy Groot—Dijo Groot divertido.

  
—No soy su peluche pequeño delincuente—Comentó molesto ante lo que dijo Groot—¡¡suéltame Niño terrano!!

  
—Ahora Rocket ya no me parece un zorro, parece ahora un perrito—Comentó Nebula divertida ante lo que veía.

  
—¡Si! ¡Un pequeño perrito!—siguió inocente Mantis.

  
—Pero tiene un tamaño promedio, es muy pequeño para ser un perro—Comentó Drax.

  
—¡Hola Nebula, Hola Mantis!—Saludó Peter alegre. Fijó su mirada hacia Drax y este sonrió—Drax—Saludó Peter sin emoción.

  
Nebula aguantó su risa y Mantis solo sonrió sin entender, Drax solo se quedo serio ante el saludo de Peter.

  
—¡JA! Eso fue gracioso—Comentó burlón Rocket aun en brazos de Peter.

  
—¿Cómo les fue en su viaje chicos? ¿Salvaron la Galaxia nuevamente? ¿Alguna misión al respecto o algo así? ¿Trajeron algo? Tengo un amigo que quiere conocerlos, el ama la ciencia ficción y ¡le encantaría ver alienígenas reales! ¿Pueden contarme alguna historia?—Ante de que siguiera Tony llegó.

  
—Calma tus corceles Pete, muchas preguntas amigo—Interrumpió Tony llegando hacia Peter—Oye ahorcas al mapache hablante, suéltalo.

  
—¡Que no soy un Mapa—

  
—Pero Sr. Stark, el es muy suave—Dijo Peter mostrando sus ojitos de perrito regañado. Abrazo un poco mas a Rocket el cual se quejó.

  
—Peter—Aviso Tony.

  
—Lo intenté—Se dijo Peter soltando a Rocket que de una vez salió corriendo hacía Groot. El joven árbol solo sonrió viendo como su papá se escondía detrás de el.

  
Tony negó con la cabeza y rodeó el hombro de Peter con su brazo.

  
—Nebula—Saludó Tony primero a la chica robot.

  
—Tony—Saludó de vuelta Nebula a su amigo humano.

  
Peter agudizó la mirada ante eso, pero después cambio su mirada, enfocándose en los demás.

  
—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo fue el viaje?—Saludó después Tony hacia lo demás guardianes.

  
—Normal como siempre—respondió Quill.

  
—¿Nada nuevo?

  
—¡Nos enfrentamos a una sustancia negra! ¡Daba mucho miedo!—Comentó Mantis con una sonrisa.

  
Nebula negó con la cabeza.

  
—¿Una sustancia negra? ¿Cómo era chi—Pero antes que Peter prosiguiera con sus preguntas fue detenido por Tony.

  
—Te voy a detener en esa parte niño, vamos es tarde y mañana debes ir la escuela—Aviso Tony—Chicos ya saben donde están sus habitaciones, hay algunos refrigerios en la nevera, pero no se coman todos, no quieren ver a Steve Rogers enojado en la mañana—Aviso Tony llevándose a Peter.

  
—Descuida ¿Y cuándo es la fiesta Stark?—Preguntó Quill empezando a caminar, siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

  
—Mañana en la noche—

  
—Sr. Stark ¿Puedo quedarme a jugar en la sala con Groot?—Interrumpió Peter. Tony alzó un ceja.

  
—Pete, mañana es escuela y ya son casi las doce.

  
—Es que no tengo mucho sueño Sr. Stark, vamos solo será unas rondas y ya—

  
—Ah, ah, de ninguna manera dejaré que este niño se quedé jugando, es a dormir y punto—Interrumpió Rocket mirando a Peter y después a Groot.

 

—¡Yo soy Groot!

 

—Estoy de acuerdo con Groot, ¡No es justo!—Habló un poco en voz alta Peter.

  
—Peter.

  
—Groot.

  
Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas nerviosamente y se resignaron a suspirar.

  
—Bueno a dormir, Chicos—Dijo Tony ya llegando al ascensor.

 

**_No quiero dormir, mañana es ese día._ **

**_No quiero dormir, mañana es ese día._ **

 

—Está bien Sr. Stark—Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa Peter.

  
Subieron al ascensor y solo se escuchaba la conversación de los adultos y nada más, una que otra pregunta sobre el amigo de Peter y ya está.

Llegaron al piso de los dormitorios y todos fueron a su respectiva habitación. Se impresionó al ver que Quill y Gamora fueron juntos a la misma habitación, su relación ya iba enserio.

 

_**Quiero quedarme despierto.** _

 

—Buenas noches Pete, descansa—Se despidió Tony.

  
—Buenas Noches Sr. Stark—Se despidió Peter ya entrando a su habitación.

Escuchó del otro lado como Tony saludaba a Pepper, parece que ya había llegado después de un día largo en las Industrias Stark. Solo conversaron un poco hasta que se fueron a sus habitaciones.

  
—F.R.I.D.A.Y, enciende bloqueó de sonidos en las paredes, por favor—Pidió Peter mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir.

  
—Esta bien, ¿Sobrecarga sensorial Peter?—Preguntó F.R.I.D.A.Y casi en un tono de preocupación para ser una IA.

  
—Algo así—Contestó simplemente mientras ya no escuchaba mas nada gracias al comando del bloqueó.

  
Se acostó en la cama y solo miró el techo. Estaba indiferente, pero su mente era un caos.

  
Todo era silencio. Observó el reloj. Ya llegó ese día.

* * *

 

 

_**“¡Tío Ben!” Gritó el pobre muchacho corriendo hacia su tío que estaba en el piso, rodeado en un charco de sangre. El niño se puso a llorar, estaba escuchando… su corazón se estaba deteniendo.** _

  
_**“Peter… Peter… dile a May que la amo" Susurro el pobre hombre.** _

  
_**“Eso debes… decírselo en persona Tío Ben" Balbuceo Peter entre lágrimas.** _

  
_**“Peter, serás un buen hombre… se que lo serás…”** _

  
_**Su corazón era menos inaudible. Peter sostuvo la mano de su tío.** _

  
_**“Por favor… no hagas esto" Lloró con mas intensidad el pobre niño.** _

  
_**“Te amo Peter…”** _

  
_**Hubo un suspiró y no hubo latidos.** _

_**Peter quedó en silencio. Gritó. Gritó en llanto.** _  
_**Su tío… Ben... se había ido, para siempre y por su culpa.** _

* * *

 

  
Esto es poder.

Lo siente por todo su ser.

  
Él, él era el indicado.

  
Se arrastró en silencio y envolvió su nuevo cuerpo.

Lo estaba aceptando.

  
Sentía los sentimientos indicados, era delicioso.

* * *

 

  
Peter despertó gracias a la alarma del reloj.

  
—Estúpida cosa—Insulto Peter medio dormido.

  
—Buenos días Peter, el Jefe y los guardianes lo están esperando para desayunar—Saludó F.R.I.D.A.Y, despertando un poco más a Peter.

  
—¿Debo sentirme alegré por eso?—Preguntó sarcástico.

  
—No entiendo su pregunta joven Peter, pero debo decirle que sonó como al Jefe.

  
Peter observó el techo como si la I.A estuviese ahí. Se impresionó de como dijo ese comentario, agitó su cabeza un poco y se levantó de la cama.

  
—Avisale al Sr. Stark que ya voy—Peter entró al baño a alistarse.

  
—Esta bien Peter.

  
Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Peter estuvo listo y fue hacia la cocina donde lo esperaban. Vio a los guardianes ya con sus desayunos y a Tony con su café.

  
—Groot, solo es pan y un poco de mantequilla ¡es comida!—regaño Rocket.

  
—¡Yo soy Groot!—protestó el joven alejando el pan con mantequilla. Solo agarró los tocinos y empezó a comerlos.

  
—¡Bien allá tú! ¡Pero no me vengas después que tienes hambre!—Rocket mordió su pan junto con el tocino.

  
—Chicos por favor compórtense—Regaño Quill molesto por el comportamiento de Rocket y Groot—¿Acaso no pueden ser como Mantis?

  
Quill observó a la mujer con antenas lanzando el tocino hacia la boca de Drax, que lo atrapó sin problemas y ella solo se hecho a reír como una niña pequeña. Nebula a su lado solo sonrió y no dijo nada al respecto. Gamora trató de no reírse.

  
Tony alzo una ceja y observó a Quill. Este no dijo nada al respecto y solo puso su mano en su cara. Solo siguió comiendo.

  
Peter llegó hacia ellos y se sentó y empezó a comer su desayuno.

  
—Buenos días para ti también Pete—saludo Tony observando como el muchacho arácnido devoraba su comida.

  
—Si, si, buenos días—saludo de vuelta Peter pero sin quitar su mirada de su comida.

  
Todos se miraron entre si ante el comportamiento de Peter.

  
—Hey, Groot, ¿vas comerte eso?—Señalo el pan con mantequilla que dejó, pero sin que este respondiera agarro el pan y lo mordió—Gracias we—Dijo con la boca llena.

  
Groot lo miró un poco molesto, pero siguió comiendo su tocino.

  
—Se que es normal que tengas hambre, mas hambre que un adolescente normal… Pero, ¿Te sientes bien Pete?—pregunto Tony acercándose a Peter.

  
—Si ¿Porqué la pregunta?—pregunto sin tomarle importancia. Ya estaba terminando de comer.

  
—No se, es que te ves como un zombie es todo, ¿Estás seguro que puedes ir a la escuela?—Preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor.

  
Pero para Peter no le gustó el contacto que quitó la mano de Tony de inmediato, sorprendiendo al mayor—¡No hagas eso, no soy un niño!

  
Peter abrió los ojos ante lo que hizo. Tony lo miraba sorprendido.

  
—Y-yo lo siento… no quise, no quise—

  
—Está bien Pete, no te preocupes.

  
Tony le dio una sonrisa a Peter y este le regreso una sonrisa tímida.

—Bien, apresúrate, Happy ya está esperándote.

  
—Esta bien, Sr. Stark—Peter terminó de comer y agarró su mochila—Hasta luego chicos.

  
Todos se despidieron de Peter mientras este iba al ascensor. Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Peter ya estaba en el auto con Happy, ya dirigiéndose a la escuela. Happy ya se veía bien, solo que su nariz estaba un poco roja.

  
—¿Qué tienes?—preguntó Happy de repente.

  
—¿Qué?—preguntó Peter sin entender la pregunta.

  
—Estás muy callado, eso es raro en ti—Dijo Happy mirando por el espejo.

  
—No tengo nada Happy—respondió simplemente.

  
—No te creo—

  
—Ya te dije que estoy bien Happy—Interrumpió Peter elevando un poco la voz. Happy lo notó pero lo dejó pasar.

—Bien, si tú lo dices—Y así la conversación acabo. Peter rodó un poco los ojos.

  
Mientras el viaje iba en silencio, Peter aprovechó en leer los mensajes de su celular. Vio los mensajes de Tía May.

  
_“Hola Peter, ya llegue a Kansas, sana y salva… Te seré sincera debería estar contigo, el día de hoy… Quisiera tirar mi trabajo al diablo, pero se que no puedo hacer tal cosa… ¿Le has dicho a Stark sobre hoy no? Yo quería decirle pero no se que pasó y no lo hice, ¿Quieres que le diga?”_

  
Peter entró un poco en pánico, realmente no quería que su mentor, supiera de… Tío Ben y no quería decírselo o que May se lo dijera.

  
_“Descuida May, no culpes a tu trabajo, todo va estar bien, se lo que haces por nosotros dos… y sobre lo de Tío Ben, ya le dije al Sr. Stark, descuida”_

  
Sintió un hueco en el estómago ante tal mentira, pero no había vuelta atrás. Sin esperar ni un minuto, recibió un mensaje de May.

  
_“Oh, está bien cariño… Quería preguntarte, ¿Estás bien?, ha pasado un año, pero de todos modos quiero saber como estas”_

  
Peter titubeo en teclear las letras de su teclado. Iba responder _“No”_.

  
_“Si May, estoy bien, se que Ben está bien donde sea que esté ahora"_

  
Mintió nuevamente.

  
May envió un emoji de una carita sonriente.

  
_“Está bien, Peter… si vas a visitarlo, dale mis saludos y dile que… lo extraño”_

  
_“Okay May ;). Se qué tío Ben también te extraña”_

  
_“Gracias Pete, bueno cariño me tengo que ir, te estoy escribiendo en secreto mientras trabajo xd. Te llamó ahora Pete”_

  
_“Okay May, bye~ <3”_

  
Peter cerro el chat y se quedo observando la imagen de fondo de su celular. Era una foto del atardecer en la ciudad, el la había tomado mientras estaba patrullando como Spider-Man. Busco la galería y después busco un folder.

  
Cuando encontró la foto solo sonrió un poco. Era un foto de él con Tío Ben. Fue una foto de la feria de robótica de la escuela y había ganado el primer premio. Eso solo fue un mes antes de la mordida de la araña y el accidente. Solo tenía catorce por ese entonces, solo catorce.

  
— _“¿Porqué esto sucedió? ¿Porqué a mí?”_ —Pensó con rabia. Su vida no era justa.

* * *

 

  
Happy se estaciono a unas cuadras de la escuela. Se fijó en Peter antes de que saliera—Bien niño, ahora vengo a recogerte, no te metas en problemas.

  
Peter sonrió de lado—¿Yo en problemas? Clarooo—comentó sarcástico.

  
Happy no quitó su mirada seria y Peter solo rodó los ojos.

  
—Bien, como sea, hasta mas ahora Happy—se despidió saliendo del auto. El hombre se quedó mirando por donde iba el muchacho y después se fue.

  
Peter llegó al plantel sin problemas. Fue directo hacía su casillero, sacó algunos cuadernos para la primera clase.

  
—¿Peter?

  
Peter se volteó y vio a Ned, que tenía una mirada como de sorpresa y de preocupación al mismo tiempo.

  
—¿Qué onda Ned?—saludo Peter mientras cerraba su casillero.

  
—Pensé que ibas quedarte con el Sr. Stark hoy, bueno que ibas a faltar a clase me refiero.

  
Peter se volteó y lo miró sin entender—¿Porqué faltaría?

  
Ned titubeo un poco antes de hablar—Tu sabes… por que hoy es, bueno… lo que pasó hace un año, Ben y—

  
—Ned, no quiero hablar de eso—interrumpió Peter con voz fría, que causó que a Ned le pasará un frío por toda la espalda.

  
—Pero—

  
—Ned, fin de la conversación, vamos tenemos clase de español a la primera—Peter empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por un preocupado Ned.

  
El silencio era tenso así que Ned, empezó alguna conversación, sobre temas de Star wars o lo de la fiesta de ahora en la noche, que Peter le dijo que estaba invitado.

  
Las clases fueron iguales, Peter solo escribía notas o no prestaba atención, ya que estaba aburrido. La hora de almuerzo llegó. Estaba con Ned como siempre y con MJ, que estaba leyendo un libro, como de costumbre.

  
Peter solo comía en silencio mientras escuchaba a Ned, aun emocionado por la fiesta. Realmente le alegraba que su amigo estuviese tan emocionado por conocer a los Guardianes de la Galaxia (También fue así cuando conoció a los Vengadores).

  
Sin que su sentido arácnido lo advirtiera, su comida quedó tirado en el piso. Cuando volteó a ver quien fue, no se impresionó.

  
—Hola imbécil, ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?—preguntó Flash con burla frente a él.

  
—Déjame en Paz Flash, ya hiciste tu numerito por tirar mi comida, gracias.

  
—¿Esa era tú comida? Lo lamento cara de escroto, no fue mi intención—Dijo Flash fingiendo estar resentido de lo que hizo.

  
Peter solo rodó los ojos, ya se estaba molestando y no era un buen día para molestarse—¿Ya terminaste? Vamos Chicos—Pero antes de que se fuera fue sujetado por Flash.

  
—¿Qué pasa niñita? Estás intenso el día de hoy—

  
—Suéltalo Flash, sabes las consecuencias que te traerá esto y no solo por mí—Interrumpió MJ seria y con una mirada casi asesina. Flash titubeo ante eso, pero después sonrió de lado.

  
—¿Oh, acaso eres su novia para defenderlo? Que lindo, lárgate idiota, esto no es contigo—

  
—No la insultes de esa manera Flash—

  
—¿Oh qué? ¿Qué harás?

  
Peter quedó en silencio, realmente si podía golpearle en la cara. Pero sabía que no podía, no sería justo, incluso para un tipo como Flash. ¿Porqué tenía que molestarlo el día de hoy?

  
—Eso pensé—En eso Flash soltó bruscamente a Peter.

  
MJ y Ned se acercaron a su amigo para ayudarlo.

  
—Solo eres un niño llorón, me das lástima.

Peter ignoró sus palabras y siguió a sus amigos sin decir nada más.

  
—¿Qué se puede esperar de un niño que no salvó a su tío?—Flash sonrió maliciosamente con eso.

  
Y así fue como se derramó la gota del vaso. Cuando Ned y MJ se dieron cuenta Peter le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Flash.

  
Cuando este se levantó del piso y toco su nariz que ya estaba sangrando, sonrió—Estás muerto, pequeña mierda.

  
—¿Oh enserio?—preguntó sarcástico Peter esperando cualquier ataque de Flash.

  
Flash fue hacia Peter, pero el lo esquivo sin problema.

  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo?

  
—¡Cállate imbécil!

  
Flash le tiró un puñetazo a Peter que lo atrapó sin problema por su sexto sentido, pero no pudo esquivar el otro golpe que fue hacia su estómago. Todos en la cafetería ya estaban viendo la pelea e incluso ya estaban grabando con su celulares.

  
Otro golpe fue directo al rostro de Flash que lo tumbó al suelo y en eso Peter se le tiró encima golpeándolo mas. Flash no se dejó y uso fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

  
Se quedaron de pie mirándose uno al otro.

  
—¿Estás cansado idiota?—Pregunto Peter con una sonrisa arrogante. Realmente solo jugaba con él, no quería usar toda su fuerza.

  
—Púdrete—Insulto Flash. Con eso le tiró una bandeja a Peter, que lo atrapó pero lo distrajo del golpe que recibió en su estómago nuevamente.

  
Cayeron al piso nuevamente, mientras todos a su alrededor gritaban eufórico por la pelea. Peter huso mas fuerza de lo usual y golpeó a Flash. Su rostro ya estaba casi manchado en sangre por sus golpes, pero Peter estaba casi igual, ya se veía algo morado cerca de su ojo derecho.

  
—¡Peter detente, ahora!—pidió Ned en alto.

  
—¡Déjalo ya! ¡Ya es suficiente!—Siguió MJ acercándose a Peter para que soltara a Flash, pero el no se dejó, provocando que golpeara a MJ.

  
Peter se volteó al escuchar su quejido, ella tenía su mano en su brazo izquierdo. En ese justo momento el Director llegó.

  
—¡PARKER! ¡THOMPSON!

  
Los dos se quedaron tiesos y se levantaron con prisa. Los demás estudiantes se alejaron del lugar en un segundo.

  
—Ustedes a mi oficina, **Ahora** —Ordenó con seriedad provocando que Flash brincara por el miedo. Peter seguía enojado, estaba enojado con Flash, estaba furioso con el mismo.

  
—Parker—Aviso el director con voz peligrosa.

  
Peter observó a MJ, ella tenia algo en su mirada, era decepción y miedo. El gruño y solo siguió al director.

  
Ned y MJ se quedaron mirando como Peter se iba.

  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—preguntó Ned ante toda esta situación.

  
—Ese no era Peter—dijo MJ sin responder a la pregunta de Ned. Sin más se fue por donde fue Peter, no le importaba si faltaba a las clases. Ned la siguió igual.

* * *

 

  
Peter estaba esperando afuera de la oficina del director, tenía un trapo con hielo pegado a su rostro. Realmente no le dolía tanto.

  
Escuchó como la puerta fue abierta y vio a Flash juntó con su padre parece ser. Vaya ahora si podía ver que lo dejó hasta la mierda con los golpes, ya tenía su ojo izquierdo casi cerrado por lo hinchado que estaba. Flash le dio la mirada, con rabia le dijo _“Vas a pagar por esto maldito”_ en voz baja. Peter no quitó su mirada indiferente cuando le dijo eso.

  
—Parker, ya puedes pasar—Habló el director sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

  
Peter sin mas entró a la oficina y se sentó en la silla.

  
—Vaya Peter, esperaba mas de ti, eres un estudiante aplicado y sales con esta barbaridad.

  
Peter quiso rodar los ojos no tenía tiempo para sermones, pero se lo ganó lo quisiera o no.

  
—¿Dime algún problema en casa?

  
Peter alzo una ceja y mostró una cara de _“Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?_ ”.

  
—Nop, nada de eso—Respondió seco.

  
—Pues lo que acaba de pasar, me dice otra cosa, como sea, estoy tratando de contactar a tu Tía, pero no pu—

  
—Ella está trabajando en Kansas por el momento, supongo que no puede contestar por lo ocupaba que está—Informó indiferente, tomando de sorpresa al hombre.

  
—¿Enserio? Deja de mentir Parker, ¿Ella cambió su número o algo?—

  
—Si lo hubiese cambiado ya usted lo sabría por parte de ella, usted sabe ¿no? Documentos escolares y esas cosas, Tutor, no se.

  
—Estás muy gracioso el día de hoy Parker, corta la estupidez y dime donde está—Habló mas serio el director, para la molestia de Peter.

  
—Ya le dije, ella está en Kansas—recalco elevando un poco la voz.

  
—¿Y entonces quien cuida de ti?

  
—Yo…—como diablos iba responder eso, si le decía que estaba con Ironman y lo Vengadores, él iba burlarse en su cara, pero que opción tenía—Si le digo no me va a creer y se va reír en mi cara.

  
—Solo dilo y ya.

  
—Estoy bajó el cuidado de Tony Stark.

  
Hubo un silencio por un rato y después fue quebrada por la risa del director. Peter solo se le quedó mirando con molestia.

  
—¿Enserio?—Preguntó después el director terminando su risa.

  
Peter rodó los ojos—Bien si no me creé, tenga—Le pasó su celular—Ahí esta en mis contactos, llámelo, si no me cree, son las una de la tarde y a esta hora, está almorzando.

  
El director lo miró no muy seguro—Si estás es una mentira, te meterás en más problemas—Dijo mientras presionaba el contacto de Tony Stark.

  
No pasó mucho hasta que el millonario contestó—Hey Chico, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no estás en clases?—

  
—No, no lo está, Sr. Stark, mejor dicho, esta en mi oficina por un problema, ¿Tiene tiempo a visitar al joven Parker?—Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Tony contestará.

  
—Voy en camino—Con eso la llamada terminó provocando que Peter tragara duro por el miedo, ya que gracias a sus poderes escuchó toda la conversación.

  
—Vaya, no me mentía Parker—Dijo el director sacando a Peter de sus pensamientos.

  
Peter sonrió arrogante—¿Porqué mentiría Sr. Director?

* * *

 

  
Tony llegó y fue lo peor que Peter pudo presenciar. Le hablaba normal al director, pero el sentía su aura de enojo alrededor de su mentor.

  
La cosa fue que estaba expulsado una semana de la escuela, la misma cantidad que Flash. Peter solo quería romper algo.

  
—Fue un gusto conocerlo, descuide le diré de esto a la tía del muchacho—Dijo Tony estrechando la mano del director.

  
—Eso espero, Sr. Stark y también fue un gusto conocerlo.

  
Los dos salieron de la oficina en silencio sin mirarse. Cuando Peter volteó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de MJ y Ned.

  
—Habla un momento con ellos te espero en el auto—avisó Tony sin mirarlo mientras se iba por el pasillo hasta la salida. Peter solo bajó la mirada.

  
—Viejo, ¿Qué pasó? Todo fue una locura hace un rato y después vi como entró el Sr. Stark—Dijo Ned acercándose a Peter—Se ve muy enojado.

  
—Lo sé… me espero cualquier castigo ahora que llegue a casa—declaró dándole la mirada a Ned.

  
—¿Tú crees que cancele la fiesta?

  
—No creo, lo demás vinieron de muy lejos, así que lo dudo. ¿Vas a ir no?

  
—Claro, por mí no hay problema—contestó con una sonrisa. Peter también sonrió, después se fijó su mirada en MJ.

  
—Michelle yo—

  
—No digas nada Peter, te comportaste como un idiota, que incluso no me lo creo de ti—interrumpió molesta.

  
—Y no te culpo..

  
—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió hoy?

  
Peter abrió la boca pero titubeo en decir algo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza—No se… es que Flash, tu sabes… lo mierda que puede ser y—

  
—Lo sé, te doy el crédito por eso, además de que ya quería que algún día le dieras su lección—MJ sonrió cuando terminó de hablar. Peter no supo que decir.

  
—Tu brazo, ¿Está bien?—preguntó cambiando de tema.

  
—Descuida no lo rompiste, creo que estaré bien para mañana—contesto mientras le daba masajes a su brazo. Peter solo asintió ante eso. La chica rodó los ojos y se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en su mejilla, tomando de sorpresa al chico—Me voy, iré a la última clase, a ver si no me meto en problemas.

  
Ned que estuvo en silencio en todo ese momento, dijo—Si yo también Pete, nos vemos ahora.

  
Los chicos se despidieron de Peter y el se quedo un momento a mitad del pasillo. Se fue hacia la salida y buscó el auto de Tony.

Cuando lo encontró fue hacia el y en silencio entró, Tony tenía sus lentes puestos. Peter no dijo nada y su mentor tampoco, sabía que le hablaría cuando llegasen a casa.

  
— _“Que día de mierda y lo peor… que se que aun no acaba"_ —Pensó Peter mirando por la ventana.

 

_**Si… aún, no acaba mi huésped. Esto solo acaba de comenzar.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenoo Peter no le fue muy bien en su día y lo peor que aun no acaba xd
> 
> Quería poner en este cap la fiesta pero me pareció muy extensa v,:  
> asi que pa' el siguiente cap. si se viene la party XD
> 
> (Pds. no se si soy yo o se esta agregando las notas del capitulo anterior, help pls, soy nueva aquí xd v,: )


	3. Tu eres mi nuevo amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola, como estan?  
> espero que bien xdxd  
> Vaya me tarde un poco, es que voy a hecharle culpa a la inspiración que aveces venía y se iba v,:< numa  
> Además que comenzó cole y toy como que nu maaa why v,::  
> Bueno espero les guste el cap, vean las nota al final xd

Eran ya pasada de las una de la tarde y ya estaban a unas cuadras de la biblioteca.

Antes de que el saliera su tío se fijó en el.

  
—Estaré aquí a las cinco Pete.

  
—Está bien Tío Ben—Iba salir pero su Tío lo detuvo sosteniendo su hombro suavemente.

  
Peter lo observó esperando a que dijera algo. Su tío solo sonrió.

  
—A veces cuando te veo, me recuerdas mucho a… Richard y a veces a tu madre Mary.

  
—¿Así?

  
—Si, pero mas a tu madre—fijó su mirada al frente—Pete si te pasará algo tu me lo dirías ¿Verdad?

  
Peter frunció un poco el seño y después con una sincera sonrisa contestó—Claro tío Ben.

  
El hombre sonrió ante su respuesta—Recuerda mis palabras, **_Con un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad…_**

 

* * *

 

 

Peter miraba la carretera en silencio, ¿Porqué se acordaba de eso? Era extraño. Oh espera, es cierto, hoy es el día que por su culpa él ya no esté.

  
—¿Estás bien?—pregunto Tony de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Peter se fijó en su mentor que tenía la mirada en el camino. El chico no respondió solo se quedo en silencio.

  
Tony solo suspiró—Sabes, te diré que me siento un poco decepcionado y sorprendido a la vez, ósea, no ha pasado ni setenta y dos horas, y ya estás en problemas, realmente no se como voy a explicarle esto a tu tía.

  
—Sr. Stark—

  
—Peter metiste la pata hoy y en grande, pero no voy estar molesto, no tanto, bueno si estoy un poco enojado.

  
Peter bajó la mirada y se fijó en sus pies.

  
—Bueno no se puede evitar ¿Verdad?

  
Peter levantó la mirada al no entender. Tony lo miró un microsegundo y continuó—Ser molestado y que bueno te saquen las casillas.

  
—Flash siempre hace lo mismo, solo que hoy… no se, yo—

  
—Lo entiendo niño, a mi también me hacían bullyng cuando tenía tu edad, eso nunca pasa de moda, siempre me metía en problemas, pero eso era porque yo me lo buscaba y tú—Se fijó nuevamente en Peter—Eres un tema aparte, eres un buen chico, sabes usar tus palabras, usar tu cerebro y hoy… no se mostró ese Peter.

  
El chico no dijo nada al respecto, en realidad ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza. No quería saber nada del tema por ahora, se sentía, se sentía.

 

**_Enójate…_ **

 

—¿Y? ¿Acaso debo ser siempre el estúpido que debe tragarse sus palabras?—Espetó en voz alta y enojo en su voz.

  
—Primero Lenguaje, y segundo, eso no es lo que trató de decirte, es—

  
—No, ¡siempre es lo mismo!, siempre me he quedado en la esquina sin decir nada cuando el bastardo de Flash viene a joderme la vida, seré sincero se merecía ese maldito golpe en el cu—

  
—¡Peter!—Regaño Tony alzando la voz.

  
El chico se quedó en silencio mirando a Tony. Estaba enojado, solo quería llegar a casa y quedarse en su cuarto.

  
—Ignorare tu comportamiento de hace un momento. Peter tienes que pensar y no dejar que la sangre se te suba a la cabeza, No todo se resuelve peleando—

  
—Tu lo hacías.

  
—Por que como te acabo de decir, yo era yo y tú eres tú, Peter.

  
Peter solo quitó la mirada y rodó los ojos. Ya estaba cansado de la conversación. Tony no dijo nada por unos segundos.

  
—Por ahora, tu castigo será que cuando hagas tus patrullas, regresaras antes de las doce de la noche y solo podrás el día de mañana y al día siguiente a ese y ya.

  
—¿¡Qué!? Pero eso—fue interrumpido.

  
—Y no podrás entrar a tu taller o al mío, a menos que yo te lo pida, pero solo eso, no podrás hacer nada y yo se que tienes suficiente fórmula de tu telaraña para los días que te dije.

  
—¿Y qué se supone que haga los siguientes días?—preguntó ya molesto.

  
—Quedarte en tu cuarto, descuida te daré uno que otro problema de matemáticas o física, para que te entretengas… y antes de que se me olvide solo estarás en la fiesta hasta las diez—Con eso el auto quedó en silencio.

  
Peter ya no quiso protestar, ya estaba harto, de todo. Todo.

 

* * *

 

Cuando llegaron todo estaba en silencio, algo que extraño a Peter. Fueron a la sala y parecía que no hace mucho alguien había usado el PlayStation.

  
—Pete ve a bañarte primero y después vemos tus heridas—ordeno Tony.

  
Peter solo asintió y fue a su habitación. Buscó la ropa y fue a bañarse. Cuando terminó volvió a la sala y Tony estaba con algunas vendas, algodones y alcohol. Peter alzó una ceja.

  
—Ven, siéntate Pete—Pidió Tony.

  
Peter obedeció y se sentó cerca del hombre. Tony se acercó al muchacho y agarró algodón y el alcohol.

  
—No entiendo para que es eso—Comento al ver lo que hacía su mentor.

  
—Son para tus heridas obviamente o ¿acaso no te vistes en el espejo?—Preguntó Tony alzando una ceja.

  
Peter negó con la cabeza y Tony solo suspiró. Buscó un pequeño espejo y se lo dio al chico.

  
—Oh mierda… si estoy mal—Dijo Peter al verse en el espejo. Su ojo derecho estaba casi morado con algo yendo al color negro, tenía una cortada en su mejilla izquierda, su nariz tenía un rastro de sangre seca y su labio estaba partido.

  
—Lenguaje—espetó Tony. Sin que le avisará al chico pasó el algodón con alcohol por la cortada.

  
—¡Auch! ¡Sr. Stark!

  
—Quédate quieto Pete—Dijo normal mientras pasaba el algodón—Si no te dolía antes, ¿Porqué ahora?—preguntó medio burlón. Peter rodó los ojos.

  
—Por lo menos pudo avisar…

  
Había un silencio mientras Tony curaba al chico, uno que otro quejido por parte de él se escuchaba. Cuando terminó Peter tenía una venda pegada en la cortada de su mejilla, que ya se estaba manchado un poco con sangre.

  
—Bien, supongo que será suficiente, tal vez mañana ya esté curado—comento Tony guardando las cosas.

  
—Estará curado—corrigió Peter.

  
Tony lo observó y Peter no dijo nada ante la mirada que le dio su mentor.

  
—Bien, llamaré a tu Tía y tú irás a tu cuarto, yo te aviso cuando empiece la fiesta—Cuando terminó de hablar salió de la sala, dejando a Peter solo.

  
—Grandioso—susurró Peter y después fue a su cuarto.

  
Cuando llego, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el colchón. Sin nada que hacer el cerro sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

 

**_¿Te sientes mal?_ **

  
—¿Quién eres?

  
**_No te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes…_ **  
**_Te sentirás mucho mejor._ **

  
—¿Enserio?

  
**_Soy tu amigo ahora, no podría mentirte._ **

  
—… ¿Mi amigo? Genial, tengo un nuevo amigo, no puedo esperar a decírselo a—

  
**_Tranquilo, por ahora, no quiero ir con nadie más que no seas… tú._ **

  
—Oh.. entiendo… ¿Tímido?

  
**_Se podría decir que, si._ **

  
Una pequeña risa se escuchó—Descuida, yo también soy tímido.

  
**_Entonces, nos entendemos._ **  
**_Quiero preguntarte algo…_ **

  
—¿Qué es?

  
**_¿Cuándo vas a visitarlo?_ **

  
—… yo...

  
**_Podemos visitarlo ahora…_ **

  
—Pero...

  
_**Él quiere que lo visites…** _

  
—¿Tú crees?

  
**_Claro, hay que visitarlo… nos extraña._ **

  
—Nos extraña…

  
**_Debe sentirse solo..._ **

  
—Solo… eso es malo.

  
**_Si, muy malo… debemos darle una pequeña visita.._ **  
**_Oh… ahí viene..._ **  
**_No._ **

  
—¿Quién viene?

  
**_Él… él no me agrada…_ **  
**_Cuando tengamos una oportunidad… iremos a verlo… mi amigo._ **

 

* * *

 

 

—Peter—llamó Tony por tercera vez.

  
Peter despertó de su letargo y enfocó su mirada en Tony. El sostenía un vaso de vidrio, que contenía algo que olía a licor.

  
—Hey viejo…—saludó dormido.

  
—Oye, no estoy tan viejo—Dijo Tony un poco ofendido—Como sea, ya la fiesta empezó, baja todos te esperan.

  
Tony salió del cuarto, dejando a Peter medio dormido.

  
**_Vamos nos esperan Peter._ **

  
— _“Esta bien…”_

  
Cuando fue llegando a la sala, la música poco a poco se oía más alto. Lo primero que vio al llegar o mejor el primero quien lo abrazo.

  
—¡Holaaa pequeño Peter!—Saludó alegre Quill. Tenía una botella de cerveza en su mano.

  
—¡Quill! ¿Estás… estás borracho?—Preguntó Peter arrugando su nariz por el fuerte olor.

  
**_Desagradable humano…_ **

  
Peter se soltó de Quill de inmediato, algo que dejo al guardián sorprendido, pero no lo importó mucho.

  
—Oye conocí *hip* a tu amigo… es muy buena onda… *hip*

  
—¿Hablas de Ned? ¿Dónde está?

  
Quill agudizó la mirada, como si fuera que tratará de recordar algo y después hizo un gesto cuando lo recordó.

  
—Está en la terraza… junto con *hip* Groot—respondió con una media sonrisa.

  
—Gracias… disfruta la fiesta viejo.

  
Quill levantó el pulgar en agradecimiento.

  
Peter lo dejó y fue camino hacia la terraza. Mientras iba en camino vio a los invitados, que la mayoría era obviamente los Vengadores, cuando menos se lo espero aparecieron chispas a su lado. Se abrió un portal y apareció el Dr. Strange.

  
Strange se fijó en el niño y Peter solo lo miraba, preguntándose que podía hacer. El mago no tenía su típica ropa rara de hechicero, si no un suéter gris y jeans oscuros, para sorpresa de Peter.

  
—El niño de Stark… ¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó Stephen viendo las heridas del muchacho. Peter alzó una ceja ante el nombre pero no le dio mucha importancia.

  
—Larga historia—contestó simplemente.

  
Strange guardó silencio por un momento—Si tu lo dices—dijo después dejando a Peter atrás.

  
Strange fue sorprendido por un abrazo de Tony, lo cual lo molesto un poco. Peter rodó los ojos ante la actitud del mago.

  
Se escuchó algo quebrarse y cuando fijo su mirada a la izquierda, vio a Scott en el piso con sus botellas de cerveza quebradas en el piso.

  
—Scott ¿Qué carajos?—Dijo un poco molesto Tony observando al hombre.

  
—¡No fue mi culpa!

  
—¿Y entonces de quien es la culpa? ¿de la hormiga?

  
—¡pos si! ¡Y se llama Taco!—dijo Scott levantándose mientras trataba de secarse la cerveza que estaba regada encima de él.

  
Tony rodó los ojos ante tal respuesta. Peter solo aguanto su risa y se fue lejos del desastre que obviamente Tony iba obligar a Scott a limpiar.

  
Cuando iba pasando por los muebles o lo que quedaba de ellos. Espera que.

  
—¿Qué les pasó a los—Fue interrumpido por sus sentido arácnido advirtiendo que algo venía. Lo que si fue así.

  
Cuando esquivo la sombra negra, se fijó de inmediato en él. Cuando vio que era Rocket, alzó un ceja, ya que veía que el mapache estaba mordiendo los muebles, si de un perro se tratara.

  
—¿Qué carajos?

  
—Tomó mucha soda con cafeína—informó Ned detrás de él asustándolo.

  
—¡Cielos Ned! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo we!

  
—Emm ¿Lo siento?—se disculpó dudoso. Pero cambió su expresión y Peter sabía que venía—Amigo… Amigo.. ¡Dios no tengo palabras! ¡Ya hablé con Gamora y es súper increíble, no inventes! Hable un poco con Star—Lord pero… se emborracho a la segunda botella—Se burló sacando una risa de Peter—Y bueno Rocket…

Los dos muchachos vieron al… animal, destruyendo lo que quedaba del sofá.

  
—Oh carajos, Tony no va estar contento—Con ese comentario los dos empezaron a reír.

  
—Yo soy Groot—Dijo Groot avergonzado llegando hacia los muchachos.

  
—No te preocupes viejo, sigue siendo cool—Dijo Ned tratando de animarlo.

  
—¿Y ya hablaste con Nebula o Drax o Mantis?—preguntó entusiasmado Peter.

  
Ned negó—No viejo, no se donde están, solamente vi al Capitán América, Falcon y a Bucky afuera jugando béisbol. Y en la terraza estaban el Dr. Barner y El coronel Rhodes charlando solamente.

  
—Que extraño, ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

  
Cuando preguntaba se escuchó de fondo a Tony gritando por sus muebles. El no reaccionó. Y unos segundos después se escuchó algo.

  
—¿Alguien está gritando?—preguntó Ned ante el ruido.

  
—¡ES UN FANTASMA!

  
Todos se fijaron en como Drax venía corriendo y después salía a la terraza.

  
—Oh no.. Visión—habló de repente Wanda.

  
Ned ocultó su emoción al tener al lado a la bruja Escarlata. Peter solo rodó los ojos.

  
Visión apareció volando hacia la sala—No se porque se fue corriendo… solo lo saludé—

  
—Visión te eh dicho miles de veces que no saludes a las personas saliendo de repente de la pared—regaño Wanda interrumpiendo a su novio.

  
—Ahh… mis disculpas Wanda—Dijo apenado el androide. Wanda solo sonrió por la ternura y sujetó la mano de Visión y se lo llevó donde estaban Clint y Natasha.

  
—Mi consejo Visión, haz lo que te diga ella, no sabes lo que es capaz una mujer enojada, tengo experiencia—Dijo Clint con una media sonrisa.

  
Visión observó a su Wanda y ella sonrió. El androide tuvo miedo.

  
—Está… bien.

  
—Descuida Vis, no te dolerá, no tanto—comento Nat mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza.

  
—¿Porqué lo asustan de esa manera chicos?—preguntó Peter acercándose a ellos junto con Ned y Groot.

  
—Es divertido—Susurró Clint para los jóvenes y gracias a eso recibió un golpe de una vaso plástico en su cabeza. Se fijó en Wanda que lo estaba mirando.

  
—Silencio—Advirtió con una sonrisa Wanda. Visión sonrió en burla hacia Clint.

  
Clint rodó los ojos y se fijó en Peter—Oye ¿Quién gano?

  
—ahh ¿Disculpa?—preguntó Peter al no entender.

  
—Tus heridas. ¿Ganaste tú?

  
Peter dudo en responder y se fijó en Ned. Este solo alzó los hombros.

  
—Bueno yo iba ganando, hasta que el Director Morita llegó…

  
—¡Ja! Bueno es algo, sabes no me creí eso de que te peleaste en la escuela, pensé que Tony estaba siendo una mamá dramá—recibió otro golpe de un vaso, se fijó en Wanda y negó con la cabeza. Fijó su mirada en Tony que lo estaba viendo molesto desde donde estaba (a su lado estaba Scott con un trapeador).

  
—¿Disfrutan la celebración chicos?—preguntó Natasha ignorando la situación de su amigo.

  
—¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Estás es la mejor noche de mi vida!—Gritó emocionado Ned.

  
—Siempre dices eso Ned—Comentó burlón Peter, recibió una mirada de Ned. Peter solo se rió más.

  
—¿Yo soy Groot?

  
—¿Nebula y Mantis? Creo que fueron al jardín que esta cerca de la terraza—contestó Clint ante la pregunta.

  
Peter y Ned se miraron con una sonrisa. Groot solo hizo un gesto al no entender.

  
—Oh vamos Groot, ¿Acaso no sabes?

  
—Yo soy groot…—contestó dudoso.  
Peter se acercó a Groot y antes de decir algo sintió su sentido arácnido activarse.

  
—Cállate Peter—advirtió Nebula apareciendo de repente junto con Mantis que tenía su sonrisa de siempre.

  
—Oh mierda…

  
—¡Lenguaje Pete!—grito Tony desde lejos y Peter rodó los ojos por no se cuanta vez esa noche.

  
—¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser el amigo que nos habló Peter!—habló animada Mantis acercándose a Ned.

  
—Woah, ¡tienes antenas de verdad!—Dijo Ned emocionado señalando las antenas de Mantis—¡No manches son grandiosos!

  
—¿Puedo?—Pregunto mientras acercaba su mano hacia Ned.

  
—Ahh… ¡Si, si, si, si! ¡Por supuesto que si!

  
Mantis posó su mano en Ned—¡Estas muy emocionado! ¡Alegre! ¡Y feliz! ¡Muy Feliz! ¡También éstas un poco asustado!

  
—Suficiente—Declaró Nebula alejando a Mantis de Ned.

  
—Oh carajo, eso fue genial—declaro en voz baja Ned, Peter solo sonrió.

  
—Siento celos en ti Nebula—Hablo inocente Mantis. Nebula se puso nerviosa.

  
—No se de que hablas…

  
—¿Celos por mi?

  
Nebula miro a otro lado. Los demás quedaron en silencio ante el momento.

  
—¡Solo bésala y ya! ¡no te vamos a cantar la canción!—grito Clint.

  
Gracias a eso recibió un golpe de Natasha y otro golpe de Wanda.

  
—Que odioso es—declaro Nebula media molesta.

  
—Pero aun así siento que te agrada Nebula—Dijo Mantis. Nebula guardo silencio. Mantis solo sonrió.

  
—Que lindas son a veces—Dijo Pepper haciendo presencia.

  
Tony escuchó la voz de su esposa y fue directo a ella sorprendiéndola, mientras le daba un beso casto en sus labios.

  
—hola cariño, pensé por un momento que no ibas llegar, eres la anfitriona querida—Comentó coqueto.

  
—Lo sé, no iba a decepcionarlos—dijo con una sonrisa. Después se fijó en Peter—Oh Dios mío Pete, tu rostro.. ¿Estás bien cariño?—preguntó dulce mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro del muchacho.

  
**_Me agrada..._ **

  
—Si Srta. Pepper, no es nada, mañana estaré curado—contestó mientras recibía la caricia.

  
—¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió?—preguntó aun extrañada ante como estaba el chico.

  
Antes de que Peter contestará, Tony contestó—Hizo de la cafetería un lugar de lucha libre, se peleó con un niño—En eso revolvió el cabello de Peter.

  
**_No me agrada._ **

  
Peter quitó la mano de Tony—El idiota se lo merecía. Baja la mano Ned—Dijo último sintiendo como su amigo iba comentar algo, pero el lo detuvo.

  
Pepper no comentó al respecto y se acercó al muchacho y posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peter.

  
—Bien muchachos, ahora si quieren empezar la fiesta o ¿Solo vamos hablar?

  
Tony guardó silencio unos segundos mientras miraba a Peter y después fijó su mirada en su esposa—Tú eres la jefa, mi amor.

  
—¡Strange! ¡Hazme los honores!—pidió Pepper al mago.

  
—No hay problema—Strange uso su magia y encendió el reproductor de música de la sala.

_What is love — Haddaway_

 

Todos se fueron a la terraza a brindar y bailar. Todos con sus bebidas (refrescos para los menores) en alto celebrando por la Boda. Pepper estaba un poco sonrojada y Tony… solo miraba su bella alma gemela.

  
—¡PROPONGO UN CONCURSO DE BAILE!—grito de repente Quill. Si, todavía estaba borracho.

  
—Quill No—dijo Gamora a su lado.

  
—¡Quill Si! ¡Vamos Gamora, vamos aniquilar a todos estos Vengadores!—Grito mientras ya sostenía la mano de su novia e iba a la parte vacía de la terraza.

  
—¡Espera!—Grito avergonzada—¡Y si ellos no—  
—Estoy muy seguro que los Vengadores podemos derrotarlos—Dijo arrogante Tony—¡Los Guardianes están fuera de tiempo!

  
Gamora guardó silencio y después sujetó el cuello de la camisa de Quill—Vamos a bailar como nunca y espero que nosotros ganemos—Advirtió con un aura peligrosa.

  
—Claro mi cielo—contestó nervioso Quill.

  
—Esto se pondrá interesante—comentó Rhody.

  
—¿Tu crees?—cuestionó Bruce tímidamente.

  
—Vamos Bruce, será divertido—Ofreció Natasha sosteniendo su mano. Bruce solo asintió mientras daba una leve sonrisa.

  
Rhody solo sonrió ante la pareja.

  
—¡No nos quedaremos atrás! ¡Vamos Pep!—Grito Tony ya llevándose a Pepper a la “Pista de baile".

  
—¡Tony! Oh cielo Santo no puedo contigo—Dijo Pepper rendida ante su esposo.

  
Cuando menos se esperaban todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música. Strange con su magia cambió la música y sonó _YMCA — Village People._

  
—¡Buena elección Strange!—Dijo Tony parando un poco de bailar y después siguió dándole algunas vueltas a Pepper. Después quedaron juntos y sonreían.

  
—La mejor noche—comentó Ned—Pete esta es tu canción vamos a mostrarle que podemos hacer—comentó alegre.

  
—¡Me gusta como piensas mi amigo!—comentó entusiasmado ante la idea de su amigo.

  
Los dos empezaron a bailar sincronizado, a lo tipo Disco como era la canción. Ya todos lo estaban viendo, pero ellos solo fluían.

  
—¡Ohhhh!, vamos Nebula, ¡intentemos!—Pidió Mantis sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

  
—Espera…—dijo casi inaudible. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siguiendo los pasos de Peter y Ned.

  
—¿Qué hacen chicas?—preguntó Quill sintiéndose traicionado ante sus amigas.

  
—¡Vamos Pete tu solo sigue!—Apoyó Tony.

  
—¡Eso no es justo!—Dijo molesto Quill. Gamora solo rodó los ojos y entonces se fue hacia ellos y siguió los pasos. Quill solo abrió la boca ante la sorpresa y por lo ofendido que sentía.

Se unió también, no quedo de otra.

  
—Interesante baile—Comento Visión.

  
—Quieres intentar, hemos estado bailando mucho en el aire—Dijo graciosa Wanda. Usaron sus habilidades para bailar mientras flotaban encima de todos.

—Esta bien, sería algo nuevo—Le dijo a Wanda de acuerdo con la idea.

  
La pareja se unió al grupo.

  
—¿Cómo es que no están cansados?—preguntó Bucky. Se le notaba el cansancio en toda la cara.

  
—¿Acaso es mucho para el **viejo** Bucky?—Pregunto en burla Steve.

  
—Cállate.

  
Después el reproductor sonó la canción de _Saturday Night Fever._

  
—Creo que eh escuchado esa canción en alguna parte…—Comentó Steve.

  
—¡Entendí esa referencia!—Gritaron de lejos Peter y Ned.

  
Steve solo junto sus cejas al no entender y Bucky solo se aguantaba las ganas de tirarse al suelo para reírse.

  
Mientras que Tony bailando con gusto con su esposa, se acordó de algo.

  
—Hey linda ¿qué hora es?

  
Pepper revisó su reloj de mano—Son las _**10:15**_ mi amor. ¿Porqué?

  
Tony paró de bailar y fijo su mirada en Peter que aún seguía bailando con la diversión mostrada en su cara. El mecánico hizo una línea con los labios, no quería arruinarle la diversión al chico pero no había de otra, castigo es castigo y reglas son reglas.

  
—Pete—Llamó Tony. Tuvo la atención del chico—Tik tok chico...

  
Peter dejó de bailar un momento al no entender, después de analizar, se acordó.

  
—¿Oh espere qué? Pero Sr. Stark, ya estaba divirtiéndome… vamos no sea así—

  
—Niño ya hablamos de esto, reglas son reglas.

  
Todos dejaron de bailar y guardaron silencio, ante la tensión. Solo se escuchaba la música de fondo.

  
**_No me gusta…_ **  
**_A ti tampoco._ **

  
—No me parece justo, solo fue una pelea, nada del otro lado del mundo.

  
—Pete, sabes que pudo haber sido peligroso, tú tienes más fuerza que una persona normal—

  
—Pete escucha a Tony, mañana hablamos de esto—interrumpió Pepper ya que no quería que se comenzará una pelea.

  
—¿Y si no quiero?—espetó agresivo Peter.

  
—Peter, no empieces—advirtió Tony.

  
—Suena a un reto—declaro Peter un poco divertido.

  
Tony ya lo miraba serio y Pepper ya estaba lista para cualquier cosa que saliera mal.

  
—Esto es incómodo—Susurro Sam. Recibió una mirada molesta de Steve.

  
La tensión entre el adulto y el adolescente se aumentaban.

  
—Peter a tu habitación ahora.

  
_**Es hora de irse. Peter.** _

  
Cuando menos se lo esperaban cayo un relámpago, a uno de los edificios del recinto. Todas las luces se apagaron y todo quedo en silencio. La lluvia empezó a caer y todos huyeron adentro escapando de la lluvia.  
Ya todos estaban adentro, un poco mojados gracias a la lluvia tan espontánea.

  
—F.R.I.D.A.Y enciende las luces de emergencia—pidió Tony.

  
—A su orden Jefe.

  
La tenue luz naranja fue encendida, todos estaban casi empapados, la lluvia fue muy repentina. Espera falta alguien.

  
—Peter… ¡Peter!—llamó Tony al no verlo, se fijo en la terraza pero no parecía que hubiese rastro del chico.

  
—¿A dónde se fue la pequeña araña?—preguntó Clint.

  
—F.R.I.D.A.Y…

  
La I.A con voz preocupada contestó—Lo siento jefe… pero Peter no se encuentra en ninguna parte…

  
Todos se miraron entre sí. oh esto si era malo.

  
—Oh mierda... ¡Búsquenlo!

Ned quedó en silencio— _“Peter ¿y ahora que?...”_

 

* * *

 

 

Peter se columpiaba entre los árboles que quedaban en su camino, cuando acabaron empezó a correr. Solo corría y corría, sin que la lluvia lo detuviese.

  
Llego a la ciudad, no sabía cuánto tiempo ya había pasado, pero solo sabía que debería estar cerca.

  
La lluvia era mas fuerte a cada minuto y los relámpagos azotaban con fuerza. ¿Acaso Thor esta teniendo un mala noche o está drogado?

  
Paso otro largo tiempo y llegó. Dejo de correr cuando llegó a la entrada del cementerio. Agarró aire como si nunca mas pudiera respirar. Camino hasta llegar a su destino.

  
Ya estaba de pie viendo la lápida sin emoción. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, no le importó mancharse de lodo.

  
**_Ya estamos aquí… no te preocupes._ **

  
— _“Me siento solo… ”_

  
**_No estás solo…_ **

  
— _“¿Cómo sabes eso?”_

  
Peter se preguntaba con quien hablaba pero se sentía tan vacío que no le daba mucha importancia.

  
**_Por que tú eres mi amigo._ **

  
— _“Amigo… ¿Soy tú amigo?”_

  
**_Si, los amigos se ayudan y como tu amigo necesito tu ayuda…_ **  
**_¿Me ayudarás?_ **

  
Peter miró la lápida de su Tío Ben, el solo sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa agridulce.

  
— _“Si… somos.. amigos"_

  
**_Excelente._ **

 

 

 

—Hey Tío Ben… tengo un nuevo amigo. Si un nuevo amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenooo  
> voy a ser sincera como que no me convencio mucho el cap v,:  
> elimine dos veces el comienzo por que no sabía como comenzar sorry for that  
> hasta siento que el cap esta muy lento y aburrido no se ustedes TT.TT
> 
> pero les prometo que pa' el siguiente cap hare lo mejor posible xdxd  
> nos vemos pronto :3
> 
> Y bueno las canciones pos queria poner canciones a lo tipo disco asi que tuve que pedirle a mi Papá que me dijera algunas xd (las que estan ahi las conosco pero siempre se me olvida el nombre xd v,: )


	4. Ignorando lo que viene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holo como estan :3  
> no tengo mucho que decir xdxd  
> pero solo voy a poner como van los diálogos que se muestran para que no se me confundan v,:
> 
> —"En comillas y cursiva, son pensamientos"  
> —En cursiva es cuando son llamadas.  
> "En comillas y cursiva son chats"  
> —En negrita y cursiva es cuando habla Venom  
> y  
> en negra y cursiva es cuando le habla mediante pensamientos a Peter.
> 
> creo que eso es todo xdxd  
> espero disfruten el cap <3

—¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

  
Tony grito en toda la sala. Estaba estresado, estaba nervioso, estaba preocupado y asustado. Estaba hecho un desastre en persona.

  
—Amigo, grita en otra parte por favor…—comentó Rocket quien tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias a toda la cafeína y un poco de licor que había tomado anoche.

  
—Cállate rata súper desarrollada—espetó enojado Tony.

  
—Oye no tengo la culpa que tu cachorro haya huido a quien sabe donde—Le dijo Rocket a Tony mientras lo miraba con cara harta.

  
Tony guardó silencio y revolvió su propio cabello ante el estrés.

  
Peter había huido anoche y ya eran las siete de la mañana. El niño ha estado desaparecido por diez malditas horas. Si su tía se entera de esto, se daría por muerto.

  
Seria fácil encontrarlo si tuviera el traje pero lo dejó en su mochila, al igual que su celular.

  
Tony sujetó su celular—Nat, Legolas, díganme algo bueno.

  
—hay nuevos platillos en tu restaurante favorito. Pero no hay nada de Peter en el apartamento—contesto Natasha.

  
—Es verdad, yo solo me puse a comer un sándwich que me hice con lo poco que había. Oh y ya entiendo el sobrenombre hacia a la tía del niño araña, esta bu—

  
Antes de que terminará se escuchó un ruido seco. Tony rodó los ojos. También se escuchó a Natasha decir “Tienes esposa e hijos idiota”.

  
—Gracias Chicos—Colgó y marcó otro número—Oye abuelo ¿encontraron algo?

  
—Muy gracioso, y no, no hemos encontrado nada…

  
—El niño es bueno ocultándose—comentó Bucky de fondo.

  
—¿su amigo no ha podido contactarlo en algún lugar?—preguntó Steve esperanzado.

  
—No creo, no hay celular, ¿recuerdas? Pero me dijo que iba avisarme cualquier cosa.

  
Ned anoche quedo hasta muy tarde preocupado por su amigo, pero tuvo que irse. Claro en compañía de los Guardianes que también estaban buscando a Peter encubierto.

  
—Bien te avisaremos cualquier cosa, iremos a Queens, a encontrarnos con Nat y Clint—Aviso Steve.

  
—¿Podemos ir por unos helados primero?—pidió Bucky. Tony alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento tan infantil. Trató de no reírse.

  
—…bueno esta bien Buck. Nos hablamos luego Tony.

  
—Esta bien chicos, diviértanse con su helado—Tony colgó y saco un suspiró de frustración.

  
¿Cómo era posible que no pudieran encontrar a un niño de apenas diecisiete años?

  
Le dará un buena charla al chico cuando lo encuentren. Después lo va abrazar. Pero si o si va castigarlo.

  
¿Cielos, así se siente ser un padre?

  
—Yo soy Groot…

  
—Groot tiene razón el niño va estar bien, el sabe cuidarse—Dijo Rocket aún acostado en el sofá que estaba destruido.

  
—Y sabe ponerse en problemas también—Comentó y salió para también buscar al niño.

  
—Si y yo me quedaré un rato aquí… ¿Groot quieres ver algo?

  
—Yo soy Groot, Yo soy Groot, ¡Yo soy Groot!

  
—Cielos, se nota que ese niño te da buena influencia en películas—Dijo encendiendo la televisión y en eso puso Star wars—Si mucho mejor que _footlose_.

 

* * *

 

Alguien lo estaba moviendo, ¿Quién era?  
Solo quería dormir y que lo dejaran así. De todos modos no tenía que ir a la escuela.  
Bueno esa persona no pensaba lo mismo, seguía insistiendo. Así que abrió los ojos ante el enojo y le dio la mirada al culpable que no lo dejaba dormir.

  
—Oye viejo, ya estoy despierto ¿Qué quieres?—

  
—¿Porqué un chico como tú esta dormido en la azotea?—pregunto el señor.

  
—¿Azotea? ¿De qué está hablando? Este es mi—

  
Fue interrumpido por el graznido de un cuervo. Peter quedó en silencio y se levantó del piso de concreto. Estaba en Queens pero… no sabía como carajos había llegado ahí.

  
—¿Necesitas ayuda chico?

  
—Yo… yo no recuerdo como llegué aquí—Se dijo no contestando la pregunta del Señor.

  
—Eso es grave, ¿No estás en drogas verdad?

  
Peter le dio una mirada de _“¿Qué carajos?”_

  
—Solo preguntaba chico.

  
—Tengo que irme…

  
En eso Peter fue hacia la salida de emergencia que siempre hay en las azoteas y bajo las escaleras.

  
—Los niños de hoy en día—Dijo el Señor después de que se fue Peter.

  
Peter caminaba por las calles de Queen muy nervioso. No recordaba como había llegado ahí. A ver si recuerda que se fue de la fiesta… se fue de la fiesta… escapó literalmente.

  
Oh Dios lo van a matar. Tony lo va a matar. Y Pepper va a rematarlo. No quiere imaginarse que le va hacer May.

 

_**No te preocupes pequeño.** _

 

Peter se detuvo a mitad de toda la cera, provocando que lo miraran mal por estorbar. El chico sudo frío.

  
— _“Te eh preguntando muchas veces… ¿Quién eres? …. No ¿Qué eres?”_

  
**_Soy un ser avanzado, más avanzado a tu organismo._ **

  
Peter siguió caminando, para no estorbar a la gente y mientras hacía eso hablaba con lo que sea que estuviera en su cabeza.

  
Oh Dios… está enfermo.

  
— _"No quiero asustarme ni nada… pero quiero preguntar… ¿Estás en mi cabeza o …?”_

  
**_Realmente hablo contigo por este medio, pero si te preguntas si tengo un tipo de cuerpo. Si, si lo tengo… solo que no es perfecto._ **  
**_Es por eso que necesito tú ayuda, para perfeccionarlo._ **

  
— _“¿Cómo? Y además ¿Porqué te ayudaría?”_

  
**_Te ayude a llegar a Tío Ben._ **

  
— _“Si pero—"_

  
**_Y te ayude a… golpear ese tipo que no me agradaba._ **

  
— _“Flash"_ —Pensó el nombre como si fuera un mal gusto en la boca— _“¿Como me ayudaste?”_

  
**_Sería difícil de explicar…_ **

  
En eso que Peter que iba cerca de un callejón, tuvo la atención de personas no deseadas. Peter no se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a seguirlo.

  
— _“Difícil de explicar… Pero si intentas, puedo entender ¿no?”_

  
**_Creo que se acerca un ejemplo…_ **

  
— _“Que—"_

  
—Oye niño, ¿Estás perdido?

  
A Peter se le erizaron los pelos de la espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio tres hombres y no tenían buena pinta.

  
—Y-yo… no, ya me iba a casa—

  
—¿Así que es eso?

  
—¿Quieres que te demos el bote?—dijo uno robusto.

  
—No gracias, estoy bien—Con eso Peter se metió por otro callejón pero sentía que lo estaban siguiendo.

  
—Sabes que no te vamos a dejar—Dijo otro mas esbelto, pero tenía una voz rasposa gracias a los cigarrillos.

  
Sintió su sentido arácnido activarse con toda su fuerza. Giro hacia un lado esquivando el cuchillo que estuvo cerca de cortarle el costado.

  
—¡Hey! ¡Espera!

  
El hombre esbelto se le puso al frente con un arma—Danos todo lo que tienes y te dejáramos tranquilo—al final terminó con una sonrisa.

  
Peter tragó duro, no tenía su traje para protegerse, en ese momento solo era otro muchacho que era atacado por ladrones.

  
Podemos ser más que esto, Peter.

  
—No resistas, no servirá.

  
—Ya perdiste~—cantó en burla uno mas bajó.  
Peter entró en pánico—Vamos chicos, si hacen esto, tendrán problemas y tengo personas que ver—Dijo lo último como la típica excusa para ver si lo dejaban ir.

  
—No nos importa—Dijo seco el robusto y atacó con su cuchillo.

  
**_Eso es todo._ **

  
Peter detuvo el ataque antes de que llegará a su pecho, cosa que sorprendió al malhechor. Peter le quitó el cuchillo de un movimiento y le pateo la cara en un solo segundo.

  
—Oh mierda… creo que ya entiendo…—Se dijo en voz baja Peter.

  
_**Exacto.** _

  
—Tu me das fuerza.

  
Peter sentía la adrenalina en todo el cuerpo. Ya entendía. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

  
—Bastardo—Insultó el esbelto y jaló el gatillo del arma.

 

  
Todo quedó en silencio. Los hombres sudaban frío.

  
Peter atrapó la bala con su mano. El chico sonrió arrogante y soltó la bala que estaba aplastada.

  
—Que mierda—

  
—¡Cabrón vámonos de aquí!—gritó asustado el más bajo empezando a correr.

  
—¿A dónde vas bebé llorón?—cuestionó Peter divertido. De un solo saltó cayó al frente del tipo y le dio un buen golpe en la cara.

  
El tipo choco contra un tanque de basura. El se levantó adolorido y toco su frente que tenía una cortada.

  
—Oh… lo siento—se disculpó falsamente Peter con una sonrisa en su cara.

  
El esbelto fue atacar al chico, pero Peter lo esquivo. Peter sujetó el brazo del hombre y lo puso contra su espalda con fuerza provocando un grito de dolor.

  
—Te ganaste eso, imbécil—espetó frío Peter. Puso su pie en la espalda del tipo y jaló con mas fuerza el brazo provocando que se rompiera. Peter sonrió ante eso.

  
**_¡Atrás!_ **

  
—¿eh?—

  
Pero antes de que se diera cuenta fue golpeado por un tubo metálico, provocando que cayera al suelo. El esbelto cayó al suelo llorando por el dolor.

  
—Hijo de Perra—insulto el robusto que tenía un buen golpe en su rostro. Fue ayudar a su amigo en el suelo.

  
—Viejo…—dijo el bajo que aun estaba cerca del tanque de basura. Su rostro mostraba miedo.

  
El robusto volteó la mirada y Peter estaba de espaldas.

  
Peter se volteó con velocidad y acciono sus lanzadores de telaraña y envolvió a los tres ladrones. El se dio cuenta de algo, sus telarañas eran negras. No le dio mucha importancia.

  
Uso toda su fuerza y choco a los tres ladrones contra la pared de unos de los edificios. Los tres de inmediato cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

  
Peter alzó la mirada, era indiferente. Tenía su cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Tenia un leve cortada en su frente que empezaba a sangrar y sus labios estaban echando sangre.

  
**_Eso fue un perfecto ejemplo._ **

  
— _“Pienso lo mismo...”_

  
Peter salió del callejón y se puso su capucha del abrigo. Su cabello empezaba a molestarlo. Eso le dio una idea.

  
Pero sería otro día en eso momento quería ir a casa.

 

* * *

 

 

Ironman surcaba el cielo viendo si podía obtener alguna señal de Peter.

  
—F.R.I.D.A.Y ¿Serás capaz de encontrarlo analizando su temperatura corporal o algo así?

  
—Veré que puedo hacer, Señor—Tony solo asintió. Pero no paso mucho hasta que su I.A le dijo—¡Jefe! ¡Peter esta cerca las instalaciones!

  
Tony se detuvo abruptamente en el aire—¡F.R.I! ¡Llama a los demás!

  
—Como usted desee Jefe.

  
Tony empezó a volar como más rapidez, necesitaba ver a su niño. Tenía que regañarlo por asustarlo de esa manera.

  
—Tiene una llamada entrante de la Srta. Pepper—Informó F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—Pep, ¿Ya Peter llegó a casa?

  
— _Si y… oh Dios, creo que estuvo en otra pelea. Pete espera no te muevas._

  
—¿!Espera qué!?—Gritó ante la sorpresa. Acaso ese chico no puede estar fuera de una pelea por cinco minutos. Oh Dios, ya sabe lo que sentía Jarvis.

  
— _Si y- ¡Espera Pete!_

  
De fondo se escuchó a Peter gritar _“¡Estoy bien Pepper, no tenías que llamar a Mamá pájaro! ¡Que molestia!”_

  
—Creo que no esta muy feliz… ¿Qué grave está Querida?

  
— _Tiene una cortada en su frente y parece que otra vez se le abrió la herida de los labios… Pero se nota cansado…_

  
Tony guardó silencio por unos segundos—Está bien Pep, déjalo… descansar… hablaré con el cuando llegué.

  
— _Está bien Tones. No trates de ser duró con el._

  
—Esta bien Pep, no te preocupes.

  
Tony uso mas velocidad en el traje para llegar mas rápido. Sentía que algo iba mal, muy mal.

 

* * *

 

 

— _loser, estás hecho mierda_ —Comento MJ en la video llamada.

  
—Si tu también estas hermosa el día de hoy MJ—comento con un leve tono de coqueteo que provocó que MJ alzara una ceja.

  
— _¡Viejo no es broma! ¿¡Te peleaste con un perro!?_ —preguntó Ned haciendo presencia en el video llamada.

  
—Nop, unos tres idiotas, querían robarme o violarme, no se que carajos, pero les di la paliza de su vida—Comento arrogante, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que hizo—Uno se puso a llorar, fue gracioso.

  
MJ y Ned intercambiaron miradas ante la anécdota de Peter.

  
— _Eh, Como sea, Oye Pete te volviste famoso en toda la escuela y en Internet_ —Informó MJ con una media sonrisa.

  
—¿Enserio?

  
— _¡we eres un héroe! ¡Aunq_ —

  
—Así que soy el héroe de la Escuela… Joder, gusta eso—Se dijo con gran gusto. Si interrumpió a Ned antes de que se le fuera la lengua.

  
— _No todo es color de rosas, me debes una en grande por decirle al Prof. Harrington que no te sacará del equipo de decatlón_ —Prosiguió MJ mientras comía un poco de su manzana.

  
—Oh mierda—

  
— _Oh mierda si, entonces, ¿Qué ideas tienes?_

  
Peter se quedo pensando—Realmente no tengo ni idea… pero descuida te lo voy a recompensar—

  
— _Esta bien Loser, seré buena contigo y te daré hasta esta semana que viene_ —Le dijo con una media sonrisa.

  
— _¡OH CIERTO! ¡PETER! ¡ERES EL HOMBRE CON HUEVOS!_ —Gritó Ned de repente provocando que MJ se sobresaltara un poco. Pero la chica alzo una ceja ante eso.

  
— _¿Qué mierda? ¿De qué está hablando?_

  
— _Le dio la cara a Tony Stark_ —Le contestó Ned.

  
— _No, tu no_ —

  
—Ahh ¿Qué te puedo decir?—Dijo Peter alzando los hombros.

  
MJ guardó silencio por varios segundos, Peter ya estaba sudando frío.

  
— _Peter… estás demente, ¿Quieres morir?... Sabes qué, te invito mañana a mi casa, mi Viejo esta trabajando hasta tarde y mi mamá está de visita en casa de su prima en California._

  
Peter no supo que decir. Se tiró en la cama y contestó con una sonrisa—Esta bien, así pago mi deuda.

  
— _Diablos no, solo para ver alguna película de terror y no, nada de Star Wars. Ned ¿Quieres unirte?_

  
— _Lo siento chicos, mañana tengo una cena familiar. Será otro día._

  
El timbre de la escuela sonó.

  
— _Bien Loser mañana en mi casa a las siete, no llegues tarde._

  
La llamada cerró. Peter suspiró un poco y se acomodó en la cama.

  
**_¿Estás cansado?_ **

  
— _“Oh… hey… si un poco…”_

  
**_—Hiciste un buen trabajo._ **

  
Peter abrió en grande los ojos cuando noto que la voz se escuchó mas alto. Se dio vuelta y lo vio.

  
Algo negro con ojos blancos lo observaba. Y parecía que salía de su hombro.

  
—Ehhhh…. ¿¡Qué carajos!?

  
**_—Hola_**.

  
—Si hola a ti también…—Los dos guardaron silencio y se veían.

  
Peter puso su cabeza de lado (igual que los perros cuando no entienden algo) y observó mas de cerca a su nuevo amigo.

  
—¿E-es esa tu forma? Dios mío, ¿Eres un alienígena?

  
**_—Se podría decir que no vengo de este planeta y no, no, esto es apenas un cuerpo, pero creo que ya soy capaz se hacer otras cosas y ayudarte mas._ **

  
ES UN ALIENÍGENA, No mames—¿Cómo lo qué pasó en el callejón?—pregunto ocultando su entusiasmo.

  
**_—Si. Pero mucho mejor._ **

  
—Joder si, quizás me puedas ayudar ahora. Tengo otro alienígena como amigo, ¡no jodas!—comentó emocionado.

  
**_—Veremos que podemos hacer Peter._ **

  
Peter dio una sonrisa ante la idea. Pero después la quitó, ¿Debería decirle a Tony sobre… su amigo?

  
Mejor no, por ahora no, ya demasiado lio desde la pelea con Flash y con los tres ladrones.

  
—¿Quieres comer algo?—preguntó de repente Peter cambiando de tema, mientras buscaba unas galletas de chocolate que había guardado en su maleta.

  
**_—¿Comer? No lo sé, me es extraño como tu organismo se alimenta._ **

  
—¿Así? ¿Porqué?

  
**_—Nosotros nos alimentamos mediante otros medios, por ejemplo sentimientos como ustedes le llaman._ **

  
—Entiendo… genial—Dijo y empezó a comer una galleta. Partió una a la mitad—Ten, prueba un poco, a ver si te gusta.

  
El extendió un poco más su cuerpo y olfateo la galleta y después abrió lo que se supone era su boca y se comió la galleta de un mordisco.

  
Peter tuvo que aguantar el gritó por que le dio escalofríos eso. Pero ya pasado pisado.

  
—¿Y? ¿Te gusta?

  
**_—Realmente es interesante…si—De repente el se alzó un poco y observó la puerta de la habitación._ **

  
—Ya que ahora te tengo aquí con cuerpo físico, puedo ponerte un nombre o algo, es que me es raro decirte amigo a cada rato, _amigo_. Esto me recuerda cuando conocí a K.A.R.E.N, casi iba a decirle _señorita del traje_. Pero como sea, volviendo al tema, ¿Cómo te llamo?—Peter mordió una galleta mientras pensaba un nombre— ¿Qué tal… Lien?, solo le quité la _A_ a _ALIEN_.

  
**_Él se fijó en Peter e hizo un ademán de asentir—Esta bien, no le veo problema… Él se acerca…_ **

  
Peter alzó una ceja al no entender iba a preguntarle, pero fue interrumpido por los toques en su puerta. Lien se ocultó entre sus ropas y Peter no comentó.

  
—¿Quién?

  
—Soy yo Pete—contestó Tony. Peter se sentó en la cama.

  
**_No quiero verlo…_ **

  
— _“No tenemos otra opción Lien, ya nos hemos metido en muchos problemas”_ —respondió Peter en sus pensamientos. Era verdad además que gracias a la «pelea» que tuvo anoche con el filántropo… no le da crédito para evadirlo.

  
—Oh… entra—le dijo Peter, en eso Tony entró con una media sonrisa.

  
Y para su sorpresa tenia un plato con una pizza.

  
—Hola niño, ¿Disfrutaste tu noche? Quisiera preguntarte donde dormiste o si dormiste, las calles frías no se comparan a una tibia cama.

  
Peter quería responderle que durmió en la azotea de un edificio, pero no quería explicar algo que no sabía como había ocurrido.

  
—Realmente dormí bien—contesto simplemente.

  
—Ah, eso es bueno niño-araña y ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos los ladrones?

  
—Solo eran un grupo de pendejos, debieron pensar dos veces antes de meterse conmigo—contestó como si fuera pan de todos los días.

  
—Espera me lo repites—pidió Tony acercándose a Peter.

  
—En resumen, quisieron robarme, pero no les deje, les di una paliza y me fui.

  
Tony quedó en silencio, eso era algo nuevo en Peter. Era la primera vez que escuchaba al chico con un tono arrogante por derrotar a unos simples ladrones. Las veces que siempre cuenta sus historias eran con ese tono de un niño, cuando regresa del parque de diversiones o algo parecido.

  
—Si tu lo dices—dijo en un tono convencido pero era para ocultar su preocupación—Como sea Pete… esto tú—

  
—¿Se extendió mi castigo?—pregunto indiferente Peter.

  
Tony negó con la cabeza—Oh no, no, noohoho… bueno iba, pero no… solo que me asustaste anoche, desapareciste y pensé que te había pasado algo y que después tendría que escapar junto con Pepper, ya que May me perseguiría con un cuchillo para matarme.

  
Peter solo sonrió de lado. Y Tony continuó.  
—El punto es que, debí entender que estabas estresado por la pelea con el niño ese, créeme me ha pasado muchas veces de lo que crees, debí sacarle muchas canas verdes a Jarvis, obvio cuando estaba vivo.

  
—Pobre Jarvis—comentó Peter con una media sonrisa—Tuvo que soportar a un adolescente Tony.

  
Tony solo rió un poco—Bien te traje un poco de pizza fría, como te gusta, cosa que no entiendo aún, pero cada uno con sus gustos.

  
Peter acepto la pizza y sonrió—Gracias Sr. Stark y… lo siento por lo de anoche. No sabía que estaba pensando, enserio.

  
—Está bien, descuida no te preocupes, pero la próxima no escapes, por favor recuerda que tengo problemas del corazón y tu las vidas de un gato, te salvaste por Pepper—Dijo alzando una ceja y recibió una sonrisa nerviosa de Peter—por un momento pensé que tendría que buscarme otro niño mordido por una araña radiactiva—Comento en forma de burla, gracias a eso recibió un leve golpe del chico—Como sea Pete, te esperamos en la cena y deberías ir con Bruce para ver tu herida—Dijo mientras se levantaba.

  
Iba a tocar el cabello del chico, pero fue detenido por una mueca y ruido o gruñido o esa pareció escuchar por parte de Peter. Tony se quedó quieto ante eso pero no dijo nada. Fue a la salida de la habitación.

  
—Nos vemos ahora niño, como te dije ve con Bruce y después descansa—Le dijo a Peter mientras estaba parado en medio de la salida.

  
—Esta bien, Sr. Stark—le dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

  
Tony salió de la habitación y en un segundo Lien salió nuevamente.

  
**_—¿Qué clase de relación tienen?_ **

  
Peter se quedó pensando, bueno Tony era su mentor, pero a veces lo veía como un papá por decirlo así.

  
—De mentor y pupilo, creo…

  
**_—Diré de nuevo que no me agrada._ **

  
—Diré que lo que no te agrada es el Sr. Stark—comento sarcástico.

  
**_—Mentira no es…_ **

  
—Tony es agradable, cuando lo conozca—

  
**_—Solo quiero estar contigo Peter. Te lo diré de nuevo, solo quiero estar contigo—Lien guardo silencio y se acercó al rostro de Peter y lo acaricio como si fuese un perro—¿Qué tal si duermes?_ **

  
Peter guardo silencio y toco a Lien, mejor dicho lo estaba acariciando—Tienes razón, no creo que sea necesario que conozcas a Tony—Bostezo un poco—Dormiré un poco, despiértame ahora Lien.

  
**_—Como quieras._ **

  
Peter cerro los ojos y a los segundos estaba profundamente dormido.

  
Lien observó a su huésped descansar y se extendió mas y se acercó a un panel de control que estaba en la pared al lado de la puerta. Lo invadió con su cuerpo y el panel empezó a dar chispas. Después de unos segundos soltó el panel y observó la pantalla.

  
CÁMARAS DESACTIVADAS

  
GRABACIÓN DE HACE MEDIA HORA ELIMINADAS.

  
**_—Muy bien, esa inteligencia artificial no me dará problemas. Nadie me quitará mi cuerpo._ **

 

* * *

 

 La cena era la misma, los ruidos de siempre, una que otra conversaciones por parte de los Vengadores y los Guardianes, la comida olía delicioso. Sam era el amo en la cocina.

  
—¿Entonces dónde estabas pequeña araña?—preguntó Clint con la boca llena. Natasha rodó los ojos por el comportamiento de su amigo.

  
—Disfrutando la vida Legolas—contestó Peter sin dejar de comer. Tenía unos tres puntos en la cortada que tenía en su frente.

  
Clint dejó de comer un segundo y se fijó en Tony y después en Peter— _“Tal palo tal astilla”_

  
—Se te nota en toda la cara—comentó Rocket con burla.

  
—Yo soy Groot, Yo soy Groot—Dijo Groot con un tono de regaño.

  
—Lo peligroso es lo divertido y descuida se cuidarme—Le dijo arrogante Peter hacia Groot. Groot solo se le quedó mirando y continuó su comida.

  
—Peter—regaño Pepper a su lado, pero fue un tono dulce.

  
—Tony siempre lo dice—se defendió.

  
Pepper observó a Tony con una ceja alzada y Tony se puso nervioso.

  
—No se de que habla el niño, debiste escuchar mal—dijo mirando a Peter mientras le daba un guiño.

  
Peter bufo una risa—Si claro, recuerdas que tengo un súper oído, ¿no?

  
Tony gruño bajo—Gracias por la ayuda amigo.

  
—Tony—regaño Pepper a su esposo. El guardó silencio ante la mirada de su mujer—Sigue comiendo.

  
—A tus órdenes querida.

  
—¿Y dónde estabas realmente Peter?—pregunto Sam—Estuve sobre todo Queens y nunca pude verte.

  
—Queens tienes muchas salidas y entradas. Los callejones oscuros son lugares donde los vendedores de armas o drogas se esconden—dijo con una sonrisa.

  
—y tu sabes eso por..—pregunto Wanda curiosa.

  
—¿Qué clase de amigable vecino Hombre araña sería querida? Debo conocer aunque sea algunos de sus caminos.

  
—Eso es peligroso—comentó Quill.

  
—Estoy de acuerdo con eso—dijo Scott un poco preocupado.

  
—Pero muy valiente de parte del joven Parker—continuo Visión.

  
—Eso esta muy bien Peter, pero debes tener cuidado, no siempre son solo comerciantes—Dijo Steve entrando a la conversación.

  
—Pueden ser mercenarios—comentó Bucky.

  
—Oh asesinos, con gran experiencia—Dijo Natasha.

  
—Estoy de acuerdo con la mujer peli roja—dijo Drax—Yo solía matar algunos, solo por que quería o cuando aceptaba el trabajo—

  
Recibió un golpe de Gamora quien lo miraba molesto—Mucha información, hay niños presentes.

  
Los jóvenes alzaron la vista ofendidos.

  
—¡No soy un niño!

  
—¡Yo soy Groot!

  
—Si, si lo son—comento Rhody divertido por la protesta de los jóvenes héroes.

  
—Como sea, lo tendré anotado—Tomó un poco de agua y guardó silencio—Yo… lo siento, por lo de anoche chicos, hice un desastre—Peter bajó la mirada a su comida casi terminada.

  
—Oh no te preocupes, realmente la fiesta fue divertida—dijo Bruce.

  
—¡Eso es cierto! ¡Creo que el mago aprendió tus pasos! Que mala suerte que no esté, seguiría burlándome—Comentó Clint con diversión.

  
—Misma razón por la que no quiso cenar con nosotros—le Dijo Tony mirándolo con reproche.

  
—El hombre es muy serio—se defendió Clint.

  
—El tiene su propio sentido del humor, además que es un hombre muy ocupado—Dijo Tony mientras hacía un ademán con su tenedor.

  
—Cuidado Pepper, Tony puede estar con el mago haciendo cosas mágicas—se burló Natasha, provocando la risa de todos e incluso la de Pepper.

  
—¿Qué pasó con los niños presentes?—preguntó molesto Tony señalando a Natasha con su tenedor.

  
—No dije nada fuera de contexto, te cayó la piedra mi amigo—se defendió mientras ladeaba una sonrisa.

  
Se escuchó un « _¡Ohhhhhhhh!_ » de parte de Clint y Peter.

  
Tony tenia la boca abierta por lo ofendido que se sentía, pero en el fondo también estaba divirtiéndose.

  
—Eso fue buena Natasha—comento Quill.

  
—Gracias—dijo con un tono alegre.

  
— _C mamo_ —comentó Scott después.

  
—Como sea niño, no te preocupes, la fiesta fue espectacular—continuó Clint.

  
—¡Me encantó cuando bailamos, fue muy divertido!—Dijo de repente Mantis con una sonrisa—¿No lo crees Nebula?

  
La chica androide cerro y abrió la boca por unos segundos y en voz baja dijo—Si… f-fue… genial.

  
—Tierno—dijo Peter, pero recibió una mirada asesina de la chica. Peter tembló un poco.

  
—Hey guardianes, ¿piscina mañana?—pregunto Scott cambiando el tema y salvando a Peter de su pronta muerte.

  
Quill le dio una mirada a Gamora y ella le sonrió. El hombre suspiró un poco.

  
—Sería un placer, pero iremos a visitar la granja de mi familia en Missouri—anunció.

  
Todos observaron a los Guardianes con sorpresa.

  
—Ah pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi—Dijo bajando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

  
—descuiden, entendemos eso—Dijo Pepper con una sonrisa.

  
—¿Yo soy Groot?

  
—Si tú también vas ir pequeño delincuente, pasas demasiado con ese juego—Dijo Rocket con un leve tono de regaño.

  
—Yo soy Groot…—lloriqueo levemente Groot.

  
—¿Y cuándo piensan regresar?—pregunto Peter.

  
—No sabemos, pero descuida volveremos a las instalaciones, nos quedaremos un rato y nos iremos de nuevo—contestó Quill.

  
Peter asintió levemente y sonrió, observó su celular, vio la hora ya eran casi las ocho y solo tenía hasta las doce para patrullar.

  
—Bien chicos me tengo que ir, descansen—anunció Peter levantándose.

  
—Recuerda lo que te dije Pete—le avisó Tony.

  
—Si, si, ya sé. Hasta luego chicos—se despidió.

  
—¡Derrota a todos los malos niño!—gritó Quill.

  
—Eso haré—dijo en voz baja Peter ya alejándose del comedor. Tenía una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 

Algo malo de las instalaciones es que se encontraban un poco lejos de la ciudad. Pero si llego corriendo y con lluvia anoche, balancearse no debe darle problema. Ahora estaba en un camión para acortar el viaje.  
Lien hizo presencia y observó todo el paisaje.

  
—¿Pasa algo Lien?

  
**_—Estoy impaciente, es todo…_ **

  
—No te preocupes, ya vamos a llegar—Dijo alegre.

  
—Peter buenas noches, ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?—habló K.A.R.E.N haciendo presencia.

  
Lien escuchó la voz de la I.A y empezó a gruñir bajó.

  
—Peter, ¿Eso que gruñe es un perro? ¿Tienes un perro contigo?—pregunto K.A.R.E.N extrañada.

  
—No K.A.R.E.N, es—

  
**_—No me agrada… ella no es nosotros Peter. No debe estar con nosotros._ **

  
—¿Peter sucede algo? ¿Debo llamar al Sr. Stark? Tengo lecturas de alguien a tu lado, ¿Qué es eso? Su sangre es fr—

  
— **Silencio K.A.R.E.N** —ordenó Peter con voz dura.

  
—Pero Peter—

  
**_—Ya lo escuchaste, fuera de aquí—interrumpió Lien. En eso entro al traje y atacó los circuitos del traje._ **

  
—¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?—Gritó asustada la I.A—¡Peter detenlo esto..! ¡G@r££##!

  
E r r o r  e n  e l  s i s t e m a.

 

Después hubo un silencio y no se escuchó mas a K.A.R.E.N.

  
El camión llegó a la ciudad y Peter saltó a un edificio. Empezó a balancearse por todos los edificios.

  
Algo lo estaba rodeando mientras iba entre su balanceo. Cuándo vio un edificio que consistían en solo ventanas, salto hacía el.

  
Cuando se vio su traje ya no era azul y rojo. Era totalmente negro. La araña que tenía en su pecho se hizo más grande y era de un color casi gris. Se veía amenazante.

  
**_—Este es nosotros._ **

  
—Si… es asombroso—comentó Peter viéndose—Se siente genial—comentó arrogante.

  
Peter se dejó caer del edificio y cayó en picada a gran velocidad y antes de llegar a un metro del suelo lanzo sus telarañas.

  
—¡Wooooojoooo!

  
Mientras Peter se divertía escuchó a alguien gritar. Se adhirió a un tanque de agua y observó de lejos una chica que era rodeada por un hombre. Los ojos del traje hicieron un ademán de agudizar la mirada.

  
La chica estaba asustada—Por favor, no me hagas nada, por favor.

  
—Descuida muñequita solo será un pequeño juego, cuando te des cuenta, todo habrá acabado—Dijo con un tono de perversión y borrachera. El hombre olía a alcohol.

  
—¡N-NO!—chillo la chica.

  
El hombre carcajeo levemente. Su risa se corto al escuchar un sonido seco. Se volteó levemente y ahí estaba de pie Spider-Man. O eso creía se veía diferente.

  
—¡Ayúdame por favor!—Pidió a gritos la chica.

  
El tipo saco un cuchillo que era bastante grande y se veía filosa. Eso cayó de inmediato a la chica.

  
—No te acerques si sabes lo que te conviene.

  
Spider-Man ladeo su cabeza y después la enderezo—No necesito acercarme para golpearte imbécil.

  
Cuando terminó su comentario una telaraña rodeó el cuchillo y fue arrebatado de la mano del hombre. Cuando este se dio cuenta sintió que fue jalado por una de las telarañas y era estrellado contra el fuerte suelo de concreto. Después sintió un golpe seco en su estómago, y un gran azote contra la pared.  
El tipo tosió sangre ante el severo golpe.

  
—Así que… ¿Eso es todo?—se burló Peter acercándose hacia al hombre.

  
El tipo temió por su vida y se levantó como pudo y empezó a correr.

  
—No dije que te fueras—dijo con un tono de puchero Spider-Man. Acciono sus disparadores y atrapó con sus telarañas las piernas del acosador, lo que provocó que cayera de lleno al piso nuevamente.

  
—Por… favor… déjame ir, prometo no hacer esto de nuevo—pidió con voz quebrada.

  
—Por supuesto que te dejaré ir, pero obvio, después de darte una pequeña **¡LECCIÓN!**

  
Peter agarró el cuello del hombre y lo estrelló contra la pared del edificio, el hombre tosió sangre. Peter se estaba divirtiendo.

  
—¡Spider-Man!

  
Peter observó a la chica que le grito, la mirada que le daba era de miedo. Si no fuera por su máscara la chica hubiese visto su sonrisa ladeada.

  
—Bien, te dejaré ir, pero si te veo de nuevo, no dudare en romperte los huesos—amenazo Peter y en eso soltó al hombre, que a penas pudo irse corriendo.

  
Spider-Man le dio la mirada a la chica—Para la próxima ten mas cuidado, hay demasiados tipos locos en la calle—Y con eso dejo a la chica y se fue.

  
Se siente bien, se siente fuerte, como no tienen idea.

  
—Lien eres genial.

  
**_—Todo lo hago… por nuestro bien. Es por nuestro bien._ **

  
Peter ignoró el tono sombrío que uso Lien y siguió con su patrulla.

 

Peter ignoraba lo vendría.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y como fue? Cool? aburrido xd? (okeyno)  
> xdxd realmente este es uno de los capítulos que mas me a gustado escribir xdxd  
> Ya vemos los nuevos cambios en Peter y mas interaccion con Venom, que nuestro querido niño araña lo llamó Lien (se pronuncia como ustedes quieran o "lain" o lit. "Lien")
> 
> Nuestro guardianes no van a estar sorry for that xdxd pero ntp regresaran xdxd
> 
> bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, dejen kudos o comenten cualquiera de los dos me hace happy :3
> 
> (P.D: el señor de la Azotea es mi intento de cameo de Stan lee v:)


	5. “And now's our fuckin time!”… Pero alguien no está contento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿En serio vas a hacer esto Peter?—pregunto Ned ya que no estaba muy seguro sobre el plan de su amigo.
> 
> —Tú la escuchaste—Peter se volteó a verlo desde su guardarropa—Tenemos planes.
> 
> —Aún sigo pensando que es mala idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa  
> sorry me tarde mas en este cap, borre como no se cuantas veces xdxd  
> w/e ya les traje el cap así que disfruten señores y señoras v:

 

Los guardianes ya se estaban alistando para irse. Peter se sentía un poco triste ante eso, pensó que pasaría más tiempo con sus amigos o con Groot.

  
Pero no podía decirle a Quill que se quedará solo porque el quería, el tenía derecho de ver a su familia. Sintió ese mismo sentimiento de nostalgia . Negó con la cabeza para quitar ese sentimiento, no le gustaba.

  
No le gustaba.

  
Se escuchó una leve queja y Peter se volteó a ver y vio a Quill junto a Gamora. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados con un poco de fuerza y Quill estaba a su lado.

  
—¿Estás bien?—pregunto Quill con un tono preocupado.

  
—Si, solo es un dolor de cabeza, nada del otro lado del mundo—le respondió Gamora mientras daba un suspiró.

  
—¿Segura? Si, quieres podem—

  
—No Quill, dije que iba a conocer a tu familia y eso haré—dijo con un tono casi demandante. Quill solo asintió.

  
—Oigan, ¿ya dejaron de romancear? Ya me quiero ir—dijo Rocket en la entrada de la nave—¡Groot! ¡Muévete!

  
Groot apareció al lado de Peter con una cara harta. Se notaba que estaba cansado.

  
—Dormiste hasta tarde, ¿No es así?—preguntó Peter con un tono divertido.

  
—Yo soy Groot…—dio un leve bostezo— Yo sooy Groot…

  
—¿Enserio te quedaste hasta tarde para solo terminar el juego?—pregunto desconcertado Peter.

  
—¡Yo soy Groot!

  
—Okay, okay, lo entiendo amigo.

  
—¡Groot es hora de irnos!—Llamó nuevamente Rocket.

  
—¡Yo soy Groot!

  
Groot se dirigió hacia la nave pero antes de eso, abrazo a Peter, lo que lo sorprendió.

  
—También te voy a extrañar, vuelve pronto viejo, le prometí a Ned una maratón de _Stranger Things_.

  
—Yo soy Groot, ¡Yo soy Groot!—gritó lo último y fue a la nave.

  
—¡Si nos vemos pronto!—Dijo mientras hacía un ademán con su mano como despedida.

  
—Descuida Pete, cuando menos te des cuenta regresaremos—Hablo Quill al lado del muchacho.

  
—Prometemos no tardar tanto—Dijo Gamora apoyando una mano en el hombro de Peter.  
Peter sonrió un poco—Okay.

  
—¿No necesitan nada más Star-lord?—pregunto Tony haciendo presencia—Por parte de mi esposa, dijo que los iba a extrañar y que lamenta no despedirse.

  
—Dile que no se preocupe y descuida estamos bien, gracias Stark—

  
—Yo quiero una caja de chocolate—Hablo de repente Drax. Ocasionando un sobresalto en Quill.

  
—Amigo, ¿Cuánto tiempos llevas ahí?—pregunto molesto Quill.

  
—Ya te lo dije es mi don, soy invisible.

  
—No, no lo eres—Dijeron Quill, Tony, Gamora y Peter al mismo tiempo. Pero Drax no les hizo caso.

  
Mantis y Nebula iban llegando hacía ellos. Mantis se detuvo y con una sonrisa se dirigió a todos.

  
—Hola Tony, Hola pequeño Peter, Hola Quill, Hola Gamora… ¡Hola Drax!

  
—Rayos—dijo Drax derrotado.

  
Nebula solo rodó los ojos, se dirigió a Tony y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro—Cuídate viejo.

  
Tony rodó los ojos y sonrió—Tu igual y por favor, dale un ramo de flores a la chica—

  
—¡Cállate!—Fue al lado de Mantis—Nos vemos idiota.

  
—Hasta muy pronto chicos—se despidió Mantis.

  
En eso los Vengadores llegaron.

  
—Oigan, se van y ¿no se despiden?—dijo Clint en forma de puchero.

  
—Que les vaya bien en su viaje—Dijo Steve—Los vamos a extrañar.

  
—Ya saben cuando regresen, día de piscina—comentó Scott con una sonrisa.

  
—Si, descuida hormiguita, te prometemos el día de piscina—Dijo Star-Lord—Bien, vamos Gamora, ¡vamos chicos hora de irse!

  
Todos empezaron a despedirse cuando la nave empezó a elevarse. Cuando se dieron cuenta la nave ya estaba en el cielo muy lejos. Peter solo suspiró.

  
—¿Estás bien Pete?—pregunto Nat acercándose al chico.

  
—Si… es que solo pensé que se quedarían mas tiempo.

  
—Bueno ellos dijeron que iban a regresar, no te desanimes—comentó Bruce al lado de Nat.

  
Tony observó a Peter, frunció un poco el seño y después sacudió la cabeza—¿Qué tenemos de desayuno Sam?

  
—Hoy no cocine, fue el Cap… junto con Bucky—dijo lo último con una leve sonrisa.

  
—¡Maldita sea Sam! ¡Te dije que era un secreto!—Gritó molesto Buck (con leve sonrojo), empezó a perseguir a Sam.

  
—¡Steve ayúdame!

  
—Nop—contesto Steve viendo el espectáculo.

  
—Natasha empieza a grabar esto—sugirió Clint.

  
—Eso hago torpe.

  
—Oh rayos—comentó Bruce negando con la cabeza.

  
—Nat, me lo pasas ahora por Whatsapp, ¡please!—pidió Scott.

  
—A mi también por favor—también pidió Rhody. Se rio cuando Bucky tumbó a Sam con su cuerpo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

  
—Son como niños—Dijo sarcástico Tony.

  
Peter veía como se divertían los adultos. Se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que recordó algo.

  
¿Cómo iba a ir a la casa de MJ si estaba castigado?

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Te gusta Peter?—preguntó Ned directo. Sabía que arriesgaba su trasero ante tal pregunta pero era todo o nada.

  
MJ lo miro fijamente. Bajo el libro que estaba leyendo.

  
—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

  
—Nada, solo quiero saber.

  
—No me digas. Esto es por la invitación que le hice—dijo mientras miraba el tablero llenos de problemas de física. Que dolor de cabeza.

  
—Más o menos, y además que a veces te lo quedas mirando.

  
—No puedes asegurar eso—

  
—MJ, no soy el único que lo dice—declaro después mirando sus apuntes.

  
La chica quedo en silencio, ella siempre sabe que responder, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

  
Se puede decir que le era extraño no mirar esos ojos de perrito regañado cuando el chico trata de dar unas estúpidas excusas por haber llegado tarde a las reuniones del decatlón.

  
—¿Y si fuera así?

  
—¿a qué te refieres?—preguntó Ned mirándola.

  
—Si en verdad me gustara Parker…

  
Ned sonrió suavemente—No sería nada malo. Peter es un gran chico.

  
MJ quitó la mirada y volvió a su libro olvidándose del mundo. No podía asegurar si gustaba del chico.

  
Bueno faltaban unas horas para que Peter fuera a su casa y vieran alguna película buena y entretenida. Quizás tendría sus respuestas de ahí.

  
La chica pasó su mano sobre su cabello alborotado y dejó salir un suspiró.

  
Y entonces un ruido fuerte se escuchó por toda la escuela.

  
Los estudiantes del salón se levantaron y observaron por la ventana, había humo en un edificio. Después otra explosión.

  
—Oh Dios—expresó el profesor—Chicos váyanse… ¡HAY QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!

  
Con eso los muchachos salieron del salón asustados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

  
—¿¡Qué mierda está pasando!?—Gritó Ned siguiendo a MJ. Ya estaban cerca de la salida.

  
—¿Un ataque terrorista?—Dijo deteniéndose para mirar a su amigo. Pero este se quedo mirando la salida con una mirada perdida.

  
—Dudo que sea eso MJ…—comentó señalando hacia el cielo.

  
La chica siguió con la mirada por donde apuntaba Ned. Las palabras quedaron en su boca.

  
Había una nave. La nave tenía un símbolo. El símbolo de HYDRA.

 

* * *

 

Peter veía alarmado la televisión. Las noticias estaba mostrando el ataque que ocurría en ese preciso momento.

  
HYDRA estaba atacando, estaba destruyendo todo.

  
—Esos malditos no descansan—escupió Clint mientras ya estaba con su arco y flechas.

  
—¿Qué se supone que hacen?—preguntó Natasha—Atacar así tan de repente...

  
—Se lo que sea que estén haciendo, tenemos que irnos, hay civiles en peligro—Hablo serio Steve.

  
—Yo también—

  
—No Peter—interrumpió Tony—Esto es peligroso, no dejaré que saques un pie de las instalaciones.

  
—¿¡Qué!? ¡Están atacando a Queens! ¡Mis amigos pueden estar en peligro!—espetó en voz alta—Debo ir también.

  
—Peter, no—

  
—Tony hay que llevarlo—sugirió Bucky.

  
—¿Qué?—cuestionó Tony mirándolo.

  
Todos miraban al soldado sin entender.

  
—Por qué me parece muy raro que ellos atacaran la ciudad, en vez de las instalaciones… si dejamos a Peter solo, quizás ellos vengan a atacar.

  
Todos quedaron en silencio. Bucky tenía razón era extraño lo que estaban haciendo, Tony no quiso discutir, Peter estaba a su cuidado, no dejaría que nada le pasará. Steve se aclaró la garganta.

  
—Está bien, no perdamos tiempos, todos prepárense, salimos en dos minutos—Ordeno con voz autoritaria el capitán.

  
Tony solo suspiró—Pete desde ahora te digo no te alejes de mí.

  
Peter guardó en silencio unos segundos—Entendido.

  
**_Esto suena interesante…_ **

  
_—“Lien ¿me das una mano?”_

  
**_Por mí no hay problema._ **

  
Peter sonrió para sus adentros y fue a buscar su traje.

  
Ahora ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, Peter ya podía escuchar las explosiones con mas intensidad. Ya pensaba en los civiles que estarían atrapados o algo peor. El chico sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos.

  
**_¿Porqué piensas en Tío Ben?_ **

  
_—“Yo…”_

  
**_Tú no tienes la culpa de su muerte._ **  
**_Pero si el que lo mató._ **

  
— _“¿Qué tratas de decir?”_ —En eso Peter se levantó del frío piso del Quinjet, veía a los demás hablando pero no prestaba atención.

  
**_Ese hombre fue quien jaló del gatillo, no tú._ **

**_Debemos castigarlo, debemos castigar a eso tales HYDRA por matar a personas inocentes._ **

**_Ellos son los malos aquí._ **

  
Peter miraba indiferente a los adultos. Tony se estaba acercando a él.

  
—Chico ya sabes, quédate a mi lado o cerca, trata de ayudar a todos los civiles que puedas. Nat estará cuidándonos el trasero igual.

  
—Solo a Peter—hablo de fondo Nat. Tony rodó los ojos.

  
—¿Te vas a poner así en estos momentos?—cuestiono Tony. Nat solo sonrió de lado.

  
**_¿Qué dices Peter? ¿Quieres castigarlo hasta que sufran?_**

  
—Suena a un plan para mí—contestó en voz alta con un poco de arrogancia. Tony solo miró y sonrió.

  
—Ya contacte a Thor, ya viene en camino y viene con compañía—dijo Bruce mientras se quitaba sus lentes. Estaba nervioso, siempre era así.

  
—Ya me preguntaba si venía—comentó Wanda al lado de Visión.

  
—Tuvo unas largas vacaciones. Yo también necesito unas—Dijo Ant-man con un tono triste.

  
—Somos dos—dijo Sam de acuerdo con Scott.

  
—Muy bien, Vengadores prepárense, el objetivo esta cerca—Dijo Tony mientras era rodeado por la nanotecnología.

  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

  
El plan era atacar la nave. De eso se encargarían Steve y Bucky. Sam se encargaría de protegerlos. Como sabían que iban a atacarlos con sus tanques, eso sería trabajo para Hulk, Rhody, Ant-man, Wanda y Visión, aunque este último también se encargaría de ayudar a los civiles, junto con Peter.

  
Tony se encargaría de atacar a los soldados enemigos, mientras que Natasha le cuidaba la espalda. Aunque esto casi no era necesario.

  
—Steve, Bucky. Ahora—Aviso Tony.

  
Los dos súper soldados solo fueron a la parte de entrada del Quinjet. Las puertas se abrieron y ellos saltaron.

  
—Como siempre nunca llevan paracaídas—Hablo Falcon acercándose a la entrada y saltó.

  
—Clint no dejes que esos malditos se alejen mas allá de la Sexta avenida—ordenó Ironman.

  
—No te preocupes ya tengo un ojo en ellos. Cuando termine esto, solo voy a tomar un buen café—Dijo casi en un tono amargado.

  
—¿me guardas un poco?—Preguntó Scott.

  
Clint tardo en responder—Nop.

  
—Estás lleno de maldad…

  
—Oh cielos—comento Bruce.

  
—Descuida Scott, yo te haré y no será café amargo como el que toma Clint—Dijo Rhody haciendo énfasis en la palabra amargo.

  
—¡Cada uno con sus gustos!—protestó Clint. Rhody y Scott solo se rieron un poco.

  
Tony rodó los ojos, estaban a plena zona de batalla y ellos estaban contando chistes como si fuera lo mas normal.

  
Natasha solo observaba. Estaba grabando.

  
—Vamos Pete, nuestro turno—Dijo teniendo la atención del chico—No te alejes—recalcó nuevamente.

  
En eso Ironman empezó vuelo hacia a la ciudad. Natasha paso a su lado y le acaricio el cabello al chico. Este la miró si entender y ella solo mostró una sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta ella saltó.

  
—Supongo, que ahora es mi turno—comentó nervioso el chico. Sentía que el corazón se le iba salir, no tenía mucha experiencia en lucha contra los HYDRAS.

  
—El tren se va araña—hablo de fondo Clint.

  
Peter solo se puso su máscara solo dio unos pasos y se dejo caer de espalda. Lo que lo que aún estaban en la nave se quedaron pensando.

  
—Que salto mas exagerado…—comento Scott.

  
—su mentor a.k.a Padre adoptivo es Tony, así que date una idea—Dijo Rhody. Recibió un _okay_ bajo de Scott.

  
Mientras Peter iba cayendo observó el caos. Si estaba la Nave madre, ahora veía pequeña naves que disparaban diestra y siniestra.  
Uno fue derrotado gracias a Clint en la nave. Después vio algo verde que se llevó otra nave y lo estrelló contra un edificio. Hulk tenía que ser, su buen amigo verde. Después se vio los poderes de Wanda haciendo presencia, junto con los rayos de Visión. Máquina de guerra paso al lado suyo disparando a las naves. Creo que pudo escuchar a Scott pero no estaba seguro, literalmente era una hormiga en el caos.

  
Peter se dejo caer en picada y lanzó sus telarañas. Vio a unos metros a Tony peleando con algunos soldados. Solo veía como el esquivaba los ataques de los soldados sin casi utilizar su traje.

  
Parece que ahora Tony estaba a un nivel más alto que la Viuda Negra en lo que es lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

  
Siguió balanceándose entre los edificios. Todo era un caos, solo veía a las personas corriendo por todas partes.

  
Después fijó su mirada en un soldado. Le estaba apuntando a un puñado de personas.

  
Antes de que pasará algo, Spider-Man le quito su arma. Después le dio una fuerte patada que lo lanzó hacía un edificio provocando que le cayeran escombros.

  
—Mierda, mucha fuerza—se dijo no tomándole mucha importancia a lo que le hizo al soldado. Observó a los ciudadanos—¿Qué miran? Váyanse a un lugar seguro. Ahora.

  
Su voz sonó mas dura de lo normal, pero no importó mucho ya que las personas le hicieron caso y se fueron.

  
_**Siento mas de ellos detrás tuyo.** _

  
Peter volteó su mirada y observó a los soldados. Demasiado soldados.

  
—¿Oye que es esto? Soy solo uno, ustedes son treinta o cincuenta, no me parece—Expreso Peter fingiendo molestia. Pero se escuchó un tono de diversión por parte del chico.

  
Los soldados no pensaron lo mismo y empezaron a disparar.

  
Spider-Man esquivo los ataques con saltos rápidos. Pero una bala rozó su hombro provocando sangre inmediata. Peter saltó hacía atrás y cayo como si fuera un gato.

  
**_Pagarán por eso._ **

  
Peter hizo un gruñido, provocando que los enemigos dieran unos pasos hacia atrás, pero alzaron sus armas.

  
—Vamos a jugar—Hablo arrogante.

  
Los disparos comenzaron de nuevo y Peter esquivaba todo con gran velocidad. Saltó y cerró el puño con fuerza. Cayó al suelo y gracias a la gran fuerza se creó un gran cráter que lanzó a los soldados lejos y los dejo inconscientes en la destruida calle.

  
_**¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude?** _

  
_—“Por ahora no. Cuando lo necesite te avisaré. Primero debo buscar a mis amigos.”_

  
**_Como desees._ **

  
Se escuchó el típico ruido que hace el traje de Tony y el chico volteó su mirada.

  
—Woah… solo… Niño ¿No te dije que ayudarás a los civiles?—cuestionó Tony mientras miraba a los soldados casi vivos en la calle destruida. ¿Cómo carajos?

  
—Eso hago—Respondió seco Peter y en eso lanzó otra telaraña a un edificio y se balanceo.

  
—¡Espera!—Tony alzó vuelo para alcanzarlo—¡Tienes una herida de bala!

  
—¡Estoy bien mamá pájaro!—le gritó Peter con molestia. Volteó su mirada y vio las naves detrás de Tony—¡Sr. Stark!

  
Ironman volteó su mirada y en ese justo momento ellos empezaron a atacar. Tony pudo esquivarlo a tiempo al igual que Peter.

  
El chico aterrizó en el techo de un edificio, buscó con la mirada algo para atacar y vio una caño de tubería roto. Lo agarro con sus telarañas. Giro sobre si mismo y lanzo con fuerza el objeto hacia el enemigo. La tubería atravesó justo debajo de la nave, provocando que perdiera el control y cayera.

  
Peter se lanzó hacia donde iba cayendo la nave. Lanzo con euforia sus telarañas creando una red para atrapar la nave, antes de que se estrellara en la calle.

  
En eso Tony se acercó al muchacho, muy impresionado por lo que acababa de hacer.

  
—Chico estás que arde—comentó Tony viendo la gran red.

  
—¿Así?—le dijo mientras iba a la cabina de la nave y la abría con su fuerza. Dentro había dos soldados—Lo siento su viaje a sido cancelado—les dijo con un tono divertido.

  
Spider-Man atrapó a los hombres con su telarañas y con fuerza los lanzó al duro pavimento.

  
—Woah, woah, chico tranquilo—Tony se puso al frente del niño araña, antes de que le rompiera otro hueso a los soldados—Yo me encargo.

  
—Claro. Encárgate de cuerpos muertos. Míralos—Peter apuntó hacia los soldados que tenían espuma en su boca.

  
—Ah, mierda—murmuro Tony viendo eso.

  
—¡Tony!—llamó Steve en la radio—Creo que tenemos un problema…

  
—Un extraño problema—prosiguió Bucky.

  
—¿A qué se refieren?

  
—No hay nadie aquí, nadie. La nave está vacía.

  
Tony frunció el seño y se fijó de inmediato en los soldados. Fue hacia ellos y Peter lo miró si entender. El hombre observó los cuerpos, pero se dio cuenta que no lo eran.

  
—Son androides—Agregó—Visión háblame—Llamó Tony.

  
—No tienen vida, son androides, pero tienen inteligencia propia, unos si, otros no—informó visión.

  
—Demonios, ¿Qué es esto?—se dijo Tony, se fijo donde estaba Peter.

  
Peter no estaba.

  
—Tienes que estar jodiendo… Este niño me sacará canas… ~~  
~~~~~~

* * *

 

El soldado caminaba por los escombros de un edificio. Sujetaba su arma, mientras apuntaba hacia adelante. No tenía mucha visión, pero seguía hacia adelante.

  
Pero alguien cayo encima de el y quedo destruido. El que atacó se levantó, mejor dicho la que atacó.

  
—¿Ya MJ?—pregunto Ned saliendo de su escondite.

  
La chica se levantó y se quitó el sudor de su cara, que provocó que se llenara de tierra.

  
—Si, esta cosa no fue muy inteligente—comentó mientras quitaba el casco de la máquina que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Por dentro del casco tenía los circuitos del robot.

  
Los dos estaban solos, casi heridos. Estaban cansados y asustados.

  
Cuando comenzó el ataque, no pudieron alcanzar a los demás ya que el caos se creo en un solo segundo.

  
Ellos escaparon dentro de la escuela, pero no pudieron quedarse tanto tiempo. Esas cosas empezaron a perseguirlos.

  
En eso que escapaban uno casi hiere de gravedad a Ned y lo único que pudo pensar MJ es buscar una piedra de gran tamaño y se lo lanzó a la cabeza al tipo.

  
La chica vio como este colapso en el suelo en un instante. Sintió su sangre volverse fría. _Dime que no lo mate…_

  
Ella se acercó al cuerpo y Ned le advirtió que no lo hiciera, pero ella no hizo caso. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente se dio cuenta que no había sangre, si no algo metálico destruido. Era un robot, no un ser vivo.

  
Volviendo a la realidad, los chicos parecían esos típicos personajes a lo tipo _The Walking dead._ Cada uno tenia un bate de béisbol atado a sus espaldas. MJ tenía un exacto dentro de su media. Sus ropas estaban llenos de tierra.

  
—Oh Dios, ¿Cuándo se irán estas cosas?—cuestionó Ned un poco frustrado. Se sentó en un cumulo de concreto roto—¿Los Vengadores estarán aquí?

  
—No sé. Si lo están, entonces estarán haciendo lo posible para acabar con esas cosas y destruir esta chatarra de mala muerte. ¿No lo ves raro?

  
—¿Qué cosa?

  
—El quien se que sea que trajo estas cosas, parece como un plan no bien planeado—La chica examinó mas al androide—Parece que solo vino hacer su numerito o algo así.

  
—Pues le esta saliendo muy bien. Mejor que al tipo que vende película de segunda mano cerca del metro. Qué en realidad vende LSD.

  
—dudo que este idiota busqué LSD en el metro Ned—Le dijo mientras miraba el arma que tenía el androide. Era un simple arma, lo que era muy raro y anticuado. Era raro ya que sus armas son de alta tecnología.

  
Esto lo último lo sabía por Internet. Gracias Viuda Negra.

  
—Solo digo como ejemplo…—Ned apoyó su mentón en su mano—¿Y si busca algo? Como tu sabes esos típicos villanos que buscan algo que los héroes no sabían que existía y viene otro tipo bueno y explica que lo busca el tipo malo. ¿Algo así? ¿No?

—Tienes un buen punto.

  
Ned podría tener razón siempre pasaban esas cosas. Pero aun no tenía sentido, si la persona a cargo de todo esto buscará algo, se hubiese mostrado ¿No?

  
Quizás aun no encontraba la pieza que falta en el rompecabezas.

  
La chica solo se levantó y tiró el arma.

  
—Vamos Ned, hay que buscar algún lugar seguro. Buscar a alguien. Algo.

  
Ned se levantó y camino hasta estar mas o menos cerca de MJ.

  
—Tengo miedo de esto. Espero mi familia estén bien—Dijo casi con voz rota el chico.

  
—Lo estarán—Le dijo MJ sin mirarlo.

  
—¿Y los tuyos MJ?

  
—Mamá está de viaje recuerda y mi padre no lo se…

  
Ned la miró un segundo y después fijó su mirada al frente. La chica empezó a caminar y Ned la siguió de cerca.

  
Caminaban con cuidado, ya que gracias al polvo opacaba la visión y parecía neblina.

  
—Me arrepiento de haber jugado _Silent Hill_ —comentó MJ mientras sujetaba su bate con fuerza.

  
—¿Lo jugaste? Peter y yo no pudimos dormir bien en una semana—le dijo el Ned con su bate igual en sus manos.

  
—Yo si pude, pero mis sueños eran raros.

  
—eso se llama pesadillas.

  
—Para mi son sueños raros.

  
Ned rodó los ojos y aguantó las ganas de reírse.

  
—¿Qué fue eso?—Dijo MJ de repente.

  
—Uhh…

  
Los dos chicos se detuvieron y veían su alrededor con cautela. MJ tragó duro, el sudor bajaba por su frente.

  
La nave resurgió a través del espeso polvo. Sus armas ya estaban apuntando hacia ellos.

  
—Oh mierda. ¡CORRE!

  
El gritó de la chica se escuchó como eco. Los dos empezaron a correr y los disparos no tardaron en llegar. Se metieron a un callejón angosto.

  
Pero la nave los siguió aun así.

  
—¿¡Qué coño quieren!?—Gritó MJ.

—¿¡Tengo cara de que lo se!?

  
Llegaron a una parte con más claridad. El caos llego ante ellos.

  
Estaba entre la multitud corriendo por todas partes.

  
—Oh mierda…—dijo en voz baja MJ deteniéndose a mitad de la calle junto con Ned.

  
—¡Mira es la Bruja Escarlata!—aviso Ned apuntando hacia a la chica de poderes carmesí.

  
Los dos fueron hacía ella como pudieron.

  
—¡Wanda! ¡Wanda!—llamó Ned. La chica volteó su mirada y se fijo en el chico.

  
—Tu… eres el amigo de Peter y tu..—Se fijo en MJ y no sabía quién era o si la había visto antes. En eso llegó Visión a su lado.

  
—Hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro de inmediato—sugirió—Debemos llevar a todos de aquí.

  
—Entendido. Pero ¿y los androides?

  
—Creo que la Srta. Romanoff se esta encargando de un virus para destruirlos.

  
—Está bien. Chicos síganos, lo sacaremos de aquí—En eso Wanda destruyó otra nave con su poder.

  
Los chicos solo obedecieron y siguieron con prisa a los vengadores. Visión estaba cerca de ellos destruyendo a los androides con su rayo y Wanda estaba adelante destruyendo las naves y ayudando a civiles.

  
—¡Todos síganos! ¡Los pondremos a salvo!—Les gritó Wanda mientras sus ojos brillaban en carmesí.

  
Cuando iban a dar la vuelta, algo apareció. Una nave mas grande de lo normal y se veía diferente e imponente. Wanda de instinto encerró a todos en un campo.

  
Pero no contaba que la nave atacara con un ruido sordo. Wanda sujetó su cabeza ante el fuerte dolor. Visión vio eso con gran enojó.

  
Extendió su brazo derecho y con su mano abierta dejo que una luz casi naranja se mostrará y con eso ataco la nave.

  
Pero la nave hizo un campo de fuerza provocando que el ataque rebotara y atacará un edificio.

  
Wanda como pudo hizo otro campo para proteger a los civiles.

  
La nave hizo un sonido y cayo con fuerza al suelo, provocando que la calle se empezará a quebrar, formando un cráter.

  
—¡MJ!—Grito Ned.

  
La chica observó donde estaba parada y vio como el gran cráter se acercaba a ella y lo único que hizo fue saltar hacia el otro lado quedando lejos de Ned y del grupo.

  
—¡Oh no, MJ!—Grito nuevamente Ned, pero su figura fue opacada gracias al polvo de los escombros que cayó.

  
La chica solo se cubrió su cabeza y entonces la pared de polvo cayó sobre ella.

 

* * *

 

 

 —Quédense aquí, la ayuda viene en camino—Les dijo Spider-Man a los ciudadanos.

Estaban en un edificio lejos de donde estaban atacando las naves.

  
Si Clint hacía bien su trabajo, esas cosas no se acercarían a las personas ocultadas aquí.

  
—¡Muchas gracias Spider-Man, eres mi héroe favorito!—dijo una niña mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de tierra.

  
Peter solo palmo la cabeza de la niña y se fijo en la mujer que estaba con ella. La mujer le sonrió.

  
Peter se fue hacia la puerta y la cerró y con sus telarañas lo sujetó con mas fuerza por si las moscas.

  
**_¿Ahora que?_ **

  
_—“Debo buscar a MJ y a Ned. Estoy agradecido de que May este en Kansas y no en esta situación”_

  
**_Que buena suerte…_ **

  
Peter salió a la vacía calle y empezó a caminar lentamente. Todo estaba casi destruido. Esto iba ser un dolor de cabeza para los obreros que tendría que reconstruir todo.

  
Peter iba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un gran ruido. Quizás fue una explosión, así que se balanceo hacia un edificio para tener mejor vista y vio desde lejos una gran pared de humo.

  
—Oh Dios…

  
Peter se balanceo entre los edificios de inmediato para ir a ver lo que sucedía. Solo esperaba que no estuviera nadie herido.

 

* * *

 

 

 Lo primero que hizo MJ al despertar fue toser. Se levantó un poco quedando sentada.

  
Observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba entre pedazos de concreto. Todo estaba en neblina, si miraba arriba podía ver lo que fue alguna vez elegantes edificios.

  
—¿Qué diablos…?—MJ se levantó y busco con la mirada alguna señal de vida—¡Ned!—Llamo en alto.

  
La chica empezó a caminar, aun tenía su bate, si pasaba algo podría dar pelea.

  
Estuvo caminando como por dos minutos. No veía a nadie. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿La bruja Escarlata? ¿Visión? ¿Ned?

  
—¿Dónde—Antes que terminará casi cae en un gran agujero. Lo observó bien y se acordó de la nave, cuando cayó al suelo provocando el cráter.

  
Observó al otro lado, que estaba nublado por el polvo gris del concreto. Quizás estaban ahí.

  
Observó el cráter, no estaba tan profundo, pero tampoco se veía tan cerca. Con valentía se lanzó hacía al cráter.

  
Se revolcó un poco en el suelo, pero no quedó tan lastimada. Se levantó y camino hacia el otro lado.

  
Pero escuchó unos paso y ella se detuvo.

  
Esa persona emergió de la neblina, como si fuera un fantasma. Era un hombre, su ropa era semejante al del soldado de invierno. También tenía un tipo de bozal metálico.

  
MJ dio unos pasos hacía atrás y se fijo en el aspecto de su cara. Tenía una cicatriz que pasaba justo encima de su nariz. Sus ojos eran un verde oscuro, su cabello era revoltoso de un color casi marrón claro, se podía ver unos tonos grises. Podría darle al tipo como unos cincuenta años.

  
El hombre se fijó en ella, parecía que la estaba analizando. MJ solo lo vio indiferente y sujetó con mas fuerza su bate.

  
Por alguna extraña razón sentía que se parecía a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

  
—Oh que sorpresa…—habló, su voz sonaba un poco rasposa, pero también tenía un tono suave. Vaya combinación—Es la novia…

  
MJ alzó una ceja ante lo que dijo—¿Tú eres…?

  
—Por ahora no puedo presentarme, no en esta ocasión—dijo mientras agarraba su arma que estaba en su espalda.

  
—¿Pero si tienes tiempo para dispararme ?—preguntó sarcástica.

  
—Si—con esa respuesta apunto hacia MJ la chica saltó hacia un extremo esquivando la bala y empezó a correr a lo profundo del cráter.

  
El hombre empezó a perseguirla. La chica vio las paredes, tenia que trepar o si no, sería cuento de ayer.

  
Sintió la bala rozar por su hombro y la sujetó con fuerza sintiendo el dolor punzante. Otra bala paso cerca, ella observó atrás suyo y vio al hombre caminando tranquilo hacia ella.

  
MJ aunque le doliera el hombro saltó hacia la pared y empezó a trepar. Las balas pasaban casi cerca de ella, pero con la adrenalina a tope siguió trepando.

  
Llego a la cima y con esfuerzo se levantó. Siguió corriendo pero el hombre aterrizó frente a ella. Todo se sintió en cámara lenta, cuando sintió el dolor punzante en su rostro estaba en el suelo. El hombre la había golpeado y ahora tenía una leve cortada en su mejilla izquierda.

  
Se palmo en ese lugar y vio los rastros de sangre en sus dedos.

  
—Sabes que no podrás escapar—le dijo el hombre con un tono seco.

  
MJ ladeo una sonrisa—Entonces ya no voy a huir—Agrego con un tono arrogante.

  
El hombre solo entre cerró los ojos. MJ se levantó y sujetó el bate con fuerza y fue hacía al sujetó.

  
El hombre lo esquivaba pero MJ podía de vez en cuando golpearlo. En uno pudo golpearlo en la cara, cosa que no lo puso muy feliz.

  
El hombre antes de que MJ le diera otro golpe con rapidez le quito el bate y lo rompió con una sola mano, la chica se impactó ante eso y después el hombre la golpeó tumbándola al suelo.

  
MJ observó como el tipo ya iba apuntarla con el arma. La chica estaba tiesa.

  
**—¡NO TE ATREVAZ A HACERLE DAÑO!**

  
El hombre se fijo por donde vino la voz.

  
—Oh ya llegó…

 

* * *

 

Spider-Man se balanceo hasta un edificio donde ya estaba la neblina de polvo opacando el camino. Ni con su sentido visual mejorado pudo visualizar algo o alguien.  
Se lanzó en la neblina de humo, cuando entró todo estaba hecho escombros. Parecía que no había nadie, lo que lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero necesitaba averiguar que causo la explosión.

  
**_Creo que siento algo Peter._ **

  
_—“Dime donde"_

  
**_Solo sigue._ **

  
_—“Bien… Prepárate, creo que necesitaré de tus servicios Lien"_

  
**_Esto será interesante. Creo que estoy, emocionado. Como lo dicen ustedes._ **

  
_—“Me alegro por ti.”_

  
Spider-Man se columpio hacia otro edificio para girar e ir en la otra calle, escuchó las balas. Fue más rápido para averiguar que era.

  
Después escuchó un quejido y después se escuchó como el comienzo de una pelea. Peter lanzo otra telaraña y se quedó adherido a la pared de un edificio.

  
Fijó su mirada adelante. Vio a un hombre que estaba apuntando hacia alguien.

  
—Michelle…

  
Ella estaba en el suelo indefensa, mientras ese tipo la apuntaba.

  
El enojo hirvió en su sangre. Se lanzó sin pensar hacía ellos. Sintió ser rodeado por Lien de nuevo, lo necesitaba.

  
**—¡NO TE ATREVAZ A HACERLE DAÑO!**

  
Gritó con furia Peter, con su ahora traje negro.

  
El hombre volteó la mirada y la fijo en él.

  
—Oh, ya llegó…—se dijo y con eso esquivo el fuerte puñetazo de Spider-Man. Que provocó que el suelo se rompiera causando un gran cráter como la anterior vez, pero fue mas destructivo.

  
MJ observó sorprendida la aparición de Spider-Man. Y más por el tipo de traje que tenía.

  
El bozal del hombre hizo un ruido metálico y como si fuera la máscara de Ironman cubrió su rostro. Pero sobresalían como unos cuernos de metal por parte de la máscara.  
Peter observó al tipo frente a el mientras seguía en el suelo. Parecía que lo estaba acechando.

  
—¿Ese es un nuevo traje?—preguntó el hombre curioso—Parece que te queda. Solo parece.

  
—No pregunté tu jodida opinión—escupió Spider-Man y fue directo a atacar al tipo.

  
El hombre lo esquivo y trató de golpearlo pero Peter fue rápido y los esquivo arqueando su espalda y con sus piernas atrapó el brazo del sujetó y con gran velocidad y fuerza lo tumbó al suelo con una llave. Cuando el hombre estaba en el suelo con su pierna libre golpeó el rostro de Peter que provocó que lo soltara.

  
El tipo dio un salto hacia atrás y quedo un poco lejos de Spider-Man. El chico gruño por el golpe en su rostro. Uso sus telarañas y atrapó los brazos del tipo. Lo jaló con fuerza y extendió su brazo para golpearlo en la cara. El hombre cayó al suelo gracias a eso pero antes de que Peter hiciera algo este se impulso con sus brazos y con sus piernas juntas golpeó a Peter y después dio unos giros hacía atrás.

  
Ellos quedaron lejos uno del otro. Así que Spider-Man sin perder tiempo se abalanzó hacia el.

  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo el hombre le lanzó una bomba que provocó una pared de humo. Solo Peter de instinto cerró su puño para atacar. Pero cuando salió de la neblina golpeó el aire.

  
Observó su alrededor y el tipo no estaba por ninguna parte.

  
—¿Dónde?

  
**_Ya no siento su esencia, se esfumó el desgraciado._ **

  
—Maldita sea… escapó…—se dijo mientras Lien dejaba de rodearlo exponiendo de nuevo su traje rojo y azul.

  
**_Quiero… quiero matarlo._ **

**_Nos hizo el ridículo, maldito._ **

**_Nadie puede ser mejor que nosotros._ **

  
_—“Tranquilo… solo cállate Lien. Necesito que hagas silencio”_

  
**_Búscalo…_ **

  
Peter volteó su mirada y ahí estaba MJ mirándolo fijamente. El saltó y con agilidad cayó al frente de ella.

  
—¿Estás…bien?—pregunto dudoso.

  
—Además de un roce de bala en mi hombro y una leve cortada en mi cara. Si estoy bien.

  
—No te preocupes, si veo a ese maldito de nuevo, pagará por lo que hizo—espeto con voz fría.

  
MJ de nuevo lo miro—Emm… esta bien, pero avísame. Me la debe por arruinar mi camisa nueva.

  
—Claro—Peter observó la camisa que llevaba. Era de franjas rojas, la camisa solo le llegaba mas arriba de su ombligo mostrando su piercing. Su falda de seda color carmesí, pero estaba lleno de tierra. Y Dios ¿Esas son botas las que lleva?

  
Bueno no eran botas en si, eran zapatillas que le llegaban hasta mas arriba del tobillo y tenían un tipo de tacón, pero grueso. ¿Cómo pudo esta chica correr con eso?

  
—Vamos te sacaré de aquí—Sin permiso de la chica, la cargo estilo nupcial.

  
—¡Oye!—protestó MJ.

  
Sin más Peter lanzo sus telarañas hacia los edificios. Cuando llegaron a la cima de un edificio observaron como la nave madre caía hacía la ciudad, pero se vio los rayos alumbrando por doquier evaporizando la nave dejando rastro de cenizas danzando en el aire.

  
—¿Dónde está la Bruja Escarlata?—pregunto MJ de repente.

  
—¿Wanda? ¿Porqué lo—

  
—Ned, mi amigo, estaba con ella y Visión. Estaban también otros ciudadanos. Me separé de ellos gracias a ese hombre de hace un momento.

  
Peter guardó silencio unos segundos. Debe buscar sus compañeros vengadores y ver si están con Ned. Quería saber si su amigo estaba bien.

  
—Descuida ya vamos a buscarlo. Se qué los demás vengadores estarán con el—Le dijo a MJ. La chica solo asintió.

  
Sin más fueron camino a donde se suponía que estaban los Vengadores.

 

* * *

 

   
—¿¡Cómo que no sabes a donde fue!?—le gritó Ned a Tony.

  
—Chico, lo eh buscado hasta debajo de las mas pequeñas piedras y no lo encuentro—le contestó directo y con un tono cansado y preocupado—Traté de comunicarme con el pero su I.A no me responde—Con eso tapó su rostro por el estrés.

  
—Oh no, primero MJ y ahora mi mejor amigo. ¡Solo no manches!—gritó Ned alzando sus brazos.

  
—No te preocupes hijo, lo buscaremos—Le dijo Steve.

  
—Mi amigo Steve tiene razón—Dijo Thor haciendo presencia—Todos vamos a ir a buscar al niño de las arañas.

  
—Es-está bien Sr. Thor—balbuceo Ned teniendo al frente al Dios de trueno y Rey de los Asgardianos.

  
—Si es que no quedó hecho puré de araña—dijo Loki en el hombro de Hulk, mientras se limaba las uñas. Thor lo miró molesto—¿Qué?—dijo inocente.

  
Tony rodó los ojos y aclaró su garganta—Bien empiecen a buscar al niño, Pepper me matara si no lo encuentro o me mandará a dormir en el sofá.

  
—Si es que un ataque al corazón no te ataca primero—Hablo Rhody a su lado. Tony lo miró mal y el solo sonrió de lado—Oye no tengo la culpa de que seas un buen ejemplo de Papá sobre protector.

  
—Cállate.

  
—¿Puedo… puedo decir algo?—Pidió Clint alzando la mano. Todos lo observaron interrogante—Si el niño no aparece, ¿Puedo llevarme su set de legos de Star Wars para dárselo a mi niño?

  
—¿Disculpa?—dijo Ned en un tono Diva.

  
—Man, no creo que sea buena idea—comento Scott.

  
—Clint, no hay tiempo para esto—regaño Tony.

  
—Oye solo digo. ¿Y si me llevo su PlayStation4?—Gracias a eso recibió una mirada de Tony.

  
—Clint no.

  
—Pero—

  
—Déjalo ya—

  
—Y si—

  
—Barton acaso no entiendes que el Sr. Stark te esta diciendo que no.

  
Clint dio un salto ante el susto y se volteó y hay estaba Spider-Man quien cargaba a MJ en sus brazos.

  
—¡Niño! ¡Dios mío, estas bien!—Dijo emocionado Tony acercándose al muchacho.

  
Peter dejo a MJ al suelo, ella podía estar de pie por lo menos.

  
—¡Spider-Man! ¡MJ!—gritó Ned acercándose con prisa hacía ellos.

  
—Hey Ned, ¿Qué onda?—saludó relajada la chica.

  
—¿¡Cómo que, “que onda"!? Acasos no ves como estás, ¿¡Qué te pasó!?

  
—Bueno, después de que nos separamos, me quede sola y me encontré con un tipo alias “no tenía mas nada que hacer” que solo fue a dispararme diestra y siniestra.

  
—Espera…¿¡QUEEE!?

  
—Le di pelea al tipo y después llego el chico en mallas—dijo enfocándose en Spider-Man.

  
—No hay de que—dijo sarcástico el mencionado.

  
—Los dos se ven horribles—comentó Tony mirando a Peter. El muchacho rodo los ojos bajo la máscara—A las instalaciones ustedes muchachos. Hay que curar todo lo que tengan, hasta un simple resfriado si es necesario.

  
—No tienes que ser melodramático ¿sabes?—le dijo Spider-Man. Tony alzó una ceja ofendido.

  
—Ah, yo no puedo. Me enseñaron a no ir a casas de desconocidos—dijo MJ—Solo voy cerca de Brooklyn, supongo yo que no hay nada allá.

  
—Pero MJ—

  
Antes de que Ned siguiera MJ lo discrimino con la mirada. Ned se guardó sus palabras.

  
—Está bien, está bien.

  
—Bueno… ¿Steve te ofreces a llevar a la chica de pinta cool?—pidió Tony al soldado.

  
Pero antes de que Steve contestara MJ prosiguió.

  
—Puedo ir sola. No se preocupen—Dijo con voz segura.

  
—MJ ¿Estás segura?—le preguntó Ned. MJ lo miro y solo sonrió.

  
—Si Nerd, voy a estar bien.

  
Los Vengadores no estaban muy seguros al respecto. Tampoco Peter.

  
—No tengo problema en llevarte—ofreció Spider-Man.

  
—No gracias chico mallas, puedo cuidarme sola.

  
—Si tuve un buen lugar para verlo. No tan cierto del todo.

  
MJ lo miro fijamente ante lo que dijo y Peter también se le quedo mirando, si no tuviera la máscara la chica podría ver su cara que daba la misma mirada que ella.

  
Ned y los Vengadores sintieron la tensión en el aire. Thor y Loki no entendían nada.

  
—¿Qué sucede hermano?

  
—No podría contestarte Loki, pero quizás el niño de las arañas esta haciendo una competición con la chica de mirada penetrante.

  
Loki observó a la chica—Me agrada—dijo con una media sonrisa.

  
—Okay ya basta chicos—Dijo Tony deteniendo lo que sucedía mientras sacudía ambas manos en el aire—Chica ¿Estás segura que puedes irte sola?

  
—Segura. Pero tu amigo mallas no piensa lo mismo.

  
—Chico—

  
—Confió en ella—dijo de repente Spider-Man—Si se pudo enfrentar a un tipo ella sola. Entonces si—dijo casi en un tono arrogante mientras miraba directo a la chica.

  
MJ miró sorprendido al chico y sonrió arrogante—Gracias chico mallas.

  
Con eso la chica empezó a caminar lejos de ellos.

  
—¿No quieres ir algún lado mas ahora?—dijo Spider-Man en voz alta, haciendo que MJ girara sobre sus talones.

  
Ella le sonrió—Nop. Lo siento pero hoy no, ya tengo planes para esta noche con otra persona—Le dijo mientras alzaba los hombros—será otra ocasión chico mallas. ¡Nos vemos Ned!

  
—Ah… ¡Si, nos vemos!—se despidió Ned de la chica.

  
MJ desapareció al dar vuelta en la esquina.

  
Después de unos segundos Clint rompió el silencio.

  
—¿Acaso vi y escuché bien? ¿Peter estaba coqueteando con una chica?

  
—Cállate legolas o te cierro la boca con mis telarañas—dijo Peter.

  
Clint levantó sus brazos en rendición—Okay, okay, no hay que ser tan rudo amigo.

  
—Silencio—puntualizó Peter.

  
—Peter si quieres te doy unos consejos—Dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

  
—Siendo tu no los sigo Pete, créeme se de lo que hablo—Dijo Rhody.

  
—JA. JA. JA, muy gracioso Rhody—dijo sarcástico Tony.

  
—Hay Dios ¿Porqué a mí?—se dijo Peter mirando al cielo.

  
—Viejo, tu fuiste el quien coqueteo con Michelle—le dijo Ned.

  
—No tú también Ned.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿En serio vas a hacer esto Peter?—pregunto Ned ya que no estaba muy seguro sobre el plan de su amigo.

—Tú la escuchaste—Peter se volteó a verlo desde su guardarropa— _Tenemos planes._

  
—Aún sigo pensando que es mala idea.

  
Después de todo lo que pasó en la ciudad, Los Vengadores y ellos fueron a las instalaciones. No si antes ayudar a los ciudadanos que tuvieron severos daños.

  
Ahora los muchachos estaban en la habitación de Peter. Ned tenía una curita en su mejilla y tenia un leve golpe en su frente. Peter que estaba sin camisa tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su hombro donde rozó la bala. Se curó más rápido de lo normal.

  
—Amigo no se si sea buena idea ir a escondidas hasta la casa de MJ para ver películas, cuando sabes que estas castigado—le dijo Ned. Peter solo hizo una mueca.

  
—No seas aguafiestas—Le dijo mientras miraba sus ropas—¿Pero que debería usar?

  
—¿Rosa diva?

  
—Lo estoy pensando—dijo Peter continuando el juego.

  
—Peter estoy hablando en serio—Ya Ned estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

  
—Man, vamos apóyame en esto. No quiero que pasé algo similar como lo de baile con Liz _fiasco_.

  
—Oye, oye, estas diciendo… ¿Qué te gusta MJ? ¿Michelle Jones? ¿Nuestra misteriosa y realmente intimidante líder del decatlón?

  
—No mira habló de _Emma Watson_ —le dijo sarcástico—Claro que MJ… ella se ve… ahm, Ella es única a su modo, es—

  
—No nos pongamos cursis we—interrumpió Ned recibiendo una mirada ofendida de Peter. Realmente le agradaba que Peter correspondiera los sentimientos de MJ—Se que me meteré en problemas pero—

  
—Ned eres el mejor amigo que tengo, no se como pagártelo—le dijo con total drama.

  
—Si okay, cerrare mi pico por ti Pete.

  
—¡Grandioso!

Se escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

  
—Amigo de la silla del Niño araña, tu transporte ya llegó—Avisó Tony—Tus padres ya te extrañan.

  
—Oh, gracias Sr. Stark—Ned se levantó de la cama de Peter donde estuvo sentado todo el tiempo—Pete, disfruta tu noche.

  
—Ese es el plan.

  
Su amigo se fue y en eso entro Tony.

  
—¿No sientes algún dolor? ¿No?—pregunto directo. Peter resoplo un poco con eso.

  
—No Sr. Stark, estoy perfecto. Esas cosas no me hirieron en realidad—le contestó ya poniéndose una camisa sin mangas con un escote en “U". Era color rojo vino y tenía unos bordes negros.

  
—Aja, ¿y la herida en tu hombro? ¿Qué tal?—preguntó apuntando su hombro.

  
—solo es una cicatriz pequeña, para mañana no estará.

  
Tony se le quedo mirando fijamente. Peter alzo una ceja ante la mirada tan penetrante.

  
—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto Peter no muy seguro.

  
Tony solo negó con la cabeza—No nada, solo…—de nuevo guardó silencio y observó al muchacho—No nada, vamos ya la cena está lista. Debes descansar tuvimos un largo día—le dijo mientras salía de la habitación y Peter lo seguía.

  
—Entonces, Sr. Stark ¿Qué va a pasar con las personas que fueron afectados por los ataques de los tales “HYDRA”?

  
—Bueno, por ahora estoy haciendo lo posible para arreglar todo el daño provocado. Mañana tengo una conferencia con la prensa, así que quizás no me veas para el desayuno.

  
—Descuida no importa, deber es deber—le dijo simplemente.

  
—¿Estás ocultándome algo?—le preguntó Tony alzando una ceja.

  
Peter frunció el seño. ¿Acaso Tony tenía poderes telepáticos?

  
—¿Porqué lo preguntas?—Pregunto Peter.

  
—Por lo del tipo que mencionó tu novia—Le respondió.

  
—Ah eso—después de unos segundos analizó lo que dijo Tony—¡Ella no es mi Novia!—le dijo todo rojo.

  
Tony solo se rio suavemente—Bueno quizás pronto lo sea—Antes de que Peter le dijera algo prosiguió—Pero enserio, ¿Quién era ese tipo? Me tiene un poco preocupado que se hayan enfrentado a un enemigo sin identidad o algo y también por la situación por los falsos HYDRAS.

  
—Siendo sincero, no tengo ni puta idea. Solo se que quería destrozarle su máscara barata de soldado de invierno—Espetó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

  
—Lenguaje…—regaño Tony un poco bajo—¿Máscara barata del soldado de invierno?

  
—Bueno su ropas eran muy similares, pero no parecía controlado…

  
Tony se quedó pensando un rato—¿Tenia algo que fuera de HYDRA?

  
—No. Nada.

  
Tony asintió—Está bien, veremos eso después. Vamos a comer.

  
Peter se quedo pensando un momento y después alzo los hombros ante la poca importancia.

  
**_Si lo encuentra sería menos tarea._ **

  
_—“No me interesa el tipo en lo mas mínimo. Pero no sería malo darle algo de su propia medicina, pero de todos modos no me interesa”_

  
**_¿Acaso quieres caer tan bajo?_ **

  
_—“Estamos a un nivel mas alto, no caeremos tan bajo como ese tipo”_

  
**_Necesitamos ser mas perfecto._ **

  
_—“Hay otras maneras. No solo con el tipo 'x' que salió de la nada. En la ciudad hay otros mas divertidos"_

  
**_Quizás tienes razón… me agradas como piensas ahora Peter._ **

  
_—“Solo busco lo entretenido"_

  
—¿Sucede algo Peter?—pregunto Tony ante el silencio del chico.

  
—No para nada—contesto evadiendo su conversación con Lien en su mente—Solo que quiero comer e irme a dormir.

  
—Está bien chico con súper metabolismo—Dijo Tony Revolviendo el cabello del chico. Para molestia de el pero lo dejo pasar por esta vez.

 

* * *

 

 Peter abrió su ventana que estaba cerca de su cama. Observó hacía abajo y no vio nada, así que salió y se adhirió a la pared y cerro la ventana. Sin mas se lanzó hacia el suelo sin problema y sin hacer ruido.

  
Se puso la capucha de su abrigo, mientras sonría ante la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba fresco un ambiente que le gustaba al chico.

  
Con sigilo fue hacia la parte del bosque y empezó su trayecto hasta la ciudad. Iba llegar unos minutos tarde, pero ya le había avisado a MJ y ella estaba bien con eso.

  
Llegó a la carretera y espero unos segundos hasta que vio su transporte. Un camión de carga. Con su telarañas se ayudó para treparse en el camión sin problemas. Sacó su celular y empezó a chatearle a MJ.

  
_“Ya voy en camino MJ xd"_

  
De inmediato recibió una respuesta de la chica: _“Es mejor que te apresures o si no me comeré todas las palomitas”_

  
_“¡No te atrevas MJ! >:,v"_

  
_“Lo haré”_

  
_“Okay, okay llegaré en unos minutos. ¡No te comas las palomitas!”_

 

_“Okay loser”_

  
Después de un rato, Peter llego a su destino. Como no quería gastar sus telarañas empezó a trepar un edificio en la oscuridad de un callejón y cuando llegó a la azotea, empezó a saltar entre edificio en edificio.

  
No tardo mas de media hora y llegó al edificio donde vivía MJ. Así que como una persona normal entro por la entrada del edificio y no por la ventana.

  
Llegó al apartamento y toco la puerta. Sin esperar un segundo la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a la chica. Estaba con una camisa de tiras y unos pantalones de gimnasia.

  
—Hola—saludo Peter sereno.

  
—Tarde—Dijo MJ. Ella vio como estaba vestido Peter. Un abrigo gris oscuro, su camisa sin mangas color vino y su pantalón negro que estaba roto en la parte de las rodillas, también observó los brazaletes en sus muñecas—Lindo _outfit_. Mis favoritos son los brazaletes.

  
—Los tenía olvidados, al fin regrese a usarlos.

  
MJ rodó a medias sus ojos—Entra, veremos la película en mi habitación.

  
Peter entró y cerró la puerta. Observó el apartamento no era muy diferente al suyo, solo por los colores blanco y caqui de las paredes.

  
—Mi padre a estado ocupado y no ha podido terminarlo. Así que yo me encargo—Hablo de repente MJ—Me cansé de ese color caca.

  
—Si tu lo dices—dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

  
Sin mas los dos fueron a la habitación de la chica. Para sorpresa de Peter ya MJ tenía todo listo, dos tazones de palomitas, coca cola, algunos chocolates y refrigerios.

  
Empezaron a ver la película. Pero no era una película de terror, era una película de una chica que estaba buscando venganza por la muerte de sus padres, que fueron asesinados por un criminal de mafia. Estaba en una parte que estaba matando a un tipo en las celdas.

  
—¿Porqué no hay mas chicas de estas así? Hacen falta—comento MJ viendo como la chica escapaba de una docenas de policía con solo escabullirse.

  
—Tenemos a la Viuda Negra—le dijo Peter comiendo sus palomitas.

  
—Solo es unas de las pocas, como ya dije.

  
—Podrías ser una.

  
MJ se le quedó mirando fijamente—Claro, ¿Para ser tu compañera venciendo el crimen Spider-baby…?

  
Peter se atoro con las palomitas y después los comió lentamente. Vio a MJ sorprendido.

  
— _Loser_ es tan obvio, que me da tanta lástima que otros no se hayan dado cuenta—comento como si nada mientras tomaba su soda.

  
Peter en vez de ponerse en pánico solo mostró una leve sonrisa—¿Tanto me observas?

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Realmente tenía mis sospechas de que sabías de mi identidad, eres inteligente, mas que yo—le dijo con una sonrisa.

  
MJ alzo una ceja mientras daba una sonrisa—¿Qué haces Parker? ¿Coquetear?

  
—Depende de como lo veas—dijo mientras se acercaba un poco.

  
—Estas pasando por una frontera que ni siquiera yo conozco—dijo sin romper el acercamiento del chico.

  
—No sería malo descubrirlo los dos—le sonrió.

  
Los dos se acercaron un poco, cada uno con una sonrisa arrogante. Se veían a los ojos como si fuera que competían por cual de los dos perdía el contacto.

  
—¿Michelle estás despierta?—llamó un hombre desde afuera de la habitación.

  
Los dos chicos se separaron bruscamente y sintieron el peligro entre sus venas.

  
—El no sabe que hay alguien contigo ¿Verdad?—le susurró Peter.

  
—¡No! Y se suponía que no iba a venir a esta hora—le contestó de igual modo—Oh mierda.

  
—Michelle—llamo con un tono mas serio el padre de la chica.

  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si alarmados. Peter observó el techo de la habitación y tuvo una idea. MJ parece que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

  
La puerta fue abierta sin prevención mostró al padre de MJ. Un hombre de casi los cuarenta años. Tenía su uniforme de policía. Su semblante era duro.

  
Mientras Peter estaba en el techo. Tragó duro ante la presencia del hombre.

  
El hombre observó la cantidad de comida que tenía la chica.

  
—No deberías comer tanto dulce. ¿Quieres matarte del colesterol?

  
MJ rodó los ojos y mantuvo su semblante serio—Lo siento, no puedo ignorar mi metabolismo adolescente—le dijo mientras agarra una bolsa de papas y la abría.

  
Su padre cerró y abrió sus ojos pesadamente—Como sea niña, venía a buscar ropa extra y preguntar como seguías.

  
MJ toco la curita de su cara donde estaba la pequeña cortada. Su hombro estaba mejor, solo fue un roce, así que solo tenia una pequeña venda pegada.

  
—Estoy excelente—le contestó simplemente—¿La ropa extra es por?

  
—me quedaré mas tarde de lo usual en mi turno. Todo por el ataque y la excelente ‘ayuda' de los Vengadores.

  
Peter hizo una mueca ante el sarcasmo.

  
—Sabes que ellos me salvaron, ¿no?, Uno fue Spider-Man—le dijo seria.

  
—¿Y el es un vengador?—antes de que la chica contestará interrumpió—No lo es.

  
Peter se sintió ofendido y mostró una cara de _“¿Habla enserio?”_.

  
—Pronto lo será—recalcó MJ.

  
Su padre entre cerro sus ojos—No voy a discutir eso. Me voy. Desayuna temprano.

  
—Claro—contesto. Su padre cerró la puerta y Peter cayo sin hacer ruido al piso al lado de MJ.

  
—Me agrada tu Viejo—dijo divertido Peter.

  
—Si es un amor—contesto MJ un poco sarcástica.

  
Peter guardó silencio y después mostró una sonrisa—¿Quieres salir?

  
—¿A qué?—le preguntó MJ sin entender.

  
—Vamos será divertido. Te veo estresada.

  
La chica pensó un momento—Bien—dijo con una sonrisa—No creo que sea mala idea…¿Sabes en los problemas en los que nos estamos metiendo no?

  
—Oye, ya yo estoy en problemas desde que salí de la casa—le dijo con una sonrisa.

  
—Parker estás demente—le dijo MJ como la anterior vez.

  
—así te gusto.

  
La chica alzó sus cejas y le dio una suave cachetada. Pero Peter se rio ante eso.

 

* * *

 

 

 —¿Qué clase de primera cita es esta?—pregunto la chica.

  
Los dos estaban encima de un camión. MJ no sabía a donde lo llevaba Peter.

 

—una interesante y diferente—le contestó el chico.

  
—Ajaa.. entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

  
—A nadar.

  
MJ arrugo la nariz de forma graciosa—Debiste decirme antes de salir.

  
—Pensé que ya tenías tu 'bikini' puesto—le dijo Peter observando lo que llevaba MJ. Tenía una chaqueta verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, que eran expuestos por un short oscuro. Tenía una camisa tipo corset que mostraba gran parte de su vientre y ya su mencionado piercing en su ombligo. Pudo ver los piercing en su oreja derecha. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta.

  
—Gracioso Parker, ¿digo lo mismo de ti?

  
—Podría ser. Vamos nuestra parada esta cerca—Peter sujetó la cintura MJ y lanzo su telarañas hacia unos árboles.

  
Llegaron al suelo sin problema. Estaban cerca de aquella playa cuando Peter tuvo su enfrentamiento con Vulture. Pero no quería pensar en eso por el momento. No estaban en si tan cerca pero era como una parte oscura de la playa solo era alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna y las luces de la ciudad.

  
Sin más se dirigieron a las suaves arenas.

  
MJ respiró hondo—Que libertad.

  
—Concuerdo. Vamos no perdamos tiempo.

  
—¿Ya quieres ver los tiburones?

  
—Ellos muerden—dijo con un tono de niño pequeño asustado.

  
—creo que tu muerdes más fuerte.

  
—Oh, ¿Quieres saberlo?—le pregunto sin ocultar el coqueteo.

  
MJ le lanzó arena ante eso y así empezaron a lanzarse un poco de arena hasta que la chica se alejó un poco y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta.

  
Peter se dio la vuelta para darle mas privacidad y también comenzó a quitarse sus ropas.

  
MJ ya estaba en su ropa interior y después se fijo en Peter que ya no tenía su camisa puesta. No pudo quitar la mirada ante los músculos en el estómago de Peter. ¿Spider-Man eh?

  
Peter noto la mirada de MJ hacía el y sonrió levemente—¿Buena la vista?

  
Peter no pudo distinguir bien, pero parece que vio un leve sonrojo en la cara de la chica.

  
—¡Solo muévete!—grito la chica ya dirigiéndose al agua.

  
—Okay, okay—Dijo Peter ya quitándose los pantalones.

  
Ya los dos estaban en el agua disfrutando de lo fría que estaba. Peter empezó el juego de chapotear agua primero.

  
Se escuchaban las risas de los dos jóvenes por un rato. Después solo flotaban en el agua.

  
—¿Qué día no?—Pregunto Peter mientras miraba la luna.

  
—despertare demolida para mañana, que bien que será sábado—dijo la chica tranquila.

  
—la otra semana vuelvo…—se dijo Peter.

  
—Pues si, ¿listo para enfrentar a tus fans?—pregunto divertida MJ.

  
—Es lo que menos me preocupa—le contestó.

  
—Flash.

  
—Flash. Se que el cabrón vendrá hacia mi lloriqueando por le pegue en su cara de rico—Comento con un tono de burla.

  
—Es solo un bebé mimado no te preocupes—le dijo MJ. Peter solo hizo un leve puchero.

  
—Si es verdad—contesto. Se formó un silencio agradable, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las olas.

  
—Siento que haz hecho esto antes—hablo de repente MJ.

  
Peter se le quedó mirando y sonrió levemente—Si no es la primera vez. Liz no fue la primera en mis amores fallidos.

  
—Parker siendo un galán para las chicas—  
—No fue una chica—interrumpió Peter. MJ guardó silencio ante eso.

  
—Oh entiendo.

  
—Si… fue antes de que llegaras a la escuela. Solo tenia trece por ese entonces….—el semblante de Peter pareció apagarse, pero sacudió la cabeza—Pero es una historia aparte, algún día te lo diré.

  
—Esperare cuando estés listo—le dijo MJ sinceramente.

  
—Gracias MJ—dijo mientras le lanzaba un poco de agua y ella le regresó igual.

  
—Como sea _loser_ salgamos de aquí, mi trasero se congela—dijo mientras empezaba a nadar hacia la orilla.

  
—Quedémonos un rato mas MJ—protesto Peter como un niño pequeño.

  
—Afuera ahora—dijo MJ con una voz que dictaba _“ya te lo advertí”_.

  
Peter rodó los ojos y empezó a nadar.  
Los chicos distraídos mientras se ponían sus ropas (y una que otra mirada fugaz de coqueteo), no se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

  
—¡Hey ustedes! ¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!?—Gritó el guardia apuntando la luz de su linterna hacía ellos.

  
—Corre—dijo rápidamente Peter.

  
Los dos chicos empezaron a correr y el guardia empezó a perseguirlos. Los muchachos eran mas rápido y llegaron a la calle y vieron adelante una camioneta que empezaba su arranque.

  
Los dos chicos empezaron a perseguir la camioneta. Con ayuda de Peter MJ pudo subir y el subió poco después.

  
Observaron como el guardia quedaba lejos mientras tiraba su gorro en el pavimento por la derrota.

  
Los chicos se rieron en voz baja mientras se acostaban en la parte de atrás que tiene la camioneta.

  
—Eso fue una locura—dijo MJ en voz baja.

  
—Hay que intentarlo de nuevo—dijo Peter alegre. MJ rodó los ojos.

  
—¿A dónde irán este grupito?—se preguntó MJ mientras miraba por encima las personas dentro de la camioneta. Eran adolescentes o eso creía.

  
—Lo averiguaremos—dijo Peter. MJ solo asintió complaciente.

 

* * *

 

 

La camioneta se detuvo en un tipo de rancho abandonado, pero que estaba lleno de luces y la música sonaba fuerte por todo el bosque.

  
Los dos se bajaron de inmediato en silencio sin que los dueños de la camioneta se dieran cuenta. Los dos chicos se ocultaron detrás de los árboles y vieron de lejos el lugar.

  
—Este lugar es jodidamente increíble—comento Peter emocionado.

  
—Un concierto clandestino. Desde que tenía doce siempre eh querido ir a uno—dijo MJ con la misma emoción. Muy raro en ella.

  
—¿Cómo entramos?

  
—Por la puerta—dijo con voz burlona MJ.

  
—¿Acaso no ves el matón ahí en frente de la puerta? Cuando nos vea se dará cuenta que somos unos niños.

  
—Se puede solucionar—dijo MJ con una sonrisa.

  
—te escuchó—le dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

  
El hombre estaba de pie mirando el bosque que estaba en penumbras. Escucho unos pasos y cuando vio, noto a una chica.

  
MJ caminaba lentamente hacia el con una leve sonrisa.

  
—Oye nena, creo deberías estar en la cama y no aquí—habló de inmediato el hombre.

  
—Es mi vida no la tuya y blah, blah, blah, no quiero comenzar una conversación sobre esto. Solo déjanos entrar.

  
—Déjanos… ¿No vienes sola?

  
—Nop. Esta conmigo—Peter hizo presencia al lado del hombre.

  
Este frunció el seño ya que no esperaba que el chico apareciera al lado suyo. Miro a la chica y ella estaba sonriendo.

  
—Ya escuchaste a la chica, déjanos entrar, Antonio o debo decir ¿Colmillo? ¿Porqué te llamaron así?—pregunto burlón Peter.

  
—¿Cómo sabes—

  
—Las calles de Queens son angostas y oscuras, pero puedes escuchar lo susurros. ¿Te buscan no es así?—pregunto Frío Peter.

  
MJ se sorprendió ante el carácter de Peter, se acordó lo sucedido con el tipo de la otra vez.

  
—No te metas donde no debes niño—le dijo con voz dura el sujetó.

  
—Cada uno sabe donde le aprieta el zapato—le dijo con una sonrisa.

  
El hombre quedo serio un momento y miró a ambos muchachos. Mostró una sonrisa ante la rendición.

  
—No se como pero, no diré nada al respecto mientras no digan nada.

  
—Lo prometemos—dijeron al unísono los jóvenes.

  
—Bien entren, pero no me interesa que les vaya a pasar ahí adentro—dijo abriendo la puerta.

  
—Gracias Antonio—agradeció MJ.

  
Los dos entraron y olieron de inmediato el olor a tabaco, cerveza y otras cosas que no querían mencionar.

  
—Oh mierda si—comento MJ emocionada.

  
—Esto es una locura, la mejor locura de todas—Dijo Peter—¿Cómo sabías del tipo ese?

  
—A veces _hackeaba_ la laptop de mi padre y veía los informes criminales de algunos tipos, que bien que uno de esos era del tipo de afuera.

  
—Yass.

  
—Así es.

  
Comenzaron a caminar, pero sin poder evitarse un hombre choco con Peter y provocó que la cerveza que llevaba se regara encima de el.

  
—Niño mira por donde caminas—dijo le tipo que parecía tener apenas los treinta años.

  
—Tu fuiste el que chocaste conmigo—espeto Peter elevando la voz.

  
—Mejor que te guardes tus comentarios chiquillo este no es un lugar para ti pequeña cucaracha—dijo mientras empujaba un poco a Peter. Se alejó aun mirándolo.

  
Peter rodó los ojos no se sentía intimidado para nada, podía _nockear_ al tipo sin esfuerzo. Así que solo le saco el dedo del medio. MJ abrió la boca ante la sorpresa y el tipo se enojo ante eso, pero gracias a la borrachera cayo de espalda.

  
Peter carcajeo ante eso—Oh me siento intimidado—dijo en burla—¡Vamos MJ!—sujetó a la chica y se perdieron entre la multitud. Se escuchó de fondo al tipo gritar _“¡HIJOS DE PERRA!”_.

  
Cielos que mal carácter tenía.

  
Los chicos quedaron cerca de una mesa con unos cubos llenos de cerveza.

  
—Nos falta un año, no hará mucho daño—dijo Peter—Además no somos los primeros en hacer esto.

  
—Tienes razón—Dijo agarrando dos botellas—¿Las abres?

  
Peter sujetó las cervezas con una mano y con un fuerte movimiento quitó las tapas. Los dos agarraron su respectiva cerveza y tomaron un sorbo.

  
—¡Sabe horrible no manches!—gritó MJ mientras se reía.

  
—Digo lo mismo. Sabes lo único malo de mis poderes es que no puedo emborracharme—dijo en un tono triste.

  
—pobre nene, nunca tendrá su primera borrachera—dijo MJ como si fuera que le hablará a un bebé.

  
Peter rodó los ojos—Realmente ya la tuve.

  
—Me impresionas Parker—le dijo MJ mientras hacia un gesto con su mano en su pecho como, _“No lo puedo creer”._

  
—Exacto—Peter se fijo en las personas que saltaban disfrutando la música.

  
De repente la música paro y los miembros de la banda anunciaron que iban a tocar una canción para el cumpleaños de una tipa.

  
—¿Esto era una fiesta de cumpleaños?—se burló MJ. Peter se rio ante eso.

  
—Vamos MJ hay que tener una buena vista de esto—anuncio Peter.

  
—¡Vamos!—dijo de acuerdo la chica.

  
Los dos fueron por unas escaleras y subieron a la parte más alta del rancho. Con esa vista veían todo.

  
La banda empezó a tocar y la gente gritó con emoción.

  
—¡Conozco esta canción! ¡sale en un juego!—gritó Peter.

  
—¡Joder! ¡Me encanta!—prosiguió MJ.

  
Los dos se dejaron llevar por la música, mientras bebían su cervezas.

  
« _Cos we've waited all our lives._

_And now's our fuckin time._

_YEAH WE'VE COMING!_ »

  
MJ vio la sonrisa en la cara de Peter y sin mas jalo de la tela de su abrigo y lo besó.

  
Peter quedó impactado por un momento pero después se dejo llevar. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Los dos se miraban complacientes.

  
Solo sonrieron y continuaron disfrutando la fiesta.

  
La mejor noche de todas.

 

* * *

 

**_Odio esta clase de sentimiento._ **

**_Peter no debes desobedecerme._ **

**_Te costará caro…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la admito shippeo a Peter y MJ como si mi vida dependiera de ello y este cap fue mi desahogo v::::
> 
> xdxd okay espero pronto traerles el otro cap  
> porque como ya vieron Venom/Lien no esta muy contento con Peter.
> 
> asi que comenten o den kudos que los dos me hacen happy :3  
> bye~
> 
> Espero pronto hacerle un dibujo sobre el misterioso hombre que peleo con Peter y MJ
> 
> La película que ven MJ y Peter es la Colombiana o Venganza despiadada (amo esa peli *—*)
> 
> la ropa que usa MJ en la cita fue inspirada por los atuendos que usaba Matilda en Leon the Professional o El perfecto Asesino.
> 
> La última escena fue inspirada en el primer capítulo del juego Life is Strange: Before the Storm.
> 
> La canción que toca la banda aquí:  
> https://youtu.be/df3WTnlMQXg


	6. Y entonces Loki nota lo diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eso dolió como el demonio…  
> ¿¡Por qué mierda la dejaste escapar!?
> 
> —“No tengo idea. La belleza sexual me cego…”
> 
> Tu chica podría matarte por eso.
> 
> —“Mierda. Tienes razón Lien… ¿Estás bien we?”  
> Tengo hambre es todo…
> 
> No tendrás algún cerebro por ahí… ¿verdad?
> 
> —“¿Qué? No”
> 
> Era broma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holoooo 7u7  
> solo los dejaré con el Cap. No mucho que decir v:

 

Los rayos del sol empezaban a molestarlo. Arrugo los ojos y después los abrió pesadamente.

Estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama aun con las ropas de ayer. Observó por encima el reloj en su mesita y decía que eran las _9:30_. Se volteó hasta quedar boca arriba observando el techo de su cuarto.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su cara.

— _“Anoche fue una locura. Fui con MJ a nadar en la playa y después fuimos a esa fiesta en el medio de la nada… y... nos besamos… Ned no podrá creer esto”_

Peter bostezo un poco y después se arqueo hasta la mesita de noche y buscó algo en la gaveta. Chicles.

Sin más empezó a marcar su chicle de fresa. El sabor le recordó a la morena.

Pero también con todo lo ocurrido le trajo otros recuerdos. Agridulces en cierta manera, sus trece años, fue grandioso y a la vez fueron una mierda.

— _“los chicles los usaba para la resaca ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿o era para otra cosa? No recuerdo bien entonces”_

**_—Tuviste una vida muy diferente por ese entonces. Peter me impresionas… por cierto te vez como la mierda—Hablo de repente Lien haciendo presencia._ **

Peter solo parpadeo un poco ante la presencia de su amigo. ¿Acaso veía mal o… Lien se veía mas grande? Ahora en vez de ser una pequeña forma en su hombro, ahora llegaba casi a la mitad de su brazo.

—Buenos días para ti también Lien—saludó en un tono sarcástico—Me ofendes, ¿Cómo que me veo como la mierda?

**_—¿No te haz visto en el espejo? Tu aventura con esa 'niña' anoche dejaron marcas—Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra niña. Casi todo lo dijo con rencor._ **

Peter alzó una ceja ante eso. Así que con pereza y apariencia de un zombie, fue hacia su baño. Cuando llegó al tocador se impresiono de si mismo.

Su cabello era una total selva salvaje. En su ropa se podía ver algunas manchas de ¿cerveza? No sabía con exactitud.

—Oh Dios… huelo horrible… ¿tabaco y cerveza?—se preguntó sin creerse—Demonios eh olvidado como era esta vida…

**_—Que indignante… me das lástima y solo por ir con la niña esa—_ **

—Oye corta tu oración. No dejare que le tires mierdas a MJ, solo nos la pasábamos bien—Espetó molesto hacia Lien—No tiene nada de malo.

Lien por su parte solo gruño.

**_—No debimos perder tiempo ahí, debimos ir a liberar y practicar nuestro potencial. No perder el tiempo en actividades humanas._ **

—Olvidas algo. Yo soy humano y tengo la libertad de hacer mis actividades humanas, te guste o no—le dijo encarándolo.

**_—Cuidado por como me hablas Peter..._ **

—Oye tu fuiste el que buscó de mi ayuda, no yo. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

**_—Nada. ¿Esta noche iremos a hacer algo o irás a visitar a tu 'chica'?_ **

—Me escapado muchas veces últimamente…—se dijo Peter pensando en lo sucedido anteriormente, pero después hizo un gesto de arrogancia—A la mierda… te lo prometo.

**_—¿Me hablas con la verdad?_ **

—Hasta te daré un pastel de chocolate. Te lo prometo—dijo acariciándolo un poco.

**_—Bien…—dijo mientras se dejaba acariciar. Después se ocultó._ **

Peter rodó los ojos. Lien tuvo como un tipo de rabieta. Extraño.

Se quito su abrigo y después su camisa, necesitaba un baño, un buen baño para ocultar la evidencia.

Se fijó en el espejo. Peter abrió en grandes los ojos. Justo mas abajo de su cuello, había manchas moradas. ¿¡Chupetones!? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Ese momento sintió que la cara le ardía en vergüenza y algo de felicidad. ¿Cuándo MJ hizo eso?

No tenía muchos recuerdos después del beso, solo que se quedaron un buen rato en la fiesta y después se fueron. Peter dejo a MJ en su casa, pero antes de irse la chica le dio un beso fugaz y mas rudo de lo usual. Y eso fue todo.

—Supongo que MJ estaba mas ebria que yo…—se dijo en voz baja mientras posaba sus manos en los chupetones. Quizás se quitarían para mañana. Lo que le daba un poco de pesar.

Sin más fue a asearse. Después de unos minutos salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura. Busco en su guardarropa algo para este nuevo día.

Así que escogió un suéter manga larga con el logo AC/DC. Alrededor del logo el color del suéter era gris y las mangas que le llegaba hasta sus codos, color negro. Sus pantalones oscuro con partes rotas y sus zapatillas. Y no se olvido de ahora sus compañeras los brazaletes.

Escuchó los golpes en su puerta y Peter alzó la mirada.

—Peter el desayuno está listo, mueve tu trasero arácnido antes de que Thor se coma todo—Aviso Natasha del otro lado de la puerta.

—Ah, si ya voy Nat—Le informó.

Peter fue un momento al baño y verificó si sus chupetones en su cuello no se veían, el suéter lo tapaba a la perfección.

Antes de irse busco su celular. Lo busco en su cama, no estaba. Lo busco en el piso, no estaba. Así que fue a buscarlo en su ropa sucia, estaba en el abrigo.

Encendió el cel y vio la cantidad de mensajes de May, Ned y uno de Tony.

Primero vio el mensaje de Tony.

_“Niño, como hoy es sábado, te quitaré solo un poco de tu castigo. Puedes entrenar con los muchachos ahora en la tarde y después en la noche, con las reglas que acordamos, ir a patrullar. Llegaré tarde no me esperes despierto.”_

—De puta madre—se expresó Peter—Lien si o si, esta noche será nuestra.

**_Me alegro…_ **

Sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación mientras revisaba los otros mensajes. Vio los de Ned.

_“Viejo, ¿Cómo van?_

_Oye ya son las 12pm, ¿aún estas donde MJ?_

_Ya le chatee a MJ pero no me responde._

_Amigo dime… dime que no te fugaste con MJ..._

_Bueno son las 2 de la mañana, algo me dice que si.”_

_“Fue la mejor noche de todas. ¡Joder!_

_Emm se podría decir que si me fugue con ella… Fui con MJ a la playa y después nos montamos en la camioneta de unos frikis y llegamos a una puta fiesta._

_¡Estuvo en bomba! ¡No manches viejo!_

_Lo siento por no responderte en toda la pinche noche we.”_

No pensó que tendría una respuesta de inmediata de Ned.

_“Wtf men!?_

_Estás diciéndome que fuiste a parrandear con MJ!?_

_Solo Wtf._

_No me lo creí de ella xdxd_

_Okey no. Amigo casi te arriesgas en hacer esto._

_Awanta un moment. Se montaron en la camioneta de unos frikis? Kkarajos!?_

_Viejo y que pasaba si se lo llevaban a Cuba!?”_

_“Viejo no seas melodramático :v"_

_“PETER NO MANCHES”_

_“tranquis we, si pasaba algo, yo me haría cargo. Recuerda, Spider-Man”_

_“Pero MJ no sabe que eres Spider-Man .—.”_

_“Realmente si. Me lo dijo anoche”_

_“WHAT"_

_“Si larga historia. Te lo digo cuando regresemos a clases. Hablando de clases, ¿Cuánto daño recibió la escuela?”_

_“Solo algunos salones de cuarto y uno de primer año quedaron sin paredes. Pero el director dijo que los demás grados que no fueron afectados, si darían clases v:”_

_“Nosi Que le pasa a ese men?”_

_“Ni idea Pete. Como sea viejo tengo que irme, nos vemos el lunes.”_

_“Claro, nos vemos we"_

Peter cerro el chat de Ned y se dirigió al de May.

—Oh diablos…—expresó.

La mayoría de los chats de May, eran por lo sucedido en el ataque de los HYDRAS falsos. La mayoría preguntando si estaba bien o si estaba herido, de como estaban los demás, etc.

También había llamadas perdidas, pudo contar cinco y uno era de ayer en la noche. Quizás a esa hora estaba en casa de MJ.

Ya estaba llegando al comedor y en eso presionó el contacto de May. Sin esperar mas de tres segundos su tía contestó.

_—¿Peter?_

—¡Hola May!—saludó con energía Peter.

_—Gracias al cielo estás bien…vi las noticias ayer en la tarde y OH DIOS MÍO. No sabes lo preocupada que eh estado. ¿Porqué no contestabas?_

—Bueno fue un largo día ayer, estuve muy cansado después de eso, así que me fui a dormir más temprano de lo usual—dijo sin ninguna pista de mentira.

_—Oh cierto debí pensar en eso, también vi que ayudaste a los ciudadanos para que estuvieran a salvo. No me imagino lo agotador que pudo ser._

—Ajaa..

Peter llegó al comedor y todos estaban comiendo. Veía a Thor casi atorándose con la comida. Veía a Sam y Bucky pelear como siempre. Jesús, consíganse un cuarto.

—Realmente agotador ni te imaginas—continuo mientras iba a la mesa.

— _La vida de un héroe no es fácil mi niño_ —le dijo con un tono dulce— _Está bien… amm yo iba decirte algo, pero no se si quieres hablar del tema._

—¿Tema de…?

— _Por lo que pasó en la fiesta. Escapaste, tenías a Tony muy preocupado al respecto. Y después me dijo que estuviste en otra pelea con unos bandidos y si, me dijo sobre lo de Flash. Peter quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Estas bien? ¿Acaso esto es por lo del aniversario de Ben?_ —El tono de May era de total preocupación— _o ¿Esto es por otra razón?_

Peter hizo como un corto circuito en su cerebro se sintió mareado de repente. Su semblante se oscureció.

—Tía May, estoy bien—contesto secamente.

Eso hizo que May sintiera algo en su estómago por la sensación de escuchar esas palabras.

— _Cariño sabes que puedes hablar conmigo_ —

—Estoy bien—recalco Peter. Se sentó en la mesa.

Su tía guardo silencio por varios segundos, hasta que de nuevo habló.

—Okay Pete. Te llamaré después, te Quiero.

— _Yo también May_ —Peter colgó y después observó su alrededor. Parece que nadie le presto atención mientras conversaba. Miro al frente y vio a Loki que lo observaba detenidamente.

Peter hizo un mueca. —¿Tengo algo en la cara?—espeto con un poco de rudeza hacía el príncipe.

Loki abrió un poco los ojos ante lo dicho por el joven humano. Pero después volvió a su semblante de siempre.

—Nada—contesto simplemente.

—Aquí tienes niño—dijo Sam poniéndole el plato de comida al chico.

—Gracias piolín—dijo Peter mientras empezaba a comer.

Sam frunció el seño ante el sobrenombre. Se escuchó de lejos una leve risa de Bucky, y Sam lo discriminó con la mirada.

—Oye Pete, Tony nos dijo que podías unirte con nosotros ahora en el gimnasio. ¿Preparado?—le preguntó Clint.

—Oh, no puedo esperar—contestó sin más el joven con una sonrisa.

—Entrenaras primero conmigo niño—aviso Bucky con la boca llena.

—Bucky no comas con comida en la boca—regaño Steve.

—No esta vez Barnes, será conmigo—dijo Natasha seria pero mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Araña vs Araña? No me parece divertido—dijo en protesta Scott—¿Qué tal conmigo primero?

—Serás puré de hormiga si aceptas—advirtió Sam—El chiquillo tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga.

—¡Entonces yo acepto entrenar al Hijo de Stark! ¡Eh querido siempre tener una pequeña batalla con el niño de las arañas!—Grito Thor con emoción.

—Thor no creo que sea buena idea—le dijo Bruce a su lado—Tony no estaría de acuerdo.

—Es cierto. Tony es un total drama cuando se trata de Peter—Dijo Rhody.

—Estoy de acuerdo, su aura se pone como loca cuando se trata de Peter—comento Wanda. A veces tanto era el sofoco de la preocupación de Tony que hasta a veces ella lo sentía.

—Es algo normal ¿no?—dijo Visión un poco inocente.

—¿¡Y qué tal esto!?—grito Peter golpeando la mesa con ambos manos abiertas. Todos lo miraron curiosos—Todos pelean conmigo y gana el que logré vencerme—Espeto arrogante el chico ante la idea.

—Uhhhh… ¿Estás seguro de este reto niño?—le preguntó Clint.

—Muy seguro Legolas—le contestó con total seguridad en sus ojos. Al final mostró una sonrisa.

—¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Que la competición para vencer al niño araña comience!—espeto Clint levantándose de su asiento.

—Suerte con eso—les dijo Peter continuando su desayuno.

Loki observó todo en silencio. Siguió con su té si no antes darle un pequeño vistazo a Peter.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya llegada la tarde todos fueron al gimnasio, Todos con su respectiva ropa de gimnasia (para Peter fue un poco difícil por los “besos" en su cuello), los únicos que no querían entrenar eran Rhody, Bruce y Loki, ellos solo iban a ver. Bueno aunque Loki no le interesaba mucho. Peter de por si estaba realmente tranquilo, tenía sus lentes de sol puesto.

  
Como el día se veía realmente despejado, abrieron el techo para ser bañados por la luz del sol.

  
—Bien ¿Quién va a ser el primero?—pregunto Clint hacia el equipo.

  
Peter estaba en la mitad del gimnasio con una sonrisa. Solo estaba esperando quien seria su contrincante.

—Yo.

  
Todos observaron a Natasha curiosos. Clint solo levantó los hombros y le mostró una sonrisa a su amiga. Después le dio una mirada a Peter y le dijo con los labios “Hasta aquí llegaste carnal".

  
Peter solo alzó una ceja debajo de sus lentes. Observó como Natasha se acercaba hacia a el. Mientras la mujer se acercaba agarro su botella de agua y fue tomando un poco.

  
Natasha quedo a un metro de el. El tomo normal su agua y después la dejo de lado y se quitó los lentes. Observó con detenimiento a la mujer frente a el.

  
—¿Qué?—dijo un poco brusco pero no quitó la sonrisa de su cara.

  
Nat solo se le quedo mirando un rato con una media sonrisa.

  
—¿Estás listo niño araña?—preguntó la mujer mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

—Peter esta bien muerto—expreso Sam.

  
—Concuerdo—prosiguió Bucky.

  
Peter ignoro los comentarios de sus compañeros. El chico bufo un poco antes de hablar.

  
—Como sea. Estoy listo—Dijo.

  
Natasha asintió y con rapidez ella giro sobre sus talón para darle una patada al chico. Pero Peter lo esquivo fácilmente, atrapó el tobillo de la mujer y con fuerza la levantó y la lanzó.

  
Pero Nat fue rápida y aterrizó sin problemas al suelo. Fue hacía el chico y empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Peter esquivaba los puños de Natasha con agilidad.

  
Peter atrapó el puño de Natasha—¿Cansada?

  
Nat solo sonrió—No aún—Ella dirigió su otro puño a la cara del chico pero fue esquivado.

  
Natasha se soltó del agarré de Peter y dio un giro y pateo el pecho del chico. Gracias a la distracción le envió un buen golpe en el rostro.

  
—Eso dejará marca—dijo Bruce ante eso.

  
Se escuchó una leve risa. Natasha alzó una ceja ante eso.

  
—Esa fue buena—dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

  
Entonces ahora Natasha sin tener avisó esquivo con prisa un ataque del chico. Sus ataques iban rápido y Nat los esquivaba con dificultad.

  
Con velocidad Peter pateo sus piernas y ella cayó pero uso sus brazos como impulso para levantarse de nuevo. Pero cuando estuvo en pie Peter no estaba al frente a ella.

  
Ella miró arriba y Peter estaba en el aire. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo y sus brazos estaban fuertemente agarradas detrás de su espalda.

  
—Uno…—empezó a contar Peter.

  
Natasha trató de impulsarse con su cuerpo y piernas, pero no hizo ningún cambio.

  
—Dos…—Siguió Peter. Nat nuevamente forcejeo—Tres…—finalizó el chico.

  
Fue soltada de inmediato y ella se levantó lentamente. Todo estaba en silencio detrás de ellos. Natasha observó al chico que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa en su cara.

  
Ella mostró una leve sonrisa—Muy bien niño, aprendiste bien de mi. Felicidades—le dijo mientras le palmaba su hombro. Peter solo asintió—Muy bien chicos ¿Quién sigue?

  
Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Clint no tenía palabras. Sam y Bucky se intercambiaron miradas.

  
—¿Nadie?—cuestionó Peter.

  
—Bucky, ve tu—ofreció Sam empujando a Bucky.

  
—¿Qué? ¡No! Es obvio que Natasha lo dejo ganar—dijo Bucky. Ante eso Natasha alzó una ceja.

  
—Yo creo que fue real Bucky—le dijo Steve.

  
—No opino lo mismo.

  
—Si tanto dudas, ¿Porqué no me enfrentas?—le cuestionó Peter con una sonrisa.

 

—Ya escuchaste al Niño de Stark, Hombre de brazo de metal. Debes aceptar su propuesta de pelea—le dijo Thor poniéndole su mano en el hombro del soldado.

  
Bucky hizo como un puchero y observó al chico. Recordó de inmediato lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto. El niño tiene más fuerza de lo que aparenta.

  
Sin más camino hacia el. Natasha paso a su lado y le susurró la buena suerte. Bucky rodó los ojos.

  
La pelea comenzó rápido, le estaba dando pelea al niño, pero el chiquillo era muy rápido para sus ojos, cosa que lo sorprendió. Y ahora Bucky estaba en el suelo con todo el cabello desparramado en el piso. Tenia una cara de pocos amigos. La pelea solo duró como quince minutos.

  
—Odio esto…—se dijo en voz baja.

  
Siguieron los demás y uno por uno fue cayendo. La pelea más rápida fue la de Scott, uso su traje para encogerse, pero Peter lo agarró entre sus dedos y después hizo impulso en ellos y lo arrojó lejos.

  
—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto—comento Scott volviendo a su altura normal.

  
Otra pelea más impresionante fue la de Thor, que literalmente Peter solo uso su genio para engañarlo y lograr que Thor cayera al suelo. El Dios se impresiono ante eso. Pero Peter en el fondo no se sentía contento, el hombre se dejo vencer, aburrido.

  
—Para la próxima pelea enserio—le dijo Peter al Dios del trueno con voz dura. Loki alzó una ceja ante eso.

  
Thor carcajeó un momento—Lo siento niño de las arañas, es que no quería que Tony se enojara conmigo—le dijo. Peter rodó los ojos.

  
—Se defenderme solo, _Odinson_ —Hubo un tono extraño en como dijo el nombre. Loki tomo nota mental de eso.

  
Ahora era turno de Steve. Para este momento Peter solo estaba mascando un chicle e hizo una burbuja, que hizo explotar de inmediato y volvió a masticar.

  
En ese momento Steve se acordó de un entrenamiento similar que tuvo con Tony. No termino muy bien. Para el no.

  
—Capipaleta, ¿Estás listo para esto?

  
—¿Y tu?

  
—Si—le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

  
—¡Steve dale su merecido a ese chiquillo!—le gritó Bucky.

  
—¡Vamos Cap!—prosiguió Sam.

  
Peter rodó los ojos. Para ese momento estaba aburrido. Lien igual lo escuchaba a cada rato que quería que se fueran de ahí. Pero Peter se quería divertir un rato.

  
—Muy bien…—Steve observó al chico que estaba totalmente relajado. Steve solo entrecerró sus ojos un poco—Aquí vamos.

  
Steve se lanzó a Peter y este lo esquivo. Los ataque del Capitán eran más precisos, pero Peter lograba leerlos a tiempo.

  
En una Steve le mando un ataque con su puño pero Peter lo esquivo con un salto. El niño uso el brazo del hombre como impulso para saltar mas alto y hacer una voltereta encima de Steve y quedar detrás de el.

  
— _“Ataca las piernas dice"_ —pensó golpeando de una vez las piernas del hombre y este cayó de inmediato— _“Y yo ataco las piernas"_

  
Steve hizo como una mueca de dolor. Vio al muchacho de pie. Su mirada era sombría pero tenia una sonrisa.

  
El hombre agarró el tobillo del chico sin que este lo pudiera evitar y cayó repentinamente al suelo. Steve se levantó y trató de apresar al chico, pero el fue rápido y le envió una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo dejo arrastrando suelo.

  
Peter gruño un poco y se levantó. Corrió hacia Steve y envió puñetazos y patadas al hombre.

  
—Niño.. ¡e-espera!—Pero no era escuchado y la fuerza se intensificaba más causándole más dolor. Steve con agilidad agarró un brazo del chico y con fuerza le hizo una llave.

  
Peter estaba haciendo fuerza para liberarse, cosa que estaba logrando.

  
—Vamos Pete, ¿Es todo?—Le preguntó Steve con una sonrisa.

  
**—Me soltaré y verás lo que puedo hacer.**

  
Steve hizo un rostro de sorpresa cuando Peter se soltó con velocidad. El chico le dio una patada y lo arrojo lejos. Steve quedo un poco desorientado y cuando observó adelante vio que el chico se acercaba con volteretas y cuando se dio cuenta recibió un fuerte golpe en su mentón que lo dejo caer al suelo con brusquedad.

  
—Gané—se dijo arrogante Peter viendo al Capitán desorientado en el piso. El chico camino hacia la salida sin más.

  
—Oh Steve vamos…—dijo Bucky con reproche en su tono.

  
—Ya dame mis 10$ dólares Buck—Le dijo Clint que tenía una curita en su mejilla.

  
Bucky rodó los ojos mientras le daba el dinero a un sonriente Clint.

  
—No se que pensar al respecto—Dijo Sam acercándose al Cap.

  
—Uff… ni yo—Se dijo Steve levantándose con ayuda de Sam.

  
Peter solo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. En eso que llegaba a la salida Loki lo observaba, pero Peter lo ignoro.

  
—¿A dónde vas?—le pregunto Rhody al chico. Ya todo lo estaban observando.

  
—Patrullar—contesto sin más sin mirarlos. Siguió su camino.

  
—Bueno, que te diviertas—le dijo después Rhody. Pero no supo si el chico lo escuchó.

  
—Para la próxima no entrenó con ese chico—Dijo Scott acostado en el suelo. Donde estuvo todo el tiempo después de ser vencido tan ridículamente. Escuchaba a Hope riéndose en alguna parte.

  
—Te lo dije—dijo Sam.

  
Todos rieron al respecto y siguieron entrenando por su cuenta.

  
Loki estaba en silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya Peter estaba en un edificio con su traje negro, solo observaba la ciudad, mientras el atardecer caía. Todo iba bien, pudo con un grupo de estúpidos e trataron de robar un banco, pero el los detuvo a tiempo.

  
Sintió un flash detrás de el y se volteó. Vio a un chico joven con su celular. Le tomó otra foto. A Peter no le gusto mucho eso.

  
—¡Tendré muchas visitas en Instagram no manches!—se dijo entusiasmado el chico rubio—¿Te molestaría si pongo el Spider-Man mercenario?

  
—Si—dijo Peter secamente. Usando sus telarañas negras le quito el celular y lo atrapó con su mano. Lo destruyo sin esfuerzo.

  
—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?—espetó con gran enojo el chico.

  
—Nada—dijo gracioso el chico y se fue dejando al rubio en su onda. Antes de que se fuera el rubio le saco el dedo.

  
Spider-Man solo siguió su balanceo entre los edificios. Las calles de la gran ciudad resaltaban por las luces y los ruidos de los autos.

  
Escuchó la sirena de los policías y observó lo que sucedía. Una persecución.

  
—Esto será divertido—dijo Balanceándose hacía el auto que era perseguido.

  
En el auto iban tres tipos, el conductor solo tenía los ojos en el camino y había uno en el asiento del copiloto que tenía una bolsa llena de diamantes, tenía su arma en mano, tratando de disparar a los policías. También había otro en el asiento de atrás que estaba también disparando igual.

  
—¡Esos malditos bastardos no podrán con nosotros!

  
El del saco de diamantes se hecho a reír—¡Esta es nuestra noche!

  
Al terminar sus palabras algo fuerte cayó encima del vehículo.

  
—Que mier—

  
Antes de que siguiera sus palabras el conductor fue agarrado con todo y asiento con fuerza y fue arrojado con algo negro lejos del auto.

  
—Hola Sr. Criminal—saludó Spider-Man asomando su cabeza por donde antes estaba el asiento de conductor, con el conductor.

  
—¿¡Qué carajos!?—gritó el hombre con diamantes.

  
Peter sintió sus sentidos hacer cosquillas, pero antes de que el hombre de atrás disparará, se escuchó otro ruido en el auto y una mano agarrando con velocidad el arma, arrebatándoselo de las manos del tipo.

  
Spider-Man solo de instinto lo atrapó con sus telarañas contra el asiento. Sin más volvió su vista hacia arriba del auto y vio una chica.

  
—Hola Spider-Man—saludó cantando la muchacha.

  
Su cabello era blanco, casi plateado. Tenía un antifaz negro y su traje de cuero negro era muy provocativo. Tenía un gran escote en “V" y a cada lado de eso había como un tipo de melena blanca.

  
—Hola—saludo de vuelta el chico.

  
La mujer sonrió con esos labios con labial negro que resaltaba bastante. La mujer hizo un movimiento y quedó sostenida del auto y con agilidad le quito la bolsa de diamantes al hombre que estaba en el copiloto.

  
—¡Dame eso Hija de p—No termino su oración ya que la mujer lo golpeó con el mismo saco de diamantes.

  
—Spider-Man el auto es tuyo—dijo antes de lanzar un lazo y engancharse de un faro de luz.

  
—No me jodas—susurró Spider-Man cuando vio eso. Sin más le lanzó telarañas a los tipos que estaban en el auto y los jaló para arrojarlos. Antes de que pasará algo Spider-Man hizo una gran telaraña entre unos faros y los hombres quedaron atorados en ella.

Ahora el auto. El hizo un gran saltó para quedar adelante del auto. Cuando el vehículo llego hacia el, Peter lo atrapó con sus manos limpias. Se arrastro un poco, pero al cabo de unos segundos detuvo el auto.

  
—Y ahora la mujer misteriosa—se dijo y se fue antes de que los policías lo atraparan.

La mujer saltaba y corría entre las azotea de los edificios. Sintió una telaraña pasar cerca de su cara y se detuvo.

  
—Pensé que tenías cosas que hacer—dijo la mujer dándole la espalda.

  
—Si me das el saco, te dejó tranquila en una celda—le dijo Spider-Man.

  
La mujer volteó y mostraba una sonrisa—Pensé que eras mas divertido.

  
—Mmhh… se podría discutir eso, pero no ahora. Ahora dame el saco.

  
—¿Y qué tal si hacemos un trato? Nos compartimos las ganancias—dijo señalando con el dedo al chico y a ella—Y corremos libres por las praderas.

  
—No—respondió sin dudes quitándole el saco a la mujer con sus telarañas.

  
—lo repetiré, no eres gracioso—La mujer hizo una voltereta y cayó delante de Spider-Man.

  
El muchacho vio sus intenciones antes de que le agarrara el saco lo quitó del camino de sus manos. Entonces empezaron un leve pelea de agarrar el saco. A veces la mujer conseguía quitárselo de Spider-Man, pero el volvía a quitárselo. En una la mujer obtuvo nuevamente el saco y salió corriendo pero las telarañas negras atraparon el saco.

  
—Te advierto que si tus queridas telarañas tocan mi cabello, no será bonito—Le dijo corriendo hacia el.

  
—Lo anotare—dijo Peter preparándose para otro combate mano a mano. Se podría decir así.

  
—Sabes me gusta lo que le hiciste a tu traje. Negro. _So sexy_ —le dijo con un tono juguetón mientras quedaron un poco pegados. Spider-Man tenía el saco por arriba de su cabeza lejos del alcance de la chica—Se que te acabo de conocer, Pero, ¿No quieres salir?—le propuso casi en un ronroneo.

  
—Lo siento chica, pero ya tengo a alguien—le contestó.

  
—Que mal—dijo en puchero. Con agilidad agarró una pierna de Peter y la jaló para que cayera al suelo y así agarrar nuevamente el saco—Esto es mío, gracias~

  
—Auch.

  
—Lo siento, suelo ser ruda. ¿Otra ronda querido?—le propuso viéndolo mientras le daba una sonrisa coqueta.

  
—Creo que no—le dijo viéndola desde el suelo.

  
—Si tu quieres—Le dijo. En eso le lanzó como un tipo de dispositivo en su muñeca que le envió una descarga eléctrica.

Se sintió horrible. Horrible. Escuchó a Lien gritar de dolor.

  
—Uhhh, lo siento—se disculpó la mujer con un tono de diversión.

  
—Ack… bien… tu ganas—Peter arqueo un poco su espalda para mirarla—¿Nombre?

  
La mujer sonrió— _Black Cat._

  
La chica hizo un salto hacia atrás y desapareció entre los edificios.

  
—Si… hasta luego… Kitty cat—se despidió con voz lenta.

  
**_Eso dolió como el demonio…_ **  
**_¿¡Por qué mierda la dejaste escapar!?_ **

  
_—“No tengo idea. La belleza sexual me cego…”_

  
**_Tu chica podría matarte por eso._ **

  
_—“Mierda. Tienes razón Lien… ¿Estás bien we?”_

  
_**Tengo hambre es todo…** _  
_**No tendrás algún cerebro por ahí… ¿verdad?** _

  
_—“¿Qué? No”_

  
**_Era broma._ **

  
_—“Okay. ¡Y si tenías hambre, me hubieses dicho desde un principio!”_

  
**_Perdona. Pero no voy a decirte a cada rato, 'tengo hambre', 'Dame comida Peter''._ **

**_Tu deberías saberlo._ **

  
Peter rodó sus ojos. Seguía en el piso mirando las pocas estrellas visibles en cielo a causa de las luces intensa de la ciudad. Se quito con fuerza el dispositivo en su muñeca y la destruyó. Se levantó y fue camino a una esquina de la azotea donde estaba. Había una bola de telarañas negras y la abrió un poco y vio los diamantes.

  
—Lo siento Kitty Cat pero esta no es tu noche—dijo agarrando los diamantes.

  
Se fue de la azotea y se dirigió a la estación de policía más cercana. Apareció frente a la oficina tan rápido dejando los diamantes y se fue sin que los oficiales le pudieran decir algo.

  
Se preguntó internamente si vería nuevamente a Black Cat. Quizás si. Quizás no.

 

* * *

 

 

—Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

  
Loki se volteó a ver su hermano. Estaba en la azotea de la sala. Estaba mirando el cielo y sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche.

  
—Por nada Thor—le contestó.

  
—Está bien Loki. Mañana vamos a regresar, así que solo te pido qu—

  
—¿Podría quedarme un tiempo?

La petición de Loki le cayó tan repentinamente a Thor que no supo que decir. Su hermano estaba pidiendo quedarse con sus amigos los humanos. ¿Eso era raro?

  
—¿Porqué lo pides Hermano?

  
—Por ningún motivo realmente—

  
—Dime la verdad.

  
—Te estoy diciendo que—

  
—Loki vamos dímelo.

  
—Thor basta, es enserio.

  
—No seas así conmigo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo—pidió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

  
Loki demoró unos segundos en responder—Solo quiero quedarme un rato es todo. Quiero pasar un tiempo en actividades, humanas.

  
Thor lo miró detenidamente, si Loki le ocultaba algo, no sabría decirlo. No veía esos brillos en sus ojos cuando iba hacer un engaño.

  
—¿Acaso no crees en mí?—le dijo como un niño regañado el Dios del engaño.

  
—No—Contestó Thor mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

  
Loki mostró un rostro de confusión y de ofendido a la vez. El Dios del trueno se hecho a reír al respecto.

  
—Muy bien hermano mío. Solo no te metas en problemas o metas a alguien en problemas—le dijo mientras le palmaba la espalda. Pero Loki hizo como una mueca de dolor.

  
—Al único que metería en problemas sería a Stark, tiene un buen sentido del humor que tolero—Dijo mirando a su hermano—Y además, ¿Cómo piensas eso de mí?—le dijo con un tono de ofendido. Falso.

  
Thor rodó los ojos—Buenas noches Loki.

  
—Descansa hermano.

  
Ya estando solo el semblante de Loki cambio.

  
— _“Algo anda mal en ese niño… debo averiguar el que"_ —pensó Loki seriamente.

  
Loki estimaba a Stark, como si fuera un miembro de su familia. Le tiene un gran respeto después de lo que paso con la gran batalla. Así que se prometió que cualquier cosa que fuera importante para el Stark, era importante para el. El niño era importante, así que iba averiguar que pasaba.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Nada acerca del misterioso hombre?—preguntó Tony.

  
—Fui al lugar donde me dijo Peter pero, las cámaras estaban completamente destrozadas. Y no podía buscar nada en los archivos guardados de emergencia tampoco—le contestó Natasha—Es como si fuera que los quemaron antes de que alguien los viera.

  
—Y la nave donde provino. Tampoco. Se esfumó—prosiguió Wanda.

  
—Puedo decir lo mismo de las naves pequeñas—dijo Falcón apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

  
Todos estaban en la sala de reunión. Estaban hablando de lo que pasó en el ataque de los HYDRAS falsos. No tenían mucho.

  
Tony hizo un gesto que decía que no estaba muy contento con las respuestas. Se dirigió hacia a Bucky—¿Algo?

  
—No podría decir que es un soldado de invierno. Pero nunca se sabe, tal vez algún otro experimento avanzado para el soldado perfecto.

  
—¿Peter te dijo que ese hombre no estaba controlado, verdad?—le preguntó Steve.

  
—Así es. Hasta le habló y todo. Dijo que casi trató de matar a su novia.

  
—No tiene sentido—dijo Rhody—¿Ese tipo no tenía un tipo de misión o algo parecido?

  
—No te podría contestar. Estamos en cero aquí. No tenemos nada… _Nada_.

  
—Tony—advirtió Wanda. El aura del hombre nuevamente se sintió sofocante pero no por la preocupación, si no por el enojo.

  
—Okay ya me relajó…

  
—Los androides, ¿Algo al respecto?—preguntó Clint.

  
—¿El que los creo tiene mucho tiempo libre?—cuestionó Scott. Todos se le quedaron mirando—¿Qué? Esos androides tenían unos circuitos de muy mala calidad.

  
—Eso podría ayudar, gracias Scott—dijo Tony. Pero Scott levantó la mano.

  
—Si pero, informó que no todos tenían los mismos circuitos. Como dijo Visión, algunos tenían mas inteligencia que otros.

  
—¿Eso significa?—cuestionó Clint si entender a donde iba el hombre hormiga.

  
—¿Qué algunos estaban hechos para hacer una orden y los otros otra?—le preguntó Bruce a Scott.

  
—Eso creo.

  
—Tony, ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?—preguntó Steve a Tony.

  
—Si, pero quedaron muy pocos de esas cosas, no puedo asegurar si uno de ellos es el que buscamos. Bruce, ¿Te apuntas?

  
—Claro que si Tones—contestó Bruce preparado para lo que venía.

  
—Bien Vengadores, informaremos cualquier cosa que encontremos—aviso Tony al equipo.

  
Todos asintieron al respecto.

  
No se daban cuenta que detrás de la puerta estaba Loki escuchando.

  
— _“No me interesa esta información… quizás viendo de cerca al chico, encuentre mis respuestas”_ —pensó mientras empezaba camino lejos de la puerta de la sala de reunión. Ya su hermano se había ido hace unas horas, así que ahora solo era el, con los humanos.

  
—Buenos días Príncipe Loki, ¿Quiere algo para comer o ver?—Habló repentinamente F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—Supongo que Tony te ordenó que me hicieras sentir en casa o algo parecido—Dijo Loki observando el techo como si la I.A estuviese ahí.

  
—Algo parecido—contestó.

  
—Bien… creo que no podrías ayudarme en esto. Lo que siento es algo más allá de la vista humana o tecnológica—Se dijo en voz baja mientras tenía un dedo en su mentón—Como sea espíritu, ¿podrías hacerme ese té de ayer en la mañana?

  
—A su orden Príncipe Loki. Su té estará esperándolo en la cocina.

  
Loki asintió, así que se dirigió a la cocina. No espero que Peter estuviese ahí. Hablaba por ese artefacto extraño que ponía contra su oído.

  
—Se llamaba Black Cat.

  
— _¿Y que quería?_ —preguntó MJ. Parecía que estaba comiendo algo.

  
—Una cita conmigo. Ósea ¿Qué carajos? Creo que esa mujer es mayor que yo por unos años—Dijo Peter con diversión. Abrió una bolsa de chocolates y empezó a comer.

  
— _Aww la chica tiene un crush en ti._

  
—MJ, no.

  
— _Bromeó. Pero nunca se sabe_ —

  
—¡MJ!—escuchó a la chica reír—Como sea muy lindos tus besos. Difícil de ocultar.

  
— _Creo que se me fue la mano, ups_ —dijo pero con su tono parecía que no lo tomaba enserio.

  
—Ajaaa… Muy graciosa MJ, casi me atrap—Antes de decir sus palabras vio a Loki observandolo.

  
—Hola Niño Stark—saludo Loki mientras iba donde estaba su té preparado.

  
Peter gruño bajo—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó casi con veneno—¿No debías irte con Thor?

  
—Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones—contestó mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

  
— _¿Peter? ¿Quién está contigo?_ —preguntó MJ.

  
—Loki, Dios del engaño—contestó aún mirando al hombre frente a el.

  
— _Joder. Dile que mande una firma, lo estimó._

  
—¿Qué? No.

  
— _Vamos Pete es solo un autogr_ —

  
—No. Mj—

  
— _Bien, bien. Te llamó ahora loser, mi padre al fin quiere terminar de pintar las paredes y pidió mi ayuda._

  
—Si, hasta luego MJ—la conversación entre ellos termino.

  
Loki solo veía al joven humano frente a el. Peter sintió la mirada y lo observó detenidamente.

  
—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con rudeza Peter.

  
—Por ahora nada.

  
Loki sintió algo. Sintió algo pesado en el aire y en el aura del chico. Tanto fue el sofoco que de sus manos se resbaló su té y la taza quedo quebrada en el suelo.

  
Peter solo alzó una ceja ante lo que pasó. Loki solo lo miró detenidamente. Podía ver algo pero no sabía que era. Pero sabía que era malo.

  
—¿Quién está contigo?—preguntó Loki firme. De su mano estaba formándose una luz verde.

  
Peter no contestó pero su semblante se volvió sombría. Ahora el Dios sentía más el aura extraña.

  
**—Metete en tus asuntos Loki.**

  
Loki sintió un escalofrío entre su cuello. Sintió algo, como si fuera que no fue Peter quien le dijo eso, se sintió… se sintió como otra persona. El chico se fue, dejándolo solo en la cocina. Unos segundos después llegó Tony.

  
—¡Hey luke! ¿te sientes a gusto en tu pasantía en los _Avengers resoort_?—preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba a la nevera y sacaba un refresco.

  
—Tony debo decirte algo. Es sobre Peter…

  
Tony dejó su refresco en la mesa con lo que dijo Loki—¿A qué te refieres?

  
—Algo anda mal. Y creo que se pondrá peor…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenooo  
> Loki ya sabe que algo anda mal en el niño de las arañas.
> 
> Sabrán mas en el proximo cap :3


	7. Te lo dije, cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Qué factores hizo que el niño arácnido dejara de asistir a sus actividades de enseñanza?—preguntó curioso Loki.
> 
> —Se peleó con un niño en la escuela, larga historia—contestó Tony. Sabía que Loki le dio una mirada pero no lo observó, tendría la conversación después.
> 
> —¿A quien habrá salido?—preguntó burlesco Rhody.
> 
> —Rhody no empieces—le advirtió Tony—Solo no molesten al chico con lo sucedido anteriormente y déjenlo comer tranqui—
> 
> —¡Hola Fellas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello chicos y chicas  
> sorry ya tenía el cap listo pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo hasta ahora Xc  
> sin mas  
> disfruten.

 

—Espera, espera, espera, me vuelves a repetir, pero en español o tu sabes en un idioma que entienda.

  
Loki rodó los ojos como quinta vez en la noche.

  
—oye dame un poco de paciencia. Se que es viejo todo estos temas espirituales o cosas de demonios y temas así, pero aun me cuesta aprenderlas—Le dijo Tony a Loki quien estaba un poco serio.

  
—Lo dice el hombre que aprendió costumbre y dialecto diferente de otro pla—

  
—¡¡Sssh!! Loki. Solo, No.

  
—Solo decía.

  
—Podríamos regresar a la parte de lo que le pasa a Peter—pidió Tony juntando sus manos.

  
Loki solo dejo salir un suspiro—Algo esta con Peter. Aun no estoy seguro el que, pero se que esta afectando al niño de una manera que no podemos distinguir, pero quizás su comportamiento ayudé.

  
—¿Su comportamiento?

  
—Exacto. ¿Acaso Peter no ha estado actuando diferente estos días? O algo parecido.

  
Tony se quedó pensando un rato. Los últimos días, quizás. Quizás si estaba actuando extraño, Peter ahora estaba siendo arrogante, un poco rebelde. No quiere ni pensar en la pelea que tuvo con el chiquillo (¿Cómo se llamaba?) y la escapada después de la fiesta.

  
—Con tu cara puede decir que si—se dijo Loki observando al mecánico.

  
—Si pero, no creo que sea algo tan grave supongo… deberíamos asegurarnos…

  
—Bueno hace un momento tuve la experiencia del aura… quizás otra cosa suceda, hay que detenerlo antes de que lo afecte, más de lo que está.

  
Tony paso sus manos sobre su rostro por el cansancio mental. Primero lo del Ataque, el hombre misterioso y ahora Peter con lo que sea que tiene.

  
—Te siento estresado. Deberías dormir un poco—aconsejó Loki poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Tony.

  
—Tienes razón. Mañana Pete regresa la escuela y debo charlar un poco con el. No quiero que se meta en problemas nuevamente.

  
—Buena suerte con eso…

  
Tony se le quedó mirando un rato y Loki alzó una ceja.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—¿Porqué te quedaste realmente?—preguntó Tony sin titubeos.

  
Loki apartó la mirada sin contestarle. Tony se hecho a reír un poco. La palmo la espalda un poco.

  
—Buenas noches Luke.

  
Tony se fue y Loki volteó la mirada.

  
—Si, buenas noches…—dijo Loki en voz baja.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony abrió la puerta de su habitación, no se sorprendió ver a Pepper ahí, mientras leía un libro.

  
—Hola Linda—saludo mientras se sentaba en la cama y estiraba sus brazos.

  
—¿Tony estás bien?—preguntó Pepper dejando su libro de lado.

  
—Un poco cansado, es todo. Conferencias y reuniones y esas cosas—Dijo ya con su ropa de dormir puesto. Se acostó junto a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura—Solo quiero dormir ahora.

  
—Tony, pasa algo más…—Dijo Pepper mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Tony.

  
Tony abrazó un poco mas a Pepper y guardó silencio. Pepper no insistió y solo siguió acariciando el cabello de su esposo.

  
—Loki me dijo que algo le sucede a Peter…

  
—¿Loki? Espera, ¿Qué tiene Peter?—preguntó la mujer empezando a preocuparse.

  
—No lo sabemos aún, pero Loki me dijo que si sigue, podría se malo para Peter—le contestó mirando directamente a Pepper a los ojos—Y creo que si no lo descubrimos, algo muy malo va pasar.

  
—Tony tu también lo sentías ¿no es así?

  
Tony abrió y cerró la boca. Sintió como una afliges extraña—Eso creo… lo sentí, pero no le tomé importancia… Debí—Tony se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la cama—Debí suponerlo, desde un principio el chico se ha comportado extraño y yo—

  
—Oye tranquilo, no es tu culpa—Le dijo Pepper con tranquilidad y poniéndose al lado de Tony—No quiero que hagas esto solo, los dos nos preocupamos por Peter. Averiguaremos que sucede—Pepper puso ambas manos en el rostro de Tony. El solo se dejo llevar por la acaricia que le daba su esposa—Todo va estar bien—Sonrió sincera Pepper y le dio un leve beso a Tony en los labios.

—¿Sabes?, Podrías ser una buena madre—le dijo Tony dándole una sonrisa. Pepper sonrió solamente.

  
—Y tu un buen padre—Pepper le plantó un beso en su mejilla. La mujer se le quedó mirando un rato.

  
—¿Sucede algo Pep?

  
—Recuerdas el sueño que me dijiste… tu sabes ese—

  
—Si, ya se cual… espera—

  
—No, todavía nada—le contestó rápidamente—Solo quería saber si los haz tenido de nuevo.

  
—No. Por ahora no. Mis sueños son raros.

  
—Visiones.

  
Tony se le quedó mirando un rato. Se acostó suavemente en la cama.

  
—No se. Lo único que sueño son cosas simples y que después ocurren como el dejavu—Tony observó a Pepper. Se quedaron así unos segundos.

  
Pepper no sabía por exactitud lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo. Pero no quería estar toda la noche con el tema, sabía que a Tony le costaba remediar con eso. Así que solo se acostó.

  
—¿Dormir?

  
—Sería maravilloso—dijo Tony dándole un beso.

  
Las luces se apagaron y se dejaron llevar por los sueños.

 

* * *

 

 El hombre robusto cayo con fuerza al piso. De sus labios brotaba sangre. En su rostro se veía el miedo.

  
—Por favor, ya no lo haré nuevamente, lo juró, lo juró, lo—El hombre no termino sus palabras ya que fue sujetado del cuello.

  
Le faltaba aire, pero lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

  
**—¿Cómo me aseguró que dices la verdad?**

  
La voz de Spider-Man sonó peligrosa y fría. El hombre solo tragó duró.

  
—Se que no eres así… eh escuchado que solo llevas a los otros a los polis o los atrapas con tus telarañas… ¿Porqué… haces… esto?

  
**—Los tiempos cambian mi amigo.**

  
—Eres un mons—no termino sus palabras ya que Spider-Man le golpeó el estómago sacándole el aire.

  
**—Hablando de la ironía. Tu fuiste el que se metió con un niño indefenso.**

  
El arácnido lanzo al sujetó hacia la pared y este colapsó al suelo. Spider-Man inclinó su cabeza un poco, el hombre temblaba, con eso ya aprendió la lección. Se fue dando unos pasos lentos hasta salir de la calle.

  
Vio al niño sentado en la cera juntando sus rodillas. Era un niño de piel hosca, cabello negro y ojos azules. El menor lo vio y retrocedió.

  
**—¿Porqué te alejas? Yo fui quien te salvo niño.**

  
La voz de Spider-Man fue amable, pero el niño sintió algo diferente. Hizo un rostro de puchero y sin más empezó a llorar.

  
—¡Me gustaba mas tu otro traje!—lloriqueo el niño.

  
Spider-Man quedo en silencio mientras veía al niño llorar. Dio unos pasos e iba tratar de acariciarlo, pero se arrepintió.

  
**—Quizás todavía debo perfeccionarme…**

  
El niño con lágrimas en los ojos lo observó. Spider-Man solo se fue dándole la espalda.

  
El niño se levantó mientras hacía unos hipos por llorar y observó por donde se fue el enmascarado. Se quedó viendo la poca luz que proporcionaba los focos en las calles.

  
—¿Ese era Spider-Man?—se preguntó el niño.

  
—No.

  
El niño volteó su mirada y vio a un hombre. Tenía un tipo de bozal extraña en su boca. Tenía un tipo de chaqueta de cuero largo, sus pantalones eran holgados y no sabía si llevaba un suéter o una camisa manga larga. En su cinturón veía un arma.

  
El hombre lo observó con esos ojos verdes oscuros. El niño no dijo mucho al respecto. Después sintió que el hombre le acarició el cabello.

  
—Ese no era Spider-Man. Era otra persona—dijo mientras veía el cielo nocturno.

  
—¿Quién era entonces?—preguntó curioso el niño.

  
—Algo que no pertenece a nuestra naturaleza…

  
—¿Vas ayudar a Spider-Man con eso?

  
—No, no puedo. El tiene que hacerlo—el hombre puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y observó al pequeño—¿Tienes a alguien que te espera?

  
—No señor. Mami se fue al cielo y Papá solo tomaba y pues—

  
—Te golpeaba por estar borracho, es muy común. ¿Tienes rencor?

  
—No. Realmente no… ¿es malo?

  
El hombre suavizo la mirada. El niño pensó que si no fuera por la máscara, vería su sonrisa. El hombre empezó a caminar. El pequeño se quedó observando.

  
—¿Te quedarás?—preguntó el hombre mientras se detenía y miraba de reojo al pequeño.

  
Este negó con prisa y corrió hasta quedar al lado del señor y sujetó su mano. Sin más desaparecieron al dar la vuelta.

 

* * *

 

 Tony estaba en un edificio o eso parecía, parecía abandonado. Camino un poco y vio que no era un simple edificio, si no una iglesia. Una abandonada iglesia.

  
—¿Qué carajos?

  
Siguió caminando hasta donde debió ser el lugar donde el cura se paraba para hacer la misa, pero estaba destruido y había un gran hoyo en la pared. Pudo ver que estaba como en una isla y al otro lado estaba la ciudad.

  
Después todo fue rodeado de fuego y Tony retrocedió con prisa. Trató de alejarse del fuego, pero lo estaba rodeando. Empezó a asustarse, no tenía su traje o algo parecido.

  
Se volteó y justo frente a el estaba un hombre, ojos verdes y un bozal negro.

  
—¿Quieres ayudarlo? Date prisa entonces—le dijo con un semblante indiferente.

  
—¿Qu—

  
Tony vio el techo de su cuarto, solo parpadeo un par de veces y se levantó lentamente. Masajeó sus ojos un poco y observó su alrededor. Todo estaba normal, no estaba en una iglesia abandonada tipo película de terror o rodeado de fuego.

  
—Tony estas bien, estas bien. Nada fuera de lo normal—se dijo a si mismo respirando hondo.

  
La puerta se abrió y entro Pepper que aun estaba con su ropa de dormir.

  
—Buenos días mi amor. Jm, pensé que te quedarías un rato dormido—En eso Pepper se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente. Pero después vio la mirada de Tony—¿Oye estás bien? Pareces que viste un fantasma.

  
—Si estoy bien Pep.

  
—¿seguro?—preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

  
El hombre sonrió nerviosamente y después suspiro. Bajo la mirada y después la levantó para mirar los ojos azules de sus esposa.

  
—Otro sueño extraño es todo.

  
—¿Qué era?

  
Tony dudo en responder—Ni idea, una iglesia, fuego y un tipo raro. Dios, no recuerdo casi nada y eso que fue hace unos minutos que me desperté—se dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello.

  
—Esta bien, esta bien. No te voy a forzar a recordar—Pep solo sonrió—Vamos ya casi está el desayuno, y te informó que recibí un mensaje de Gamora.

  
—¿Así?—dijo Tony mientras iba al baño—¿Qué dicen nuestros amigos de Missouri?

  
—Solo preguntaron si estábamos bien y les dije que si, pero se sienten culpables, porque no estuvieron aquí y eso.

  
—No deberían. No estaban aquí, nadie iba saber que eso iba a pasar—Tony salió del baño y Pep se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo junto con el.

  
—Les dije lo mismo. Me dijeron que tal vez regresarían a final de mes—le informó.

  
—Esa es una buena noticia, a Peter le encantará escucharla. Hablando del susodicho, ¿Ya está despierto?

  
—Hace un momento fui a despertarlo—Pepper hizo una cara extraña, como si estuviera pensando—Pero tenia la puerta con picaporte, así que solo lo llame. Me pareció raro.

  
Tony no dijo nada al respecto, no quería pensar lo que le dijo Loki anoche. Así que solo por ese momento lo dejo pasar, eso no decía que no iba a averiguar que pasaba con el muchacho.

  
—Bueno, espéremelo en el comedor, tenemos que “Hacer la charla"—dijo las últimas palabras con un tono gracioso y grave, como si fuera que emitirá a Thor.

  
Pepper solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y rodó los ojos. Tony solo hecho a reír.

  
Los dos fueron al comedor y los demás estaban ahí. Todos parecían zombies vivientes. Wanda casi deja caer su taza de té si no fuera por Visión y luego la chica dejo caer su cabeza a la mesa, el androide solo sonrió mientras la miraba curioso. Natasha y Bruce estaban normal como siempre y Loki pues lo mismo de siempre, solo que le era raro verlo en ropas comunes, tenía un abrigo gris holgado y pantalones de pijama hasta la rodilla. Sam y Bucky tenía unas grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos y Clint pues, jugaba con su crema. ¿Enserio es papá de tres niños?

  
—Dios chicos, ¿Llamó la ambulancia?—pregunto en burla Tony sentándose.

  
—Gracioso—dijo sarcástico Clint.

  
—Tuvieron una gran ronda de Mariokart hasta las _1:00_ —informó Natasha tomando su café.

  
—Yo no estuve en esa por primera vez—dijo apresurado Scott—Tenia una llamada de Cassie y les aviso que debo ir el domingo a una pelea contra hormigas vs Humanos.

  
Todos se le quedaron mirando raro, Scott solo hizo un gesto de _“¿qué?”_.

  
—Buena suerte en tu batalla, hombre hormiga—le dijo Loki que estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina con su libro de _Game of Thrones._

  
—Ahhh… gracias—dijo un poco confundido— _“¿Acaso no saben que habló de un juego de robo que hago con Cassie?”_ —Pensó.

  
—Como sea, pero te quiero el Lunes temprano—le avisó Tony mientras cruzaba sus brazos. De inmediato recibió un codazo de Pepper.

  
Pepper se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa que Tony conocía muy bien.

  
Tony hizo un leve puchero y levantó los brazos en rendición—Bien te veo el miércoles.

  
—Gracias Stark—Scott le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

  
—Si, si, me mandas la postal de agradecimiento después—comento. En eso ya Steve le daba su desayuno.

  
—¿Y Peter?—preguntó Steve mientras veía la salida al pasillo de las habitaciones.

  
—El niñito debió quedarse dormido por la costumbre—comento Sam.

  
—Quizás ni se acuerde que significa escuela—prosiguió Bucky con burla y nuevamente lo dijo con la boca llena. Recibió una mirada de advertencia de Steve, así que mastico con prisa.

  
—¿Qué factores hizo que el niño arácnido dejara de asistir a sus actividades de enseñanza?—preguntó curioso Loki.

  
—Se peleó con un niño en la escuela, larga historia—contestó Tony. Sabía que Loki le dio una mirada pero no lo observó, tendría la conversación después.

  
—¿A quien habrá salido?—preguntó burlesco Rhody.

  
—Rhody no empieces—le advirtió Tony—Solo no molesten al chico con lo sucedido anteriormente y déjenlo comer tranqui—

  
—¡Hola _Fellas_!

  
Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al chico. Todos tenían un expresión de que se les salió el alma y volvió a regresar. A Clint se le cayó la cuchara al plato de su crema. Wanda con todo su cabello molestando su vista no podía ni creerlo. Tony estaba a punto del colapso.

  
Peter tenía rapado una parte de su cabello y la otra no. Tenía tres piercing en su oreja derecha y una en la izquierda. Un suéter negro que tenía escrito _Fuck you!_ En grande y sus jeans azul oscuro.

  
—¿Qué?—preguntó brusco Peter con una sonrisa. Fue directo a la mesa y le quito la crema a Clint.

  
—¡Oye!—

  
—Gracias Clint—dijo Peter mientras le daba el plato vacío al hombre.

  
—No es divertido Pete—se quejo Clint.

  
—No me importa—dijo dándole la espalda y agarro el vaso con jugo de Sam.

  
—¡Hey, eso es mío!—se quejo Sam tratando de alcanzar su jugo de Peter. Pero el jugo ya no existía.

  
Peter lo ignoro y siguió por toda la mesa, acarició el cabello de Bruce. Este quedo extrañado ante el comportamiento.

  
—Primero que todo. ¿Qué te hiciste Peter?—pregunto Tony tratando de ocultar su enojo.

  
Wanda hizo un gruñido, ya estaba sintiendo el aura de Tony. Loki igual pero solo se quedó mirando.

  
—Un corte—contestó simplemente el chico.

  
—Creo que debes ser mas específico Pete—le dijo Pepper—¿Cuándo te perforaste las orejas?—preguntó Pepper viendo fijamente al chico.

  
—Ayer en la noche, fue fácil. Pensé que se habían cerrado después de tanto tiempo sin usarlos—estaba en la cocina buscando algo mas para comer—Uhh Tocino—dijo y en eso se lo comió en grandes bocados.

  
—Chico, es enserio—advirtió Tony.

  
—¡Hey esos eran mis tocinos niño!—se quejó Bucky de lejos.

  
—Eran. Ya no.

  
Tony rodó los ojos estaba a punto de un ataque. Así que se acerco al muchacho y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

  
—Ni pienses que de te dejaré salir as—

  
—Oh si que lo haré, _bye_. Happy me espera—dijo mientras quitaba la mano de su mentor de su hombro. Fue hacia el ascensor.

  
—¡Peter escucha—

  
Pero cuando Tony se dio cuenta ya Peter se había ido. Hizo un gesto con los brazos sin saber como expresarse. Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Rhody lo rompió.

  
—Se que dije que el chico se parecía a ti… pero no pensé que se parecía en todo.

  
Tony lo miro mientras tenía sus manos en su cintura. En su cara se veía la expresión de _“¿Enserio Amigo?”_.

  
—¿Qué?

  
Loki se acerco a Tony—Te lo dije—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

  
—¿Alguien me explica?—pidió Clint.

  
Tony solo suspiro, hoy será un largo día.

 

* * *

 

 Happy esperaba como siempre al muchacho, ya eran las 7:30, se suponía que a esa hora debía estar ya en camino. Resoplo por la frustración y observó nuevamente el reloj, mientras hacía ese baile divertido de cuando tenia que esperar demasiado.

  
—¡Hey Hap!—saludó el chico ya llegando hacia el.

  
Happy se ahogo con su saliva al ver al chico.

  
—Niño… ¿¡Qué te hiciste!?

  
—¿Porqué todo el mundo reacciona así?—preguntó Peter sin entender—Vamos Happy, hora de irse.

  
El chico entro al auto y Happy aun tenía la boca abierta. Sin más fue al auto, pero antes de entrar escuchó a Tony.

  
El pobre hombre se tuvo que preparar en cinco minutos. Pero para el poco tiempo, se veía bien.

  
—Ya llegue. Ahora si, nos podemos ir—

  
—¿Qué carajos? ¿Porqué vienes con nosotros?—preguntó Peter sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

  
—¿Se te olvida que estoy encargado de ti niño? Debo acompañarte antes de las clases. Vámonos Happy—Le habló directo a Peter y al final se dirigió a Happy. El hombre se subió al auto.

  
—Hay no jodas—Dijo entre dientes el muchacho.

  
Te dije que no me agradaba.

  
—“Ahora no Lien"

  
—Tu tía me va a matar cuando te vea Dios—comento Tony.

  
—Tsk. Gran cosa—murmullo el chico.

  
Tony no dijo nada al respecto. ¿Qué le sucedía al chico? Este no era Peter.

  
Happy no dijo nada y solo encendió el auto. Fue un largo trayecto en silencio, bueno para Peter no.

  
**_Así que de nuevo quieres pelear con el chico._ **

  
— _“No imbécil. Solo le quiero advertir, que no se meta conmigo o con Ned o con nadie más. El reino de Flash Thompson va a caer. ¿Vas ayudarme si o no?”_

  
**_Suena infantil. Pero estoy aburrido. Solo si me das esa cosa. ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ **

  
— _“Mcdonald’s. Hecho. Me eh dado cuenta que te gusta comer comida chatarra.”_ —Peter descubrió que Lien podía comer otra cosa además del chocolate. Pero tenía que se algo específico o sino quedaría como una cosa verde en el piso.

  
**_¿Y a ti no?_ **

**_Como sea ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿Matarlo?_ **

  
— _“¿Qu—"_

  
_**Era broma.** _

  
— _“Tus bromas son muy pesadas para este mundo.”_

  
**_¿Porqué no entiendes mi sentido del humor?_ **

  
Peter rodó sus ojos, Lien a veces era muy raro. Mientras pensaba en eso, observó la ventana y justo en ese momento el auto se detuvo por el semáforo. Pero lo que vio Peter fue a la patrulla y una ambulancia en un callejón.

  
Había un hombre en la cera sentando mientras tapaba su rostro con su mano. Estaba pero muy mal herido, como si fuera que lo atacaron con perros.

  
—Oh diablos. No pensé que todavía estuviera aquí…—dijo Happy viendo la escena.

  
—¿De qué hablas Happy?—preguntó Tony.

  
—Estaba escuchando las noticias por la radio. Estaban diciendo que al tipo lo atacó algo parecido a—El hombre observó por el retrovisor a Peter. Este le alzó la ceja mientras daba una mirada indiferente—Algo parecido a Spider-Man.

  
Tony abrió los ojos ante lo mencionado y dirigió su mirada de inmediato a Peter. Parecía que tenía una misma cara que el, pero estaba casi ocultada por la indiferencia.

  
—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo yo? Imposible—encaró Peter cruzando sus brazos. Era imposible que fuera el ya que anoche fue a dormirse temprano.

  
—El tipo dijo que no era Spider-Man, era algo diferente. Una horrible y malvada imitación tuya—Continuo Happy. Observó nuevamente la escena—También dijeron que el hijo del tipo desapareció. Pero el imbécil fue culpado por maltrato infantil—dijo lo último casi mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna otra grosería—Ahora están tratando de buscar al niño. Pero parece que no se sabe mucho, las cámaras estaban dañadas.

  
En eso el color del semáforo cambio a verde y Happy empezó a conducir nuevamente. Peter observó al tipo antes de que estuviera lejos de su vista. Ya le estaban poniendo las esposas y lo llevaron a la ambulancia.

  
—No se que pensar al respecto—dijo casi indiferente. Pero tenía un toque de culpa. Sentía que pudo hacer algo.

  
—Este mundo da muchas vueltas niño. Algunas cosas son malas y a la vez buenas—Tony le dirigió una mirada a Peter—Cada uno con su moral.

  
Peter no comentó se quedó en silencio. Solo siguió observando el camino.

  
Llegaron a la escuela a tiempo. Happy se quedó esperando en el auto, hasta que Tony regresará.

  
Cuando entraron todos quedaron boca abiertos al ver a Tony Stark, junto a Peter Parker. Que además de sorprenderse por quien lo acompañaba, se sorprendieron por su atuendo.

  
Peter se sentía en la victoria con esa entrada. Si ya era el _héroe_ de la escuela, ahora seria una celebridad. Su plan ya estaba en marcha y no había hecho casi nada.

  
Llegaron a la oficina del director, que al ver a Peter casi escupe el café que estaba tomando a su escritorio. Peter solo curvo sus labios como si fuera hacer una sonrisa pero la retuvo.

  
Los adultos empezaron a hablar y Peter solo rodó los ojos, ya se estaba aburriendo como no tenían idea. Solo escuchó que el director tendría un ojo en el, aunque no quisiera, viendo casi el expediente limpio de su persona. Recordó los castigos cuando escapaba de la escuela para buscar al Vulture.

  
También tendrían un ojo en Flash, y que si veían que algo entre el y ese, se formaba una pelea, iban a poner cartas en el asunto.

  
— _“Diablos”_ —Maldijo Peter en sus pensamientos— _“Ahora debo ser mas cuidadoso si no quiero provocar al imbécil de Flash”_

  
—Espero que el Sr. Parker lo entienda. ¿No es así?—le cuestionó el Director Morita sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

  
Peter ladeo una sonrisa—Entendido Sr. Director.

  
—Espero sea así—continuó Tony mirando fijamente al muchacho.

  
Peter solo le dio una sonrisa, pero Tony supo que esa sonrisa no decía nada bueno, todo lo contrario.

  
La pequeña reunión termino y salieron de la oficina. Antes de que Peter fuera a su salón, Tony sujetó su hombro.

  
—¿Dime?

  
Tony arrugo un poco el seño mientras veía al chico.

  
—Niño, necesito, enserio necesito, que nada de lo que paso la semana pasada suceda de nuevo. ¿Me escuchaste?—le pidió con voz suave el hombre. Peter hizo como un rostro de sorpresa, como si no se hubiese esperado que Tony le dijera eso.

  
—Yo… Claro.

  
Tony mostró una sonrisa y le palmo el hombro al chico—Bien ve a tu clase, nos vemos ahora chico.

  
Peter asintió y fue a su salón. Tony solo se fue camino hacia a la salida. Antes de que llegara a la parte del estacionamiento, alguien lo jaló de su camisa. Ya iba a dar pelea cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes.

  
—Soy yo torpe—le habló Loki. Estaba usando un traje muy elegante.

  
—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó exaltado Tony—¡Y no hagas eso de nuevo! Asusta—siseó.

  
—Pensé que me detectarías. Ese no es el punto, vine para averiguar que mas le pasa al niño—

  
—¿Alguien te hablo del espacio personal?—interrumpió Tony picándole una mejilla al Dios.

  
Loki le quito la mano de su rostro—Habló enserio Tony. Averiguaré que ser, esta con Peter.

  
—Bien, bien. No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero como dices que se pondrá peor, pues hay que ser rápidos—dijo mirando con seriedad a Loki—El problema que si te ve, obviamente se preguntará que estas haciendo. Se discreto.

  
—Puedo transformarme en algo—le dijo. En eso se envolvió de luz verde y se convirtió en un cuervo.

  
—Jmp. No me sorprende—dijo sinceramente Tony.

  
El cuervo revoloteo hasta su cabeza y lo pico.

  
—¡Auch! E-entiendo, no te pongas así—El cuervo lo miro mal—Que diva eres. Bien me voy, cualquier cosa, me avisas—Le dijo y en eso se fue al estacionamiento donde lo esperaba un impaciente Happy.

  
Loki solo empezó a volar dentro de los vacíos palillos del plantel. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter estaba en su silla mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno. Ned y MJ aún no llegaban así que no tenía mucho que hacer. Su concentración no duró cuando dos manos golpearon con fuerza su mesa. Observó indiferente hacia arriba y vio a Flash. Oh, que 'maravilla'.

  
—Hola Parker—saludó brusco Flash.

  
Peter solo sonrió—Hey Flash.

  
—¿Y esa ropa de imbécil?

  
—¿Y esa cara de imbécil?—Antes de que Flash le dijera algo el continuo rápidamente—Flash, no empecemos, sabes que si hacemos algo, será otro castigo—La mirada de Peter se volvió sombría— **Así que, fuera de mi camino.**

  
—Será difícil Parker. Estás en la lista negra—

  
—En la lista negra desde 2012, Blah blah. Como sea Flash, déjame, si no quieres pagar las consecuencias—le dijo mientras volvía a sus dibujos.

  
—Ohhhh, nada de eso cara de escroto, si te metes conmigo, tu pagarás las consecuencias.

  
Peter rodó los ojos, Flash si era un maldito dolor de cabeza. Se notaba que el tipo no pensaba, pero todo eso se iba a solucionar. Pudo escuchar la risa de Lien para sus adentros.

  
Peter solo sonrió nuevamente y volvió a mirarlo, mientras bajaba su lápiz lentamente—Como sea Flash.

  
Flash se fue mientras le daba una mirada de repulsión, Peter no pensó nada al respecto, así que solo de quedo estoico.

  
Unos minutos después entro Ned y MJ.

  
—¡Por un demonio!—fue lo primero que expresó Ned al ver a su amigo—¿¡Qué carajos Peter!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que te hiciste!?—preguntó llegando hacia el tocando su cabello con su nuevo corte.

  
Peter quitó suavemente la mano de su amigo—Creo que me ganaría un centavo por cada vez que me preguntan lo mismo.

  
—¡Pero es que viejo, pareces esos típicos chicos malos en las pelis!

  
—Me agrada—dijo MJ con un sonrisa acariciando el rostro de Peter.

  
—Yo se que sí—le dijo Peter con una sonrisa arrogante.

  
Ned miró a ambos lados incómodo, ahora sabía como se sentía el violín. Se enfocó nuevamente en Peter y vio sus piercings.

  
—¡Amigo! Te perforaste de nuevo tus orejas—dijo mientras jalaba un poco las orejas de su amigo.

  
—Uh hu. A pasado mucho, ya se—quito las manos de Ned nuevamente.

  
—Bueno eso si me tomo de sorpresa—dijo sincera MJ.

  
Peter se hecho a reír un poco—Bueno son una de las pocas sorpresas que hay para hoy.

  
MJ puso los ojos en blancos y después titubeo un poco antes de hablar—No me digas que te hiciste un tatuaje—

  
—No—respondió con prisa Peter—Pero sería buena idea. Pero ese no es lo que quiero mostrar hoy.

  
—¿Qué es?

  
—es una sorpresa~

  
—Vamos amigo no me dejes con la incertidumbre—lloriqueo Ned. Peter solo le sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y los tres de siempre en la misma mesa de siempre. Claro el ambiente era un poco diferente. Ya que ahora Peter y MJ estaba mas juntos y Ned, pues solo observaba.

  
—Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó descubrir que Peter es 'tu sabes quién’?—pregunto Ned susurrando lo último.

  
—Como en un par de días, analice todo desde lo llamado Civil War y cuando fue lo de Vulture—Agarro un papas fritas y se lo comió—Y listo. Fue fácil.

  
—Creo que me siento torpe—se dijo Ned—Yo también debí unir esos cables que a veces no tenían sentido en la vida de Peter.

  
—No te sientas así viejo. De todos modos lo ibas a descubrir algún día—dijo normal Peter comiendo una manzana.

  
—¡Si, pero soy tu mejor amigo, compadre de la vida y no lo noté!

  
—¿Qué no notaste de Parker?

  
Los tres chicos miraron a Flash, que no estaba solo, tenía tres amigos a sus espaldas. Ned se puso nervioso, sabía que esto no iba terminar bien. MJ ya estaba con su mirada fría.

  
—Nada que te incumba Flash—espetó Peter comiendo todavía su manzana.

  
—Tu cállate bastardo, pagarás por todo lo que hiciste—Le hablo en alto señalándolo con su dedo.

  
—Vete de aquí Flash, no tenemos tiempo para tus berrinches de niño rico—le encaró MJ ya con la paciencia casi harta.

  
—Tu no te metas niña rara—

  
—Flash, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le preguntó Peter levantándose de la mesa.

  
—Pete, no—

  
—Silencio Ned—Le dijo mirándolo. Volvió su mirada a Flash—¿Y porqué vienes con estos idiotas? ¿El nene no se puede proteger solo?—preguntó con tono de burla mientras se acercaba a Flash.

  
—Claro que si imbécil, ahora mismo eso es lo que voy hacer y todos lo verán—En eso señalo toda la cafetería donde la mayoría lo estaban mirando.

  
Peter solo bufo una risa—No tengo tiempo para esto. Nos vamos chic—

  
Antes de que Flash lo agarrara de su suéter, Peter lo esquivo y el otro casi cae por el movimiento.

  
Peter le mostró una sonrisa a Flash y este no tenía un rostro que demostrará paz. MJ y Ned estaban esperando la inevitable pelea.

  
Uno de los amigos de Flash trató de atraparlo, pero en vez de eso Peter solo hizo un paso hacia atrás y el tipo se tropezó con su pie y cayó encima de la comida de una muchacha de la otra mesa.

  
Los de esa mesa empezaron a reírse por lo sucedido. Ahora fue turno de los otros dos, pero les fue en vano, Peter se movía como un gato. Uno cayo encima de una lata de pintura y otro en un cesto de basura. Todos empezaron a reírse por lo que les pasó a los matones.

  
MJ y Ned estaban que no podían creerlo. Ned tenía la boca casi hasta el suelo e intentaba no morirse de la risa. MJ por su parte observó a Peter.

  
Peter solo cruzó sus brazos cuando sucedió todo y observó a Flash con una sonrisa. Le hizo un ademán con la mano, para invitarlo a hacerle algo, si podía.

  
—¡Hasta aquí llegaste Parker!—Gritó Flash. Fue corriendo hacia Peter.

  
Peter vio a su lado un refresco de un chico y sin más lo tumbó al piso y hizo un paso hacia atrás y Flash no pudo evitar resbalar. Los chicos de la mesa de al lado buscaron otra mesa para no meterse en problemas.

  
No estaban como la otra vez grabando o algo. Que milagro.

  
Flash hizo unos leves quejidos en el piso. Estaba manchado del refresco y ya se estaba sintiendo pegajoso.

  
Sintió que fue jalado de su suéter y tuvo cara a cara la sombría mirada se Peter.

  
—Escúchame Flash, por que no lo voy a repetir. No quiero que te metas conmigo o con mis amigos y tampoco quiero que me jodas la existencia por mis parientes fallecidos, si lo haces de nuevo, no seré responsable de lo que vaya, **¡Hacer!**

  
Flash pudo ver por unos segundos como el rostro de Peter cambió a algo abominable, como si fuera un monstruo. Ante eso el chico hizo un jadeo ante el miedo.

  
**_—_ Ahora largo.**

  
Peter soltó a Flash y este salió corriendo, sus amigos a su modo también lo siguieron.

  
Peter elevó la mirada y todos lo miraban, ante eso observó a todos con frialdad y con eso todos volvieron a sus temas ignorando lo sucedido.

  
—Peter ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó MJ ya frente a el.

  
—¿Cómo que, 'que fue eso’? Puse a Flash en su lugar.

  
—Y lo hiciste en grande Pete—le dijo Ned con una sonrisa—quedará siempre en m—

  
—Muy bien, este no eres tu Peter. El Peter que conozco no se metería en pelea o pondría en humillación a Flash Thompson—dijo MJ con una mirada seria.

  
—¿Qué quieres decir MJ?

  
—Lo que quiero decir es que algo te cambió—le dijo mientras le tocaba el pecho con su dedo—¿Qué es lo que tienes? No me arrepiento de la salida de la otra vez, pero Peter, vamos dime… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?—la última pregunta de MJ se escuchó como un ruego.

  
— _“¿Qué es lo que ten—_

  
**_No le hagas caso, se nota que no ve lo que haces por ella._ **

**_No ve como nosotros nos hacemos perfectos._ **

  
— _“Nos hacemos perfecto”_

  
MJ vio como la mirada de Peter parecía vacía y empezó a preocuparse. Ned igual y se acerco a su amigo.

  
—Hey viejo, ¿Estás bien? Te ves enfermo—le dijo mientras le tocaba su hombro.

  
Peter apartó bruscamente la mano de su amigo. Ned quedo sorprendido ante la acción.

  
El timbre sonó y Peter solo buscó rápido su maleta y se fue a la clase.

  
—¿Y eso qué fue?—pregunto Ned con un tono de preocupación. No sabía que pensar.

  
—No lo sé… no lo sé…—contestó insegura MJ.

  
Los dos fueron también a su salón, se sentaron cerca de Peter, pero este no los miró a la cara.

  
Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y solo prestaron atención a su clase.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Loki se transformó nuevamente y observó el plantel de donde había acabado de salir. Busco el celular que le dio Stark y marcó.

  
—Eh. Esto ya está en lo peor… creo que los demás ya deben actuar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿y ahora que harán Loki y Tony?
> 
> Muy bien espero les haya gustado el cap xd  
> Les voy informando que quizás esta semana ni la otra vaya haber capítulos nuevo, porque debo estudiar para mi examen de la Universidad v,,:
> 
> Espero toda la semana pase un poco rápido para subirles el siguiente cap  
> Bueno hasta pronto x3


	8. Tony y Loki tienen un plan... plus Avengers... plus las cosas malas llegan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa   
> No mucho que comentar solo disfruten el cap :3

 

—En primer lugar. No entendí—declaró Clint.

  
Tony hizo un _facepalm_. Loki lo observó detenidamente mientras tenía los brazos cruzados. Natasha solo rodó los ojos y los demás pues bueno, estaban en el mismo lugar que Clint.

  
—¡Es enserio! ¿Qué se supone que tiene Pete?

  
—Está siendo controlado por una 'entidad' supongo. Si no hacemos algo al respecto, el Peter que conocemos, ya no va a existir—puntualizó seriamente el Dios del engaño.

  
—Okay. Eso es preocupante—menciono nervioso Scott.

  
—¿Es por eso que se está comportando como un maldito adolescente punk?—preguntó Sam.

  
—Ósea como Tony cuando tenía quince—continuó Rhody.

  
—¡Rhodes!

  
Rhody se calló ante como lo llamó—Okay cuando me llamas así, se que estás molesto.

  
—Y es así como estoy ahora—Le dijo Tony cruzando sus brazos—Como dijo Loki, hay que actuar rápido. No quiero que el niño se transforme en algo que no es Peter.

  
—¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?—cuestionó Steve—Peter ni siquiera nos escucha.

  
—¿Y si lo hacemos a la fuerza?—propuso Bucky.

  
—¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo que te hizo ayer?—le encaró Clint.

  
—Maldición. Tienes razón. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

  
—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo a la fuerza?—cuestionó Tony perdiendo la paciencia.

  
—Lo que menos hay que hacer es usar fuerza bruta. Eso alertaría a la entidad—menciono Loki—Creo que no es muy inteligente, usaremos eso a nuestro favor.

  
—Y por eso, necesito ayuda de ti Wanda—Dijo Tony dirigiéndose a la chica.

  
—¿Mía?—pregunto confusa.

  
—Necesito que uses tus poderes para poder dormir a Peter. Y en eso Loki y tú—dijo mientras los señalaba—Trataran de sacar lo que sea que tiene. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

  
—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que si. Esta bien lo haré.

  
—Perfecto.

  
—¿Y nosotros que Tony?—pregunto Nat.

  
—Ustedes nos dirán cuando son las veces en que la entidad aparece en Peter o lo contrala—le respondió Loki—Vi algo así cuando fui a vigilarlo en la 'escuela'…

  
—¿Aparece? ¿Cómo así, ‘qué aparece'?—pregunto nervioso Scott.

  
—Lo verás cuando suceda—le respondió simplemente Loki. Scott no estuvo muy seguro con esa respuesta.

  
—Y cuando eso suceda… ¿Qué hacemos con tales datos?—siguió Steve.

  
—Con esa información, podré enseñarle el hechizo indicado a Wanda para extraer la entidad, sin hacerle daño a Peter.

  
—Parece un plan—comentó Natasha.

  
—¿Y si no pasa nada?—pregunto Bruce dudoso.

  
—Debe aparecer. No es siempre en una específica manera—le respondió Loki observándolo.

  
—Bien Vengadores. ¿Entiende las reglas del juego?—cuestionó Tony al equipo.

  
Todos afirmaron en acuerdo.

  
—Muy bien. A trabajar—ordenó. Observó a loki y este solo asintió.

  
Es hora de que su chico vuelva a la normalidad.

 

* * *

 

 

—Estás muy callado. Nuevamente.

  
Happy observó al chico en el retrovisor. Peter lo observó un segundo y volvió a su celular.

  
—¿Así?—le preguntó perezosamente. Observó en su celular mensajes de May. No quería verlos.

  
—Si. ¿Alguna pelea?

  
—No.

  
Happy suspiro pesadamente mientras veía el camino. Peter no estaba siendo Peter. No estaba siempre hablándole sin parar o algo parecido.

  
Happy podía ser un poco gruñón con el chico, pero vamos el niño era un ángel, demasiado perfecto para este mundo.

  
Aunque en este momento no estaba actuando como un ángel. Ahora parecía un típico niño con vida rebelde.

  
—¿Tú te hiciste ese corté?—le pregunto tratando de que el ambiente cambiará. Una pregunta tonta, pero no había de otra.

  
—Si—contestó sin más el chico.

  
Muy bien, se espero algo mas realmente. ¿Qué podría hacer? No era muy bueno con niños.

  
Mejor sería esperar llegar a las instalaciones y tener ayuda de Tony, era la única manera.

  
Fue un largo trayecto en silencio hasta llegar a su destino.

  
—Muy bien niño, llegamos—le avisó al chico mientras apagaba el auto y se quitaba el cinturón.

  
—Genial—dijo sarcástico. Salió del auto sin esperar a Happy.

  
—Cielos, ¿Y ahora que bicho le pico?—se pregunto Happy.

  
Lo que no sabía Happy es que Peter se mantuvo ocupado hablando con Lien.

  
**_¿Quieres escucharme por un segundo?_ **

  
_—“Espera a que llegue a mi cuarto"_

  
En todo el trayecto Lien le estuvo diciendo que estuvo bien poner en su lugar a Flash.   
Que sus amigos no entendía lo que el hacía. El lo hacia por su bien.

  
Que MJ no entendía que en esta manera se hacía mas fuerte. Así podría protegerla. Que nada malo le pasará.

  
Que nadie mas lo iba a vencer como el tipo con el bozal raro. El era más fuerte e inteligente.

  
Peter quería entender y Lien quería enseñarle.

  
Peter llegó a la pequeña cocina, que tenía el comedor. Tenía hambre y Lien también. Necesitaba recargar su energía, Peter quería salir a patrullar nuevamente. Quería saber si podía buscar al niño que desapareció.

  
—¡Hey pequeña araña!—saludó Clint haciendo presencia.

  
—¿Qué quieres?—espetó brusco Peter. Clint observó la mirada del chico, parecía que realmente no quería su presencia.

  
—Nada niño, solo venía por aquí y te vi. ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que hay un poco de cereal con malvavisco de chocolate o algo así por aquí—Se acercó un poco a Peter (cosa que le era irritante al chico)—Creo que son de Bucky, pero no le digas—le susurró mientras daba esa sonrisa como si fuera un niño pequeño planeando un plan.

  
—Como sea dame el cereal—le insistió Peter. No quería la compañía del otro.

  
—¿Tienes prisa? Pensé que querías ver algo en la tele—le dijo mientras ponía el cereal en ambos tazones que había agarrado del estante.

  
—No tengo tiempo para eso. Sabes, las tareas se acumulan cuando te suspenden—le dijo agitando levemente sus manos.

  
—Hey vamos, tienes a Tony que es un cerebrito en esas cosas, el te puede ayudar en eso. ¿O acaso ya no quieres ver la televisión con tu tío favorito?—

  
**—Cállate de una vez y dame el maldito cereal—le espetó con rabia. Agarro el tazón con el cereal y agarro la leche y lo hecho. Agarro una cuchara y se fue.**

  
Clint quedo solo en la cocina. Le hecho leche a su cereal y empezó a comer. Tocó el interruptor en su oreja.

  
—Ya tuve contacto con el chico. Lo que sea que lo controla, lo hace mas agresivo.

  
— _Muy bien Clint. Ya hiciste tu parte, siguen los demás_ —Hablo Loki.

  
—Bien. Tenga un poco de cuidado, por un momento pensé que el chico quería golpearme—cerro la llamada y comió otro bocado de su cereal.

  
— _Eso no me da buen augurio…_ —dijo Scott.

  
— _La hormiga le tiene miedo a un bebé araña_ —se burlo Sam.

  
— _Cállate_ —dijo molesto Scott.

  
Clint ignoro su conversación y se sentó en el comedor. Observó el techo.

  
—Oye los conductos de ventilación es lo mío, no lo tuyo Nat.

  
Hubo un ruido y en un segundo bajó Natasha.

  
—Traté.

  
—¿Qué piensas de Peter?

  
—No lo sé. No me entrenaron para cuidar a un adolescente con una entidad mala que lo controla—bromeo la mujer peli roja—Vamos con Tony. Creo que está observando las cámaras de seguridad.

  
—Está bien. Pero deja que termine mi cereal—Con eso vio como Natasha hacía una pequeña sonrisa y rodaba los ojos.

 

* * *

 

 

**_—Te ves molesto—Le dijo Lien con su hocico(¿? Lleno del cereal._ **

  
—No estoy molesto. Solo un poco irritado es todo—le contestó Peter que estaba acostado en la cama. En su pecho sostenía el cereal.

  
**_—Estás molesto Peter._ **

  
—Arrgg.. es que no entiendo por que MJ estaba molesta cuando paso lo de Flash.

  
**_—Ya te lo dije aún no entiende nuestro dominio. Cuando lo entienda todo va estar bien._ **

  
—¿Tú crees?—le preguntó sarcástico.

  
**_Lien hizo como un tipo de risa. Rodeó el rostro de Peter con algo que parecía unos hilos negro que salían de el—Debes creerme Peter. Recuerda que todo lo hago por ti._ **

  
—Lo sé, solo buscas mi bien estar.

  
**_—Exacto. Eres un chico listo._ **

  
—Y tú la mascota que nunca tuve—bromeo Peter.

  
**_—¿Mascota? ¿Disculpa?_ **

  
—Lo que trató de decir. Es que eres un buen amigo, rayos no sabría que hubiese pasado si no te hubiese conocido. Me ayudaste con lo de Ben, con MJ y el estúpido de Flash.

  
**_—Nos tenemos uno al otro—Lien hizo como un tipo de sonrisa con eso miles de dientes que tenía._ **

  
Peter ignoró lo aterrador que se veía y solo sonrió—¿Ya acabaste de comer? Quiero salir ya.

  
**_—Creo que es suficiente. Oye._ **

  
—¿Jmm?

  
**_—¿Y mi Mcdonald’s?_ **

  
Peter observó detenidamente a Lien. Bufo un pequeña risa y después rodó los ojos. Acarició un poco a su amigo y fue a buscar su traje.

  
El traje no estaba. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su traje?

  
Buscó por toda la habitación y no lo encontraba.

  
—Lien, ¿sabes donde puse mi traje la última vez?

  
**_—Si no sabes tu, ¿Qué sabré yo?_ **

  
—Assh. No jodas, no jodas.

  
Salió de la habitación, por si las moscas su traje lo había dejado en algún lado y no recordaba.

  
—Peter, el jefe requiere tu presencia en el taller—Habló F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—Dile que ahora no. No tengo tiempo—le dijo a la I.A mientras iba al ascensor.

  
—El amo requiere de su presencia en este momento, es sobre su traje—

  
—¿¡El tiene mi traje!?—pregunto enojado Peter.

  
**_¿Porqué se lo llevó?_ **

  
_—“No tengo ni idea, pero voy a buscarlo”_

  
Peter puso el código para ir al taller de Tony. En poco tiempo estuvo en el sitio.

  
—Hola niño, ¿Cómo fue la escuela?—saludó Tony. Estaba en la mesa y al lado estaba el traje del muchacho.

  
—Excelente. Lo digo sinceramente—lo dijo todo rápidamente—Y ahora vengo a buscar mi traje muchas gracias.

  
Peter ya iba agarrar su traje, pero Tony lo agarró antes que el. El chico le dirigió la mirada.

  
—¿Qué quieres?

  
—Tu I.A. ¿Porqué no ha estado grabando tus patrullas?—le pregunto un poco serio mientras veía la pantalla frente a el.

  
—¿Y yo que voy a saber? Ella no me ha hablado desde hace unos días—le respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

  
—¿Cómo? Sabes lo peligroso que pudo ser eso. Tu I.A es la única que me puede decir si éstas en peligro o algo parecido—regaño preocupado el mecánico.

  
—¿Yo en peligro?—pregunto con diversión—Nada me puede hacer daño. Ahora ¿Podrías darme mi traje?

  
—Creo que en estos momentos no Pete. Necesito checar a tu I.A y necesito saber por que esta en mal funcionamiento. Te lo devuelvo mañana no te preo—

  
Antes de que Tony continuara Peter le quito el traje de sus manos. El mayor ya iba protestar, pero vio la mirada del chico. Sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban casi negros, no tenían ese color marrón tipo Bambi que siempre tiene.

  
**—No te preocupes Tony. Estaré bien, para eso me entrenan ¿no?—La cara del chico mostró una sonrisa.**

  
Pero para Tony la sonrisa le dio un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

  
—Pero—

  
**—Estaré bien y punto—insistió el chico—Llamarem- llamaré cuando regrese—El chico le palmo el hombro y se fue.**

  
Después de unos segundos que se fue el chico, F.R.I.D.A.Y habló.

  
—Jefe detecto signos de ansiedad elevado.

  
—Si yo también Fri—le comentó con un poco de balbuceos. Suspiro pesadamente.

  
Loki apareció en el taller y fue hacia Tony.

  
—Hey, ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Loki sujetándolo de los dos hombros.

  
—Si, si, si. ¿No sientes el aire tenso?—le pregunto como si fuera un chiste. Pero en su tono se notaba el nerviosismo.

  
—Un poco. Creo que detectaste el aura de la entidad—le explicó. Pero poco después el hombre entre cerro sus ojos—¿Cómo pudiste sentirlo?

  
—¿Disculpa?—pregunto Tony confuso mientras se sentaba.

  
Loki solo sacudió su cabeza lentamente—Nada olvídalo.

  
—Sus ojos. Se volvieron negros. Eso no es buena señal, ¿verdad?

  
—No, no es bueno—Loki se quedo callado un rato, después miro a Tony—creo que ahora debemos contactar a Strange. La entidad se hace mas fuerte a cada momento.

  
Tony no dijo nada al respecto y observó la pantalla. Loki seguía pensando, mientras el iba a las cámaras de seguridad. Quería saber cuando fue que el chico empezó a comportarse extraño. Fue a los videos desde el día que comenzó a quedarse en las instalaciones. Algo simple sucedió cuando el trato de acariciar su cabello pero Peter lo aparto.

  
_—“Quizás ahí fue donde comenzó… debo seguir viendo"_

  
En ese momento Loki estaba observando lo que hacia—¿Todo comenzó esta semana?

  
—Bueno si…

  
—Esa entidad que tiene Peter es más fuerte de lo que pensé—comentó. Vio los videos de la fiesta, cuando Tony y Peter empezaron a discutir y luego se fue la luz y Peter ya no estaba.

  
Siguieron viendo en silencio, no había mucho.

  
—¿Tienes video de seguridad en su cuarto?

  
—Si… siento que me estoy metiendo en su privacidad o algo—comento Tony no muy seguro de ir a las grabaciones.

  
—No hay de otra Tony.

  
Tony solo asintió y busco las grabaciones, puso desde el día en que el piensa que Peter se comportaba raro, nada. El día de la fiesta tampoco. Cuando regreso, estaba hablando con sus amigos y después vieron algo.

  
—¿Qué mierda es eso?—se cuestionó Tony asustado con lo que veía.

  
—Oh.. que—murmullo Loki.

  
Del hombro de Peter salió algo, como una sustancia negra con ojos blancos y dientes filosos. Este miro la cámara y Tony sintió algo tenso, algo muy malo.

  
Vio visiones rápidas de la iglesia en llamas y el hombre de los ojos verdes. Después a Peter.

  
Peter estaba en el centro de una habitación a oscuras. Alzo la mirada y sus ojos se veían negros y sombríos. De sus labios se formo una sonrisa y de repente de su cuerpo salieron sombras negras.

  
—¡AHHH!—gritó Tony levantándose con prisa de la silla. Sujetó su cabeza por el dolor intenso.

  
—¡Tony! Hey, tranquilo ¿Qué tienes?—cuestionó Loki sosteniendo los hombros del mecánico.

  
—Esa cosa… quiere destruir a Peter… u-usarlo—Contestó casi sin aire—Loki hay—

  
—Cálmate iré con Strange y me llevaré a Wanda conmigo y comenzaremos a hacer el hechizo—le dijo tratando de que su voz fuera tan calmada como le fuese posible.

  
—Bien… ¿Qué mas se vio de esa cosa?—pregunto Tony cambiando de tema.

  
—Emm—Loki observó la pantalla.

  
Los dos vieron que la pantalla estaba en negro.

  
—Mierda… ¿Esa cosa desactivo las cámaras?

  
—¿Qué clase de entidad es esta?—se cuestionó Loki.

  
El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Natasha junto con Clint entraron al taller.

  
—Lo siento chicos estábamos comiendo—Dijo Clint como excusa y tenía un pedazo de Pan en su mano.

  
—Corrección. Clint comía—hablo Natasha quien tenia los brazos cruzados.

  
Clint rodo a media los ojos, luego observó a los dos—Emm ¿Llegamos en mal momento?

  
Loki y Tony intercambiaron miradas solamente.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos.

  
_—“Bien primero, debemos buscar lo que le pasó al niño"_

  
**_¿Porqué? ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?_ **

  
_—“No lien. Debemos buscarlo. Quizás este asustado y solo”_

  
**_Jmmm… Bien. ¿Pero como vamos a buscar a un niño en una ciudad como Nueva York?_ **

  
_—“Buen punto. Entonces iremos a buscar alguna pista"_

  
**_Ir con su padre._ **

  
_—“Exacto"_

  
De repente Peter se encontró con Rhody, Sam y Bucky, este último tenía un balón de baloncesto.

  
—¡Hey Pete!—Saludó Rhody—¿Quieres ir con nosotros a jugar?

  
—Vamos niño será divertido—comento Sam—Ven a mi equipo, así derrotamos a estos dos—le susurró de cerca a Peter.

  
—Te escuche cabeza de pájaro—dijo Bucky en alto. Sam solo se hecho a reír en voz baja.

  
— _“¿Porqué ahora estos están insoportables tan de repente?”_ —Pensó Peter observando a los tres adultos con cansancio.

  
—Ignóralos pete—dijo Rhody—¿Entonces que dices? ¿Vienes?

  
—No—Contesto rápidamente. Observó a Sam y Bucky que se estaban peleando, como siempre.

  
—Hey, vamos, no tienes que ser tan gruñón. Será divertido—dijo Rhody tratando de convencer a Peter.

  
—¡Es cierto será divertido vencer a cabeza de pájaro! ¿Verdad Pete?—dijo en alto Bucky. Tenia sus manos encima de la cara de Sam.

—¡Quita tus manos!—se quejo Sam.

  
Peter rodó los ojos. Le paso una idea en la cabeza y sonrió para si. Así que con rapidez disparo sus telarañas y atrapo las manos de Bucky y los quitó de la cara de Sam. Después le lanzó una telaraña hacia el pecho de Sam y lo jaló, como estaba cerca de Bucky cayó encima.

  
Rhody puso los ojos en blanco, mientras tenía la boca abierta por lo que veía.

  
Gracias a la caída Sam cayó encima de Bucky. Los dos se veían con horror ya que sus labios estaban pegados.

  
—Ahora solo busquen una habitación y hagan el resto—comento Peter mientras se iba con una sonrisa triunfante.

  
Los dos hombres se separaron con rapidez y se alejaron.

  
—¡Ahhhhh no puede ser!—grito Sam mientras escupía.

  
—¡Peter vas a pagar por eso!—grito Bucky.

  
Los dos se miraron entre si y quitaron mirada de inmediato. Rhody alzo una ceja ante el comportamiento de ellos.

  
—Me largo de aquí. No puedo creer esto—comentó Sam ya alejándose dándole la espalda a sus dos compañeros.

  
—¿Porqué tenía que ser el?—se quejo Bucky ya también empezando a alejarse.

  
Mientras Rhody, pues tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

  
— _“Parecen una pareja que aun no ven que se aman entre ellos"_ —pensó Rhody mientras empezaba a caminar.

  
Ya Peter estaba en su cuarto mientras se cambiaba, la noche ya estaba llegando, es hora de patrullar. Ya con su traje puesto Lien lo rodeó sin esperar que Peter dijera algo.

  
—¡Lien no! ¡No puedo salir así!

  
**_—Me necesitas—le habló mientras salía un poco del traje y formaba su pequeño cuerpo._ **

  
—Te verán idiota.

  
**_—Bien… como tu quieras Peter._ **

  
Lien dejo de rodear el traje de Peter y se escondió. El chico arácnido rodó los ojos. Salió por la ventana y se fue.

  
Pero Peter no se dio cuenta que Steve estaba en el suelo, escondido tras unos arbustos. Salió de su escondite y observó como se iba el muchacho.

  
—¿Con quien hablaba el chico?

  
Steve observó su hombro y hay estaba Scott. Tan pequeño como una hormiga.

  
—Quizás con la entidad—contestó no muy seguro.

  
—Oh cielos, ¿Ahora somos los cazas fantasmas?

  
Steve solo se hecho a reír un poco gracias al comentario de Scott. Escuchó unos pasos y vio a Bruce, parecía un poco agitado.

  
—Steve tenemos que ir a buscar a Peter—dijo tan rápido que Steve pudo apenas entender.

  
Scott saltó del hombro de Steve y volvió a su altura normal.

  
—Se acaba de ir, si somos rápido lo alcanzamos—dijo Scott observando el bosque—Pero ¿Porqué debe—

  
—Strange está aquí y Loki dice que la entidad está a punto de controlar a Peter por completo.

  
—¿¡Qué!?—dijeron al mismo tiempo Steve y Scott.

  
—¿Qué estamos esperando Cap? ¡Vamos!—le dijo Scott. Volvió a encogerse y fue llevado por la hormiga voladora.

  
Steve volteó a ver a Bruce—¿Y Tony?

  
—Está mal. Fue afectado por el… ammm ¿aura? De la entidad. Bueno eso fue lo que le entendí de Loki, parece que debilitó de cierta manera a Tony.

  
—Diablos—murmullo Steve—Bien dile que ya fui a buscarlo junto con Scott—le dijo a Bruce.

  
Antes de que Steve se fuera, Bruce sostuvo su hombro—Nat y Clint también van y Tony me pidió que no fueran rudos con el chico.

  
—Veremos que podemos hacer—le dijo antes de irse.

 

* * *

 

 

**_¿Dónde quieres comenzar?_ **

  
_—“Debemos entrar con cuidado. No quiero que los polis nos vean, frustraría las cosas"_

  
Peter estaba en el puerto viendo de lejos la prisión en la isla. Antes de ir ahí fue a buscar a la estación de policías que quedaba cerca donde paso el 'secuestro' del niño y el ataque hacia el hombre, para averiguar donde lo habían llevado.

  
**_¿No podemos solo matarlo o algo?_ **

  
_—“Lien. Mi primera regla es no matar. ¿Me entendiste?”_

  
**_Aburrido._ **

  
Peter ignoro su comentario y sintió ser rodeado por Lien. Observó un barco que estaba en curso a la isla. Con uso de sus telarañas se adhirió al bote y se dejo deslizar en el agua.

  
Pasaron unos dos minutos y llegaron a la isla. Peter observó a los policías bajar del barco. Con silencio y agilidad saltó hacia uno de las torres de la prisión. Gracias al traje negro podía ocultarse en la sombras, esquivaba con facilidad la luz de los faros. Vio una entrada pequeña a la izquierda del edificio donde estaba la entrada principal y a unos hombres que jugaban cartas.

  
—Gané—dijo unos de los policías mientras mostraba tres Reyes y la carta de corazón.

  
El otro solo tiro su gorro al piso—Que rabia. Es la quinta vez que me ganas.

  
—Ya supéralo, yo siempre ganó—dijo arrogante el hombre, su compañero rodó los ojos.

  
**—No dejes que el ego te absorba.**

  
Los dos observaron al Spider-Man negro. No pudieron gritar o hacer algo ya que Peter los dejo inconscientes en el suelo. Busco las llaves y abrió la puerta, antes de entrar fijo su mirada en las cámaras que eran rodeados por las telarañas negra. Entro y cerro con cuidado.

  
Busco las escaleras de seguridad y sin esfuerzo empezó a saltar. Sin que pasaran dos minutos llegó al piso _17_.

  
Abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó de reojo los pasillos, trepó hasta llegar al techo y empezó su camino. Llego a la sala de vigilancia y vio solo un policía. Comiendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y en la mesa tenía un café. Ignoraba las cámaras de vigilancia y veía una serie que también veía Happy cuando se quedaba en las instalaciones.

  
Peter hizo un suspiro de exasperación. Sin que el policía se lo esperará el chico se abalanzó hacia el.

  
Este cayó al suelo mientras tenía a Spider-Man acorralándolo contra el piso.

  
—Escucha bien idiota. Dime donde esta Eduard Jiménez. **Ahora** —le ordenó con voz dura Spider-Man.

  
—Habitación _121200_ , caminas derecho y una vuelta a la izquierda—le dijo sin titubeos observando con miedo al héroe arácnido frente a él.

  
—Muy bien, gracias por tu cooperación…—Spider-Man observó la placa del hombre que decía, “Miguel”—Miguel.

  
Miguel sonrió nervioso y Spider-Man solo inclinó la cabeza. Pero sin esperar fue golpeado por este y lo dejó inconsciente de inmediato. Spider-Man se levantó y observó las cámaras. Vio el teclado y con solo unos comandos las cámaras se desactivaron.

  
**_¿Dónde aprendiste eso?_ **

  
— _“Natasha me enseñó algunos trucos"_ —le respondió mientras buscaba las llaves correspondientes.

  
Peter empezó el camino que le indicó el oficial. Llegó al pasillo donde se suponía que estaba el hombre.

  
—Habitación _121200_ —se dijo al ver la puerta con los números en negros. Observó por la pequeña ventanilla y vio al hombre que yacía en la cama.

  
La puerta hizo un _click_ , Eduard se despertó inmediato y vio la puerta de su celda abierta. El frunció el seño y se levantó lentamente.

  
**—Ni pienses que vas a salir.**

  
Eduard se congeló en su sitio. El giró levemente su cuerpo y justo atrás suyo estaba el Spider-Man negro, apoyado contra la pared mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

  
—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Eduard tratando de no asustarse.

  
—¿Dónde está el niño?—pregunto directo Spider-Man.

  
—El niño..—repitió el hombre sin saber de que hablaba—Espera hablas de mi hijo… ¿Porqué?—preguntó con casi acidez en sus palabras.

  
—Un niño no debe estar solo en las calles de Queen. Un niño no debió tener un trato como el que tuvo.

  
—Tu no entiendes—

  
—Lo que entiendo es que eres un monstruo. Sin rodeos, ¿Dónde está el pequeño?

  
El hombre frunció el seño, mientras sus ojos se ponían brillosos.

  
—No lo sé. Si tu no me hubieses golpeado hasta casi dejarme inconsciente, lo sabría.

  
—Disculpa, no se de que hablas.

  
—¿No sabes de que habló? ¡Maldito, por tu culpa casi me deformas la cara!

  
Eduard fue empujado a su cama con fuerza gracias a una patada que le dio Spider-Man. Este de inmediato lo miró con horror en sus ojos.

  
**—Callado te ve mas bonito—comentó con gracia Spider-Man—Si no sabes donde esta tu hijo. ¿Por lo menos viste algo?**

  
—No te diré una mierda—

  
Eduard fue sujetado de su cuello con fuerza.

  
—¿Y bien Eduard?—preguntó ahora Peter con voz peligrosa.

  
—Ack… no pude ver bien… pero vi a un hombre y mi hijo se fue con el. No se quién era—contesto casi sin aire el hombre.

  
—¿Un hombre?—preguntó curioso el chico.

  
—Si. No se si fui yo, pero vi que tenia algo metálico que cubría su boca—dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—Mi hijo… se fue con el…

  
Peter de una vez sintió pena por el hombre y lo soltó. Este tosió de inmediato después de ser soltado, Peter observó sus manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El hombre fue golpeado, a su hijo se lo llevó el tipo que vio en el ataque y fue encarcelado por abuso infantil.

  
—Yo… lo siento—dijo en voz baja el muchacho.

  
Eduard lo miró con detenimiento mientras tenía su mano en su cuello. Peter bajó la mirada ante eso.

  
—Tu eres un chico…—dijo Eduard.

  
Peter alzó la mirada, no negó o aceptó lo que dijo Eduard—Buscare a tu hijo.

  
—Por favor. Pero no lo lleves conmigo—le dijo impresionando a Peter—Solo mira esto, no se por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí. No solamente tengo delito por abuso infantil, hay otros, que no quiero mencionar. Mi hijo no tiene a nadie más… _nadie_.

  
Peter se quedó callado y se enfocó en la última palabra que dijo Eduard. Nadie. Ese niño no tenía a nadie más.

  
—Bien. Si lo encuentro, estará en buenas manos…—Peter observó nuevamente a Eduard y este lloraba en silencio—En un minuto vendrán, solo haz que estás dormido y no digas nada sobre que me viste.

  
El hombre asintió si entender. Spider-Man abrió la puerta y la cerró. Eduard escuchó después a los oficiales acercarse con rapidez y se acostó con rapidez en la cama delgada e incómoda y se hizo el dormido.  
La puerta se abrió, entrando el oficial Miguel que tenía una mancha de café en su camisa y otros dos oficiales.

  
—¡Jiménez despierta!—gritó uno de los oficiales.

  
Eduard abrió los ojos y se levantó con rapidez. Los tres oficiales se le quedaron mirando. El hombre sabía que miraban el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo tener pesadillas con tranquilidad?—dijo con sarcasmo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el antebrazo.

  
Los tres oficiales se intercambiaron miradas.

  
—Como sea Jiménez, vuelve a dormir—le dijo Miguel. Con eso los tres oficiales se fueron y cerraron la puerta mientras escuchaba el click.

  
Eduard volvió a acostarse y solo suspiro. Otra lágrima salió de su rostro.

  
—Lo siento Samuel…

 

* * *

 

 

**_¿Qué fue eso?_ **

  
_—“¿Qué?”_

  
**_¿Porqué sientes pena por ese hombre?_ **

**_Lastimó a su hijo e hizo otros crímenes. No merece tener algo de misericordia._ **

  
—¿¡Lien acaso te estás escuchando¡? ¡Ese hombre a pasado por cosas jodidas en su vida! ¡no merece… no merece algo así!—le gritó Peter mientras se quitaba su máscara.

Estaba en un edificio alto así que no había posibilidad de que alguien lo viera.

  
Lien hizo presencia frente al rostro de Peter.

  
**_—El es un maldito criminal. No merece nada, solo dolor._ **

  
—Te equivocas Lien. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad—le espetó molesto Peter. El chico apretó los dientes después de decir eso.

  
**_—Que insulto Peter. Te creí mas inteligente…_ **

  
—Cállate Lien.

  
Lien sin decir nada se ocultó nuevamente y Peter solo frunció el seño y nuevamente se puso su máscara y se lanzó del edificio alto para empezar a balancearse.

  
Sintió sus sentidos advertir algo y su telaraña fue cortada por algo y de una vez fue cayendo. Antes de que pasará algo con rapidez disparo sus telarañas y llegaron a un edificio y salto hacia ella.

  
—Oh que demonios—murmuró Peter. Entonces sintió a alguien, observó de reojo hacia atrás.

  
—Oh atrape una araña—comento Black Cat sentada en el borde del edificio.

  
—Oh, kitty cat. ¿Qué hay?

  
—Estoy molesta contigo arañita—dijo la chica con un puchero en sus labios.

  
—Auch. ¿Porqué la señorita gatuna esta enojada?—preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba en el borde del edificio casi cerca de Black cat.

  
—Los diamantes.

  
—Oh cierto. Lo siento Kitty cat, tenía que hacer el buen acto—le dijo mientras alzaba los hombros.

  
—Lo sé arañita—la chica se acercó a Spider-Man un poco—¿Por qué debes ser del lado bueno? ¿eh?

  
—Porque es el mejor—contestó sin vacilar.

  
Black rodó los ojos y se levantó del borde del edificio. Se alejó un poco, mientras Peter la veía curioso.

  
—Escuche lo que le pasó al niño. ¿Qué haz buscado?—preguntó la mujer dándole la espalda a Peter.

  
—No mucho. Lo único que se es que el niño se fue con un hombre, para ser mas específicos un hombre que vi cuando pasó el ataque de los tales HYDRAS.

  
—Ah si, estuve cerca. Ayude algunos. Todavía están en reparaciones algunos edificios…—dijo viendo de reojo a Spider-Man.

  
—¿Ayudaste?

  
—Puedo ser una ladrona de joyas, pero no soy alguien que le gusta atacar solo por que si. Déjale eso a otras personas—Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Spider-Man, demasiado cerca—Como sea, investigue por mi cuenta. Creo que pude ver algo cerca del muelle.

  
—¿En serio? ¿Qué investigaste kitty cat?

  
—Una posible ubicación del pequeño, pero hay que ser rápidos. Se van ahora a las _12:00_ —le informó mientras ya se ponía al borde del edificio.

  
Spider-Man solo asintió y los dos empezaron a saltar de edificio en edificio. Peter estaba un poco emocionado era la primera vez que tenia una compañero (compañera en este caso) para hacer alguna misión. Genial.

  
—¿Qué es eso?—pregunto de repente Black Cat mientras saltaba al otro borde del edificio. Se escuchaba el _ring_ de un celular.

  
—Mierda—maldijo Peter buscando su celular, que extraño el lo puso en vibrador, ¿Porqué tenía el sonido puesto? Cuando pudo agarrarlo mientras se balanceaba y seguía de cerca a la mujer gatuna, observó que tenia diez llamadas perdidas de Tony, veinte de May, unos chats de Ned que pudo ver en la ventanita de las notificaciones.

  
_“¡911 Pete! ¡Estás en peligro! ¡Debes quitarte el extraterrestre de encima!_   
_PETER_   
_Por favor llama!”_

  
Spider-Man solo frunció el seño. ¿Qué se quitará el extraterrestre de encima? ¿Ósea a Lien? Espera, ¿Cómo Ned sabía de…?

  
Observó nuevamente que tenia llamadas de MJ y era casi treinta llamadas. ¿Qué carajos?

  
—Arañita ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Black cat frente a el. Peter no se había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie en un edificio.

  
No sucede nada Peter. Solamente están molestando.

  
—Nada kitty cat.

  
—Okay, ven ya estamos cerca del puerto—le aviso ya empezando a saltar al otro edificio.

  
Spider-Man la siguió, llegaron a una parte del puerto, pero tenía rejas, así que solo saltaron para pasar. Fueron en silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía un tipo de fábrica abandonada. Pero Peter pudo ver una pequeña luz en las ventanas.

  
Vio que Black cat no estaba a su lado y que ya estaba escalando la pared. Spider-Man fue con rapidez hacía ella.

  
—Tu busca al niño—le dijo Black Cat ya adentro de un piso del edificio.

  
—¿y tu que vas hacer?

  
—Algo importante arañita—Dijo con una sonrisa y en eso desapareció en el oscuro pasillo.

  
Spider-Man solo suspiro y siguió trepando la pared, hasta llegar cerca de la ventana de donde provenía la tenue luz. Solo se asomó un poco y lo vio. Vio al sujeto de la otra vez.

  
Parecía que revisaba unos documentos con la tenue luz que le proporcionaba el foco.

  
Sin rodeos Peter entró, rompiendo la ventana gracias a la potente fuerza que tenia. El hombre solo pudo retroceder un poco, pero entonces fue acorralado por Spider-Man en el suelo.

  
El de ojos verdes vio directamente al chico arácnido frente a el. Frunció el seño.

  
—¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

  
—No importa ahora mismo. ¿¡Donde está el niño, lunático!?

  
El hombre no contestó, en vez de eso el agarró un pedazo de metal y golpeó a Spider-Man en la cabeza logrando liberarse.

  
El hombre se levantó y observó al arácnido frente a el, que estaba arrodillado y dándole la espalda. El retrocedió unos pasos y soltó el pedazo de metal que tenia unas leves manchas de sangre. Algo le decía que nada andaba bien.

  
Pudo esquivar a tiempo la sustancia negra que estuvo a punto de apuñalar su hombro. Observó de nuevo a Spider-Man y de su espalda sobresalían, tentáculos negros que tenían un filo puntiagudo al final.

  
—¿Qué eres tu?—preguntó estoico el hombre de ojos verde. Su bozal se transformó en una máscara curbriendo todo su rostro. Sabía que el peligro ya iba a comenzar.

  
Se escuchó una risa que fue casi infantil, pero tenia un toque sombrío y escalofriante.

  
**—Somos Venom—Dijo mirando al de ojos verdes. Se mostraron dientes filosos, mientras se deformaba un poco su rostro.**

 

* * *

 

 

Ned estaba apenas llegando a su hogar. Eran como las _4:35_ de la tarde. Llegó a su apartamento y saludó a su madre y hermanos pequeños.

  
—¿Y Peter? ¿No que lo ibas a invitar?—preguntó extrañada su madre.

  
—Si pero, me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer…—contestó mientras cargaba a su hermano de dos años. Su madre pudo distinguir la inseguridad en su respuesta.

  
—Esta bien. Tu comida esta en el horno—le dijo y ella fue a su cuarto.

  
Ned asintió y dejo a sus hermanitos que jugarán. Antes de buscar su comida buscó su laptop y lo llevo consigo a la sala. Buscó su comida y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Mientras comía encendió su laptop y conectaba su celular.

  
Estaba pasando algunos archivos de su tarea y otras cosas de Star Wars. De repente su laptop empezó a parpadear, en negro, en blanco y volvía a la pantalla principal.

  
—Oh, no, no, no—dijo desesperado Ned empezando a teclear—No permitiré que te vayas.

  
Pero tan rápido como empezó, también volvió a estar normal. Ned no muy seguro empezó a ver los comandos de la laptop, por si se había borrado algo.

  
—¿Ned?

  
Ned se sobresalto un poco y observó su alrededor. No vio a su madre y volvió con su laptop.

  
—¿Ned? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Soy K.A.R.E.N!

  
El chico puso los ojos en blanco y vio con detenimiento la pantalla y vio la ventanilla oscura que tenia unos algoritmos. Que parecía mas una conversación.

  
—¿K.A.R.EN? ¿qu—

  
—No hay mucho que explicar Ned. Peter, está en peligro.

 

 

—Que…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado  
> sus comentarios o Kudos son bienvenidos :3


	9. Un raro equipo: MJ, Ned y K.A.R.E.N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Oye pensándolo mejor que tal si vamos casa y tomamos leche con galletas oreo—sugirió Ned mientras ya empezaba camino.
> 
> Pero antes de que diera un paso fue sujetado de la camiseta.
> 
> —Ni de coña. Terminamos esta “Misión: Salvemos el trasero de Parker" lo quieras o no—le dijo directamente con una voz peligrosa que le congeló la sangre a Ned.
> 
> —P-pero ¿Y mi lechita?—insistió con nerviosismo mientras le quitaba la mirada a la muchacha frente a el.
> 
> —¡Ned!—regaño MJ perdiendo la paciencia. Le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo.
> 
> —¡Okay, okay, okay! ¡solo bromeó!—le dijo rápidamente Ned sudando frío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaaaa Hola xdxd  
> siento que pasó como un mes pero solo fue una semana  
> si no mal me equivoco v::  
> no se ni donde ando parada we
> 
> Les ibas dar las gracias por las 448 vistas a mi fanfic me siento muy happy gracias :3  
> y por los kudos gracias chic@s :,3
> 
>  
> 
> ahora ignoren a este sentimental y lean el capítulo xdxd
> 
>  
> 
> Las ubicaciones, direcciones y los nombres son inventados. 
> 
> para resolver el código usen el Augustus's code

 

 

_1:24 p.m_

 

MJ veía de vez en cuando a Peter, el chico parecía atento a la clase, pero sentía que en su ojos no lo mostraban.

  
Observó de reojo hacia atrás y el asiento donde se supone que va Flash, estaba vacía. Le dio una mirada interrogante a los amigos de Thompson.

  
Ellos percibieron la mirada penetrante de la chica y sacudieron levemente la cabeza. Uno solo apunto levemente a Peter. MJ volvió a mirar al chico a su lado, suspiro un poco y se estiró un poco hasta la silla de Peter y con voz baja le habló.

  
—Peter ¿Quieres salir ah—No pudo terminar ya que Peter le dio una mirada demasiado estoica.

  
—No MJ. No tengo tiempo—le espetó casi frío. El chico volvió a su cuaderno.

  
MJ regreso a su asiento levemente y sus labios formaron una leve línea. Así que ahora se fijo en Ned, que la estaba mirando directamente, este alzo los hombros sin saber que comentar.

  
MJ entre cerro levemente sus ojos y regreso su atención a la clase.

  
El timbre sonó un momento después anunciando el final de la clase y la hora para que los estudiantes se fueran. El profesor de historia solo les mando leer algunos temas del libro antes de que se fuera.

  
MJ acomodo sus cosas rápido y se dirigió a Peter. Pero no estaba.

  
—Salió sin decir palabra—le informó Ned.

  
MJ hizo como un leve suspiro de exasperación—¿Ahora qué?—se cuestionó mientras ya iba camino a la salida del salón siendo acompañada de Ned.

  
—¿Qué crees que tiene Pete? Realmente me está asustando como no tienes idea.

  
—Realmente no se. El no estaba así cuando salimos.

  
—¿Tendrá algún problema con el Sr. Stark o los Vengadores?

  
MJ sacudió levemente su cabeza para mostrar negación—No lo sé. ¿Porqué tendría un problema con el Sr. Stark?

  
—Bueno por la pelea casi intensa que tuvieron el día de la fiesta. Si no fuera por la tormenta… se hubiese formado una grande.

  
MJ se fijó en Ned y en lo que dijo—¿Pelea intensa?

  
—Si, cuando se fue y escapo. ¿Te acuerdas? El Sr. Stark había castigado a Peter ese día, por lo que ocurrió con Flash y el no estaba muy contento que digamos, y para ponerle la cereza en el pastel ese día era el aniversario de su tío…

  
—¿De su tío? ¿Hablas de…?—preguntó sabiendo que venía.

  
—De Ben. Ben Parker. El tío de Peter, el falleció el año pasado, fue disparado por un ladrón y Peter lo vio todo… Mierda… creo que no debí decirte esto, debió ser Peter—MJ sostuvo sus hombros antes de que Ned cayera en la ansiedad.

  
—Tranquilo. Creo que me diste la información que necesito—le dijo con casi seguridad en su voz. Se formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

  
Ned la observó confuso—¿A qué te refieres?

  
—Ned. Junta los cables. ¿Desde cuándo Peter empezó a comportarse de esta manera?—le preguntó mirando directo a su amigo.

  
Ned se puso analizar, hasta que empezó a darse cuenta de los puntos que quería llegar MJ.

  
—¿Tú crees que sea por eso?

  
—Si. Pero creo que hay algo más—se dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su barbilla—Esos momentos cuando quiero tener contacto con los Vengadores.

  
—¿Crees que yo no?—le dijo Ned poniendo una sonrisa en su cara—Siempre me emocionó tanto que se me olvida.

  
MJ rodó los ojos y se hecho a reír un poco—Bien Loser nos vemos mañana y los dos averiguaremos que le pasa a Peter Parker—le dijo mientras los dos bajaban las escaleras de la escuela.

  
—Tenlo por seguro. Misión aceptada. ¡Es hora de que mi amigo y tu casi novio regrese!—le dijo en alto provocando que MJ se sonrojará un poco mientras lo miraba un poco mal y a la vez ofendida (no mentira).

—Bobo.

  
MJ empezó a caminar por su lado, no había mucho que hacer y no quería llegar a su casa todavía, su padre a estado muy ocupado por lo del ataque, así que la casa se siente mas vacía.

  
Así que decidió ir a dar un paseo largo por la ciudad de Nueva York y hacer el camino largo hasta su casa.

  
Iba normal caminando, cuando vio a un grupo de niños de casi trece años todos, hablando de un tema que le intereso.

  
—¡Y le tomé una foto! ¿Y sabes que me hizo el muy maldito?—cuestionó un niño rubio con un tono de enojo.

  
—¿Qué hizo?—le preguntó una niña con cabello pintado de verde.

  
—¡Atrapó mi celular con sus telarañas y lo destruyó! ¡Les dije a mis padres y no me creyeron y me castigaron!

  
—¿¡Qué coño!?—expresó uno que tenia un palillo en la boca—¿Enserio era Spider-Man?

  
—¡No tengo ni idea! Pero si es así entonces ya no es mi súper héroe favorito—dijo molesto cruzando sus brazos.

  
—No eres el único. La mayoría no le está gustando este nuevo Spider-Man negro. Dicen que es muy agresivo—dijo la niña—¿No escucharon lo del tipo que fue atacado? ¿Y que se llevaron a su hijo?

  
—Eso es un tema muy serio—le dijo del palillo en la boca—no se ha sabido nada de ese niño. ¿Tu crees que Spider-Man lo..?

  
MJ frunció el seño ante lo que estaba teorizando el niño ese. Sabía que Spider-Man ósea Peter, nunca mataba o lastimaba a alguien de gravedad, algo anda muy mal. Y más por ese traje negro que ahora lleva. ¿Acaso se lo hizo Stark? O la pregunta sería, ¿Si es Peter quien usa ese traje? Lo uso una vez pero no estaba segura.

  
—No digas eso torpe, esto ya da miedo—dijo el rubio nervioso.

  
—Si tienes razón, esto ya parece película de horror o algo así.

  
MJ no quiso escuchar mas y siguió su camino. Sin querer observó una pequeña tienda que tenia los periódicos del día cerca de la entrada. Le sorprendió la portada.

  
_« ¡El Spider-Man Negro aterroriza la ciudad de Nueva York! »_

_« Aún se sigue la búsqueda del niño desparecido. Samuel Jiménez de ocho años. ¿Acaso el Spider-Man Negro tiene algo que ver? »_

  
Había una foto del Spider-Man negro en grande. Era el mismo traje que le vio a Peter cuando los atacó el tipo extraño de la otra vez.

  
Algo andaba muy mal. Lo sentía en la boca del estómago.

 

* * *

 

 

  
_3:45 p.m_

 

MJ llegó a su casa y no se sorprendió que su padre no estuviera. Así que solo fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

  
Le chateo un poco a su madre. Al parecer iba a venir este fin de semana, algo que la alegro mucho. La casa no sentía igual sin ella.

  
Sin más que hacer se puso a revisar su galería. Fue a las fotos del día que se fue con Peter en la fiesta. La foto eran de ellos dos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras sostenían sus cervezas y atrás se veía el resto de lo que fue la fiesta.

  
En el fondo MJ quería que pasará de nuevo, realmente fue una gran noche.

  
— _“Mi primer beso fue con Peter…”_ —pensó analizando con mas cuidado lo que había hecho esa noche. Sin mencionar los 'besos'. Dios MJ ¿Qué estabas pensando?

  
Se escuchó la puerta de su apartamento abrirse.

  
—Michelle, ¿Estás aquí?

  
—¡Estoy en mi cuarto Papá!—le aviso casi levantándose de la cama.

  
Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su padre acercarse. Se abrió la puerta y se vio al hombre con un rostro que parecía que no hubiese dormido muy bien o por aguantar tanto estrés que lo hacia ver mas viejo de lo que estaba.

  
—Dios mío… si estás bien—se dijo el hombre quedando de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

  
MJ alzo una ceja ante eso—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

  
Su padre la observó con detenimiento el hombre dio unos pasos hacía ella y se arrodillo cerca de la cama.

  
—Supongo que ya escuchaste lo del niño desparecido ¿no?—le dijo sin mirarla.

  
MJ asintió levemente y contestó—Si. Vi las portadas de los periódicos. Escandalosos en mi humilde opinión.

  
—No son escandalosas Michelle—le dijo su padre mirándola con seriedad. Era primera vez que MJ veía a su padre tan serio sobre un tema (de por si el hombre es bastante serio).

  
—¿Cómo?

  
—La personas están aterrados desde el ataque. Ahora llega la desaparición de un niño y que su padre fue golpeado hasta casi matarlo. Todos creen que es Spider-Man—

  
—Eso es una sensatez Papá—espetó molesta interrumpiendo a su padre.

  
—Opino lo mismo Michelle—le dijo sincero su padre que la impresionó—No me mires así. Spider-Man es un buen héroe del vecindario, yo sé que no es capaz de tal atrocidad. Es un buen muchacho.

  
MJ sonrió levemente—Yo también lo creo.  
Su padre sonrió de igual manera. Pero desapareció al instante—mis superiores están planeando algo para atraparlo y llevarlo a custodia.

  
—¿¡Qué!?—Gritó MJ levantándose de la cama, quedándose sentada en ella y vio a su padre a los ojos, y con un tono de enojo habló—Eso es una total mierda, no pueden hacer eso. Ni siquiera están seguros si es el Spider-Man que todos conocemos.

  
—Entiendo lo que tratas de decir niña. Por eso trataré de convencerlos, de alguna manera.

  
—¿Enserio harías eso Papá?—preguntó sin creerlo, mientras tenía un tono de esperanza.

  
—Bueno le debo una por salvar a mi hija—declaro con una leve sonrisa. MJ sonrió igual.

  
—Pensé que no te agradaba.

  
—No me agrada. Pero no quiere decir que lo odie.

  
MJ rodó los ojos y su padre solo sonrió ante eso. El hombre se levantó del piso y revolvió un poco el cabello de su hija, recibiendo una leve queja de parte de ella.

  
—Michelle te voy a pedir algo.

  
La chica observó detenidamente a su padre—¿jmm?

  
—prométeme que no te meterás en problemas.

  
MJ guardo silencio y observó a su padre. Por que sentía que el sabía algo.

  
Su padre se hecho a reír—Oye no te pongas pálida. Todos los de tu edad no escapan de algún problema.

  
—Quizás—dijo tratando de estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

  
—Como sea niña me voy, mucho maldito papeleo que atender—el hombre fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se dirigió a su hija—Si pasa algo. Usa tu ingenio y pelea.

  
—Ahmm… claro Papá—le dijo mientras alzaba el pulgar. Su padre solo asintió y se fue.

  
La habitación quedo en un leve silencio después que se fue su padre.

  
— _“Tengo un leve presentimiento de que mi papá sabe algo"_ —pensó la muchacha. Ella suspiro levemente— _“Mejor hago mi tarea antes de que se haga más tarde.”_

 

* * *

 

 

  
_5:15 p.m_

 

MJ despertó con pereza y observó donde estaba. Rayos, se había dormido, eso pasa cuando haces las tareas en la cama.

  
Observó todos los cuadernos en la cama y empezó a ordenarlas. En eso que ordenaba encontró su celular.

  
Lo que primero que la impresionó fueron las llamadas perdidas de Ned y la hora (Ya eran las _5:19_ ¿¡Qué carajos!? ¿Casi dos horas dormida?). Se enfocó en las llamadas de Ned.

  
—Que demonios…—se fijo en las diez llamadas y miles de chat de su amigo.

  
_“ C Ó D I G O:_

_LBQFO MFDFTJUB OVFTUSB BZVEB_

_QFUFS FO QFMJHSP_

_BUBRVF BMJFOJHFOB “_

  
MJ de inmediato agarro la bolsa mas cerca que tenia y metió su celular ahí. Se fue de inmediato de su apartamento y salió corriendo. Llego casi sin aire al metro y se subió en el tren antes de que se fuera.  
Buscó su celular y marco el teléfono de Ned. Al instante respondió.

  
_—¿¡MJ!?_

  
—Ned será mejor que empieces a explicar que coño esta pasando por que no estoy para bromas.

  
_—No puedo explicarte por teléfono es más complica— ¡Espera ella viene en camino! Tranquila… MJ solo llega._

  
—Esta bien, esta bien. Estoy en quince allá.

  
El tren llegó a su parada y bajo apresurada. Llegó a la casa de Ned y al tocar la puerta fue abierta en poco segundos.

  
—Tenemos que buscar a Peter—le dijo casi sin aliento Ned.

  
—¿Cómo? ¡Espera no entiendo! ¿Qué carajos sucede?

  
—Peter está siendo controlado por un tipo de alienígena que necesita de un huésped para su supervivencia—habló una voz cerca de la sala.

  
MJ observó a Ned interrogante y este solo fue a la sala, ella solo lo siguió.

  
Llegaron a la sala y la pantalla de la televisión estaba azul. Esta estaba conectada por su laptop.

  
—que rayos—

  
—¡Hola Michelle! ¡Estoy feliz de verte!—saludo con energía la I.A.

  
—¿¡Que carajos!? ¿Quién me habla?—preguntó MJ en alto mientras miraba a todas partes.

  
—Hola soy K.A.R.E.N, soy la inteligencia artificial de Peter en su traje de Spider-Man.

  
MJ observó detenidamente la pantalla—¿Y cómo llegaste a la televisión de Ned?

  
—Fui expulsada del traje de Peter, gracias a lo que creo que es un alienígena o algo parecido, lo digo por que eh sentido esa misma presencia en nuestros aliados los guardianes. Pero este era diferente.

  
MJ ante eso sacudió la cabeza ya que se estaba perdiendo en la conversación, agitó levemente sus manos y empezó hablar con prisa—Espera, espera. Primero ¿Cómo fuiste expulsada del traje de Peter y como estás ahora en la televisión de Ned?—

  
—MJ—

  
—Silencio. Segundo ¿Qué dijiste acerca de un alienígena con Peter?

  
—Para contestar tu primera pregunta, fue difícil de hacer. El Ser casi logra destruir mis algoritmos y sistemas del traje de Peter, pero antes de que sucediera algo pude transportarme hacia el celular de Peter y viajar por el Internet. Oigan les digo que quiero visitar Europa, esta muy bonito—dijo lo último como una niña pequeña.

  
—Bien eso tiene un poco de sentido—comentó MJ mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

  
—Y la forma en que llegue aquí, pues fue difícil, el mundo de la Internet es demasiado grande, no pensé en tardarme tanto—dijo con un tono de leve tristeza—pero el punto que pude llegar a la residencia de Ned y pude decirle sobre lo que pasa.

  
MJ observó interrogante a Ned.

  
—Oye no me mires así, estoy tan perdido como tu—le dijo Ned ante la mirada.

  
MJ observó el techo exasperada y se fijo nuevamente a la pantalla celeste de la televisión—¿Qué decías sobre el extraterrestre?

  
—Oh cierto, bueno antes de ser expulsada, Peter iba a comenzar su patrullaje, pero cuando hice presencia, parecía que algo lo acompañaba, no encontraba nada en mis bases de datos para compararlo con algún Ser en nuestro planeta. Poco después Peter se comportó extraño y me gritó, cosa que nunca hace…

  
MJ se impresionó ante lo expresiva que era la I.A, tal vez resultado de estar tanto tiempo con Peter.

  
—Me di cuenta unos segundos antes de que me expulsara es que su organismo no es bueno, que necesitaba a alguien como huésped para su supervivencia.

  
—Ósea, Peter—concluyo MJ.

  
—Eso me temo.

  
—Oh mierda, esto esta muy loco we—comentó Ned poniendo su manos en su cabeza.

  
—¿Qué debemos hacer?—pregunto MJ.

  
—Lo primero que deberían hacer es llamar al Sr. Stark.

  
—Sobre eso K.A.R.E.N, ya lo llamé pero no me contesta—le dijo Ned mientras se sentaba en el sofá—Espero y no sea lo que estoy pensando.

  
La I.A guardo silencio un momento y entonces la pantalla de la televisión hizo un parpadeo—¿Tienen contacto con los Vengadores?—les preguntó K.A.R.E.N.

  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

  
—No—contestó simplemente MJ.

  
—Eso es un problema. No puedo de nuevo viajar en el Internet, sería muy tarde.

  
—Oh mierda—murmullo MJ.

  
Ned se fijó en la pantalla celeste de la televisión. Puso su mano sobre su mentón. Su cara mostró como si fuera que hubiese descubierto algo.

  
—Espera. ¿¡K.A.R.E.N puedes hackear el traje de Peter!?—ideó Ned.

  
—Parece buena idea, pero necesito una conexión mas grande que solo tu televisión o tu laptop Ned.

  
—Podemos usar una de los autos de mi papá—dijo repente MJ.

  
—¿Qué? MJ ¿Estás segura?—le preguntó Ned inseguro.

  
—Si no hay otra opción, mejor, porque ni de coña en bus publicó llegamos a donde están los Vengadores—le dijo, Ned le dio la razón—Además conozco la estación de arriba a abajo y todos los lados posibles, será de gran ayuda.

  
K.A.R.E.N con entusiasmo habló—¡Oh que bien! ¡Es nuestra primera misión!

  
—¿Qué?—cuestionó graciosa MJ.

  
—Peter siempre me dice que algún día estaríamos en una misión con un equipo ¡Como los Vengadores! ¡Me parece una idea increíble!—dijo emocionada la I.A.

  
Ned solo se hecho a reír un poco y MJ solo rodó los ojos.

  
—Creo que se te pego mucho lo Parker señorita robot—le dijo MJ.

  
—no soy señorita robot. Me llamó K.A.R.E.N—demando un poco la I.A.

  
MJ rodó los ojos—Muy bien ve a la laptop de Ned y quédate ahí hasta que te llevemos a la patrulla de mi papá.

  
—Pero MJ, si tu papá nos descubre ¿que le decimos?—le preguntó Ned—O mejor dicho ¿Qué vamos hacer? No podemos decir que estamos ayudando a Spider-Man o algo por el estilo, estaría muy loco.

  
—No lo hará. Tengo un plan en mente que nos puede ayudar, conozco una entrada 'secreta’ en la estación, así nadie nos verá—dijo con una sonrisa casi arrogante.

  
Ned entre cerro los ojos un poco—¿Desde cuándo haces esto?

  
—Desde los ocho. Te dije no tenía amigos y esa era la única forma de entretenerme, además de saberme el guion de cada película de Disney—dijo y fue camino a la entrada.

  
Ned solo se rasco la cabeza sin saber que pensar—K.A.R.E.N ¿Ya estás en mi laptop?

  
—Si Ned.

  
—Okay—Ned sujeto su laptop. Dio unos pasos hacía donde estaba el pasillo—¡Mamá iré con MJ a buscar a Peter!

  
—¡Esta bien, no coman chatarras!—gritó desde el cuarto la mujer.

  
—¡Claro mamá no hay problema! Lo que menos creo que haremos es eso…—susurró lo último. Buscó su bolsa y metió su laptop, pero dejando sobresalir los audífonos para escuchar a la I.A.

  
Ned fue hacia la puerta donde estaba MJ viendo fijamente su celular.

  
—¿Qué haces?—pregunto Ned ya abriendo la puerta.

  
—Peter no me contesta…—dijo casi en un susurró. Ella observó a Ned, que lo miraba preocupado.

  
—Hay que irnos Michelle y ahora—dijo Ned sin titubeos.

  
MJ solo asintió y siguió con su celular haciendo otro intento de llamar a Peter mientras salía del apartamento de Ned.

  
Los dos estaban caminando por las calles de Queens mientras la tarde caía.

  
—¿Y bien que es primero? K.A.R.E.N parece un poco impaciente—le dijo Ned.

  
—Solo hay que agarrar el metro y listo—le dijo sin rodeos y Ned solo asintió y empezaron su camino.

  
Ned por su parte le envió un mensaje urgente a Peter y al Sr. Stark por si las moscas. Esto era un _911_.

 

* * *

 

 

  
_6:05 p.m_

 

MJ se estaba exasperando no sabía cuantas veces había llamado a Peter, pero lo que sabía es que no le iba contestar temprano.

  
Ned con un bostezo si dirigió a ella—MJ ¿Cuánto falta?

  
—Sola una parada más—le contestó rápidamente.

  
Ned la observó un momento—Yo también estoy preocupado por Peter.

  
—Lo sé, ese idiota siempre se mete en algún lío—dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla con sus dos manos—¿Te a contestado?

  
—No—le contestó casi en un susurró.

  
MJ suspiro, después se escuchó a la típica voz que anunciaba la siguiente parada. Los dos muchachos salieron del metro y fueron camino a la estación donde trabaja su padre.

  
—Espera MJ, ¿Por aquí no está cerca lo que le pasó al niño?

  
—Si. ¿Porqué?

  
—Por nada… es que me da un poco de miedo. Dicen que fue Spider-Man, pero Peter nunca haría algo así.

  
—Porque no fue así. Quizás fue esa cosa—dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ned bajo la mirada ante la suposición de MJ.

  
Ned sostuvo sus audífonos—K.A.R.E.N dice que es posible que sea así.

  
—Entonces mi teoría puede ser cierta—MJ guardo silencio al escuchar una sirena cerca. Así que con rapidez jaló a Ned y se escondieron detrás de unos de los carros estacionados cerca de la cera.

La patrulla (que era un grupo pequeño de autos policías) paso con prisa y los muchachos salieron de su escondite después de eso.

  
—Oye pensándolo mejor que tal si vamos a casa y tomamos leche con galletas oreo—sugirió Ned mientras ya empezaba camino.  
Pero antes de que diera un paso fue sujetado de la camiseta.

  
—Ni de coña. Terminamos esta “Misión: Salvemos el trasero de Parker" lo quieras o no—le dijo directamente con una voz peligrosa que le congeló la sangre a Ned.

  
—P-pero ¿Y mi lechita?—insistió con nerviosismo mientras le quitaba la mirada a la muchacha frente a el.

  
—¡Ned!—regaño MJ perdiendo la paciencia. Le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo.

  
—¡Okay, okay, okay! ¡solo bromeó!—le dijo rápidamente Ned sudando frío.

  
MJ rodó los ojos y formo una línea con su boca que parecía una sonrisa—Ven sígueme.

  
Los dos chicos estaban frente a la estación de Policías. MJ veía quien estaba en la entrada vigilando o algo. No le interesaba ir adentro del edificio. El vehículo que buscaba estaba en los estacionamientos, solo había una entrada y una salida. Pero para ella, había otra. Justo al lado del edificio estaban las escaleras de emergencia. Por ahí podía ir sin problemas. Conocía donde estaban las cámaras, sería pan comido.

  
—Ocúltate detrás de los autos y sígueme y haz lo que hago yo—le dijo MJ a Ned.

 

—Oye suena fácil decirlo no hacerlo—siseo Ned mirándola.

  
—Solo haz lo que te digo y punto—le dijo con molestia pero sin alzar la voz.

  
Los dos muchachos empezaron su camino y tuvieron justo la oportunidad cuando paso unos cuantos autos y caminaron con prisa usándolos como escondite para llegar al edificio. Después de eso MJ puso su espalda rápido contra la pared y veía de reojo a los oficiales en la entrada. Ned a su paso también se ocultó, cosa que provocó que MJ alzará una ceja y formara una línea con su boca.

  
Después la chica fue hacia las escaleras de seguridad. Pero había un problema las escaleras no estaban arriba y no estaban al alcance.

  
—Diablos ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Ned viendo las escaleras.

  
MJ observó el lugar, había un tanque de basura con una de las tapas abajo, sin titubeos corrió hacía el tanque y se trepo con agilidad, y con impulso dio un gran saltó hacía las escaleras, se sujeto de ellas. Con otro impulso quedo arriba y soltó los tornillos que sujetaban las escaleras. Las escaleras al soltarse hicieron un fuerte ruido, que alertó a Ned y MJ, observaron si venía alguien, pero al parecer el ruido fue opacado por los ruidos de la ciudad, así que solo soltaron el aire contenido por el susto.

  
Ned después observó a MJ con los ojos en blancos—We ¿Qué carajos? Eso fue increíble, no manches, ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

  
—Amm… después te cuento vamos sube, no tenemos tiempo.

  
Ned solo la miró como si no confiara en lo que dijo, pero solo asintió y empezó a subir. MJ espero a Ned y después fue a la puerta que estaba cerca, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

  
—¿Cómo tienes las copias de las llaves esas?—le pregunto Ned curioso.

  
—No preguntes y sígueme—le dijo sin titubeos mientras entraba y esperaba a que el chico entrará.

  
Estaban en las escaleras de seguridad que estaban dentro del edificio. Colores grises y blanco es lo que resaltaba en las paredes.

  
—¿Eres una espía o algo? ¿¡Fuiste criada por espías ultra secretos!?—le preguntó con ese tono de entusiasmo. MJ ante eso lo miro con una cara de _“¿Qué carajos?”_.

  
—¿Qué? No—contestó rápidamente—vamos es un gran camino para un gordito como tu—le dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras.

  
—Oye no es gordura, solo estoy redondito. Hay chicas que les gusta—le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

  
—Por favor no quiero hablar de eso—Le dijo mientras le daba una mirada de reojo—Ahora ve del lado izquierdo de las escaleras. La cámara al frente es vieja y solo graba el lado derecho.

  
—¿Eso no es una falta a la seguridad?—preguntó mientras hacía lo que le dijo la chica.

  
—Ned. Es el mundo real, no me preguntes el porque.

  
Ned rodó los ojos y solo siguió los mandatos de la chica. Le daba curiosidad como es que ella sabía hacer estas cosas tipo la Viuda negra. Pero no era momento, la prioridad era llegar al vehículo y buscar la ubicación de Peter.

  
—Ned, ¿Ya estamos cerca?—resonó la pregunta de la I.A en sus audífonos.

  
—Si ya casi—le contesto en voz baja Ned.

  
Los dos chicos llegaron a los estacionamientos y lo primero que vio Ned, fueron los autos con los típicos color negro y blanco. Y vio como un tipo de camioneta, que tenia un pequeño satélite.

  
—Esa es la camioneta de mi papá—dijo en voz baja la chica.

  
—¿La del satélite?

  
—Si.

  
—Qu—

  
—¿Tienes un chicle y liga?—le preguntó de repente.

  
—Creo que si—dijo mientras revisaba su bolsa. Saco unos chicles y unas ligas—¿Para que los quieres?

  
MJ no contestó y empezó a masticar uno de los chicles. Saco el chicle de su boca recién mascado y con uso de la liga, la lanzo a una de las cámaras de la derecha y después a otra a la izquierda.

  
—Dios MJ, que puntería… ¿Estás segura que no eres espía? No se, solo lo pregunto porque primero, nos enfrentamos a los robots esos del ataque _HYDRA_ y te pusiste a revisar que tenían, siendo sincero que circuitos de mala calidad. Segundo, **esto** we, yo ni con un traje falso de Policía entro aquí, ni haciendo el típico silbido.

  
—Ned, después les contaré todo a ti y a Peter cuando todo esto termine ¿Okay?—le dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba con discriminación a su amigo. Ned solo asintió.

  
Fueron a la camioneta con prisa, MJ quitó la alarma con las llaves que tenia y entraron sin problemas.

  
Ned se impresionó con el interior de la camioneta. No era una simple camioneta, esta tenía pantallas y otros artefactos tipo de espías.

  
—Joder… esto es, esto es—

  
—Cool lo sé—Dijo MJ por los balbuceos de Ned, ella se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de los monitores y las pantallas—Esta camioneta es usada para poder rastrear a los idiotas que roban bancos y todo eso. Pero aun esta en pruebas, pero estoy segura que ya funciona—Con eso dicho, ella presionó un botón y el interior de la camioneta que estaba a oscuras se encendió en tonalidades en color celeste.

  
—Oh mierda, esto esta increíble no jodas—dijo impresionado Ned viendo todo.

  
—Vamos ahora haz que la I.A de Peter se conecte a esto.

  
Ned asintió y sacó la laptop y la conecto a los monitores. Con eso hecho las pantallas se pusieron en negro y salieron algoritmos de color verde. Después se vieron cámaras de todas partes de la ciudad.

  
—Puedo usar la señal de las cámaras de la ciudad, gracias al satélite Stark—avisó impresionada K.A.R.E.N.

  
—No quiero preguntar como lo hiciste—dijo MJ.

  
—Creo que el Sr. Stark me tenía algunos comandos en su satélite y en otras partes del mundo… genial—Dijo lo último en casi un susurró.

  
—Genial—repitió Ned—¿Eso quiere decir que puedes ubicar a Peter?

  
—Espera un momento joven Ned—le dijo K.A.R.EN mientras las pantallas cambiaban a algoritmos y también de ubicación de las cámaras—Siento una leve señal cerca del puerto en la parte norte—anunció mientras en un pantalla se veía el puerto.

  
—Ahí esta nuestra araña—dijo MJ levantándose de la silla—vamos N—

  
—Chicos parece que los oficiales detectaron nuestra presencia en la camioneta y ya están bajando por el ascensor—anunció de repente K.A.R.E.N.

  
—Mierda no—expresó MJ viendo la pantalla donde se mostraban a los oficiales en el ascensor. Oh no, su papá estaba ahí.

  
—Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios, ¿Qué hacemos MJ?—le preguntó Ned a punto de un colapso.

  
MJ observó por todas partes como si le fuera a dar una respuesta, hasta que hizo una cara como que se ideó algo. Fue rápido al asiento de manejó y encendió el auto.

  
—¿¡MJ qué haces!?—le preguntó en un grito Ned.

  
—¿¡K.A.R.E.N puedes buscar algún manual para manejar este tipo de camioneta!?—Grito MJ ignorando a Ned.

  
—Si joven Michelle.

  
—Bien envía ese información a la laptop de Ned y tu Ned—Llamo al chico que le prestó atención de inmediato—Me vas diciendo que debo hacer. ¡Pero ya!

  
—Oh, si, si claro—dijo rápidamente mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba en la parte de los monitores y ponía frente a el, la laptop con el manual enviado—Oh joder esto me recuerda cuando ayudé a Peter a pelear con el papá de Liz—murmuró Ned—¡debes pisar el embrague primero! ¡El acelerador esta en tu pie derecho y el retroceso esta al lado de esta!

  
—¡Bien sujétate!—y con eso la camioneta empezó a retroceder rápidamente, provocando que Ned casi se cayera de la silla por el fuerte movimiento.

  
MJ observaba por los espejos para guiarse y no chocarse con los muros.

  
En eso llegaron los oficiales y observaron como la camioneta se la llevaban.

  
—¡Suban a los autos ya!—aviso uno. Los otros hicieron caso al mandato.

  
Mientras el papá de MJ se quedo viendo lo que pasaba y después fue rápido a su auto junto con su compañero.

  
—¡Espera! ¿¡no tendrán la salida cerrada!?—preguntó de repente Ned sujetándose como podía por la velocidad en la que iban—¿¡Y como carajos aprendiste a manejar en cinco minutos!?

  
—¡Obviamente las puertas van estar cerradas! ¡Y papá me enseñó solo a arrancar el auto y retroceder!—le gritó de igual manera.

  
—¡Eso lo explica! _¡Awanta!_ —dijo haciendo un clic en lo que le respondió MJ con lo de la salida—¿¡Como coño vamos a salir!?

  
MJ solo observó el retrovisor y le mostro una sonrisa ladeada a Ned. Este trago duro ante eso.

  
Los oficiales que estaban en la entrada estaban en silencio. Después se escuchó el fuerte sonido de un auto. Cuando se dieron cuenta venia la camioneta a toda velocidad, se apartaron del camino y solo vieron como el portón era llevado gracias al fuerte choque.

  
Los muchachos adentro gritaron un poco cuando paso eso y MJ frenó de inmediato y quedó varada en mitad de la calle.

  
—¡Oh maldición! ¡Ned!

  
—¡la palanca en el primer cambio y pisas el acelerador, pero sin dejar de pisar el embrague!

  
MJ hizo eso y como pudo giro el auto para ir bien en la dirección de la calle. Esquivaba los autos con brusquedad, provocando rozar algunos con fuerza.

  
—Oh mierda—expreso MJ.

  
—Vamos a morir—dijo Ned.

  
—¡Detengan la camioneta ahora mismo!—se escucho el mandato de unos de los oficiales en las patrullas gracias al megáfono.

  
—¿¡Como los perdemos!?—pregunto MJ.

  
—Presiona el botón en tu panel derecho Michelle—dijo K.A.R.E.N con calma. Hizo que Ned alzará una ceja.

  
MJ hizo lo que le dijo la I.A y del vidrio apareció una pantalla que parecía un mapa. Los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos y la boca ante la sorpresa.

  
—¿Oh que carajos?—expresó Ned.

  
—¡Sigue el camino que te voy indicando Michelle!—le pidió la I.A.

  
—¡Está bien!—respondió con energía mientras esquivaba los autos. Podía escuchar con fuerza la sirena de las patrullas.

  
—Desactivando ubicación de la camioneta—anunció de repente K.A.R.E.N—Ahora ellos no nos podrán rastrear.

  
—Bien hecho K—dijo MJ con una sonrisa mientras miraba la pantalla y veía las calles donde tenia que ir.

  
—Me llamo K.A.R.E.N—recalcó la I.A pero sin sonar molesta.

  
Mientras, los oficiales iban quedando cada vez más atrás. Cuando se dieron cuenta la camioneta desapareció de su vista.

  
—¿¡A dónde se fueron?!—cuestionó el jefe por la radio.

  
— _¡No sabemos! Perdimos su ubicación en el radar, desapareció como un fantasma_ —respondió otro.

  
El papá de MJ escuchaba todo con cuidado— _“¿y ahora que?”._

 

* * *

 

 

  
_7:50 p.m_

 

—Espera, espera. ¿Alguien busco el papá del niño?—preguntó Ned alzando una ceja.

  
—Así es. Eduard Jiménez esta en la prisión _AB7010,_ ubicada al sur de la ciudad y en el centro de la bahía, a unos _790km_ de aquí—informo la I.A.

  
—¿Quién busco esa información?—preguntó MJ sentada en otra de las sillas.

  
La camioneta estaba siendo manejada automáticamente por K.A.R.E.N cosa que ella descubrió después de perder a los policías. MJ hizo una mueca de molestia ante eso y la I.A solo se disculpó, pero la chica solo dijo que las cosas pasaron muy rápido para hacer el plan y que no se preocupará. Las vitrinas por fuera se veían oscuros así que no había peligro.

  
—Mmmm… no sé, no se ve nada en las cámaras de la estación. Parece que supo como esquivarlos.

  
—¡Debió ser el extraterrestre!—dijo de repente Ned.

  
—Fue Peter—dijo MJ. Ned de inmediato la observó interrogante—Quiere averiguar quién hizo eso, quiere saber donde esta el niño y fue hacia al padre a buscar pistas… K.A.R.E.N—Llamó enfocándose en las pantallas.

  
—Dime Michelle.

  
—¿Cuál fue la última ubicación de Peter?

  
—En la prisión _AB7010_ hace casi media hora, exactamente a las _7:35_ p.m—contestó rápidamente.

  
—Oh no…—comentó Ned.

  
—observa esto Ned. Primero sucede todo lo de Spider-Man negro, que aterroriza a los ciudadanos de Nueva York, sucede lo de Jiménez y su hijo. Hoy buscan información de ‘Jiménez' y Peter no da signos de alguna aparición…

  
—¿Tú crees que Peter fue a buscarlo?—preguntó Ned entendiendo más o menos la teoría.

  
—Y no solo eso—le continuó MJ viéndolo directamente.

  
—También pudo ser, el que en verdad atacó a Jiménez, pero no fue el, sino… el alienígena… esa cosa lo está controlando—dijo descubriendo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía sentido no había otro hombre araña o algo parecido.

  
—Tu escuchaste a K.A.R.E.N, esa cosa necesita un huésped. Lo que sea que está haciendo, poco a poco está controlando a Peter—dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

  
—Oh Dios, no... esto es una locura, una maldita locura—dijo Ned mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabello.

  
—Chicos, ya llegamos al destino—aviso la I.A.

  
Los chicos asintieron y observaron por las vitrinas una vieja fábrica abandonada. Podían ver una leve luz en uno de los pisos.

  
—Ned necesito que te quedes en la camioneta—le pidió MJ, abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.

  
—¿Qué? ¿Piensas ir tu sola?—preguntó Ned casi molesto ante la idea.

  
—Ned necesito que te quedes aquí. Eres el chico en la silla, mira me llevo esto—dijo mientras agarraba unos auriculares inalámbricos pequeños y se lo ponía en el oído—Te hablaré con esto y tu me dirás si pasa algo aquí o afuera del edificio, ¿okay?

  
Ned entre cerro los ojos ante la idea pero suspiro, y no muy convencido contesto—Okay MJ, pero pasé lo que pasé me avisas.

  
—Okay Ned—le dijo mientras le daba un sonrisa y le daba un leve golpe en su hombro. Salió de la camioneta y cerro la puerta.

  
Ned quedo en silencio por un segundo—Somos tu y yo, K.A.R.E.N

  
—Chico en la silla~—canto la I.A.

  
Ned solo sonrió ante eso.

 

_8:25 p.m_

 

MJ entró por el edificio por una de las ventanas que estaban en el piso bajo. El lugar estaba oscuro, así que uso la linterna de su celular.

  
— _MJ en el radar aparece que no estás sola_ —anunció Ned de repente provocando un leve brinco en la chica.

  
—¿Dónde están?—preguntó directamente sin querer preguntar de que radar hablaba. observó por todas partes mientras alumbraba los rincones oscuros del edificio.

  
— _piso dos, tres y el quinto. En el quinto parece que hay mas actividad_ —respondió de inmediato.

  
—Iré ahí. Guíame—ordenó.

  
— _¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No sabes lo que está pasando allá arriba—_

  
—Con más razón debo saber.

  
Ned hizo unos ruidos raros con su boca y continuó— _Bien, según K.A.R.E.N hay un ascensor, pero este es manual y no está muy estable. Ten cuidado._

  
MJ resoplo y fue al ascensor. Parece que la estructura estaba en principios de construcción, pero que nunca fue acabado.

La chica abrió la puerta de hierro oxidado con fuerza, ya que estaba estancada. Eso provocó un ruido muy fuerte, sin mas entro al ascensor y vio una palanca. Esta parecía que había que girarla para que empezara a subir, así que con la poca fuerza que tenía empezó a girar la palanca y el ascensor con ruido que parecía que raspaba las paredes empezó a subir.

  
Ya MJ se estaba cansado, pero apenas iba por el comienzo del tercer piso. Escuchó algo que la alertó, pero lo ignoró de inmediato.

  
Pero gracias a eso algo le rozó su chaqueta. Cuando observó arriba vio una flecha atorada en el techo del ascensor.

  
— _¿Qué coño?_ —expresó Ned ante el ruido.

  
De repente vinieron más flechas, algunas lastimaron a la chica, pero no gravemente.

  
—Oh mierda, ¡Ned!

  
— _Están debajo de ti, son dos puntos, ¡lo que sea que estén haciendo quieren que el ascensor se atore!_

  
—¿¡Qué!? ¡De ninguna manera!—gritó MJ empezando a girar con mas prisa la palanca mientras el dolor en sus brazos estaba llegando pero no lo importó.

  
Otra flecha paso cerca de su cara.

  
_—¡MJ están dañando la máquina que impulsa el ascensor!_

  
—¿¡que no estaba dañado!?—preguntó sarcástica. Si no fuera porque no ve su cara, juraría que el chico rodó los ojos.

  
_—¡Si antes estaban dañados, ahora **están** el doble de dañado! ¡Baja en el cuarto piso antes de q—_

  
MJ vio como unas leves chispas sobresalían del techo. Ella se puso pálida ante eso y cuando vio que estaba en el siguiente piso que tenía los portones abiertos saltó con brusquedad hacia este piso y el ascensor detrás se envolvió en fuego e hizo una explosión, que provocó que MJ tuviese que cubrirse.

  
Cuando se opaco la explosión vio como el ascensor se quedo atorado entre la entrada. Ella sentía como el sudor bajaba por su nuca. Sus licras que estaban debajo de su short, estaban rasgados dejando ver su piel que tenía unas leves cortadas por las flechas.

  
— _¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Eso fue una explosión!?—_ Grito Ned desde el transmisor.

  
—Si… mierda…

  
— _¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien, porque esto es un locura. Dime que estás bien amiga._

  
—Si Ned, solo unas cortadas leves… amm suciedad y sudor. Lo de todos los días _loser_ —dijo todo con un tono de sarcasmo.

  
_—Bueno estas siendo sarcástica como siempre. Estás bien._

  
MJ rodó los ojos ante eso, así que se levantó del piso y se quitó la chaqueta negra que tenía y se vio el suéter blanco (ya un poco sucio), que llegaba hasta su ombligo.

  
Observó el lugar lúgubre y ubicó las escaleras, resoplo un poco ante la idea de subir las escaleras. Empezó a subir, viendo con cuidado donde ponía el pie porque estaba en mal estado.

  
Escuchó un severo ruido en el piso siguiente y después un grito. Con prisa empezó a subir.

  
— _MJ, ¿Qué sucede?_ —preguntó Ned después de tanto silencio.

  
—No se, ya voy averiguarlo.

  
_—Hay cuatro puntos en este piso MJ, ten cuidado._

  
—Okay.

  
Cuando llego al piso de arriba, fue bienvenida con algo que chocó cerca de ella, provocando que la pared se agrietara.

  
Cuando vio quien era, vio cara a cara a Tony Stark en su armadura.

  
—¿Stark?—preguntó intrigada. Este al escuchar su nombre la vio a ella y el casco se quitó y mostró la cara del hombre.

  
—¿Niña que hac—El hombre no termino su pregunta cuando se escuchó otro ruido sordo de alguien chocándose contra la pared.

  
MJ fijo su mirada ante el ruido y vio al hombre del ataque, se veía muy herido, pero no fue solo a él quien vio. También estaba… ammm... ¿un mago? Y Loki, príncipe de Asgard. Estos dos también se veían heridos.

  
Pero lo que hizo quedarse congelada fue lo que estaba en el centro del lugar. Era Peter que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo. Podía ver algo negro rodearlo como una sustancia espesa y pegajosa.

  
—¿Peter?—llamó con incertidumbre.

  
El chico levemente alzó la mirada, sus ojos. Dios, sus ojos eran unas pupilas negras tal carbón y su mirada era sombría que le congelaba el alma. El chico la observó un momento, mientras algunos mechones de cabello caían salvajes en su cara y entonces este sonrió, de su espalda salieron látigos negros que se dirigieron justo donde ella.

  
Ella no sabía que hacer.

  
Estaba quieta viendo como el chico que le encantaba iba a matarla. No, no era su chico.

  
Esa cosa. Esa cosa quería matarla.

  
—¡Nooo!

  
El gritó se escuchó como eco, al igual que algo líquido y espeso que cayó en el piso.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y que les pareció 7u7
> 
> voy informando que el siguiente capítulo tiene dos parte (que tendre que dividirlo en dos capis v:) y el siguiente capítulo seria el final
> 
> tan Tan TAN!! (okay ya xd)
> 
> estoy un poco emocionada esta semana se viene algo muy grande, algo genial! para las fiestas patrias en mi país y estoy de orgullosa de poder representarlo xd :,3
> 
> asi que no se cuando podría traer los otros caps pero espero que pronto v:
> 
>  
> 
> Pueden comentar y dejar sus kudos, cualquiera de los dos es bienvenido <3  
> bye~


	10. Isla abandonada parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¡Esto no es un paseo de escuela niña!—advirtió Tony. Ya estaban llegando a la isla.
> 
>  
> 
> —¡No me vengas con el sermón de que esto es peligroso! ¡corta la estupidez, esto se trata de Peter y voy ayudarlo lo quieras o no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento por la espera

 

 

El golpe fue certero y fuerte. Chocó contra la pared, provocando que quedará lejos de ellos.

  
Observó al muchacho, bueno no sabía si era su muchacho. Ahora tenía un apariencia extraña y de su cara no se borraba esa sonrisa fría y atemorizante. La sustancia negra que lo rodeaba tampoco ayudaba.

  
El sujeto del ataque estaba de nuevo peleando con el, vio a Loki socorriendo a Strange que tenía un hombro herido, ya sus ropas se estaban manchando con sangre. Loki estaba mas o menos igual, tenía una leve cortada en su mejilla.

  
¿Dónde estaba Wanda? Oh, cierto, a ella la tiraron por la ventana. Solo esperaba que Visión fuera de inmediato a ayudarla.

  
¿Dónde demonios estaban los demás? ¿Acaso no escuchan el ruido?

  
Dios sentía el cuerpo entumecido por el fuerte golpe. Trató de moverse un poco ya que estaba literal pegado contra la pared.

  
—¿Stark?—alguien llamó su nombre.

  
De inmediato fijo su mirada en la chica. Era la chica de Peter, esta estaba herida por alguna extraña razón. Espera ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

  
—¿Niña que ha—El no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que se escucho un fuerte golpe. Descubrió que era el tipo que estaba en el piso contra la pared destruida por el choque.

  
—¿Peter?—escuchó la chica llamar con intriga y un extraño tono que le indicaba que estaba impactada con lo que veía.

  
El chico que estaba en medio de la gran habitación alzó levemente la mirada y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, mientras su mirada era oscura.

  
Vio como de su espalda salió otro de esos tentáculos negros que tenía al final un tipo de cuchilla y fue directo donde estaba la chica de pie.

  
Oh no.

  
—¡Nooo!

  
Escuchó gritar y después vio la sangre.

 

* * *

 

 

 ¿Qué horas eran?

  
Revisó su reloj en la mesita de noche y la hora dictaba apenas las _7:15 p.m_ hace casi dos hora y media desde que Peter se había ido y que se había quedado dormido. ¿Enserio Loki? ¿Porqué tenías que dormirme en un momento como esté?

  
Como sea ¿Dónde estaba el chico? Sus compañeros fueron a buscarlo pero sin un tipo de rastreo no ayudaba y ya había intentado llamar, pero el chico no contestaba.

  
—Jefe le informó que tiene unas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Ned Leeds—avisó la I.A.

  
—¿De Ned?... o el amigo de Peter—se dijo recordando al amigo de Peter que había visitado el complejo hace unos días por la fiesta—Llámalo quizás sabe donde esta Peter—dijo casi esperanzado.

  
El tono de espera sonó en el cuarto del mecánico y después se escuchó para su desgracia el buzón de voz.

  
_—¡Hey! Soy Ned, no estoy en el momento, deja tu mensaje~_

  
Tony cubrió su cara con una mano y suspiro exasperante. Sin quitar su mano de su cara le habló a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—Muéstrame los mensajes del niño por favor—pidió.

  
—A su orden—Dijo la I.A mientras aparecía una pantalla azul con los mensajes (cuatro en total).

  
_“ Sr. Stark! Soy Ned, algo esta muy pero muy mal con Peter!_

 _Está siendo controlado por un extraterrestre!_  
_K.A.R.E.N esta conmigo dice que fue expulsada por el bicho ese y pudo llegar a mi cel por Internet (ke loko no?)_

_La cosa es que MJ, K y yo vamos a la estación de polis donde trabaja el papá de MJ, ahí podremos encontrar donde esta Peter!_

_Llame cuando lea estos mensajes!”_

  
—Oh mierda, Fri llama de nuevo a Ned y trata de localizar el celular de Peter—ordenó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía el reactor de su mark 50— _“¿Un maldito extraterrestre, que coño?”_ —pensó mientras apuraba el paso e iba a la sala donde se supone estaban Loki, Strange y Wanda.

  
—No puedo localizar el celular de Peter y el celular del joven Ned sigue apagado—aviso la I.A.

  
—¿Qué? ¿Porqué?—preguntó intrigado ante lo que dijo su I.A. ¿Eso cómo es posible? El tiene la mejor tecnología de la tierra (bueno no puede competir con la tecnología hecha por la princesa de Wakanda), ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda localizar el celular de Peter?

  
—No estoy segura Señor, hay algo que bloquea mi señal. Lamento eso—se disculpó la I.A.

  
—No te preocupes. ¿Algo bloquea tu señal dijiste?

  
—Si señor.

  
—Bien, sigue intentando Fri.

  
—a su orden, le informaré de cualquier cambio.

  
Tony llegó a la sala y vio a los chicos mágicos. También estaban Rhody y Bruce escuchándolos y por alguna razón, Bucky y Sam estaban distanciados, desde donde estaba sentía la tensión extraña. ¿Qué onda con ellos ahora?

  
—Hey chicos—saludó teniendo la atención de todos.

  
—Deberías estar descansando—dijo de inmediato Loki. Este tenía un traje igual cuando estuvo en Sakaar pero no tenia la gran capa y sus mangas no estaban, eran reemplazados por unos guantes de cuero que se extendían desde su antebrazo a su muñeca.

  
Tony frunció el seño ante lo que dijo el Dios del engaño—Oh diablos no, Pete esta por ahí no se donde, voy a buscarlo lo quieran o no.

  
—Tony esto no es—

  
—No, no. Ni intentes convencerlo, Tony es un cabeza dura cuando se trata de Peter—Interrumpió Rhody con una sonrisa y Bruce solo asintió ante lo que dijo.

  
También Bucky y Sam estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Rhody. Tony los miro un poco exasperante.

  
—Tony fue afectado por el aura de esa cosa, no es seguro que salga—dijo Loki seriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

  
—Yo lo veo normal—dijo Wanda con sinceridad. Tenía una linda chaqueta roja, unos leggins negro y botas con tacón de igual color.

  
—Gracias Wanda—agradeció Tony.

  
—Realmente sigue ahí lo que te afecto Tony—aviso Strange. El mecánico alzó una ceja al no entender—Es un brillo raro en tu pecho, no se que sea, pero por ahora no parece nada malo.

  
Tony tocó su pecho donde estaba el reactor, sabía que no se refería al objeto, en verdad el veía algo brillante en su pecho. Si, eso es bueno, vamos a ignorarlo por el momento. Prioridad: Buscar a Peter.

  
—Loki ya escuchaste al mago de las fiestas de niños, estoy bien, vamos debemos buscar al chico. Creo que lo que nos estamos enfrentando no es un fantasma, sino un alienígena.

  
Tanto Strange, Loki y Wanda, como los demás quedaron impactados por lo que dijo el mecánico.

  
—Disculpa… ¿Qué?—cuestionó confuso Strange—¿Cómo estás seguro?

  
—¿Entonces no hay que hacerle un exorcismo a Peter?—preguntó Wanda. Tony se le quedo mirando raro ante lo que dijo, ella solo alzó los hombros.

  
Tony solo sacudió levemente su cabeza y explicó—El amigo de Peter me dejo unos mensajes, de alguna forma la I.A del traje del chico llegó a su celular o algo así y le avisó que lo que lo está controlando es un extraterrestre. No me pregunten como.

  
—Eso no tiene sentido—dijo Loki ante eso.

  
—¿Qué clase de alienígena controla a un niño?—preguntó Strange.

  
—Bueno Strange debes saber que el universo es un lugar muy grande—dijo mas o menos burlón Tony. Strange no reacciono ante lo dicho.

  
—Tú eres el experto Tony—dijo Rhody de fondo, Tony solo lo miro detenidamente.

  
—Pensé que era una entidad… no se como me hizo pensar otra cosa, esa cosa—dijo Loki un poco frustrado ante el descubrimiento. Sintió que fue a la conclusión muy rápido en vez de analizar, pero no estaba en lo incorrecto que Peter estaba siendo controlado.

  
—Hey Luke no te sientas mal, no podemos saber todo—le dijo Tony tratando de animarlo.

  
—Está bien. Entonces ¿cómo lidiamos con ese tal alienígena?—preguntó Loki observando a sus compañeros de la magia. Debe pensar en un mejor nombre que eso, le recordaba los apodos que les daba Tony.

  
—Tu eres literal un alienígena Loki, ¿Porqué no ideas algo?—le dijo Bruce.

  
—¿Qué dijiste de mi Brucie? No me compares con otra especie, mi especie es más civilizada.

  
—¿Y Thor?—preguntó Wanda.

  
—yo soy el adoptado—dijo rápidamente Loki.

  
—Quizás usemos un poco el plan que idearon—comentó Wanda después—Dormirlo y ustedes hagan lo posible para quitarle esa cosa de Pete.

  
—Bueno no tenemos otro plan, no sabemos nada de esa cosa, ya que apago las cámaras de seguridad—comentó Tony un poco molesto por lo que hizo el alienígena.

  
—¿No te preguntas porque un marciano está controlando a Peter?—cuestionó Rhody.

  
—Si, pero tendremos que lidiar eso después, ahora debemos buscar donde est—

  
—Jefe lamento interrumpir pero ya tengo la ubicación de Peter. Esta cerca del puerto del norte de Queens—informó F.R.I.D.A.Y mientras mostraba una pantalla con el mapa de la localización.

  
—¡Muy bien Fri! Avísale a los demás ahora mismo y diles que vamos en camino, chicos mágicos prepárense—dijo mientras señalaba a los tres.

  
—Debes cambiar ese apodo hacia nosotros Stark—dijo Strange mientras miraba un poco irritado a Tony. El mecánico solo sonrió.

  
—Jefe debo informarle que al parecer la I.A de Peter ya tiene acceso al satélite Stark—dijo Fri sorprendiendo a Tony.

  
—¿Cómo?—preguntó confuso.

  
—Pero ahora no logró buscar su ubicación, su señal se esfumó cerca de la estación de Policías de Brooklyn en la avenida G.

  
—Bueno eso es raro, ¿Debemos averiguar Tony?—preguntó Sam.

  
—Si, pero no llamen la atención, si los necesito los llamó—les dijo Tony casi como una orden— _“el niño Ned me dijo algo sobre ir a la estación de policías… no creo sea eso ¿o si?”_

  
—Bien. Vamos viejo—llamo Sam a Bucky que lo miró mal por el apodo, pero no comentó nada al respecto y siguió a Sam hacia el elevador.

  
—¿Y nosotros Tony?—preguntó Rhody y Bruce se le quedó mirando ya que tenía la misma pregunta.

  
—Quédense en el complejo, les informaremos de cualquier cosa—le contestó. Rhody solo asintió—Vámonos—dijo mientras la armadura lo rodeaba y salía por las ventanas que ya estaban abiertas gracias a F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
Strange con ayuda de levi (así lo llamaba) empezó su vuelo, Loki se transformó en un cuervo, que era un poco grande para ser un cuervo y Wanda se ayudó con sus poderes.

  
—Buena suerte chicos—dijo en voz baja Rhody.

 

* * *

 

 El grupo sobrevolaba la ciudad, que resplandecía gracias a la noche y las luces de edificios y autos en las calles.

  
—Tony estás muy callado—hablo de repente Loki, el pico de la forma del cuerpo no se movió pero se escuchaba su voz sin problemas.

  
—Solo estoy un poco molesto conmigo mismo. Fui un idiota si le hubiese prestado mas atención a Peter, esto no hubiese pasado y no estaríamos aquí.

  
—Tony no te tomes a pecho todo esto. También comparto algo de la culpa—Le dijo Strange estando a su lado—El día de la fiesta había algo raro en el alma del niño pero no le presté atención.

  
—Puedo decir lo mismo Tony—dijo Wanda uniéndose a la conversación—Había algo que me estaba perturbando, pero no quise leer su mente por razones que ustedes ya saben, ósea que no me gusta leer mentes.

  
Tony no dijo nada al respecto y observó a cada uno por un segundo. Se escuchó un leve suspiro.

  
—Si, pero Peter es mi responsabilidad mientras su tía no está. ¿Qué me diría al respecto de esto? El niño en menos de setenta y dos horas se metió en problemas bajo mi cuidado. Resumen, soy un mal mentor.

  
—No, no lo eres Tony—dijo Loki—El niño es inteligente, audaz, un poco torpe como tú, pero tiene un gran corazón como el tuyo—Tony sonrió debajo del casco de la armadura—No te preocupes por tu hijo, solucionaremos estos juntos.

  
—Espera luke el no es mi—Tony quiso explicar pero fue interrumpido, por Strange.

  
—ya llegamos y los demás están ahí—avisó el hechicero.

  
Ya se veía el puerto y un poco a lo lejos una fábrica abandonada, donde según las lecturas decían que Peter estaba ahí.

  
El grupo descendió hasta donde estaban los demás. Loki volvió a su forma original al tocar tierra o mejor dicho arena.

  
—Hola muchachos, ¿estamos tarde?—preguntó Tony mientras el casco se quitaba y mostraba su rostro.

  
—Descuida solo estamos aquí desde hace cinco minutos—respondió Steve mientras estaba apoyado en su moto.

  
—Hubiésemos llegado un poco antes, si no fuera por Scott y Clint—dijo Natasha mencionando los nombres de los hombres con un ligero enfado.

  
Scott que estaba apoyado en una reja que estaba caída, tenía en su boca un pedazo de pizza y Clint a su lado lo mismo.

  
—Teníamos hambres, no puedo hacer de niñera con el estómago vacío—dijo Clint con la boca llena y Scott solo asintió al estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo el ojo de Halcón. Natasha y Steve rodaron los ojos ante lo dicho.

  
—Sr. Stark debo informar que siento movimiento dentro de esa fábrica—informó Visión, a su lado estaba Wanda que se estaba fijando en el edificio mientras sus ojos se ponían de un color rojo.

  
—Es cierto, son cuatros o es lo que por ahora puedo sentir—siguió Wanda.

  
Tony solo arrugo levemente su nariz—Bien chicos, averigüemos que pasa ahí adentro, no creo que Pete tenga una compañía agradable.

  
Los Vengadores fueron acercándose con sigilo hacia el edificio en mal estado.

Entraron por algunas de las ventanas.

  
—Fri, escanea por favor.

  
—Hay actividad en el segundo piso y en el quinto Jefe. Parece que hay un tipo de pelea en este último—respondió mientras ponía una leve pantalla donde aparecía los niveles térmicos en cada piso.

  
—Muy bien, Strange, loki, Wanda y Visión—llamó teniendo la atención de ellos—Iremos a ese piso, los demás solo investiguen el lugar.

  
—¿Estás seguro Tony?—preguntó Steve.

  
—Si muy seguro—contestó mientras empezaba a volar por encima de las escaleras, siendo seguido de los otros.

  
—Scott y yo vamos a averiguar el segundo piso, quizás veamos algo de nuestro interés—Aviso Clint literal agarrando por el hombro a Scott.

  
—¡Hey!—trato de protestar ant-man pero le fue imposible. Ya era llevado escaleras arriba.

  
—Somos tu y yo Cap—dijo Natasha con leve sonrisa.

  
—Solo veamos el piso rápido, no quiero dejar a Tony tanto tiempo solo, aunque este con dos humanos con poderes, un androide y un Dios.

  
—Aww se preocupa por su _husband_ —se burló Natasha.

  
—Nat, no.

  
Mientras eso el otro grupo se dirigía ya al último piso. Pero con un solo piso por llegar ya se escuchaba un poco de ajetreo y ruidos secos, también se escuchaban gruñidos (que raro).

  
— _“¿Qué es esto… que siento?”_ —se preguntó mentalmente Tony mientras se detenía abruptamente. Tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, que lo estaba sofocando.

  
—Siento… algo…—habló de repente Wanda. Su cara tenia un gesto de angustia, Tony no entendía el porque—Es el aura de alguien, quiere poder, ambición, quiere destruir todo a su paso—los ojos de la chica empezaron a destellar un leve color rojizo.

  
—la violencia también se siente—mencionó Strange.

  
Se escucharon disparos y eso alertó al grupo. Tony sintió otra opresión en el pecho. Según las lecturas Peter estaba cerca.

  
Por favor que no sea el. Fue lo que le vino a la mente, mientras iba rápido hacía el último piso.

  
—¡Espera Tony!—llamó Loki en vano.

  
—Vamos—dijo Visión.

  
Rápido fueron a seguir al Stark.

 

* * *

 

 —Deberíamos estar arriba con Tony y los otros—dijo Clint mientras tenía su arco y flecha en mano—No aquí buscando, no se, cualquier cosa.

  
Tanto Clint y Scott, caminaban lentamente por los pasillos lúgubres del edificio. Ni se diga de los grandes huecos en el piso.

  
—¿y si vamos ya? Puedan que necesiten nuestra ayuda—dijo Scott.

  
—Si, pero órdenes son órdenes. Pero la órdenes se hicieron para romperse—dijo mientras ladeaba una sonrisa.

  
— _“Este tipo"_ —pensó Scott mientras arrugaba el seño. De repente a su lado llegó volando una pequeña hormiga—Hey amiga, ¿Qué pasa?

  
—¿Enserio hablas con las hormigas?—preguntó Clint alzando una ceja.

  
—Algo a—

  
Una bomba de humo explotó ante ellos, provocando que no tuvieran visión y empezaran a toser.

  
—¿Qué mierda?—expresó Clint y vio adelante la figura de una mujer. Sin insistir tenso su arco y lanzó su flecha.

  
Pero no se esperaba que la chica lo esquivara con agilidad. Ella quedó de pie en lugar.

  
—Oh no, son ustedes, los Vengadores—habló la chica.

  
—Disculpa, ¿Y tú eres?—cuestionó Scott.

  
—Eso no importa, solo díganle a la arañita que estaremos en contacto—Dijo simplemente. El humo se esfumó y dejo ver a la preciosa chica.

  
Scott abrió los ojos como platos ante la belleza abrumadora de la chica frente a ellos. Clint solo agudizó la mirada.

  
Clint analizó a la chica, quizás tendría unos veinte o veintiuno cuanto mucho. Cabellera platinada, ropa casi similar a las de Natasha y un antifaz. Sus ojos era lo que destacaba, se veían hermosos y a la vez peligrosos.

  
—¿Contacto con Spider-Man? Si claro—dijo Clint con sarcasmo mientras tensaba otra flecha.

  
—¡Maldita mujer ven aquí!—se escuchó la voz de un hombre por los pasillos. No se escuchaba muy contento.

  
—Ese es mi aviso de que me tengo que ir—dijo la mujer mientras empezaba carrera hacía los hombres.

  
Clint lanzó su flecha pero nuevamente falló. El hombre no se pudo creer que había fallado dos veces, ¿Cómo era posible?

  
—Parece que mi presencia, te afecta señor—dijo burlona la chica mientras daba una voltereta con gracia por encima de los dos Vengadores.

  
La chica saltó por una ventana y desapareció.

  
—¿Acaso vi a un demonio?—cuestionó Scott todavía abrumado por la belleza que había dejado el edificio.

  
Clint solo lo miró, después se escucharon pasos y apareció un hombre. Este quedó estático al verlos.

  
—Mierda, ¿Porqué ahora están ustedes?—preguntó el hombre.

  
El tipo tenía una cicatriz en su cara y un tatuaje de un escorpión en su cuello.

  
—No se, tu dime—dijo Scott mientras su casco bajaba y cubría su cara.

  
—Vinimos por otras razones, nada personal amigo—Dijo Clint mientras tensaba otra flecha y sin perder ningún segundo disparo. La flecha atravesó el hombro del tipo causando que diera un leve grito—Hora de regresar a la cárcel amigo.

  
—Me conoces… no debería impresionarme. No tengo tiempo para ustedes—Dijo con voz rasposa y peligrosa. Se quito la flecha de su hombro y empezó a correr por otro pasillo.

  
Los dos Vengadores empezaron a perseguirlo. Pero el hombre era rápido, ya los dos lo estaban perdiendo de vista por el pasillo.

  
El hombre dio vuelta por un pasillo a la izquierda. Ellos fueron de inmediato por ese pasillo, pero de inmediato se dieron cuenta que era un lugar sin salida.

  
—¿Por donde diablos se fue?—preguntó Scott.

  
—Silencio hormiguita—dijo serio Clint.  
El aire se sentía tenso a cada momento.

Los dos Vengadores estaban espalda contra espalda. Observaban el lugar sin confianza.

  
—¿Qué es—

  
Algo los empujo y provocó que sus espaldas chocara contra la pared fuertemente.

  
—A carajo…—dijo Scott.

  
Clint abrió los ojos. Frente estaba algo, no sabía si era el mismo tipo de hace un momento, pero veía algo, como una cola. Una cola de Escorpión.

  
El sujeto se fue corriendo por el otro pasillo y como pudieron ellos empezaron a perseguirlo.

  
— _¿Clint? ¿Qué sucede allá arriba?_ —habló Natasha por el transmisor.

  
—Perseguimos a un tipo que tiene un tipo de tecnología extraña cuanto menos—contestó casi sin aire el hombre.

  
—Y a una mujer caliente también—menciono Scott.

  
—Scott ahora no—Advirtió Clint.

  
— _¿Tecnología extraña? Se mas precisó Barton… Steve ¿viste eso?_

  
— _Si, hay alguien en este piso_ —contestó el rubio.

  
— _La luz se dirige al ascensor_ —menciono Nat.

  
—Debe ser el—dijo Clint.

  
—¡Pero no tendría sentido!—dijo Scott—¿Porqué iría al piso de abajo para después subir?

  
—Scott fuiste un ladrón de primera, ¿Qué harías si te descubren y debes escapar?—le preguntó Clint dándole la cara.

  
Scott guardo silencio—Distracción—respondió simplemente—Quizás lo que vimos fue un robot o algo así.

  
—Quizás una actualización de los robots que atacaron la ciudad—dijo Clint cambiando de dirección.

  
Los dos llegaron cerca del ascensor que ya solo se veía la parte de abajo.

  
—De aquí no pasas—dijo Clint mientras lanzaba una flecha y pasaba atreves del viejo ascensor.

  
De esas siguieron más, pero entonces se quedó estático al escuchar el chillido de una chica.

  
—¡Oh Mierda, Ned!—se escuchó como un eco la voz de la chica.

  
Clint dejó de disparar su flechas al escuchar el nombre del amigo de Peter.

  
—Aguanta ¿Qué?—fue lo que dijo Scott.

  
—Oh mierda—murmuró Clint cuando vio signos de fuego en ascensor, jaló a Scott antes de que explotará.

  
Los dos vieron el fuego y el humo que sobresalía del pobre y viejo ascensor.

  
—Dime que no mataste a una niña—le dijo Scott mientras el casco subía y mostraba su cara con algunas gotas de sudor.

  
Clint solo lo miró mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina.

  
— _¿¡Qué sucedió!? ¿¡Eso fue una explosión!?_ —gritó por el transmisor la Viuda negra.

  
—Que día de mierda, ¡vamos Scott!—le dijo en alto mientras iba a las escaleras. Scott solo lo siguió.

  
— _¡Clint!_

  
— _Natasha hay alguien afuera, es una camioneta_ —hablo Steve tratando de calmar a la mujer.

  
—Sea lo que sea averigüen quién es. Nosotros tenemos un pequeño problema…—dijo Clint finalmente ya en el cuarto piso junto a Scott.

  
El fuego en el ascensor se sentía más intenso.

  
—Hey Clint, mira—llamo Scott con una chaqueta rasgada en sus manos. Clint solo dejo salir el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido.

  
Se escuchó un grito que alertó a ambos hombres.

  
—Eso no da una buena señal…—dijo Clint con poco entusiasmo.

  
—dijeron que había algo o alguien en el quinto piso—recordó Scott. Clint lo miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

  
Sin ninguna duda empezaron carrera hacía el piso de arriba.

  
No estaban preparados para lo que iban a ver.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Tony llegó al quinto piso y no supo como reaccionar por lo que estaba sucediendo.

  
Había un tipo con casco casi similar al suyo, excepto unos extraños cuernos de metal que sobresalían de esta. Ropa negra, chaqueta y pantalón.

  
Estaba luchando con alguien, ese alguien. Era Peter y no tenía su máscara puesta.

  
Los dos sujetaban sus puños con fuerza.

  
Tony vio también el traje del chico, era negro, ¿Desde cuándo Peter tenia ese traje? ¿Lo hizo el?

  
—¡Peter!—llamó Tony. El chico de inmediato le dio la mirada.

  
El chico tenía algo negro rodeando su rostro. Sus ojos, de nuevo sus ojos eran negros.

  
El hombre uso la distracción y con una patada empujo al chico provocando que su espalda diera contra la pared. Ante eso Tony sintió la sangre hervir y con sus propulsores le lanzó un ataque al tipo.

  
El ataque fue certero y dejo al hombre en el piso.

  
En eso llegaron los demás y vieron con sorpresa lo que sucedía.

  
—Niño, ya estoy aquí, ¿Estás bien Pete?—preguntó con poco aire el mecánico mientras mostraba su rostro.

  
El chico no dijo nada y se levantó con ayuda de Tony.

  
—Niño, enserio me asustaste como el demonio, ¿Tienes ideas de las canas que me provocas?—dijo en forma de chiste.

  
Mientras el hombre en el suelo se quito su casco para mostrar sus ojos verdes y tocó su vientre, no había heridas solo un rastro de la tela quemada. Entonces fijó su mirada ante Ironman y Spider-Man.

  
—¡No aléjate de él!—gritó.

  
—¿Pete?—dijo en susurró Tony.

  
El chico dejo salir una leve risa que petrifico a Tony de pies a cabeza. El chico alzó la mirada mostrando una sonrisa.

  
Entonces todo fue cámara lenta. Sintió como Strange lo empujaba y en vez de ser el mecánico, el recibió el ataque en su hombro de algo negro y filoso.

  
Strange cayó al suelo fuertemente mientras sostenía su hombro. La sangre fue rápido en dar presencia.

  
—¡Stephen!—gritó alarmado Tony. Vio al frente al chico que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

  
**—Que idiota. Era a ti quien quería matar—dijo fríamente Peter sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.**

  
No ese no era Peter, era esa cosa, estaba controlando al chico.

  
—¡Deja a Peter de una puta vez maldito!—Grito con furia Tony.

  
**—Jmm… No—Dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa y fue directo a atacar a Tony—¡EL ES NUESTRO!**

  
Tony se quedo quieto pero antes de que el ataque llegará, Peter fue atacado por cuchillas. Vio a un lado y Loki se acercó con velocidad al chico, empezó atacarlo con sus cuchillas.

  
—¡Wanda!—llamó el Dios del engaño.

  
Wanda llegó con prisa arriba de Peter, mientras de sus manos se veía los destellos carmesí. Este solo sonrió y algo sobresalió de su espalda.

  
La sustancia negra sujetó a Wanda sin que ella pudiera esquivarlo. Después fue lanzada contra la pared, su cabeza choco fuertemente y quedo inconsciente al instante y después fue lanzada por la ventana.

  
—¡Wanda!—gritó Visión y salió por la ventana donde fue lanzada su pareja.

  
—Niño ¿Qué dem—

  
**—No soy Peter, pero su cuerpo y mente es nuestra. Así podremos ser Venom…—dijo áspero la voz de Peter, aunque no era el quién hablaba exactamente.**

  
—Deja. A. Peter—dijo lentamente y peligroso Tony. Sus propulsores empezaron a brillar mientras se escuchaba el típico sonido.

  
—¡No Tony le harás daño a Peter!—advirtió Loki. Pero antes de decir otra cosa más fue pateado por Venom que lo lanzó donde estaba Strange en el suelo, mientras seguía sangrando en su hombro.

  
Strange como pudo lanzó unos de sus látigos brillantes hacia el chico. Pero el lo esquivo y con unas de las sustancias negras de sus espaldas lo golpeó juntó con Loki dejándolos mas lejos.

  
Tony trató de sujetarlo por lo hombros—Escúchame Peter, se que estas ahí, no dejes que esta cosa te controle, eres un buen chico, te prometo que no estaré enojado ni nada al respecto.

  
Los ojos de Peter parpadearon un poco y se vio de nuevo el caramelo—…¿Sr… Stark..?

  
—Si, Pete, soy yo—dijo con algo de esperanza en su tono al ver chico reaccionar.

  
Pero entonces los ojos del chico se cerraron fuertemente y el color caramelo desapareció reemplazando el color oscuro.

  
**—¡EL ES NUESTRO, NO LO DEJAREMOS IR!**

  
Tony solo sintió como fue empujado con un gran golpe y su espalda dio contra la pared, destruyéndola un poco.

  
Vio como el tipo se lanzó al chico tratando de golpearlo pero fue en vano. Los dos peleaban con furia. Tony tenía que hacer algo al respecto, trató de levantarse.

  
—¿Stark?—escuchó su nombre y quitó su casco y se fijo en la chica de cabello alborotado.

  
—¿Niña que ha—no termino su pregunta ya que escucho el sonoro golpe del tipo chocarse contra la pared.

  
—¿Peter?—llamó la chica con incertidumbre y leve sorpresa.

  
Tony sintió algo en el pecho nuevamente, algo le decía que algo malo iba suceder. Vio como la cara del chico mostraba una sonrisa mientras sus ojos eran sombríos.

  
De su espalda sobresalió un tentáculo negro con un filo al final y fue directo a la chica.

  
—¡Nooo!—escuchó al hombre gritar.

  
Todo estaba en silencio, hasta pudo ver como Venom reacciono con leve sorpresa.

  
El tipo miraba a la chica frente a él. Ella lo miraba sin saber que hacer.

  
MJ bajó su mirada y vio que el hombro del tipo fue atravesado por la sustancia negra. La sangre empezó a caer en el piso. Tony tampoco sabía como reaccionar.

  
—¿Por qué tu…?—cuestionó la chica sin terminar de entender lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

  
El hombre de ojos verdes suavizo la mirada sino fuera por el bozal raro en su boca se vería una leve sonrisa. El hombre después miró con rabia a Venom.

  
Venom solo gruño y quitó sin delicadeza su extensión del hombre provocando que gritará.

  
Otro ataque vino hacía él y antes de que lo atravesará nuevamente atrapó la extensión negra con sus manos y con una fuerza que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos, lo lanzó hacía una de las ventanas quebrándola al instante. Pero no se espero que lo sujetara y fuera llevado junto con el.

  
—¡Diablos Pete!—gritó Tony poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Corrió hacia la ventana siendo seguido por MJ.

  
—¡Peter!—gritó la chica.

  
Vieron como los dos estaban en la en el suelo.

  
El ojiverde fue el primero en levantarse y se dirigió hacia la orilla de la playa. Agudizó la mirada al ver un solo barco.

  
—Ese idiota—maldijo en un susurró.

  
**—Maldito… maldito…**

  
El hombre observó de reojo a Venom. Ahora ya no se veía si era un chico, se veía un monstruo, algo solo visto en películas de horror.

  
Ahora era algo que estaba de pie. Era delgado, pero se veía los músculos y cuatro brazos exageradamente largos y su cabeza deformada por los colmillos y sus ojos blancos.

  
—¿Qué carajos?—cuestionó Tony. MJ tenia los ojos como platos ante lo que veía.

  
—Mierda—murmuró el hombre y corrió hacia el bote, lo encendió con prisa y el bote empezó a moverse con velocidad sobre el agua.

  
Se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el bote y el observó hacia atrás como esa cosa se había adherido al bote con esa sustancia negra.

  
El hombre ante eso hacia curvas y movía el bote con brusquedad tratando que se soltara esa cosa. Pero fue en vano ya que eso se lanzó encima de el, provocando que perdiera el control del bote.

  
El bote fue directo a una isla, donde había un tipo de iglesia abandonada.

  
El bote gracias a la velocidad saltó y cayó encima de la arena. Ante eso el bote se volteó con brusquedad junto a los dos pasajeros en el y chocaron contra la Iglesia, provocando fuego al instante.

  
Tony observó todo eso con horror, no era el único MJ lo vio todo con igual expresión.  
En eso llegaron Scott y Clint.

  
—Por un demonio, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?—cuestionó Clint. Vio a Strange (Loki estaba a su lado) en el piso arrodillado mientras se veía ya un charco de sangre bajo el—Diablos—dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía al mago.

  
Tony observó como Strange estaba más pálido. Loki lo observó preocupado.

  
—No hagas una locura Tony—dijo Loki. Tony le mostró algo con sus ojos. En ese momento El Dios del engaño observó algo brillante en el pecho de Tony—Tony.

  
MJ observó todo eso, pero nuevamente fijó su mirada a la Iglesia en la isla en llamas.

  
— _MJ el capitán América y la Viuda negra están conmigo, ¿Qué sucedió?_ —preguntó alarmado Ned.

  
—Peter está en la isla…—dijo MJ sin titubear, pero en su tono se escuchaba el miedo.

  
— _…¿Qué?_

  
—Voy a buscar a Peter, ya los paramédicos vienen, no se te ocurra cerrar esos ojos Stephen—dijo Tony. MJ observó como ya este se acercaba a la ventana.

  
—¿Tony que piensas hacer?—Pregunto Loki.

  
—No hagas una locura viejo—dijo Clint.

  
—Peter está allá… debo salvarlo—les dijo simplemente mientras su casco volvía a cubrir su rostro.

  
Antes de que Tony saliera volando hacia la isla, MJ se sujeto del hombre de hierro. Tony sintió el peso mientras iba en vuelo.

  
—¡Niña! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?—cuestionó Tony con la chiquilla en su espalda.

  
—¿¡Tú que crees!? ¡También voy a ayudar a Peter!—Grito con seguridad en su tono.

  
—¡Esto no es un paseo de escuela niña!—advirtió Tony. Ya estaban llegando a la isla.

  
—¡No me vengas con el sermón de que esto es peligroso! ¡corta la estupidez, esto se trata de Peter y voy ayudarlo lo quieras o no!—sin que Tony pudiera evitarlo la chica se soltó de el y cayó directo a tierra.

  
MJ cayo con gracia y dio una pequeña voltereta para restar el impacto de la caída. Entonces empezó a correr hacia la Iglesia en llamas.

  
Tony aterrizó—¿Qué clase de novia se consigue Peter?—se pregunto y empezó a dirigirse hacía el edificio en llamas.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡MJ! ¡Responde por un demonio!—pidió Ned alarmado.

  
—Esa niña tiene agallas—dijo Natasha al ver el radar. Había un punto blanco, que significaba la ubicación de la niña en la isla. Había otro punto y suponía que era Tony.

  
Steve y Natasha descubrieron a Ned en la camioneta y este quedó estático ante la presencia de los Vengadores. Pero en ese momento ocurrió la pelea en el quinto piso, que tuvieron que prestar atención.

  
—Oh Dios, MJ es una terca, pero muy valiente en estas situaciones—dijo Ned mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

  
—¡Descuida Ned! Michelle va estar bien—Dijo K.A.R.E.N tratando de animar al chico.

  
—Espero tengas razón K—dijo Ned como un murmuró.

  
—¿Por qué demonios están aquí?—pregunto Steve—Este es lugar es peligroso para ustedes.

  
—Ah… queríamos ayudar a Peter, estaba actuando muy raro, pero muy raro todos estos días, y eso que yo pensaba que era por el aniversario de Tío Ben—dijo sin saber como los adultos iban a reaccionar.

  
—¿Tío Ben?—preguntó Natasha curiosa. Ned la miro sin entender.

  
—Si, el tío de Peter, el falleció antes de que Peter se volviera Spider-Man—explico Ned sin entender su pregunta—Espera, ¿Peter no les dijo?

  
—No hijo, es mejor que empieces a explicar—pidió Steve.

  
Ned explicó todo lo mas entendible posible, desde que todo comenzó hace casi una semana hasta ahora.

  
—Eso explica porque se peleó con el niño ese—dijo Natasha con veneno. ¿Era delito matar a un punk por lastimar a su sobrino?

  
—Pero ¿Qué relación tiene que esa cosa controle a Peter?—cuestionó Steve.

  
—Según lo que eh analizado, parece que está criatura necesita de un huésped que tenga emociones negativas y se alimenta de ello, pero creo que también se alimenta de otras cosas, pero no puedo analizar el que. ¿Eso responde a su pregunta Capitán Rogers?—dijo la I.A.

  
—Si, eso creo. Tienes que enviarle esta información a Tony… emmm.

  
—¡K.A.R.EN!—dijo en alto la I.A.

  
—K.A.R.E.N, puede ser necesario—siguió Steve.

  
—Eso haré, solo espero que la otra I.A me deje, ¿Cómo se llamaba?—preguntó curiosa la I.A.

  
—F.R.I.D.A.Y—respondió Natasha— _“Está I.A es bastante expresiva"_ —pensó curiosa la espía.

  
—¡Como la canción de Katy Perry! Bueno más o menos. Enviando información a la Mark 50—dijo mientras las pantallas mostraban algoritmos—Los paramédicos ya están llegando.

  
Con esa información hizo que las tres personas en la camioneta alzaran un ceja.

  
—¿Quién esta herido?—preguntó Steve alarmado.

  
—El Dr. Stephen Strange tiene una herida en su hombro izquierdo, ya ha perdido mucha sangre y Wanda Maximoff tiene una leve golpe en su cabeza, está inconsciente—informó de inmediato la I.A.

  
—¿Cómo?—expresó Natasha sin creérselo.

  
—Yo veré la situación, quédate con el muchacho y avisen de cualquier cambio en la isla—dijo Steve y de inmediato salió de la camioneta.

  
Ned estaba en silencio con una mirada muy preocupada por todo lo que sucedía. Natasha solo puso su mano en el cabello del chico y este la miró curioso.

  
—Todo va estar bien—le dijo tranquila Natasha. Aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupada por Peter y por su amigo. ¿Esos siempre se meten en algún lío no?

  
—Eso espero, solo quiero a mis amigos de vuelta y que estén a salvo—dijo mientras volvía su mirada a la pantalla. El radar había cambiado, ahora solo había cuatro puntos, cuando antes eran cinco. ¿Quién se fue?

  
—¿Qué estará pasando ahí?—preguntó en voz baja la espía—No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…

  
—Si quiere puede ir, de todos modos el Sr. Steve está aquí, al igual que K.A.R.E.N, no se detenga por mi—dijo el chico casi como un ruego. Ned enserio quería que salvaran a sus amigos, el no podía hacer mucho que digamos—Yo solo estoy estorbando.

  
—No digas mas nunca eso—dijo Natasha con voz seria que asustó levemente a Ned. Pero la mujer pelirroja suavizó la mirada—Gracias a ti y a tu amiga, pudieron encontrar a Peter sin nuestra ayuda, se nota su valentía en ayudarse entre ustedes, eso los haría un buen equipo en un futuro. Tú guiaste a la chica hasta Peter y la ayudaste a que nos esquivará, algo que realmente estoy sorprendida—con eso le mostró una sonrisa a Ned.

  
—¿Usted cree eso Srta. Natasha?—preguntó Ned con sorpresa. Se sentía ¿orgulloso? De si mismo, puso a la mismísima Viuda negra orgullosa.

  
—Claro que sí, bueno ustedes son muy jóvenes, pero yo no puedo decir mucho. Mi punto es que tu no eres un estorbo, eres importante, tanto para Peter y la chica, tienes un propósito y es ayudar a tus amigos.

  
Ned tuvo un leve sonrojo y tenía una torpe sonrisa en la cara, por lo cual Natasha sonrió tiernamente ante eso.

  
Estos niños tenían un futuro, pero debían ser entrenados y supervisados correctamente. Parece que hay nuevos jóvenes para el futuro de los Vengadores.

  
—Srta. Natasha, ahí otro punto en el radar—aviso Ned. La mujer pelirroja observó la pantalla y ahora había otro punto.

  
—Es el Dios del Engaño, El Sr. Loki—dijo K.A.R.E.N.

  
—¿El Dios del engaño?—preguntó interrogante el chico. Tenía pocos recuerdos de el, solo recuerdos leve del ataque en Nueva York, hace tantos años.

  
Natasha agudizó la mirada ante eso—¿Ned, verdad?—el chico asintió—Iré con Steve y le diré que vayamos a la isla, quizás Tony necesita nuestra ayuda—Ned asintió ante eso—Te doy una orden, informa cualquier cambio.

  
—¡Como usted diga!—dijo sin titubear el chico. Natasha solo sonrió y se fue.

  
—Algo sucede en la Iglesia Ned, es Peter…—informó la I.A cuando Natasha se fue. Su tono era extraño algo que alarmó a Ned.

  
—¿a qué te refieres?—preguntó asustado el chico.

  
—Esta, esta muy débil. Tiene heridas en sus brazos y abdomen.

  
—Dios Peter—expresó Ned al escuchar las heridas de su amigo, observó la pantalla y vio lo que los puntos de la ubicación de sus amigos y El Sr. Stark en la isla, suspiro pesadamente y empezó a temblar un poco por la preocupación y el miedo—sal de está Pete, pudiste sobrevivir a Vulture y a la guerra del infinito, esto no es nada—murmuró Ned más para si mismo y convencerse de que todo iba salir bien. Respiro una gran bocanada de aire y exhalo—Srta. Natasha, le informó que Peter está herido, no se como esté el Sr. Stark y Michelle.

  
— _Muy bien niño, tranquilo ya estamos llegando_ —contestó de inmediato la Viuda Negra.

  
—Okay—respondió Ned. Solo podía esperar.

 

* * *

 

 

El hombre de ojos verdes despertó levemente, el fuego estaba por todas partes, no estaba en su bote eso era seguro, al parecer aterrizó muy lejos. Cuando se levantó escuchó el sonido agudo en sus oídos, sus sentidos eran un caos.

  
Con sus ojos casi semis cerrados por el dolor, observó su alrededor. Su visión era borrosa, cuando se dio cuenta de que venía al frente, no pudo esquivarlo.

  
Así que recibió el golpe de Venom con gran potencia hacia su cuerpo. Gracias al impacto atravesaron una pared y llegaron a otro sitio.

  
—Agh… mierda—se quejo el de ojos verdes. Tocó su hombro y cuando vio su mano estaba manchado de sangre.

  
Vio a su lado y ahí estaba Venom gruñendo levemente, mientras tenía una sonrisa desquiciada.

  
Pero antes de que este se abalanzara hacía el, del piso de arriba cayeron escombros que estaban rodeados por el fuego. En ese mismo instante la criatura hizo un chillido extraño, como de dolor intenso, veía como la sustancia negra reaccionaba por el contacto del fuego.

  
—Así que… ¡esa es tu debilidad!—gritó el hombre agarrando un tubo de metal y lo paso por el fuego, que se rodeó de inmediato por el fuego y se lo lanzó hacía la cosa frente a él.

  
Otro chillido de dolor se escuchó de Venom y cuando cayó el tubo al suelo y provocó un ruido también hizo otro quejido de dolor.

  
El de ojos verdes solo bufo un poco ante su descubrimiento. Así que se levantó como pudo y de la pared donde sobresalía otro pedazo de metal, lo arranco con fuerza y después la partió y después empezó a golpearlas al mismo tiempo.

  
Venom hacía otros chillidos que le congelarían la sangre a cualquiera. Pero el de ojos verdes ya se le estaba cansado su hombro por la herida, así que hizo otro choque con los pedazo de metal y se fue de inmediato.

  
Se encontró unas escaleras y subió de inmediato para escapar del fuego que impedía su paso hacía afuera.

  
Llegó donde se suponía se hacía la misa, había un gran agujero en la pared del fondo y se veía la ciudad. Ya iba saltar por ahí cuando se encontró a nada más que Ironman.

  
—Anthony Stark, no tengo tiempo para ti—dijo rápidamente el hombre.

  
El casco de Tony subió y mostró su mirada seria—¿No tengo espacio en tu agenda hombre de negocios?

  
—Quisiera, pero no—contestó mientras daba pasos hacía adelante. Pero hubo un desequilibrio y fue sostenido por el hombre de hierro—¿Qué quieres? Trató de escapar de la cosa que quiere matarme.

  
—Esa cosa que quiere matarte, tiene a _mi niño_ para tu información—dijo Tony con el hombre en sus manos.

  
El de ojos verdes no dijo nada y bajo la mirada.

  
Tony sintió otra vez algo. Era familiar… era dolor.

  
—¿Dolor?—preguntó en voz alta Tony. El de ojos verdes le dio la mirada.

  
—Realmente te importa, ¿eh?

  
—¿Qué?

  
El hombre se separó de el con brusquedad, tomando de sorpresa a Tony.

  
—¿Quieres ayudarlo? Entonces date prisa—le dijo con una extraña indiferencia.

  
En eso que dijo todo eso, la Iglesia entera fue rodeada por el fuego sin control. Tony había visto esto antes. El soñó esto. El vio esto.

  
Esto no era uno de esos locos dejavú. El lo sabía.

  
—¿Cómo lo hago?

  
—Tú eres la respuesta—dijo simplemente el hombre. Sin que Tony pudiera parpadear el hombre fue directo al gran agujero en la pared y saltó, sin dejar rastro.

  
—Yo soy…—se repitió Tony.

  
Escuchó un grito y un ruido. Se acordó que no solo estaba buscando a Peter, también fue a buscar a la niña llamada, ¿Michelle? Era malo para los nombres.

  
—Diablos—murmuró Tony.

  
—Jefe la I.A de Pete, está enviando información—avisó F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—¡me llamó K.A.R.E.N! ¿Porqué nadie sabe mi nombre?—habló la I.A ¿joven? en la armadura de Tony. El mecánico alzó una ceja ante eso.

  
—Mis disculpas, K.A.R.E.N, ¿Qué información nos estas brindando?—dijo en una forma educada F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—Oh, iba a informar que este alienígena se alimenta de emociones negativas del huésped que haya elegido, en este caso Peter. ¿Sr. Stark es suficiente está información?

  
—Creo que si K.A.R.E.N, muchas gracias amiga—dijo Tony sobrevolando el fuego que ya estaba llegando cerca de él.

  
—¡Que bien! Por favor tanto Ned, como yo le pedimos que salve a Peter. El es un buen amo y amigo—dijo sincera la I.A.

  
—No te preocupes haré lo que pueda—le dijo Tony— _“No recuerdo haber creado una I.A tan expresiva"_

  
—¡Entendido señor Stark!

  
Con eso la pequeña I.A se fue.

  
—¿Porqué reacciona así?—preguntó F.R.I.D.A.Y—¿Es una nueva actualización? ¿Tendré algo así Sr. Stark?

  
—Ammm… te digo después Fri, por ahora haz un escaneo del lugar, busca signos de vida humana—pidió el mecánico. Su casco bajó para protegerlo del fuego.

  
—A la orden jefe. Signos de vida en la torre de la Iglesia, dos para ser precisos—Cuando la I.A termino de hablar se escucharon campanadas.

  
—¿Qué?—dijo Tony y fue rápido hacía la torre por fuera. No quería atravesar los pisos inestables de la Iglesia.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter se sentía pesado, todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso.

  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se vio rodeado por la oscuridad.

  
—¿Qué… qué es esto?—se preguntó el chico.  
La luz fue encendida de repente y estaba en su vieja habitación. Estaba en su cama y al pie de la cama estaba su tío Ben.

  
—¿Tío Ben?—preguntó el chico sin creérselo. Estaba viendo a su tío, estaba viendo a Ben, después de tanto tiempo.

  
—Hola Pete, ¿Debes sentirte cansado no?—preguntó la voz amable del hombre.

  
Peter lo observó un momento, ojos verdes casi con azul, leves signos de cana en su cabello castaño oscuro. Un rostro tranquilo y color de piel un poco crema. Una sonrisa sincera se mostraba en su rostro, May le decía que era eso lo que más amaba de su esposo.

  
El chico fue directo a su tío y lo abrazó—Ben, te eh extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto—le dijo Peter mientras empezaba a llorar.

  
—Yo también Pete, los eh extrañado a ti y a May—dijo el hombre acariciando la espalda de su sobrino.

  
—¿Dónde estoy tío Ben?—preguntó el chico mientras algunas lágrimas eran quitadas gentilmente por su tío.

  
—Estás en tus memorias muchacho, tu amigo a quien llamabas Lien, te traicionó—dijo lo último con un tono de enojo.

  
Peter de inmediato puso los ojos como platos ante tal confesión—¿¡Qué!? No… eso, no… ¿Porqué Lien haría algo así? Yo confíe en el… ¿Porqué hace esto?

  
—Ese monstruo esta lleno de avaricia por el poder y tu mi pequeño Pete fuiste su opción. El piensa que ya te tiene controlado, pero no es así, yo confío en ti Pete.

  
—¿Cómo… Qué hago tío Ben?—preguntó el chico asustado sin saber que hacer.

  
—El solo se hace fuerte con todos los sentimientos negativos. Peter recuerda quienes están a tu lado, tus recuerdos.

  
—¿Quién esta a mi lado? ¿Mis recuerdos?—preguntó sin entender.

  
**_—No escuches a este idiota Peter._ **

  
Tanto Ben como Peter observaron que frente a ellos, estaba otro Peter, pero tenía una apariencia oscura por decirlo así, su cabello era negro, tenia el traje negro y sus ojos eran negros, se notaba gracias a la piel pálida de este.

  
Su mirada era estoica, sin signos de emoción.

  
Ellos fueron rodeados por una gran habitación gris.

  
**_—No te dejes engañar Peter, nosotros estamos bien, no hay de que preocuparse—Este Peter mostró un sonrisa._ **

  
—Dices mentiras—dijo Ben.

  
El otro Peter hizo una mueca de asco ante lo dicho por Ben. Peter no sabía que hacer.  
Sacudió su cabeza y observó a su amigo, bueno su ex-amigo.

  
Entonces observó a su rival con decisión en sus ojos caramelos.

  
Comienza su pelea por saber quién es y quien va a ser. Eso está claro ya en su mente.

  
—Lien, confíe en ti… pero me traicionaste… así que, nuestra batalla empieza—dijo Peter sin vacilar.

  
El otro Peter tenía una mirada indiferente, pero después de unos segundos se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

  
**_—Tu eres nuestro y seguirá así. Peter._ **

 

 

  
_Fin de la primera parte_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se nos fue una gran persona en el mundo Marvel, el hombre que comenzó todo, juntos a sus camaradas. El hombre que pensó que no es malo entretener a las personas, que debemos seguir adelante. El que amaba hacer cameos en las películas, siendo siempre esperadas por los fans.  
> Ahora que ya no va ser asi, seran gratos recuerdos de él.
> 
> Stan Lee, descansa en paz, te vamos a extrañar.
> 
>  
> 
> Cuando leí esta noticia no pude creerlo al principio, pero al final fue cierto, sentí algo que no puedo describir. Se que nunca pude conocerlo, pero aun así el era mi infancia, un gran hombre. :,3
> 
>  
> 
> Los proximos capítulos ya están listos los subiré en la semana y la otra.


	11. Isla abandonada parte 2 (final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

 

 

  
**_—Es inútil Peter, tu mismo nos aceptaste. Aceptaste ser nuestra ayuda, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?—preguntó burlón Venom._ **

  
La copia Peter (así decidió llamarlo Peter) mostraba un sonrisa cínica. Peter solo arrugo la nariz ante lo que dijo. El chico se sentía lastimado y tan idiota a la vez, había creído en Lien o en Venom como se hace llamar.

  
—No dijiste que iba a… a lastimar a mis amigos, ¡Eres un mentiroso!—gritó molesto.

  
**_—¿Amigos? Ellos no sirven para nuestro camino, son estorbos, estorbos inútiles._ **

  
—Estás equ—

  
**_—No digas excusas baratas imbécil. Sólo son obstáculos para nuestra perfección, ellos son inútiles y débiles, además después de todo lo que hiciste ¿Volverían a ser tus amigos?_ **

  
—¿A qué te refieres?

  
—Peter no lo escuches—Trató de advertir Ben a su lado.

  
**_—Si renuncias a nosotros, te verán como un monstruo, desde un principio los trataste como basura, yo dudo que te perdonen—Venom dijo todo esto con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía la cara asustada de Peter—Ven con nosotros Peter y todo estará bien._ **

  
La copia solo alzó su mano para que Peter lo alcanzará. Peter fue rodeado de la sustancia negra y sin que Ben lo evitará su sobrino fue llevado hacia la copia que tenía su mano extendida hacia al niño, mientras le daba una sonrisa que no ocultaba sus intenciones.

  
Peter vio la mano de la copia indeciso. ¿Acaso era cierto? Todos lo verían como un monstruo o algo parecido. ¿No lo iban a perdonar?

  
Recordó todo lo que paso. ¿Qué pensaría Tony de esto? Estaría decepcionado obviamente, hizo todo mal, pero muy mal.

  
El solo quería ser fuerte, no quería temer, no quería ser ese maldito niño que lloraba por todo.

  
Ese niño que perdió a sus padres a tan poca edad, que por su culpa su preciado tío murió y que su mentor y hasta tal vez figura paterna, casi muriera por su culpa.

  
**_—¿Entonces Pete? ¿Qué dices?_ **

  
Peter temblaba mientras la sustancia negra lo rodeaba. Observó a la copia que le deba una sonrisa.

  
Estaba a punto de dar la mano, su mano temblaba, pero a cada segundo estaba acercando su mano y Venom ensancho mas su sonrisa ante eso.

  
—¡Peter! ¡Escúchame! ¡Peter!

  
El chico parpadeo y giro lentamente su mirada hacia atrás donde estaba su tío Ben.

  
—¡No lo hagas, eres más que esto!—le dijo Ben. Peter solo arrugo el seño al no entender sus palabras. O eso creía que no entendía, sentía que si pero a la vez no.

  
Venom hizo una mueca de odio cuando vio que su huésped se detuvo en darle la mano, así que se alejó de Peter, en ese mismo instante el chico fue rodeado por la sustancia negra y gritó asustado por eso. Peter fue absorbido completamente sin dejar rastro.

  
**_—El es débil, tu maldito espectro. El es débil, necesita nuestra ayuda. El es débil, debe ser más fuerte. El es débil, puede ser nosotros—dijo Venom con una mirada perdida ante la ambición._ **

  
Con la forma de Peter se veía aterrador. Sustancia negras salieron de su espalda y la habitación estaba quedando poco a poco a oscuras. Ben no se movió y no reacciono ante la oscuridad, su mirada era seria, mientras observaba a Venom con la forma de su sobrino.

  
Todo quedó en oscuridad.

  
Todo quedó en silencio en las memorias.

  
—No. No lo es. El no es débil.

  
Hubo un destello y la habitación nuevamente fue iluminada. La copia se impactó ante esto.

  
Entonces vio como Ben sacaba a Peter del lago negro donde había sido absorbido. Sostuvo su mano con fuerza y nuevamente estuvo de pie.

  
El chico tenia los ojos cerrados mientras estaba al frente de Ben. Su tío mostró una sonrisa.

  
—El es fuerte.

  
—Yo soy fuerte…—dijo Peter.

  
—El es inteligente.

  
—Soy inteligente.

  
—El es amable.

  
—Soy amable.

  
—Tu eres… Peter Parker.

  
—yo soy Peter Parker—Peter abrió sus ojos, lleno de espíritu y valentía. El chico observó a la copia que tenía una mirada extraña—Yo soy fuerte, soy inteligente, soy amable, yo soy Peter Parker. Yo soy fuerte, soy inteligente, soy amable, yo soy Peter Parker—El chico empezó a repetir todo esto una y otra vez, para angustia de Venom.

  
Venom apretó los dientes al escuchar esto, así que siendo rodeado por la sustancia negra fue hacia Peter.

  
No iba permitir que su huésped escapará de sus manos, no lo dejará.

 

* * *

 

 

 —¡Peter!—la chica tosió un poco por el humo del fuego—¡Peter! ¡Peter!

  
MJ estaba en una parte de la Iglesia donde aun no llegaba el fuego, pero el humo era sofocante. Estaba como en una terraza, ya se estaba acercando al interior de la Iglesia.

  
La chica ya estaba manchada por el carbón en sus ropas, piel y cara. Siguió tosiendo mientras avanzaba.

  
Stark la había perdido de vista, lo cual ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, ya que se encontraba jodidamente sola en un edificio viejo que estaba siendo rodeado por el fuego, en medio de una isla abandonada.

  
MJ se agachó un poco y sostuvo sus rodillas ya un poco débiles y con moretones. Estaba jadeando por el cansancio y el poco oxígeno.

  
—Diablos, Diablos, ¡Parker me debes una en grande!—gritó enojada la chica.

  
Ya iba aceptarlo, estaba asustada, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Porqué no le dijo a su papá que Peter estaba en peligro o algo por estilo?

  
Ahora su vida peligraba en este lugar y quizás su padre estaría jodidamente asustado y preocupado por ella, que es lo que menos quería que sucediera.

  
—Michelle metiste la pata en grande…—se dijo. Observó que en las paredes sobresalía un color rojo y naranja. Por lo cansada que estaba no analizaba que estaba pasando.

  
Sintió que alguien la empujo al suelo y en ese mismo instante ocurrió una explosión, provocando que más fuego rodeara el edificio.

  
—Mierda—expreso.

  
—¿Acaso te gusta jugar con la muerte?

  
MJ alzó la mirada y a su lado estaba el hombre de ojos verdes. Ella se levantó de inmediato y retrocedió unos pasos.

  
El hombre no dijo nada al respecto y trato de levantarse, pero no pudo y quedo sentado sosteniendo su hombro herido.

  
MJ observó esto preocupada y con lástima. Así que hizo una mueca ante lo que iba hacer, cerró sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente, fue hacia el hombre lo agarró de su otro brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

  
El ojos verdes aceptó la ayuda y quedo de pie gracias a la chica.

  
MJ observaba al hombre y este no le prestaba atención y miraba arriba. En la torre para ser precisos.

  
—Peter está allá—dijo de repente.

  
MJ observó la torre de la iglesia.

  
—Date prisa niña, necesita tu ayuda—dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a caminar con leve cojeo.

  
—Tu también sabes—dijo la chica mientras veía el rastro de sangre que dejaba el hombre a cada paso.

  
—No te preocupes por mí—le dijo mientras quitaba algo de su cinturón, un lanza ganchos o pistola gancho y después se lo fue a arrojar a MJ que lo atrapó de inmediato, ella la miró interrogante con el objeto en mano—Ten cuidado toda la estructura está inestable.

  
—Subí por un ascensor inestable, creo que esto no es nada—dijo con leve arrogancia y leve sarcasmo.

  
—Como sea—dijo el hombre sin mirarla. El hombre se fue sin decirle más nada a la chica.

  
—¿Quién eres?—preguntó MJ antes de que se fuera.

  
El hombre se detuvo y observó la arena, cerró sus ojos y las abrió lentamente—No es importante.

  
—Ello te encontrarán algún día, por lo que hiciste en la ciudad—dijo con un tono casi peligroso MJ.

  
El hombre hiso como una leve risa y miró de reojo a la chica—¿Y si los encuentro yo primero?

  
MJ guardó silencio ante lo que dijo pero pocos segundos le dio al hombre una mirada fría—Entonces sería el error más grande en tu vida.

  
El hombre suavizo la mirada ante eso, y como MJ pensó anteriormente, sin no tuviera la estúpida máscara vería una sonrisa.

  
—Ya veremos que pasa. Michelle—el hombre se fue entre el bosque que estaba en la isla.

  
MJ no dijo nada al respecto, ella podría perseguirlo pero no quiso no había tiempo. Así que fue rápido hacia un lugar cerca de la torre. Con uso de su vista y puntería engancho el gancho con la cuerda a una ventana sin vidrios, sin perder tiempo empezó a escalar.

  
Jalaba del gatillo un par de veces para ir más rápido. Cuando llego a la ventana trepó con cuidado hasta llegar al piso.

  
Cuando levantó la mirada, no tenía palabras.  
Peter estaba peleando con esa cosa, y parecía que lo que se llamaba Venom le estaba ganando.

  
—¡PETER!—gritó la chica.

  
En ese momento Peter le dio la mirada, y entonces MJ vio como esa cosa también.

  
Todo su cuerpo tembló ante eso. Escuchó a Peter gritar su nombre.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Venom pateo a Peter y el niño quedo tirado lejos de el. Peter nuevamente se levantó y fue hacia la copia de un salto, cerró su puño y le dio un buen golpe en su rostro.

  
—¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó como chiste Peter y recibió un gruñido de odio por parte de Venom.

  
Los golpes y ataques no se hicieron esperar. Venom era fuerte eso lo aceptaba, pero no iba a rendirse, no iba a rendirse.

  
Peter le dio una patada a Venom que lo arrojó lejos.

  
La copia cayó brusco en el piso y su cara se deformo mostrando colmillos y ojos blancos.

  
_**—NO TE DEJAREMOS IR—grito con voz brusca Venom.**_

  
Peter sintió como era rodeado nuevamente de la sustancia negra. Estaba siendo absorbido nuevamente, pero antes de que desapareciera en el lago negro, Ben sujeto su mano y lo sacó de toda la oscuridad.

  
Peter observó a su tío Ben que le mostraba una sonrisa, que le transmitía confianza.

  
—Vamos pequeño, yo se que puedes—le dijo Ben dándole confianza.

  
Peter sonrió un poco y observó a Venom.

  
**_—Peter tu no eres nadie, eres nada, ¡ríndete! Y únete a nosotros y seremos mas de lo que crees que eres. La debilidad no estará en tu camino._**

  
—Estás equivocado Venom—le dijo serio Peter.

  
**_—¿Eh?_**

  
—Soy más de lo que crees, soy mas fuerte de lo que crees. Yo soy fuerte gracias a lo que están a mi lado, ¿Porqué? Por que ellos son mi familia, ¡y lado de mi familia soy mas fuerte de lo que piensas Venom!

  
Cuando Peter dijo eso, aparecieron los Vengadores, los Guardianes de la galaxia, May, Ned y MJ. Tony apareció a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

  
Peter era fuerte con su familia y haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

  
Ya no estaba solo e iba protegerlos, como ellos también lo protegen a él. Por que el confía en ellos. Ellos confían en el. No sabía porque los rechazó por un tiempo, si ellos confiaban en el, el también confiarían en ellos.

  
Ellos están a su lado después de todo. Peter sonrió para sí ante sus pensamientos.  
Venom gruño ante eso, las emociones positivas lo estaban ahogando, era horroroso, sofocante y lo odiaba.

  
**_—No… ¡NO!_**

  
—Lien, me enseñaste algo, aunque con muchos errores, me enseñaste a ser fuerte—le dijo Peter sincero.

  
El traje de Spider-Man rodeo a Peter, el color rojo y azul destacó.

  
—Yo soy Peter Parker y soy Spider-Man. Y soy mas fuerte de lo que crees—dijo nuevamente.

  
Peter fue hacia a su copia y cerró su puño, Venom solo se cubrió con sus brazos pero fue en vano, el golpe fue fuerte y certero. El solo grito y entonces la luz rodeo el lugar.

  
Peter se quitó su máscara y observó a las imágenes que representaban a su familia y después vio a tío Ben.

  
—Gracias tío Ben, no lo hubiese hecho sin ti—le dijo sincero el chico mientras se acercaba a su tío.

  
—No hay de que chico, yo siempre estoy contigo—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello ondulado de su sobrino—ahora ve, tu pelea aun no termina.

  
Peter se sorprendió un poco ante lo que dijo, pero solo respiro—Esta bien tío Ben… te voy a extrañar…

  
—Yo también hijo… Y Peter, no te enojes con el, se que lo hizo por tu bien—le dijo mientras la habitación era rodeado por la luz.

  
—ahh… ¿Qué?

  
Su pregunta quedo en el aire y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el color amarillo y naranja brillante del fuego.

  
Tosió de inmediato ante el humo (no tenía su máscara, que extraño), ¿Dónde estaba? Bueno el lugar que sea donde estaba, era rodeado por el fuego salvaje.

  
Escuchó un chillido y vio la sustancia negra rodearlo en algunas partes del cuerpo, apenas se veía el color rojo y azul de su verdadero traje.

  
—No Lien no te lo permitiré—dijo Peter mientras empezaba a arrancar pedazos de Venom de su cuerpo. Pero cuando empezó a quitárselo estos volvían rápidamente a su traje y se pegaban con fuerza.

  
**_—No… te… dejaremos… ir…_ **

  
Peter fue rodeado más por Lien o Venom, trató de quitárselo, pero se pegaba más a él.

  
—¡SUELTAME!

  
**_—¡NOOO!_ **

  
—¡SUFICIENTE!—gritó mientras trataba de quitarse con fuerza a Venom de encima.

  
**_—TU… ERES.. NUESTRO… ERES NOSOTROS…_ **

  
—¡NO! ¡Yo no soy ustedes! ¡Soy Peter Parker! ¡YO NO SOY USTEDES!—con ese último grito Peter empezó caminar sin rumbo fijo y sin cuidado por el lugar en llamas, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse la sustancias negras de su cuerpo.

  
Por un paso falso cayo junto a la pared dañada que quedó destruida de inmediato y lo dejo caer dentro de otro lugar de la estructura.

  
Peter reconoció que estaba dentro de un campanario, al final podía ver la gran Campana vieja y oxidada. Pero su visión fue opacada levemente por la sustancia negra.

  
Sin más empezó a trepar y saltar por los escalones de madera. No sabía por que se dirigía hacia la campana, pero sus sentidos estaban encendidos por todo su cuerpo. Así que solo siguió su sentido arácnido.

  
Cuando llego al piso de arriba chocó por accidente con la gran campana y en ese mismo instante Venom empezó hacer chillidos por el fuerte sonido de la campana.

  
Entonces Peter observó la campana, eso era.

  
—¿¡NO TE GUSTA EL BELLO Y ESTRONDUOSO SONIDO DE LAS CAMPANAS!?—Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas el niño mientras golpeaba la campana y gracias a eso se escuchó otro chillido o grito de Venom.

  
Peter golpeó un par de veces mas la campana, aunque sus oídos le pidieran clemencia ante los fuertes ecos de la campana.

  
Entonces tomó su oportunidad y empezó a quitarse a Venom de encima.

  
Pedazo por pedazo caía de el y su verdadero traje se veía cada vez más. A veces hacía leves gritos cuando se quitaba los pedazos negros de el.

  
Con el último pedazo lo arranco con fuerza que cayó para atrás y observó sentado y con la adrenalina a tope, a los restos de Venom.

  
Suspiro ante la liberación, pero entonces vio como los pedazos de Venom se reunían y se juntaban. Cada vez mas algo negro y espeso se formaba ante el y Peter solo observaba lo que sucedía.

  
Y entonces Venom con esa forma le dio la cara. Peter solo sintió como el sudor frío bajó por toda su espalda.

  
**_—¿Creías que… te desharías de nosotros? ¿¡TAN FÁCILMENTE!?—cuestionó con furia._ **  
**_Peter no pudo esquivar el ataque de una de las extensiones de Venom que lo golpeó hacia la pared con fuerza._ **

  
—Ughh…

  
**_—Eso es, llora por el dolor, nos rechazaste, que error mas grande._ **

  
Peter sintió como su pie fue agarrado y fue jalado. Fue levantado con gran fuerza hacia arriba y luego fue arrojado con fuerza al piso.

  
Una y otra vez sintió como el piso chocaba con su cuerpo, solo gritaba por el dolor recibido.

  
Después fue arrojado contra la pared casi al lado de la campana. Peter solo se abrazó a si mismo por el dolor.

  
Entonces sintió el líquido espeso en sus brazos, se observó a si mismo y vio que tenía una gran herida en su vientre. La sangre ya estaba manchando el piso.

  
—¡Aghh!—gritó ante el dolor y el miedo de morir desangrado.

  
**_—Tan débil. Me das lástima Peter—dijo con un extraño tono de decepción._ **

  
Peter observó la forma horrorosa de Venom mientras jadeaba por el cansancio y la adrenalina.

  
—¡PETER!

  
Peter se le congeló la sangre cuando escuchó la voz. Con lentitud fijo su mirada adelante y vio a MJ de pie casi justo detrás de Venom.

  
Solo vio como la chica quedo quieta en su lugar al observar la forma de Venom.

  
**_—Tu fuiste una. Que hizo que mi huésped se alejara de mi—Gruño con odio Venom, de su cuerpo salieron mas extensiones negras._ **

  
Peter solo vio como el cuerpo de MJ fue sujetada por las extensiones de Venom. Vio que la levantó mientras ella gritaba horrorizada.

  
—¡MICHELLE!—gritó Peter.

  
—¡SUELTAME, TU HIJO DE PERRA!—Grito la chica, su tono era una mezcla de miedo y de odio al mismo tiempo.

  
**_—Como quieras—dijo burlón._ **

  
MJ de inmediato se retractó de lo que dijo y Venom ensancho su sonrisa de miles de dientes.

  
Sin que la chica lo pudiera evitar fue arrojada con fuerza y Peter ante eso todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por la adrenalina y salto hacia la chica y antes de que salieran volando por la ventana, Peter la atrapó.

  
Con usos de sus telarañas de sus disparadores se engancho de los borde de la ventana y regresó con brusquedad hacía adentro del campanario.

  
Sin que lo pudiera evitar chocaron bruscamente con la campana provocando que Venom diera otro chillido de horror y dolor.

  
MJ cayó con fuerza lejos de Peter y el cayó casi cerca del borde de la torre que estaba destruida. El chico observó que estaba la marea alta y ya había llegado a lo que era la terraza de la Iglesia.

  
Con rapidez se alejó como pudo del borde y buscó con la mirada a MJ.

  
Ella estaba en el piso tratando de levantarse. MJ le dio la mirada, tenia una cortada en su sien que empezaba a sangrar.

  
Vio como Venom de nuevo se calmó y se fijo en MJ, ella se puso de pie de inmediato.

  
**_—Maldita, los humanos son una peste de especie._ **

  
—Pienso lo mismo parásito, pero te digo algo, también me gusta ser humana—le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

  
**_—Te borrare esa sonrisa de tu cara—Dijo Venom peligroso._ **

  
MJ retrocedió y chocó levemente con la campana.

  
Peter entonces se le ocurrió algo y buscó con la mirada algún objeto. Un pedazo de madera.

  
Observó a MJ que parece que entendió lo que estaba ideando. Así que con uso de su disparadores, envolvió el pedazo de madera con sus telarañas y después lo sujetó con su mano.

  
Le dio una mirada rápida a MJ, que veía que estaba a punto de ser atacada por Venom, así que le arrojó el pedazo de madera y con una agilidad que le sorprendió atrapó el palo de madera y con fuerza golpeó la campana.

  
Venom otra vez se quejo por el sonido fuerte. MJ una y otra vez golpeó la campana.

  
**_—¡AGHHHHH!—Chillo Venom con gran dolor._**  
**_Peter sintió sus sentidos arácnido activarse y le dirigió la mirada a MJ._**

  
—¡MJ CUIDA—

  
Pero antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, las extensiones de Venom la golpearon con gran fuerza que fue arrojada hacia las ventanas destruida del campanario.

  
—¡NOOOO!

 

* * *

 

 

 Tony fue rápidamente hacia la torre, las campanadas eran mas fuerte a cada momento.

  
Y entonces vio como algo o alguien salió disparado de la ventana con fuerza.  
Reconoció que era la chica.

  
—¡OH MIERDA!

  
Antes de que fuera tarde, pudo atrapar a la chica en sus brazos.

  
—¡Oh carajo!—expresó la chica—¡Gracias!

  
—¿¡Donde esta Peter!?—le cuestionó en alto el hombre.

  
—¡El campanario, el campanario!

  
Tony sin esperar ningún momento fue hacia al campanario y entró por donde salió volando la chica.

  
—¿Qué coño es eso?—fue lo que dijo a ver la apariencia de Venom.

  
Peter vio como su mentor tenía en brazos a MJ y pudo sacar el aire que tuvo retenido.

  
—¡Michelle! ¡Sr. Stark!—gritó en alto con una sonrisa en su cara.

  
—¡Pete!—llamó Tony feliz de ver a su niño normal. Pero después su sonrisa se borró ante el estado del chico—Pete, Dios—

  
—Yo—

  
Pero entonces Peter tuvo que enfocarse en Venom nuevamente, cortando lo que iba decir.

  
**_—¿Tu también? Tu fuiste el que menos me agradaste, Anthony Stark—dijo con odio Venom observando al hombre de metal con la chica en brazos._ **

  
Tony solo hizo un pequeño brinco cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado de tal manera.

  
—Lo siento, no suelo agradarle a los malos—dijo.

  
MJ solo alzó una ceja ante eso.

  
**_—Escoria._ **

  
—Repite lo que dijiste y veras que te incinero aquí mismo—dijo Tony con un tono peligroso y enojado mientras apuntaba con sus propulsores al parásito frente a el.

  
**_—Tan gracioso—dijo burlón._ **

  
—¡SR. STARK CUIDADO!—le gritó Peter.

  
Pero antes de que lo pudiera evitar, Tony fue sujetado junto con MJ con esa sustancia negra y fueron arrojados contra las paredes del campanario.

  
—Oh… duele—se quejo la chica.

  
Tony levantó la mirada y gracias al escaneo observó que la chica tenía una cortada en su brazo.

  
—Jefe Steve, Natasha y al parecer Loki, se acercan a la isla con paramédicos—aviso F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—Si, van a ser necesarios—dijo y en ese mismo instante se levantó y atacó a Venom con sus propulsores.

  
Entonces Venom hizo otro chillido por el dolor.

  
—¿No eres fan del calor?—preguntó Tony mientras empezaba vuelo y atacaba a Venom.

  
Ironman volaba alrededor de Venom mientras lo atacaba con los rayos de su armadura. Pero Venom no estaba contento y lo sujetó nuevamente y lo arrojó al piso con fuerza. Peter hizo como un leve jadeo de horror cuando vio eso.

  
MJ por su parte también solo podía ver, estaba inmóvil con un brazo herido.

  
Tony se levantó de nuevo y siguió atacando, pero nuevamente fue sujetado por las extensiones y fue arrojado contra el piso una y otra vez, después fue arrojado contra la pared y cayó al piso casi sin energía.

  
—Detectó varias contusiones jefe—informo F.R.I.D.A.Y para molestia de Tony.

  
—Estoy pensando en que K.A.R.E.N te enseñe lecciones.

  
—¿Disculpe?

  
—¡Sr. Stark muévase de ahí!—le gritó la chica desde un extremo.

  
Pero Tony fue nuevamente sujetado y fue arrojado donde estaba MJ, quien tuvo que cubrirse para no ser golpeada por la armadura.

  
—¿Sr. Stark estás bien?—le cuestionó de inmediato la chica.

  
—Muy, muy, muy bien niña—dijo rápidamente con tono de dolor.

  
**_—Escorias no nos vencerán. ¡Somos Venom!—el cuerpo de Venom se fue extendiendo mas y más._ **

  
Tony se levantó lentamente ante eso y MJ de igual manera.

  
Peter miraba horrorizado lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía hacer mucho las heridas eran muy graves y le imposibilitaba moverse.

  
Así que con la mirada trató de buscar algo que fuera de ayuda. Y entonces justo en la pared casi destruida por los ataques, observó que había una caja de fusibles casi abierta, algunas chispas ya salían de este.

  
Recordó que toda la estructura de la Iglesia estaba en llamas y después observó a su mentor y a MJ.

  
La chica sintió la mirada y en ese momento Peter observó de nuevo la caja y después a MJ, la chica entendió de inmediato. Pero ella negó con la cabeza por tal idea.

  
—No hay de otra—le dijo en voz baja Peter, pero sabía que MJ pudo entenderlo.

  
—Estás loco—dijo de igual manera MJ.

  
Peter sonrió y su mirada se volvió seria.

  
—Venom, se te olvida que estoy aquí—dijo arrogante el chico.

  
**_—Miserable huésped, por supuesto que no. Tu serás el primero en morir—Dijo mientras le daba una mirada cínica a Peter._ **

  
Peter tembló un poco, pero con valentía y coraje volvió a sonreír.

  
—¿Enserio quieres intentar eso?—cuestionó nuevamente arrogante.

  
—Peter, silencio, no lo tientes—advirtió Tony cuando escuchó las locuras que estaba diciendo.

  
—¿Enserio Venom, quieres intentar?—cuestionó nuevamente el chico.

  
**_—Bastardo, no debí nunca confiar en que eras mi cuerpo perfecto—Dijo mientras sus extensiones iban acercándose a Peter._ **

  
—Tu hiciste el error de escogerme, yo solo hice el error en confiar en ti “Lien"—escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno y con seriedad en sus ojos le mostró una sonrisa , que sorprendió a su mentor y solo hizo sonreír a MJ—Tu momento ha llegado.

  
**_—¿A qué te refieres?_ **

  
—a esto. ¡MJ!

  
La chica sujetó de inmediato el brazo de Tony y le gritó—¡DISPARA!

  
Tony ante el tono de la chica solo hizo lo que le dijo y disparó. Pero después se arrepintió cuando casi le dispara a Peter.

  
—¿¡Qué coño piensan!?—preguntó exasperado Tony.

  
**_—Jmmm… buen intento niña, pero fallaste._ **

  
MJ sonrió solamente y dijo—¿Y quién dijo que te apuntaba a ti, parásito?

  
Venom en ese momento puso su mirada donde fue el disparo y vio como la caja de fusiles empezaba a echar fuego, Peter sonrió complaciente. Se fijo rápidamente hacia Tony y MJ.

  
—¡LLAVATELA!—le gritó Peter.

  
Tony no se hizo de esperar y sujetó a la chica llevándosela, Peter solo saltó hacía al vacío.

  
Y en unos segundos hubo una explosión y la Iglesia fue rodeada por el fuego. Se escuchó el grito horroroso de Venom significando su final.

  
Peter trató de usar sus disparadores pero no había telarañas y cayó directo al agua salada.

  
Tony aterrizó lejos del edificio en llamas junto con la chica.

  
Entonces vio como sus compañeros venían corriendo hacia ellos, el primero en aproximarse fue Loki.

  
—¡Tony! ¿Estás bien?... ¿Dónde está Peter?—cuestionó al no ver al niño junto con Tony. Steve y Natasha reaccionaron de igual manera.

  
—Mierda—

  
—¡Dios Peter!—gritó MJ y fue corriendo hacía el otro extremo de la isla mientras sostenía su brazo herido.

  
—¡Espera niña!—le gritó Tony.

  
Pero MJ no hizo caso y siguió corriendo, llegó casi cerca de la estructura en llamas y lo que fue la terraza que ahora estaba bajo el mar.

  
MJ no veía nada, ni signos de vida, sintió que el corazón palpitaba con fuerza y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

  
—¡PETER!—grito la chica.

  
La lluvia empezó a caer y apago poco a poco la Iglesia en llamas o lo que quedaba de ella.

  
Tony junto con los demás llegaron y observaron el lugar. El mecánico ya estaba asustándose, no veía a su niño en ninguna parte.

  
—¡PETER!—gritó de nuevo la chica en casi en llanto.

  
—¿si?

  
La chica se volteó ligeramente y ahí estaba Peter, mojado por el agua salada. Tenía una manos sobre su vientre, que ya había dejado de sangrar.

  
Tony y los demás sonrieron al instante cuando vieron a su chiquillo favorito a salvo.

  
MJ como pudo retuvo sus lágrimas y se acerco al chico.

  
—Hey, Pete—saludó como si nada la chica.

  
Peter alzo una ceja ante eso, se fue acercando poco a la chica.

  
—¿Estabas llorando? ¿Llorabas por mí?—preguntó tratando de que el ambiente se aligerará un poco, MJ lo entendió y bufo una leve risa.

  
Mientras los adultos guardaban silencio ante lo que estaba pasando.

  
—No, estaba llorando porque sería imposible de nuevo encontrar a un chico tan loser como tú—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras algunas lágrimas salvajes bajaban por su rostro.

  
—Entonces soy irremplazable, por que enserio no encontrarías a nadie como yo MJ—dijo burlón Peter.

  
—Cállate—espetó MJ con una sonrisa.

  
Y para sorpresa tanto para Peter como los demás, MJ se arrojó hacia el mientras le daba un beso en sus labios. Casi pierde el equilibrio pero pudo retenerse y quedar de pie con la chica. Con su brazo libre rodeó la cintura de la chica profundizando el beso.

  
Se separaron y MJ le dio una mirada tanto de felicidad y molesta, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, pero apenas se notaba por la lluvia.

  
—No vuelvas a confiar en alienígenas raros o quedarte callado, ¿me escuchaste Peter Benjamín Parker?

  
—Dijiste mi nombre completo, así que no lo volveré hacer—dijo con una sonrisa. MJ alzo una ceja—Okay, okay, ya aprendí la lección, lo prometo.

  
—Eso espero loser—le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

  
Se escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta y los dos jóvenes vieron a los adultos.

  
Los cuatros sonreían complaciente ante su ‘momento'.

  
En ese momento los chicos se pusieron rojos como tomate y pusieron su mirada al suelo avergonzados.

  
—Que tiernos—dijo Natasha.

  
—¿Esto todo te lo enseñó Tony, no es así Pete?—pregunto Steve con leve tono de burla.

  
—JAJAJA aprendió del mejor—dijo Tony siguiendo el juego.

  
—Creo que lo aprendió de tu esposa Tony—dijo Loki. Tony solo lo miro ofendido y el Dios del engaño solo sonrió.

  
—¿Van a parar?—cuestionó Peter casi rojo como un tomate.

  
—No, no, no vamos a parar—dijo Tony. Después sonrió—Estoy feliz de que estés bien niño.

  
Peter lo miro con sorpresa y después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—Yo también Tony.

  
Tony sonrió mientras suavizaba su mirada, observó a Peter con orgullo y felicidad.

  
En ese mismo instante su cara cambio ya que vio a alguien al lado de Peter.

  
Un hombre, que tenia un leve parecido a Peter, ojos verdes, cabello marrón con tonos blancos. El hombre le dio la mirada y le sonrió.

  
_—Gracias por cuidar a Peter, Tony Stark._

  
Y como apareció, se fue sin dejar rastro. ¿Vio a un fantasma? Quiso ignorar eso y le prestó atención a la joven pareja. Sonrió por ellos.

  
Pero Loki también lo vio pero no dijo nada al respecto, sería un tema para después.

  
—Muy bien chicos, se que se quieren mucho, pero hay que revisarle sus heridas—dijo Tony mientras aplaudía y los chicos le prestaban atención nuevamente.

  
—¿Podría ser rápido? No se que diablos hora es y mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí—dijo rápidamente MJ.

  
—Ya se que estás aquí Michelle—hablo de repente la voz de su padre.

  
Tanto MJ y Peter se congelaron en su sitio. No se habían dado cuenta que la policía había llegado junto a la ambulancia.

Supongo que al final encontraron el rastro de la camioneta.

  
Los Vengadores que estaban ahí pensaron de inmediato. “Fue la suerte Parker".

  
El padre de MJ cruzó sus brazos y espero algo por parte de su hija.

  
—Ahh… ¿te explico?—le cuestionó MJ con una sonrisa nerviosa. Peter igual sonrió nervioso.

  
—No será necesario, con lo que veo aquí, supongo que me quedó claro—dijo viendo a Peter con el traje de Spider-Man—Es un placer conocerte Peter o debo decir ¿Spider-Man?

  
—a Señor, digo Papa de MJ, digo… ahhh… Sr. Jones… yo—

  
—Pensé que había otro chico el día que mi hija estaba en casa después del ataque. Agradezco que fuiste tu—los dos chicos se pusieron pálido ante la confesión del mayor—si supe que estabas ahí y que te llevaste a mi hija a una fiesta a muy altas horas de la noche.

  
—¡Peter!—regaño Tony. Steve y Natasha de igual manera lo miraba sorprendidos y molestos (bueno no tanto).

  
—¡Puedo explicar!—dijeron a la vez MJ y Peter, que se miraron entre sí por eso.

  
—No está bien, hablaremos eso después—dijo mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos. Después se fijo en la pareja—Peter. Manos.

  
Peter no entendió al principio, pero después se acordó que tenia su brazo sobre la cintura de MJ y la soltó de inmediato.

  
—Papá, por favor—se quejó la chica.

  
—No discusiones Michelle—dijo y MJ solo gruño. El papá de MJ sonrió y se dirigió hacia Ironman—un placer conocerlo Sr. Stark—saludo mientras le daba la mano a Tony este la aceptaba.

  
—El placer es mío, oficial…

  
—Christian Jones.

  
—Oficial Christian, le digo de inmediato que la entidad de mi pupilo no sea dicha por usted. Ya usted sabe por sus compañeros y eso.

  
—No se preocupe, supongo que así pago mi deuda con el—dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a Peter. Este solo sonrió tímido—prometo que su entidad no se verá envuelto.

  
—Muchas gracias Chris—dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

  
El hombre solo asintió—Michelle quiero que ya te vean ese brazo de inmediato y Peter, tu también, tus heridas se ven peor—dijo mientras señalaba al chico con su dedo.

  
—Lo sé Señor—dijo con un tono cansado y adolorido.

  
MJ lo sujetó por su hombro y Peter solo le sonrió. Christian solo ignoró eso y fue hacia sus compañeros que ya estaban con los paramédicos de los Vengadores.

  
—La suerte Parker ¿Nunca es tu amiga, verdad?—preguntó burlona MJ.

  
—No y estoy seguro que vendrán mas suerte Parker.

  
—Si como un buen castigo niño—dijo Tony.

  
—Si, ya lo veía venir—dijo gracioso Peter.

  
—Eres un _loser_ Peter Parker—dijo MJ.

  
—Yo soy, tu _loser_ —dijo con una sonrisa.

  
Ya venían los paramédicos ellos trabajaban para los Vengadores, así que no había riesgos de que revelaran su identidad, además no era la primera vez que lo atendían.

  
Peter fue acostado de inmediato en la camilla y MJ a un lado ya revisaban su brazo herido. Ellos se miraron y sonrieron.

  
Ya había acabado.

  
Mientras en un lugar alejado de la isla, con la leve lluvia cayendo, estaba el hombre de ojos verdes oscuros mirando lo que sucedía.

Suspiro un poco y se fue.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ya poco después todos iban a las instalaciones de nuevo.

  
Peter se sintió culpable al escuchar que por culpa de Venom el Dr. Strange y Wanda estaban heridos, pero Tony le dijo que no era su culpa. Pero aun así se sentía mal por eso.

  
Observó arriba y vio a MJ que estaba sentada cerca de el.

  
—Te ves cansada…

  
—Tu igual loser.

  
Peter sonrió—¿No quieres dormir un rato antes de llegar?

  
MJ lo observó y después dijo—dame espacio.

  
Peter hizo como pudo para darle espacio en la camilla a MJ. La chica se acostó a su lado. Los dos jóvenes se observaron un momento.

  
—Estás loca al venir a buscarme. Pero amo eso.

  
—Lo que hacer el amor—dijo sarcástica y burlona. Los dos chicos se rieron y después la risa se silencio.

  
Levemente se quedaron dormidos, que cuando llegaron a las instalaciones, Ned y los demás se sorprendieron al verlos.

  
—Por lo menos se que están bien—dijo Ned alegre al verlos.

  
—El chico resultó ser un tigre—comento Clint.

  
—¿Nos cuentan la historia?—pidió Sam.

  
—Nos perdimos mucho cuando fuimos a investigar la estación de los polis—dijo Bucky con cara larga. Se sentía mal por no poder haber ayudado a sus compañeros a buscar a Peter, pero como siempre Steve lo calmó.

  
—¿Ya le tomaron foto?—dijo Pepper, recién había llegado de D.C por negocios y casi destroza las armaduras de Tony por no avisarle lo que había sucedido.

  
—No había pensando en eso cariño—dijo Tony con una sonrisa complaciente—Fri, ya sabes que hacer.

  
—No lo haré, estoy molesta—dijo de repente la I.A.

  
—¿Disculpa?

  
—¡Eso hermana mayor! _¡Savage sf!_ —dijo alegre K.A.R.E.N

  
—ay no—dijo Ned—creo que K, vio muchos vines.

  
—ahora debes educar a tus I.As Tony—bromeo Rhody.

  
—Me gusta esta actualización—dijo Bruce con un sonrisa.

  
—No puede ser—se quejo Tony. Todos rieron al respecto, pero cuando escucharon los balbuceos de los adolescentes se callaron de inmediato.

  
Hubo un silencio corto hasta que Scott lo rompió.

  
—¿Qué le decimos sobre la chica gato que vimos?

  
—Cierto—dijo Clint acordándose se la chica de cabello plateado.

  
Los demás Vengadores y Ned los miraron interrogante.

  
—No diremos nada—dijeron al unísono todos.

  
—¿Y si ella lo descubre?—preguntó Scott refiriéndose a MJ.

  
—Eso si sería una suerte Parker—comentó Steve.

  
Todos aguantaron la risa ante el comentario.

  
—¿Qué chica gato hablan?—preguntaron Bucky y Sam al mismo tiempo. Pero todos ignoraron su pregunta.

 

Peter abrió levemente sus ojos y vio a la chica dormida a su lado, sonrió levemente y volvió a cerrarlos.

  
Todo había terminado.

  
Su nuevo yo, era lo que comenzaba.

  
Se sentía libre y bien.

  
Se sentía feliz junto a su familia.

 

 

 

_Fin de la segunda parte_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es literal el capítulo final, el siguiente es el epílogo.
> 
> no puedo decir mucho xdxd
> 
> me siento nostálgica v,: y a la vez sastifecha de terminar algo que me gusta xdxd
> 
>  
> 
> nos vemos, comenten y dejen kudos son bienvenidos cualquiera de los dos :3


	12. Un nuevo yo, y más fuerte que antes (Epílogo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Qué pasó con el?
> 
>  
> 
> —¿Te refieres al hombre de la máscara en su boca?
> 
>  
> 
> —Sep, ese mismo.
> 
>  
> 
> —Ni idea, pero dudo que sea la última vez que lo veamos, recuerda el ataque.
> 
>  
> 
> —Si, lo se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya es el final, epílogo por decirlo asi  
> disfruten. :3

 

 

—May, ya te lo dije estoy bien.

  
—Está bien, está bien, solo me preocupo por ti, como siempre.

  
—Lo sé May—le dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

  
Ya había pasado unas cinco semanas desde el incidente de Venom, ya sus heridas se habían curado completamente, gracias a sus poderes.

  
Pero eso no evitó que una histérica May, llegará desde Kansas y fuera a ver a su sobrino herido.

  
Si, hubo una gran regañada tanto para Peter, como para Tony. Pero lograron calmar a la mujer después de un rato.

  
MJ también estaba mejor, se había quedado unos días en las instalaciones para que se curara bien. Después tuvo que irse por que su madre venía, algo que fue vergonzoso para Peter y ella, ya que la mujer llegó gritando a los cuatros vientos donde estaba su nuero.

  
Ned por su parte se quedo una semana, pero tuvo que volver por que su madre y hermanos lo esperaban. Ned no se salvó del castigo, algo que Peter le mandó muchos lo siento por eso.

  
Pero Ned solo contestó—Soy tu amigo en la silla, ¡FUE LO MEJOR QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA Y NO ME ARREPIENTO!—Peter casi se cae por tanto reírse.

  
Mientras el Dr. Strange estaba mucho mejor de su hombro, pero eso no evitaba que su buen amigo Tony lo visitará de vez en cuando. Al mago no le molesto mucho esto, realmente le agradó sus visitas.

  
Wanda solo tenía un leve golpe en su cabeza, por lo tanto no fue tan grave. Pero eso no evitó que Visión la mimara de más por un tiempo.

  
Ahora con el presente, ya se acercaba otoño y ya hacia un poco de frío y Peter tuvo que convencer a May de que no lo volviera un burrito humano con tantos abrigos que le había puesto.

  
—May, Pete, el desayuno está listo—aviso Tony entrando a la habitación de Peter. Observó los abrigos tirados en el piso y luego observó a los Parker interrogante con una sonrisa.

  
—ella trató de convertirme en un burrito humano—confeso sincero Peter, May solo abrió la boca jugando estar ofendida y le pego levemente el hombro. Tony solo sonrió.

  
—Como dije, me preocupo por ti—dijo May en defensa. Peter solo rodó los ojos mientras tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

  
—Pete ¿Y ese estilo?—preguntó Tony observando al chico.

  
Gracias a la etapa Venom, Peter ahora tenia el cabello mas largo y del lado donde se lo 'rapo' ahora estaba creciendo lentamente el cabello, pero tendría que esperar a que volviera a crecer para entonces arreglárselo, no era que le molestaba, le gustaba un poco su apariencia.

  
Aún tenía sus piercings, pero solo uno de cada lado. Sus brazaletes no tuvieron cambio eran los mismos.

  
Su chaqueta que era mas o menos abrigada era de un color chocolate claro con bordes negros y un suéter blanco, combinado con sus típicos jeans y zapatillas.

  
—Una leve inspiración de mi mentor—dijo sincero el chico.

  
—Y estás aprendiendo bien chico. Vamos o si no Thor se comerá todo—aviso saliendo de la habitación.

  
—Espera, ¿Thor está aquí?—preguntó Peter sorprendido ya que no sabía que el Dios del trueno se encontraba con ellos.

  
El chico y su tía siguieron a Tony, este los miró de reojo.

  
—Llegó anoche cuando todos dormíamos, el único que se enteró fue Loki—avisó.

  
—¿Y que pasó con F.R.I.D.A.Y?—pregunto curioso Peter ya que siempre la I.A avisaba quien llegaba a las instalaciones.

  
—A mi no me metan—hablo de repente la I.A—además Thor me dijo que no avisará nada, solo seguí ordenes.

  
—Es cierto, yo estuve ahí, espera, ¡siempre estoy en todas partes!—dijo animada K.A.R.E.N haciendo presencia.

  
—¿Qué les pasas a las robots?—preguntó intrigada May ante el comportamiento de las I.As.

  
—Algo en que trabajo May, otra actualización—dijo medio cansado Tony.

  
—no mames han estado así desde que K.A.R.E.N se integró en el sistema de la instalaciones—dijo Peter—mi I.A aprendió demasiado de Internet—dijo dándole la mirada May, ella solo alzó una ceja al no entender.

  
—No me arrepiento—dijo como defensa K.A.R.E.N.

  
Tony y Peter rodaron los ojos, por su parte May sonrió levemente.

  
Llegaron al comedor y ya algunos estaban ahí.

  
—Miren, es el tigre—aviso Clint que estaba comiendo su tocino.

  
—deja de llamarme así—pidió avergonzado Peter.

  
—¿Y cuando nos presentaras a tu pareja hombre de las arañas?—preguntó Thor con la boca llena de comida.

  
—Thor, por favor, aprende a comer—dijo Loki a su lado. Este lo miró curioso—Para que me molesto.

  
—Ahhh… algún día, pero ahora no—Dijo Peter medio incómodo mientras tomaba asiento— _“Todavía no es oficial…”_

  
—Te voy a avisando Thor, que la chica es realmente una loca y no la enojes por que sería el fin del mundo para ti—anuncio Sam.

  
—Sam, ¿quieres que le diga a MJ que le dijiste loca?—preguntó divertido Peter y Sam se puso pálido.

  
—No, no, no, no, déjalo así Pete—dijo rápidamente el hombre—No dije nada. Aquí no pasó nada.

  
—Le tienes miedo desde que te dio la mirada del hielo—dijo burlón Bucky.

  
—Sentí que leyó mi alma viejo—dijo en defensa Sam. Bucky solo formó una sonrisa ante lo gracioso que sonó su amigo.

  
—Que pájaro tan miedoso—Dijo Rhody y Bruce se hecho a reír en voz baja.

  
—Hey, es bueno que el hombre de las arañas tenga a una pareja fuerte y que pueda acompañarlo en batalla—dijo Thor.

  
—Con un buen entrenamiento lo será. Yo quiero aportar—Dijo Natasha. Ella le había preguntado a MJ si quería ser entrenada por ella y la chica dijo que iba pensarlo, pero dijo que no le sonaba mal la idea, pero aun así va a pensarlo, algo sobre, “traumas de héroe” fue lo que dijo que iba a aprender.

  
Peter por su parte estaba y a la vez no muy convencido al respecto, no quería que MJ corriera peligro, (nuevamente) pero si algún día pasa algo y no está a su lado, pues, ser entrenada por la mismísima Viuda Negra no sería tan mala idea, la chica a mostrado valía ante el enemigo en muchas ocasiones.

  
—Hey pete, ¿Y que pasó con la chica gata?—preguntó divertido Clint tratando de molestar un poco a Peter.

  
—¿Porqué lo pregu—

  
—Esa era la mujer Peter—dijo Scott al recordar a la chica.

  
—¿QUÉ? Oigan, oigan no se ideen cosas—

  
—No te hagas Peter, eres un tigre de todos modos—comentó Clint siguiendo el juego. Scott solo tapo su boca por la ganas de reírse.

  
—Son ridículos saben—dijo medio molesto Peter, pero mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

  
—A ver, a ver, dejen de molestar a Peter—dijo Pepper dando presencia en el comedor—Hola May, buenos días—saludo alegre.

  
—Hola Pepper—Saludo de vuelta la mujer. Pepper aportó a tranquilizar a May cuando regreso, aunque Pepper también iba a casi matar a su esposo por no decirle a tiempo lo que pasaba, tenía que salvarlo de la furiosa May Parker.

  
—Hey Pete, ¿Cómo amaneces?—le preguntó Pep mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza del chico.

  
—Realmente muy bien Pepper—le respondió con una sonrisa.

  
—¡Hey niño no te robes a mi esposa!—grito Tony. Pepper lo observó mientras alzaba sus cejas ante los celos torpes de su esposo.

  
—¡Te dije que el niño es un tigre!—dijo Clint.

  
— _Roaarr_ —emito Scott.

  
—Lo diré de nuevo. Son Ridículos—dijo Peter.

  
—Si que lo son—dijo Pepper y May al mismo tiempo.

  
En eso Steve llegó al comedor, saludando a todos y después se dirigió a Peter.

  
—Peter, recuerda el entrenamiento de mañana—avisó Steve. Si pPeter estaba siendo entrenado por El Capitán América (ósea no mames) ya que fue algo que le pidió, Tony también estaba de acuerdo, necesitaba agudizar mas sus sentidos para misiones o alguna pelea de alto nivel. Le iba bien realmente.

  
—Si, si lo sé—dijo Peter, mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.

  
—Peter espero que hagas tus deberes antes de ir a entrenar con el Capitán—le dijo May como una advertencia, pero en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa.

  
—tía May descuida, te prometo que hare todos mis debe—

  
—¡Están llegando invitados!—anunció de repente K.A.R.E.N interrumpiendo a Peter.

  
—Ella quiere decir, que los Guardianes están arribando—dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y.

  
—Llegaron un poco antes—dijo Tony sorprendido.

  
—¿LOS GUARDIANES?—cuestionó sorprendido Peter y se levantó con prisa para ir al ascensor e ir a ver a sus amigos los Guardianes.

  
—Este niño nunca tiene frenos, ¿verdad?—preguntó Tony.

  
—Tú eras así cuando venía Jarvis a visitarte en el campus Tony. Parecías niño en Navidad, bueno literal era un niño adorable—comentó Rhody.

  
—¡Rhody!—dijo avergonzado Tony.

  
Todos empezaron a reír al respecto y en ese mismo instante llego Visión con Wanda en brazos.

  
—Esto no es necesario Vi—dijo sonrojada Wanda.

  
—Pero te gusta—le dijo Visión con una sonrisa.

  
Wanda rodó los ojos—¿Oigan que esperan para ir con los Guardianes?—preguntó y en eso fue llevada por Visión hacia el ascensor.

  
Todos dejaron su puesto y fueron a ver sus amigos. Realmente los extrañaron.

 

* * *

 

Peter llegó cuando la nave de los Guardianes estaba aterrizando, estaba emocionado de pies a cabeza, realmente había extrañado a su amigos (bueno los extrañaba incluso cuando estaba Venom, pero gracias a el, como que no le daba mucha importancia, torpe Venom).

  
Vio como las compuertas se abrieron y vio a Gamora junto con Quill, pero todo la emoción se esfumó un poco cuando la chica hizo carrera hasta el arbusto mas cerca que había cerca del centro de aterrizaje y empezó a vomitar.

  
Quill de inmediato fue al lado de su novia y masajeo su espalda, parecía que le estaba diciendo algo, pero Peter por privacidad de ellos trató de no escucharlos.

  
Así que espero calmado hasta que Gamora se calmara y viniera hacia el junto con Quill, mas atrás venían Groot, Rocket, Nebula, Mantis y Drax.

  
Peter notó de inmediato que como Quill y los demás (excepto Gamora) se veían súper cansados.

  
—Hey… Pete, tanto tiempo—dijo casi débil Gamora. Quill la miró preocupado.

  
—Hola Gamora, si tanto tiempo, eh… ¿te sientes bien?

  
Gamora le dio una mirada molesta, algo que hizo sobresaltar al muchacho.

  
—¡Claro que sí! Solo me maree un momento, no es gran cosa, estoy perfecta, ¿acaso no se nota?—dijo en alto con voz molesta. Peter solo quiso volverse una pelotita en ese momento.

  
—Hey linda, tranquila, esta bien, vamos adentro, deben tener algo para ti—dijo Quill tratando de calmar a su novia. Pero Gamora le dio una mirada de muerte y Quill sonrió nervioso.

  
Gamora cambio su mirada y la suavizo—Tengo un poco de hambre, creo que estaría bien.

  
—Okay nena, veamos que tienen nuestros compañeros de desayuno.

  
En ese momento llegaron los demás. El primero que habló fue Tony.

  
—Woah, hey Gamora, ¿Te sientes bien? Es que te ves…—Nebula le envió por señas, que no continuará algo que Tony la miró interrogante—mas verde de lo normal, tu sabes a lo que me refiero—concluyó observando a la chica del espacio. La chica robot solo choco su mano con su cara.

  
—¡YO ESTOY BIEN POR UN CARAJO!—gritó en alto la mujer.

  
—Hay Dios, de nuevo los gritos—se quejo Rocket con exasperación.

  
—Yo soy Grooot—dijo en igual tono el joven Guardián.

  
—Se veía tan calmada, ahora es una tormenta a cada momento—dijo Drax.

  
—REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE DRAX—espetó furiosa Gamora.

  
Los Vengadores retrocedieron un paso con la actitud tan molesta de la mujer. Peter fue hacia a Tony sin esperar ningún segundo, este lo abrazó protectoramente.

  
—¿Acaso se volverá una Hulk mujer?—cuestionó Loki asustado.

  
—No se hermano, no lo sé—le contestó Thor con igual tono.

  
Bruce los observó con una ceja alzada antes sus bobas preguntas.

  
—Calmada Gamora, ¿Quieres comida no?—trató Quill de cambiar de tema para salvarle el pellejo a su amigo.

  
—Bien, okay, ya estoy tranquila—ella respiró profundo y luego exhalo lentamente, así que se dirigió a los Vengadores que guardaban silencio—Hey chicos, ¿el desayuno está listo?—les preguntó mientras avanzaba hacía ellos.

  
Pero al dar unos pasos se vio como la mujer casi caía y Quill la atrapó de inmediato. Todo el mundo dejo salir el aire cuando vieron como Quill la atrapaba a tiempo.

  
—¡Gamora! ¡Te lo dije estas mal!—dijo Quill preocupado y un poco serio, así que cargó a su novia en brazos—¡Dr. Banner!

  
—¡Por aquí rápido!—avisó Bruce mientras empezaba camino al interior de las instalaciones. Quill inmediato lo siguió.

  
Tantos los Guardianes que quedaron y Los Vengadores, siguieron a Quill con Gamora en brazos y a Bruce.

  
Al llegar al centro médico de las instalaciones, acostaron a Gamora en una camilla. Lo cual no fue de agrado de la chica.  
El lugar era grande así que todos cabían con perfección.

  
—¿Desde cuando ha tenido estos mareos y malestares?—preguntó Banner observando a Quill y después a Gamora.

  
—desde hace unos días—dijo rápidamente Gamora.

  
—Desde hace unas ocho semanas aproximadamente—corrigió de inmediato Quill.

  
—Quill tiene razón, cuando nos fuimos, mi hermana empezó a sentirse mal, al principio creí que era un simple resfriado, pero ahora supongo que debe tener un virus o algo—dijo Nebula de repente. Gamora la observó un poco molesta—Me preocupó por ti torpe.

  
—Babosa—dijo Gamora cruzando sus brazos.

  
—¿Porqué no regresaron antes?—cuestionó Tony.

  
—Ella siempre me convencía para no regresar, casi regresamos cuando pasó lo de Peter—el chico sonrió tímido ante la mención a su persona. Sin mas Quill continuo—pero como todo volvió a la normalidad, nos dimos un tiempo más, pero el estado de Gamora fue empeorando.

  
—Quill, solo estoy un poco enferma no es nad—

  
—Gamora, cariño, te haz desmayado como cincos veces en todo este tiempo, contando la de hace un momento. Nena solo quiero saber que tienes—dijo Quill con preocupación sincera hacia su novia.

  
Ella miro a otro lado avergonzada ante eso. No quería que Quill se preocupara tanto por ella, pero ella no sabía por que se sentía tan mal.

  
—¿Tienes luciérnagas en el estómago Gamora?—preguntó de repente Tony.

  
Todo el mundo lo observó interrogante, este se quedo estático ante las miradas y observó hacia todas partes ante la incomodidad.

  
—¿Acaso no lo ven?—preguntó Tony extrañado ante la mirada de sus amigos.

  
—Yo lo veo también—dijo Loki con rapidez—son brillantes.

  
—Entonces no soy la única—dijo Mantis—he visto ese brillo desde el día que nos fuimos, pero pensaba que solo era yo—dijo mientras se acercaba a Gamora. Nebula en ese momento la miraba interrogante. Al igual que todos.

  
—Espera, espera, ¿Gamora te comiste luciérnagas o focos o bombillos?—cuestionó asustado Quill.

  
—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso sería una locura—dijo Gamora mientras veía a Mantis a su lado—¿Mantis?

  
Gamora sintió las manos de su amiga en su hombro y ella mostró una cara sorprendida.

  
—Gamora, siento otras mentes además de la tuya—dijo de repente la mujer con antenas—Son tan calmadas y sueñan, son tan puras, es la primera vez que siento algo así.

  
—Yo también, son borrosos sus sueños, pero son sueños de alguien—dijo Wanda cerrando levemente sus ojos ante los pensamientos que escuchaba.

  
Todo el mundo quedó estático en ese momento. Gamora observó a Quill.

  
—Fri, fri—llamo Tony a la I.A.

  
—Diga jefe—respondió la I.A al fin sin ser tan grosera.

  
—Escanea la salud de Gamora y dinos todo, todo lo que encuentres—le ordenó de inmediato.

  
—A su orden jefe—y en ese momento una luz azul paso por encima de Gamora, pasaron unos segundos, segundos que fueron eternos—La salud de la joven Gamora está en perfecto estado y cuenta con una saludable gestación de diez semanas. De Gemelos o mellizos.

  
Y entonces todo fue silencio. Gamora quedo tiesa y poco a poco tocó levemente su vientre.

  
—estoy embarazada…—dijo Gamora entrando a la realidad—estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada… ¡QUILL ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

  
—Voy a ser papá... tu serás mamá…—dijo lentamente mientras se señalaba y después a Gamora, su cara cambio a completa felicidad—¡SEREMOS PADRES!—gritó Quill ya con lágrimas en los ojos. El fue hacia Gamora y la abrazó de inmediato y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

  
—¡OH DIOS, ESTO ES INCREÍBLE CHICOS!—dijo emocionado Peter.

  
—¡Felicidades chicos!—les dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa.

  
—Felicidades Quill, Gamora, serán unos excelentes y poderosos padres—dijo Thor.

  
—Opinó lo mismo que dijo mi hermano—dijo Loki.

  
—Protegeré a sus hijos mis amigos, como ustedes han hecho conmigo—dijo Drax feliz hacia sus amigos.

  
—Cachorros en lo guardianes… no suena tan mala idea—dijo Rocket. Sam y Bucky lo miraron interrogante.

  
—Son bebés—dijo en voz baja Sam.

  
—No cachorritos de perros—continuo Bucky con igual tono.

  
—¡Yo soy Groot!— _¡Seré un hermano mayor!_

  
—¡y llegaron los bebés!—gritó en alto Clint—déjenme ser el tío, seré el tío genial, soy el tío genial de Pete, otros sobrinos son bienvenidos—dijo emocionado el hombre.

  
—¿El tío genial?—preguntó Peter burlón. Clint actuó estar ofendido al respecto.

  
Ante lo que dijo Clint, Nebula se dio cuenta de algo—Seré lo que llaman… tía… seré tía—dijo sin creerse Nebula.

  
—Yo también seré tía por ser tu novia Nebula—dijo Mantis. Nebula se sonrojo de inmediato ante lo que dijo su novia.

  
—¿¡Al fin son novias!? Te tomó galaxias Nebula—dijo sorprendido Tony, gracias a eso la cyborg le dio un leve golpe en el vientre—oh nooo, Pepper, muero…

  
—Que dramático—comentó graciosa Pepper.

  
—Siempre y por ti lo haría miles de veces—dijo Tony con una sonrisa. Pepper rodó los ojos y fue a felicitar a Gamora, May no quedó atrás.

  
Quill les dio espacio para que abrazaran a Gamora. Después dejaron a la pareja juntos nuevamente.

  
—Dios, no puedo creer que seré madre, seré madre—dijo Gamora con lágrimas de felicidad mientras acariciaba su vientre, donde estaban sus pequeños. Sintió otra mano y fue la de Quill.

  
—Yo si Gamora—dijo Quill sincero, Gamora sonrió ante eso.

  
Todos felicitaron a los futuros padres. Tony hasta les dijo que podía comprarles desde ahora todo lo que necesitaban para sus bebés, lo cual ellos agradecieron.

  
Con toda la emoción Peter recordó algo.

  
—Oh diablos, estoy tarde—dijo alarmado Peter—Lo siento chicos tengo que irme, Happy debe estar esperándome como un lunático—dijo mientras iba saliendo de la gran habitación, pero antes de irse se dirigió hacia Gamora y Quill—¡FELCIDADES POR SUS BEBÉS CHICOS, HASTA LA NOCHE! ¡Bye May, Bye Tony, Bye Pepper, Bye a todos los demás!

  
Y con eso el chico se fue corriendo por los pasillos.

  
—Oigan ¿qué le paso a Peter con ese estilo raro de punk?—cuestionó Rocket al ver la apariencia del chico hasta ahora.

  
—Es una larga historia—contestó Tony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter llegó a tiempo hacia Happy, que dijo que al fin era el Peter original, porque empezó a hablar como perico, el chico hizo un puchero ante eso, pero el hombre solo le revolvió el cabello.

  
Peter le dijo la noticia sobre Quill y Gamora.

  
—¿DOS?

  
—¡Si! ¡SON DOS BEBÉS!

  
—les mandó la mejor de las suertes—comento Happy como chiste. En el fondo se sentía muy feliz por los Guardianes.

 

Peter alzó una ceja al no entender—¿A qué te refieres Happy?

  
—A nada niño, a nada.

  
Peter no estuvo convencido ante la respuesta.

  
Llegaron a la escuela. Diablos la escuela, ese fue otra historia.

  
Gracias a que estuvo en recuperación, perdió algunas clases y recibió castigo. ¿Porqué?

  
Al final lo descubrieron cuando le dio su merecido (y a la vez injustamente) a Flash. ¿Y lo aceptaba?

  
Si.

  
Al final no era el, pero a la vez si, ustedes saben el porque no vamos a explicarlo dos veces.

  
Por lo menos el castigo consistía en los mismos cuando escapó para atrapar a Vulture en el Ferry fiasco.

  
Aunque ahora ya no había grabaciones de Steve, algo que lo aburría más. Por lo menos MJ lo acompañaba de vez en cuando y el hacia sus tareas antes de que el castigo terminará.

  
Llego a su salón y gracias a sus reflejos atrapó una bola de papel. La abrió lentamente y leyó el mensaje.

  
_“HOLA LOSER, MIRAME"_

  
Peter alzó la mirada y observó a MJ que lo saludaba mientras le sacaba el dedo del medio con ambas manos y le mostraba una sonrisa inocente.

  
—Buenos días a ti también MJ—saludo mientras iba a su lado.

  
—Se que te gustan mis saludos—le dijo sonriente la chica mientras veía al chico sentarse en su respectiva silla.

  
Peter observó a MJ con detenimiento. Típicas ropas negras, lo que destacaba era un cuadro rojo en su suéter de manga larga. En el centro de este cuadro tenía unos diseños de telarañas.

  
Su brazo estaba mejor, la herida en su frente ya no se veía. Si, la típica MJ estaba junto con el.

  
—¿Buscas algo en mi Parker?

  
—Nop—contestó burlón.

  
—Gracioso.

  
Llegó Ned con una cara de muerto hacia ellos.

  
—Ser ‘la madre' de la casa cuesta, ¿no es así Ned?—preguntó burlona MJ.

  
—Si we, no mames…—contestó sin ánimos el chico. En eso literal tiró su cabeza a la mesa.

  
El castigo de Ned consistió en que literal se convertiría en la ama de casas de su propia casa, su madre se tomaba un descanso y pues el. Tenía que hacer todo, tanto la limpieza, hacer la cena y cuidar a sus hermanos de vez en cuando.

  
—Lo siento viejo, esto en parte es mi culpa—dijo Peter.

  
—No te preocupes Pete. Pero eso sí me debes una en grande—le dijo Ned aun con la cabeza en la mesa.

  
—Lo sé Ned, te tengo noticias del Sr. Bruce y el Sr. Stark—dijo de repente provocando que Ned levantará de inmediato la cabeza.

  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? Dime, dime, dime, Peter por favor, te lo pido—le rogó de inmediato mientras sacudía levemente del hombre a su amigo.

  
—Natasha les contó lo que hiciste y plus les dije algo sobre las ciencias—le dijo sonriente Peter mientras le daba un guiño a Ned.

  
Este dio un jadeo de emoción—¡JODER SI!

  
—¿Los Vengadores nos están contratando para algo Pete?—pregunto MJ teniendo una suposición en su cabeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

  
—Eso supongo—dijo Peter.

  
—¿Tendremos misiones? ¿O traje? ¿trabajaremos en algo grande, como un súper villano que quiera destruir NY?—empezó a preguntar emocionado Ned.

  
—We calmado, dudo que el Sr. Stark nos dejé hacer cosas peligrosas, sabes como es él—dijo recordando lo sobre protector que es Tony Stark con el.

  
—Si y usar trajes, no es lo mío—dijo MJ mientras empezaba a dibujar en su cuaderno. Ya había un dibujo de Peter de cuando era controlado y ya la chica estaba haciendo otro dibujo del renovado Peter.

  
Peter le encantaba sus dibujos, podía ver el verdadero sentimiento en ellos.

  
—Oh viejo que mala suerte, pero no me disgusta ser estudiante del Dr. Banner—dijo Ned mientras parecía que en sus ojos aparecían estrellas.

  
—Y las noticias no acaban hasta ahí—Comentó Peter teniendo de los dos muchachos.

  
—ohhhh ¿Qué es Pete?—pidió emocionado Ned.

  
—Comienza hablar—dijo MJ imitando a un policía interrogando a un criminal.

  
Peter les dijo sobre la buena noticia de los Guardianes. Mencionó que Gamora estaba muy feliz de saber que estaba embarazada y que el futuro padre Peter Quill parecía que bailaba en las estrellas por la noticia.

  
—¿¡y son dos!? ¡omg! ¡Serán los mejores padres del planeta, galaxia y universo!—comento Ned con una gran sonrisa.

  
—dile que felicidades por mi parte Pete, esto si que es un final muy feliz para ellos—dijo MJ con una sonrisa—Me pregunto, ¿Cómo serán sus niños?—pregunto curiosa.

  
—Quizás sean dos niñas y salgan como su madre, con piel verde y cabello rojo o viceversa piel morena como el Papá y cabello morado como la mamá.

  
—¿y si nace una igual a la mamá y la otra igual al papá?—cuestionó MJ. Ned se puso a pensar al respecto, podría ser una posibilidad.

  
—¿Y si son niño y niña?—preguntó Peter teniendo la atención de sus amigos.

  
—otra posible teoría—dijo MJ.

  
—Bueno todavía son muy pequeños, quizás mas adelante sepamos que son—dijo Peter y sus amigos asintieron al estar de acuerdo.

  
En eso entró Flash. El chico estaba mas callado de lo normal los últimos días que Peter había regresado, a veces estaba con sus amigos o otras no.

  
Peter supuso que era su culpa. El le dio la mirada y el Flash al sentir la mirada, lo miró un microsegundo y después quitó la mirada y fue a su asiento con prisa.

  
Peter no pudo comentar nada al respecto por que el timbre tocó y en eso entro el profesor de literatura comenzando la nueva clase.  
Peter quería hacer algo al respecto.

  
Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

  
—¿Qué tu quieres hacer que?—cuestionó Ned.

  
—Quiero disculparme con Flash—dijo Peter con firmeza.

  
—Pero, pero—

  
—Okay, estoy de acuerdo—dijo MJ teniendo de inmediato una mirada extraña de Ned.

  
Peter solo sonrió ante la confianza de la chica y se fue a buscar a Flash, este estaba comiendo solo en una mesa. El chico se veía miserable algo que hizo que Peter sintiera algo en la boca del estómago.

Se acercó lentamente al chico y este de inmediato sintió su presencia. Y como siempre algo que destacaba en Flash es que de inmediato le dio una mirada de odio, pero sabía que lo estaba fingiendo.

  
—¿Qué quieres Parker?

  
—Disculparme.

  
Eso tomó de sorpresa a Flash que titubeo un poco antes de hablar—¿Qué?

  
—por todo lo que paso, cuando me pelee contigo, lamentó eso.

  
—Seré sincero, no parecías tu.

  
—Es por que no era yo, era otra persona, pero ayudo a ser quien soy ahora y en eso estás tu.

  
—¿Así?—pregunto casi con sarcasmo el otro chico—¿Por qué yo de entre toda la gente?

  
—Tu eres alguien—Flash guardó silencio—Flash, solo quiero que aunque sea seamos amigos, como antes.

  
—¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?—pregunto Flash sorprendido.

  
—Que fuiste mi mejor amigo en el jardín de niños. Si, si lo recuerdo. Se que no podemos ser mejores amigos ahora, pero quizás amigos si. ¿Qué piensas Flash? ¿O debo decir Eugene?

  
Flash parpadeo un par de veces y después sonrió levemente—Si, por que no. Y si me vuelves a decir Eugene en un lugar público lo pensaré de nuevo Parker—dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Peter.

  
Peter recibió la mano del chico y estrecharon sus manos—Es un trato Flash.

  
—como sea—dijo Flash mientras ya empezaba camino para irse—Peter.

  
—¿jmm?

  
—Lo siento por todo lo que te dije y la pelea y todo eso… las cosas en mi hogar no están muy bien, creo que fue un desahogo. Algo que no debí hacer contigo sabiendo que ese día… tu sabes—dijo un avergonzado con la cabeza baja.

 

—No te preocupes viejo. Si quieres este fin de semana te invito junto con Ned y MJ a las instalaciones—dijo recibiendo una cara de sorpresa de Flash.

  
—¿C-con los Vengadores? Creo… que si.. esta bien. ¿Pero ellos no me odian por pelearme contigo?—dijo lo último con miedo.

  
—Jmmm tendría que hablar con ellos y más con Natasha. Pero descuida, ellos no tratarán de matarte—dijo en forma de chiste pero eso hizo que Flash se pusiera pálido.

  
—Que..

  
—bromeó Flash, te veo el fin de semana.

  
—Muy bien, muy gracioso Parker. Nos vemos el fin de semana—dijo como despedida mientras se iba.

  
Peter sonrió ante eso y volvió con su grupo. MJ lo miraba orgullosa y Ned levantó su pulgar por su buen acto.

  
Ahora si que se sentía bien consigo mismo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Espera un minuto. ¿Estás diciendo que esa cosa vino con ustedes?—preguntó Tony ocultando su enojo.

  
Quill suspiro avergonzado—Creo que si viejo y lamentó eso. Era un simple trabajo, pero creo que no fue lo que pensamos. No nos dimos cuenta cuando esa cosa se subió a nuestra nave, lamentó todos los problemas que ocurrieron—dijo cabizbajo el hombre de las estrellas.

  
—Fueron muchos para que lo sepas—siseo Tony con cara dura.

  
—Tony—llamo calmada Pepper. Tony de inmediato cambio su mirada y la suavizo.

  
—Esta bien, está bien. Al final de todo ya pasó, no podemos hacer mucho al respecto. Lo que si te diré es que esa cosa murió.

  
—¿Cómo?—pregunto Quill sorprendido.

  
—Bueno el niño y su novia pudieron hacerlo, los dos trabajan juntos de una manera que me da mucha curiosidad realmente, también mencionó a su amigo, muy bueno en lo que es sabotear sistemas—comento con una sonrisa torpe en su cara. Los niños pasaron de sus expectativas.

  
—Bueno me alegro al respecto, no se que hubiese pasado si algo malo en verdad hubiese ocurrido—dijo con una cara larga.

  
—No te preocupes Quill, ya todos estamos bien—dijo Pepper tratando de animarlo—además ya hay cosas mayores de que preocuparse ahora, como tu linda novia esperando a sus bebés.

  
—Si, tienes razón. Por eso quería pedirles si nos podíamos quedar en todo lo que transcurre el embarazo. Bueno saldremos de ves en cuando, se que Gamora no le gustará quedarse en un lugar por tanto tiempo—dijo lo último mientras ponía su mano sobre su mentón. Quería ir con los devastadores a darles la buena nueva.

  
—Por supuesto no es problema—dijo de inmediato Tony con una sonrisa.

  
Aunque no lo mostrará, Tony pensó en que sería convertirse en padre, bueno tenía una relación padre e hijo con Peter, pero quería saber que era cargar en su regazo algo que provino de el y su esposa. En ese momento pensó en como se vería Pepper con un avanzado embarazo.

  
Eso fue lo mas hermoso que se pudo imaginar.

  
—Gracias viejo, siento que les eh pedido demasiado a ustedes—dijo Quill mientras se levantaba del asiento de la terraza.

  
—No, no, nop. No pienses en eso, son mi familia y familia es familia—dijo Tony mientras se ponía de pie y le ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

  
Quill sonrió amablemente—iré con Gamora, debo despertarla para que vaya a comer—Tony y Pepper solo asintieron y vieron como se iba el hombre hacia el interior del hogar.

  
Pepper observó a su esposo y este sintió su mirada.

  
—¿Qué?—cuestionó Tony por la mirada de su esposa.

  
—Nada querido, nada—le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso tierno en sus labios—Vamos, comienza a refrescar.

  
Tony solo asintió y junto con Pepper regresaron a dentro.

  
Los dos se fueron a su habitación para ver alguna película mientras llegaba Peter de la escuela.

  
En eso que dejaron la sala Loki apareció y observó por donde se fueron la pareja.

  
Loki tenia puesto un abrigo tipo preparatoria, jeans oscuro y zapatillas botas negros. Antes de dar un pie fuera de la sala su hermano apareció.

  
—¿A dónde vas hermano?—pregunto Thor llegando hasta donde su hermano que había quedado tieso en su lugar.

  
—A visitar a nuestro amigo Strange, solicitó mi presencia—le dijo con sinceridad Loki. Algo que Thor alzó levemente su ceja.

  
—¿Así? ¿Y porque el hombre de las artes místicas pidió tu presencia?

  
—Es un secreto hermano mío, lamentó no decirte, pero te aseguro que no es nada grave.

  
Thor no estuvo muy convencido pero al final aceptó lo que dijo su hermano, así que antes que se fuera su hermano le dio unas palmadas en su espalda.

  
—Ouch—se quejó Loki.

  
—Te veo ahora hermano—se despidió Thor.

  
—Prometo no demorar hermano—dijo Loki. Thor se fue y el Dios del engaño cambio la mirada y después fue envuelto en luz verde y desapareció.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter y MJ caminaban por la gran ciudad. Ned se tuvo que ir por que bueno, tenía deberes en casa.

  
—Así que, ¿Todo cool con Flash Thompson?—preguntó de inmediato MJ.

  
—Eso parece, realmente me alegro que las cosas se hayan solucionado—confesó Peter.

  
—si eso espero, si ese tonto te dice otra cosa, lo pondré en su lugar yo misma—dijo MJ sin vacilar.

  
—Hey, hey calmada. Descuida MJ, creo que todo esta bien de ahora en adelante.

  
—Eso supongo—dijo MJ mirando a Peter con una sonrisa.

  
Peter regresó la sonrisa, después cambio la cara a uno de preocupación—¿Qué pasó con el?

  
—¿Te refieres al hombre de la máscara en su boca?

  
—Sep, ese mismo.

  
—Ni idea, pero dudo que sea la última vez que lo veamos, recuerda el ataque.

  
—Si, lo se—dijo Peter recordando las reuniones de los Vengadores al respecto.

  
Scott, Bruce y Tony no encontraron mucho al respecto sobre los robots. Según pudieron averiguar es que los circuitos proviene de distintas regiones, algunos de Europa, Rusia y hasta de Asia. Pero no encontraron quien fue el comprador.

  
tampoco lograron averiguar en que realmente se habían especializado los robots. Así que la teoría de que buscaba algo, estaba en un tal vez.

  
—Si, veo que no han encontrado mucho, ¿no es así?—cuestionó MJ.

  
—Exactamente.

  
Peter y MJ llegaron a un pequeño parque.

  
—Por ahora no nos preocupemos por eso, pero tampoco lo vamos a dejar de lado—dijo Peter mientras se detenía y MJ también.

  
En ese momento pasaron tres niños que MJ reconoció de inmediato. El rubio, la chica con cabello verde y el otro niño con un palillo en la boca.

  
—Entonces desperté y ¡BOOM este _Starkphone_ estaba en mi ventana, y tenía una nota!—dijo emocionado el rubio.

  
—No inventes—dijo la niña con emoción.

  
—¿Qué decía la nota viejo?—pregunto el niño con el palillo en lo boca.

  
—Ya se las leo—dijo mientras sacaba el papelito— _“Lamento lo que hice amigo. Te doy un pequeño regalo, ¡aprende a usarlo con responsabilidad! Tu agradable vecino Spider-Man”_

  
—Viejo, que locura—dijo el otro chico.

  
—¡lo sé, Spider-Man volvió a ser mi héroe favorito!—grito el chico rubio mientras se iba con su grupo.

  
MJ observó interrogante a Peter.

  
—Tenía que hacer algo respecto MJ—dijo como defensa.

  
—lo sé, parece que el mundo esta olvidando sobre el Spider-Man negro—dijo viendo algunos periódicos de la pequeña tienda de un hombre.

  
_“¡Regresó el rojo y azul!_

_Nuestro querido vecino Spider-Man ha vuelto y mejor que antes._

_Salvo a unos niños de quedar atrapados en un incendio y detuvo a unos bandidos de robarle al alcalde”_

  
—Eso parece MJ—dijo viendo las buenas noticias de Spidey. Observó con detenimiento al chica a su lado—pero el niño.

  
—aparecerá, no te preocupes. Mi padre está en el caso y con ayuda de los Vengadores, se que encontrarán algo—dijo MJ segura si mirarlo. Algo que tranquilizó a Peter, el la observó.

  
Tenía una bella sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos marrones brillaban y aunque su cabello era alborotado y salvaje, para Peter Parker era hermoso.

  
—MJ… amm, yo quería decirte, pues después de todo lo que pasó, que gracias y que… bueno tu sabes, como va lo nuestro, quería saber si tu quieres bueno…amm si quieres ser mi nov—no termino de hablar cuando sintió los suaves labios de MJ en los suyos.

  
—¿Si quiero ser tu novia? Si, no dudo en eso—le dijo con firmeza con una sonrisa y lo besó de nuevo.

  
Después del beso se quedaron así por un momento , abrazados con una torpe sonrisa en la cara.

  
Pero a lo lejos, en un edificio cerca del parque, había una chica. Black cat.

  
Tenía unos binoculares puesto y observaba a la pareja. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

  
—Jmm… el chico tenia razón, está con alguien. Bueno ahora que descubrí que es un niño perdí un poco el interés, quizás en un futuro próximo cambien las cosas—dijo un poco decepcionada viendo a la joven pareja.

  
En ese momento Peter se separó un poco de MJ y observó el lugar con extrañez y la chica a su lado parece que le preguntó algo por su actitud.

  
Entonces Peter miro donde estaba ella y le dio un leve guiño.

  
Black casi tira su los binoculares de sus manos. Después suspiro levemente cuando pudo atraparlos.

  
—Bien el niño me descubrió…—dijo avergonzada la mujer.

  
—¿Qué fue eso Peter?—pregunto MJ ante su extraño comportamiento.

  
—Black cat. Nos estaba mirando, es una amiga—dijo dándole la mirada a su novia.

  
—Entiendo, creppy—dijo al final MJ. Peter solo se hecho a reír un poco—que extraño, ¿No te preocupa que sepa tu identidad? ¿O como lo encontró?

  
—Realmente no, siento que puedo confiar en ella—dijo sinceramente.

  
MJ agudizó levemente la mirada—Muy bien tigre confió en ti.

  
—Oh no, tu también con lo de tigre—dijo Peter un poco exasperado mientras daba una sonrisa.

  
Los dos se fueron del parque y llegaron nuevamente a la calles llenas de Queens.

  
—a si, mi mamá quiere una cena contigo, mi Papá y yo. Así que no faltes, es hoy—aviso de inmediato.

  
Peter se congeló de inmediato—¿estás segura de esto MJ?

  
—Por supuesto que si bobo, eres mi novio y me debes mucho, no solo a Ned—le dijo mientras le daba esa mirada de “no te atrevas a no hacerme caso Peter Parker".

  
—Okay lo entiendo, lo entiendo, descuida no voy a fal—

  
De repente sonó un sirena y un helicóptero paso de largo cerca de los edificios y en las calles pasaron las patrullas a velocidad.

  
MJ de inmediato sabía que iba a pasar y le dio la mirada a Peter. El chico la observó de inmediato.

  
—Lo sé tigre, no me digas nada—le dijo MJ con una sonrisa.

  
Peter sonrió—descuida MJ, prometo estar a las—

  
— _5:00 p.m._

  
—a las _5:00 p.m_ —repitió Peter.

  
En eso sujeto el brazo de MJ y se la llevó por el callejón. Se detuvieron unos segundos después y Peter busco algo en los bolsillos de su mochila y lo saco.

  
Le dio la mochila a MJ—lánzalo tan alto como puedas.

  
MJ lo miró interrogante pero no quiso preguntar y lanzo la mochila al aire y Peter lanzo algo que chocó con esta y la encogió de inmediato. Peter atrapó la pequeña mochila y después se la dio a MJ.

  
—Un regalo de Scott—dijo Peter.

  
—Grandioso, así ya no perderás tu mochila—dijo con burla la chica.

  
—Graciosa—dijo sarcástico Peter mientras se ponía un pequeña araña en su pecho.

  
—¿Nuevo traje hecho de Stark?—pregunto MJ.

  
—Nop, este lo hice yo—dijo mientras saltaba y desaparecía de la vista de MJ.

  
Ella buscó por todas partes con la mirada y después sin que pudiera evitar Peter apareció detrás de ella, de cabeza con su traje de Spider-Man.

  
—Lo siento te asuste—dijo Peter.

  
—Claro—dijo sarcástica—¿tu asustarme?

  
—Muy graciosa MJ.

  
—Siempre lo soy contigo—dijo mientras le quitaba levemente la máscara para mostrar sus labios.

  
Lo besó tiernamente y se quedaron así unos segundos. Hasta que Peter jaló de la telaraña donde se sujetaba para subir con prisa.

  
MJ por su parte tenía una sonrisa en su cara, con prisa salió del callejón. Pudo lograr ver como Spider-Man se iba con sus acrobacias entre edificio y edificio.

  
—¡Woooojoooo!—se escuchó a Peter gritar con emoción.

  
MJ rodó los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa.

  
Spider-Man se balanceaba de edificio en edificio, alcanzando a la patrulla y al el helicóptero.

  
— _“Mi vida a sido rara, complicada y hasta veces demasiado exhausta, pero vamos siendo Spider-Man y Peter Parker no es fácil, pero aprendí a ser los dos y todo gracias a un estúpido extraterrestre que llego de la nada. Tengo una responsabilidad y a la vez una maldición aunque no se noté, pero vivo con ello. Recordando siempre las palabras de tío Ben, yo acepte esta vida._

  
_Por que nadie me quita quien soy, yo soy el que defiende al pequeño amigo en esta ciudad. Sin ser rudo ni nada por el estilo. Por que._

  
_Yo soy Peter Parker_

_Yo soy Spider-Man”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

De entre las cenizas se movió algo.

  
Algo negro y espeso, pero a la vez pequeño.  
Se escuchó un leve chillido en forma de eco. Un gruñido quizás.

 

 

**_Buscaré justicia a mi modo._ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mientras los chicos se iban del parque, no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba.

  
El hombre de ojos verdes, nuevamente estaba presente. En vez de tener su típica máscara, tenía un abrigo grueso pero aun así, tapaba su boca, y dejaba ver el resto de su rostro.

  
La cicatriz en su cara destacaba en su estilo. Chaqueta larga color marrón, jeans y sus típicas botas negras.

  
Se quedó observando la parte del parque donde estaban con anterioridad los muchachos. Después su concentración cambio cuando escuchó ruidos detrás de el. Mejor dicho arriba.

  
—Samuel—llamo suavemente.

  
El niño de piel hosca, de ojos azules y cabello ondulado negro, estaba en la rama del árbol donde estaba el de ojos verde.

  
—No me llame Samuel—protesto como puchero el niño.

  
—Lamentó eso, Patrick—dijo corrigiéndose—Baja de ahí, ven.

  
El niño se dejó caer y el hombre lo atrapó.

  
—¿Por qué observaba a esos muchachos?—preguntó curioso el niño.

  
—Por nada, es solo que los conozco—respondió sin titubeos.

  
—Ohhh. ¿Entonces cuando voy a conocerlo?—pregunto otra vez curioso.

 

—No se, el otro año, quizás.

  
—¡Que bien!—dijo entusiasmado el pequeño.

  
El hombre suavizo la mirada con el niño en brazos y después cambio su semblante a uno preocupado—¿Enserio quieres irte conmigo?

  
Patrick lo miro un momento y después asintió con energía—¡Sep!

  
—Pero tu papá—

  
—Descuida el otro año, prometo verlo—dijo tratando de tranquilizar al hombre—te tengo a ti ahora—dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

  
El hombre recibió el abrazó del niño en sus brazos sin vacilar.

  
—Vamos hay que irnos—dijo el de ojos verdes.

  
—Okay—respondió el niño.

  
El hombre se llevó el niño en brazos por la ciudad y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

 

  
_—“Lo voy a proteger. Y a ti muy pronto"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki estaba apoyado en el barandal mientras veía la gran ciudad a lo lejos. El atardecer caía con un color naranja y rojizo. La brisa fría pasaba de vez en cuando.

  
A su lado estaba Stephen, con suéter de manga larga color gris. Por alguna extraña razón no estaba su capa.

  
Sin mirar al mago, Loki pregunto—¿Porqué no hiciste nada al respecto?

  
—Lo hice, pero termino mal—respondió de inmediato Strange sin mirarlo.

  
—define malo.

  
—Que fue demasiado malo. No tengo permiso para decir el porque y lo sabes—le dijo como regaño al Dios del engaño.

  
Loki sonrió un poco—¿Por eso te lanzaste a salvarlo?

  
Strange no dijo nada y solo miro a otro lado.

  
—Entiendo. Ya te lo dije, no ocultes tanto tiempo lo que sientes.

  
—Quizás lo piense—dijo sorprendiendo un poco al Dios—Loki, siento que algo viene y no se el que.

  
Loki guardó silencio por unos segundos y después comentó—¿Es sobre Tony?

  
Strange lo observó interrogante ante eso—¿Qué quieres decir?

  
—tu dijiste que viste un brillo en su pecho, algo que por ahora no es peligroso. Pero en verdad si lo es.

  
Strange no comento nada y dejo que Loki continuará.

  
—Nadie sabe exactamente que pasó en la guerra. Pero yo si.

  
—¿Cómo? Tu estabas muerto.

  
—No, no lo estaba, me ocultaba en los escombros del universo como un cobarde. Pero el me salvo, cuando el buscaba quien era en los restos de la galaxia. Anthony Stark es mas poderoso de lo que crees, hasta mas poderoso que tú incluso.

  
—¿Mas que yo? Es imposible, es un simple mortal—

  
—Un mortal que pudo controlar las piedras del infinito. El tiene vagos recuerdos de lo que sucedió, pero me dijo que un poder se ocultaba en el y que no sabía que tenía, este poder esta volviendo a despertar. Sus visiones están volviendo, su poder para ver algo más allá a la vista normal, está regresando. Debemos prevenir que algo malo suceda.

  
Strange lo miraba serio y después dijo—dime todo lo que sabes Loki, todo.

  
—Quizás debamos sentarnos, por que es una larga historia—dijo con una sonrisa leve.

  
Strange ante eso abrió un portal y después dijo—¿Quieres té de vainilla o té verde?

  
—Un té de vainilla me iría muy bien—le dijo.

  
Los dos se adentraron al portal y este se cerró cuando entraron por completo.

  
Está historia será contada, y será importante ** _.  
_**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ¿Que les pareció?  
> Enserio me siento orgullosa de terminar algo, que me gusta, me gustó como comenzó quizas algunas partes no, pero soy primeriza en esto seguiré superandome mas y mas.
> 
> y como verán esta historia termina, pero al final tiene el comienzo de otra, esta dos formarán parte de una serie llamada Universo 121200.
> 
> En esta serie subire las historias importantes por decirlos asi, por que esta no será la última. Habrá algunas historias anexas pero estarán en otra serie pero son pertenecientes al mismo universo. xdxd un poco complicado lo sé.
> 
> la próxima historia esta en curso, pronto subire el prólogo y el primer cap. Como se habrán dado cuenta tratará de nuestro gran defensor Tony Stark, nos vemos en esa historia xd.
> 
> Gracias por leer, sus kudos y comentarios :3
> 
> byee~


	13. Extra: En las instalaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ esta de visita en las instalaciones para ver a Peter.  
> Pero Peter nota algo, MJ se ve muy cansada y es algo que lo tiene preocupado.  
> Así que tratará de preguntarle que es lo que sucede en verdad.  
> Aunque sea discutiendo un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa  
> ya se está historia ya está terminanda ¿Qué hago subiendo esto?  
> Solo es un extra, algo que quería hacer y quería explicar algo de MJ y tome esta excusa para hacerlo v:  
> sin mas espero les guste

 

 

MJ estaba en la terraza desde casi las _5:30_ , así que estaba con sus mantas encima literalmente arrastrándolo por el piso. Veía el amanecer y la leve niebla que se disipaba poco a poco.

  
—¿Ocurre algo Srta. Jones?—preguntó F.R.I.D.AY.

  
La chica observó las paredes como si ella estuviera ahí, luego miro los árboles y después el mar aun lado, no estaba tan cerca, pero podía sentir el aire de playa.

  
—Si, solo quería agarrar aire fresco—respondió ella mientras volvía a dentro.

  
—¿Michelle? ¿Pasa algo?—pregunto ahora K.A.R.E.N, igual que con la I.A del Stark, ahora ella tenía acceso a la base de datos de las instalaciones, algo que le esta provocando dolor de cabeza al pobre hombre.

  
—Ya dije que estoy bien. Hey K, ¿puedes abrir la habitación?

  
—Oh…—Expresó la joven I.A como si se hubiese enterado de algo—¡Claro! ¡Ya voy!

  
—¡Ssh! Joven hermana se más discreta—regaño F.R.I.D.A.Y—no querrás que el torpe del amo se enteré.

  
—Ups, lo siento.

  
MJ no le presto mucha atención a su conversación y fue al ascensor, dejo que las I.A hicieran su trabajo y la llevarán a su destino.

  
Cuando llego al centro médico de las instalaciones, estaba tan fría y vacía.

  
Fue directo a la habitación sin dudar y cuando llego fue solo de abrir las puerta con cuidado. Después la cerro lentamente.

  
—Debes hacer un mejor trabajo en eso. Eres silenciosa, pero no para mí MJ.

  
La chica de inmediato puso una sonrisa ladeada en su cara y se volteó a ver al chico que estaba sentado en su camilla mientras era rodeado por sus mantas. Por lo menos el cuarto era cálido a comparación de los fríos pasillos, algo bueno, ya que Peter no soportaba el frío.

  
Cosas de arañas.

  
—Buenos días arañita—saludo ella mientras se acercaba al chico y se sentaba en la cama.

  
—Buen día—Peter bostezo—¿Cómo dormiste?

  
—Acostada en mi cama—bromeó ella, recibiendo una mirada de recelo de Peter. MJ sonrió—Dormí bien Pijamas, no te preo—

  
—Eso es mentira. Y te lo dice el que peor sabe mentir.

  
MJ quedó estática unos segundos y volvió después de unos segundos a su compostura.

  
—Eso no es cierto—

  
—MJ desde que pasó lo del extraterrestre, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?—preguntó ahora serio Peter.

  
MJ tenía una extraña cara neutral, que preocupo a Peter.

  
Peter podía ver desde lejos el cansancio de la chica. Quizás lo ocultaba bien cuando los Vengadores o Tony estaban aquí, pero el podía verlo, podía ver como la chica luchaba por estar de pie.

  
Las veces que venía la chica a verlo a su habitación, solo hablaban un poco y de repente la chica se dormía en una mala posición en la cama. Obviamente Peter la acomodada en la cama, aunque fuera un poco pequeña y quedarán súper pegados (algo que hacía que Peter le diera un poco de vergüenza, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener una chica tan cerca), no le importaba mucho, mientras ella pudiera dormir unas horas, antes de su sesión de como seguía con la herida y si estaba mejorando, estaba bien.

  
Observó a la chica esperando algo, no quería presionarla, pero algo lo estaba molestando.

  
—No tienes que exagerar las cosas Peter—

  
—No estoy exagerando MJ, ni un poco, hablo ens—

  
—Te digo estoy bien.

  
—MJ, por favor, enserio, dim—

  
—Peter, ya te dije que estoy bien—

  
—No lo estás, no discutas, ¿crees que no lo notó Michelle? Como soportas estar de pie cuando ellos están aq—

  
—¡Peter estoy bien!—la chica elevó la voz, y Peter solo arrugo el seño ante la molestia que crecía en su pecho.

  
—¿así? ¿Enserio MJ? ¿Hablas jodidamente enserio?—espeto ya molesto Peter.

  
—Debes estar jugando—espeto molesta la chica mientras hacía una expresión con sus brazos, observó al chico frente a el sin quitar su mirada molesta—Si Peter, estoy jodidamente bien. Punto final. ¿Ahora podemos tener una dulce mañana?

  
—No, solo no. MJ esto es serio, no quiero que algo te pase, por estar aguantando tanto sueño, no es sano MJ—

  
—¿Y tener un alíen sin decir absolutamente nada, es sano? ¿O ocultar sobre lo de tu tío?

  
—Eso fue diferente. Fui un chiquillo idiota sin saber que hacía y aprendí la lección, por que casi los pierdo, casi te pierdo…

  
MJ quito la mirada al escuchar las últimas palabras, Peter no dijo nada y guardo silencio. Después de unos segundos resoplo con frustración y observó a la chica que miraba el piso.

  
—¿Me puedes decir? ¿Por favor?—

  
—Eh tenido pesadillas… es todo. Es todo…—MJ seco una pequeña lágrima salvaje que paso por su mejilla. Siguió sin mirar Peter.  
Peter quedo estático antes lo que dijo la chica.

  
—¿Pesadillas? ¿Desde…? MJ eso prácticamente ah sido casi tres semanas, desde que regreso tu mamá… ¿Porqué no dijiste na—

  
—No solo fue por lo de la cosa esa que casi te controla Peter—dijo interrumpiéndolo. La chica lo observó, y Peter solo sintió algo en el pecho y en la boca del estómago al verla.

  
Ella estaba llorando.

  
Michelle Jones estaba llorando.

  
Si ya la había visto así, la vio llorando bajo la lluvia, cuando el desapareció por unos momentos y ella estaba gritando su nombre.

  
Pero esto era diferente. Muy diferente.

  
Oh mierda, se sentía como un imbécil ahora.

  
—MJ, yo… lo siento, no quise, yo—

  
—Cálmate Loser—le dijo ella mientras sonreía, una sonrisa mas verdadera. Peter le gusto esa sonrisa. Pero el momento no era el adecuado—También fui una idiota, tanta veces que eh leído estas cosas en mis libros… y no pude decir algo.

  
Peter puso una mano sobre su hombro—Oye, esta bien. Mírame yo también oculte cosas y mira como terminé… literalmente con todo mi vientre desgarrado, bueno no debí mencionar eso, que tal si lo olvidamos lo que dije, por que eso sonó muy tonto—

  
— _Loser_. Arruinaste el momento—le dijo MJ con una mirada de pocos amigos.

  
—Arruine el momento.. seehh

  
—Parker eres un _Loser_ —dijo ella mientras hacía sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas.

  
—Corrección. Tu _Loser_ —dijo el mientras hacía unos chasquidos con ambas manos, MJ solo se le quedó mirando sin quitar la sonrisa. Peter observó a la chica un momento—¿Vas a decirme o?

  
MJ lo miró un momento y suspiro. Junto sus manos nerviosamente y Peter alzo una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica que siempre mostraba ser confidente en lo que iba hacer.

  
—Cuando todos desaparecieron en polvo… y no sabía donde estabas, no sabía si estabas vivo o muerto, bueno al final si fue así… Yo quedé sola en el caos, nuestros compañeros desparecieron… yo quede sola, no estaba con mi Papá, ni mi mamá… tuve que aprender a vivir sola y sobrevivir sola en el caos. ¿Porqué que crees que estaba mas o menos calmada cuando sucedió la invasión de los falsos HYDRA?

  
Peter guardo silencio mientras veía con una extraña seriedad en su rostro—Si, me lo pregunte un poco. MJ te peleaste con robots y con un hombre tipo soldado del invierno…—Peter guardo silencio—ya estabas acostumbrada a esto.

  
—Exacto. Me enfrente con muchos locos por ese entonces, algunos trataron hasta de matarme, también algunos alienígenas perros trataron de comerme…—MJ observó un lado y después observó a Peter—Cuando Tony… hiso que todo volviera a la normalidad, que al final no se como lo hiso. Yo estaba herida, muy herida. Tengo una cicatriz en mi abdomen…

  
—¿Qué? No recuerdo verlo vis—

  
—Estaba oscuro bobo—MJ se quito sus mantas y se vio su camisa negra y pantaloncillos rojos, alzó la camisa y mostró su cicatriz. No eran tan grande, ni tan pequeña, pero estaba ahí cerca de su ombligo.

  
—¿Cómo?—expresó casi sin voz Peter.

  
—Te lo dije, me enfrente a esos perros… uno era diferente y tenia sus garras mas larga, hice algo y me lo puse al frente para defender a alguien. Luego sentí el frío del corte cuando paso sus garras, la persona que había salvado era un niño, le dije que se fuera, el hiso eso, mate a esa cosa y después me quede en un edificio abandonado por el caos. Luego me desperté y escuchaba la guerra y después vi… a mis padres. Después no recuerdo tanto, solo que desperté en el hospital después de la cirugía.

  
MJ observó a Peter que estaba impactado ante todo lo dicho por ella.

  
Peter se sentía mal, muy mal, ¿cuántas personas? ¿Cuántas personas malvadas trataron de matar a MJ?

  
El no estaba, por que sestuvo atrapado en la piedra del alma, hasta que Tony los salvo a todos. Si, sabía que la ciudad, o literalmente todas las ciudades existentes quedaron como una cuarentena tipo apocalipsis zombie cuando sucedió el chasquido.

  
Todo fue un caos como dijo MJ. Y en ese caos ella estuvo sola, sin saber que hacer, aprendiendo a luchar por si misma.

  
—MJ, lo siento mucho por todo lo que—

  
—Peter, esto no fue tu culpa. Tu no ibas a saber que un loco que estaba buscando las piedras del mas allá o como sea que se llamen, iba a venir y que iba hacer todo un genocidio universal. Tu estuviste en esa guerra y yo estuve en la guerra de la tierra.

  
—Algo que no debió ser—Dijo Peter mientras tenía una mirada de dolor, tanto por ella y por el, ya que no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

  
MJ sonrió levemente—Quizás. No nací para la guerra. No nací para eso, pero supongo que nadie nace preparado para el mundo—la chica guardo silencio por unos segundos y después se acostó levemente en la cama mientras sus piernas largas colgaban sobre el borde de la cama.

  
Peter solo la acaricio, enredo algunos cabellos salvajes de la chica entre sus dedos. Observó a la chica que la miraba y el también se le quedo mirando.

  
—Yo aprendí algo de defensa personal, tampoco es que aprendí todo yo sola—dijo de repente la chica.

  
—Oh, ¿Enserio?

  
—Sip, cuando tenía diez años, mi Papá me llevo a unas clases de defensa personal, pero me sacaron unos meses después por que era «muy ruda con los otros niños».

  
Peter guardo silencio—Por favor adviérteme de no enojarte. No quiero tener otro hueso roto.

  
—Descuida bebé araña, no lo haré, tu debes saberlo—Peter tragó duro ante sus palabras y MJ solo se hecho a reír levemente, pero después de unos segundos se detuvo y su mirada volvió a ser seria—Tenía miedo ¿sabes?

  
Peter le presto atención ante sus palabras.

  
—Después de que me fui recuperando, no podía dormir. Las pesadillas eran tan vivas, como si nuevamente estuviera en la guerra… los ataques de pánico cada vez era más sofocantes y peores. Pero cuando volvimos a la escuela, y te vi. Te vi, estabas vivo. No digo que las pesadillas se fueron del todo pero, cuando volviste mejore, hasta deje de ver mi a terapeuta… pero.. cuando ocurrió lo del alíen… de nuevo me sentí atrapada, por que—Ella dejo de hablar por que empezó a llorar en silencio.

  
Peter ante eso arrugo el seño por ver sus lágrimas y las quito suavemente con sus pulgares. Ella lo vio y le sonrió, el le regresó la sonrisa.

  
—Por que…—ella siguió—Por que casi te pierdo de nuevo—Ella se sentó en la cama y quedo viendo cara a cara a Peter—Y no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir. Pero me mintiera a mi misma con eso. Eres Spider-Man, un héroe y un estúpido nerd, que sacrificaría su vida por miles. Pero yo acepto eso aunque sea una estupidez.

  
Peter amaba esta chica, la amaba con una locura. Ni Liz lo hiso sentir así.

  
—Gracias por aceptar a este estúpido MJ.

  
—No hay problema Peter.

  
Los dos chicos sonrieron y se observaron un momento y sintieron un extraño sentimiento.

  
Peter se aclaró la garganta—Así que… amm ya estás… ¿Ya estás mejor ahora?

  
—Con todo que deje libre si. Realmente si—dijo MJ sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda—Gracias por escucharme Pete.

  
—Hey no hay problema—

  
—Y por ser mi almohada… creo que duermo mejor cuando estoy contigo—MJ se retractó ante lo que dijo, por que sonó muy raro y se puso levemente roja y Peter igual—No, no, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

  
—¿estabas consciente cuando bueno… tu sabes?—Peter observó a otro lado cuando hiso la pregunta.

  
—me hacía la dormida por un rato y después si dormía de verdad—declaró ella rápidamente.

  
Peter se sorprendió ante la respuesta y después un lado que por alguna extraña razón salió muy pícaro, le dijo.

  
—Así que, ¿Soy tu almohada?

  
MJ hiso una mueca graciosa ante la pregunta. Pero ella volvió a poner su cara neutral de siempre con una típica sonrisa.

  
—¿Y si es así? ¿Qué? ¿ha Spidey?

  
—¿No quieres que sea tu almohada siempre?

  
MJ se acercó peligrosamente a Peter—a ver, a ver, cuidado Peter, pasas una línea de fuego.

  
—Sería un gusto pasarla.

  
Peter sabía que se estaba pasando un poco, ni siquiera eran oficialmente novios ni nada por el estilo, pero le gustaba esto.

  
Los dos chicos se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta sentir el aliento del otro cerca de sus rostro. Ya iban a cerrar el acercamiento, pero como la suerte Parker eran tan traicionera, fueron interrumpidos.

  
—¡Buenos días Pete! ¿Cómo amaneces chi—Tony paro de hablar al ver a los muchachos. El hombre quedo estático mientras sostenía la bandeja del desayuno de Peter. Los dos chicos quedaron en blanco ante la presencia del mayor.

  
Estos de inmediato se alejaron y se hicieron que no paso nada. Pero Tony no cayó en eso.

  
—¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

  
—N-Nada—dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos.

  
Tony iba a decir algo pero vio a la chica y abrió como platos sus ojos, luego observó a Peter. MJ no entendió su reacción hasta que se vio, aun tenía su camisa alzada mostrando su vientre y se lo acomodó de inmediato. Peter notó esto y se alarmó y observó a Tony.

  
—¡Espere Sr. Stark no es lo que—

  
—No quiero saberlo—dijo medio cansado el hombre—Dejare tu desayuno aquí Pete—dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en una de las mesas, observó a los chicos—La próxima cierran la puerta con seguro.

  
—¡No es lo que piensa!—espeto Peter ya al punto de que le iba a dar algo.

  
—¡Tiene razón no hicimos nada, mas allá de otra cosa no!—dijo en alto media exagerada la chica.

  
—¡JA! Entonces si estaban haciendo algo—dijo Tony triunfante.

  
—¡No!—dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

  
—Stark enserio no estábamos haciendo nada—

  
—ah, ah, no quiero escucharlo dije. Dios estos niños, bueno era así a su edad, no me sorprende—

  
—¡Sr. Stark!—llamo medio molesto Peter.

  
—Calladito te ves mas bonito, espero que tu tía te haya dado la _charla_ de esto—le dijo mientras los señalaba. Peter no hiso mas que ponerse rojo como un tomate y MJ oculto su rostro entre sus manos—Como sea chicos, niño disfruta tu desayuno y cuando sea el momento, no olvides llevar preservativos—

  
—¿¡Sr. Stark es enserio!?

  
Pero Tony desapareció antes de que el enojo de Peter se elevará más. Este se tiro a la cama derrotado y MJ lo miro divertido.

  
—¿De qué te ríes?—preguntó el.

  
—De ti bebé araña—dijo ella, Peter la observó con recelo. MJ se levantó y fue a buscar el plato de Peter.

  
Peter se levantó, para empezar a comer pero MJ le aparto el plato y agarró el tenedor y agarro un poco de los pancakes y ya lo tenía cerca de la boca de Peter. El chico no entendió pero aceptó la ayuda.

  
—Tu _papá_ si que te avergüenza—bromeó ella y mas cuando menciono «Papá».

  
—Es su trabajo—respondió el mientras rodaba los ojos.

  
—El te quiere.

  
—Lo sé.

  
MJ lo siguió mimando mientras le daba la comida. Pero su calma fue interrumpida, como siempre.

  
¡No inventes!

  
—Pero que lindooo—expreso Sam al pie de la puerta justo atrás estaba Bucky—son un par de enamorados. Tan lindo.

  
—La primavera llego antes—bromeo Bucky mientras empezaba a tararear.

  
Los dos chicos se quedaron serios ante la presencia de los dos.

  
—Hey Sam, creo que estos son tal para cual, tienen una misma mirada—bromeo Bucky con una media sonrisa.

  
—Peter tu chica si que es rara ¿eh?—dijo Sam. MJ alzó un ceja ante lo que dijo. Falcon se acerco a ella—¿Como lo soportas chica?

  
—¿Cómo tu soportas a Bucky en la cama?

  
Ohhhh…

  
Peter estalló en risa.

  
Los dos hombres se quedaron estáticos, y Sam se sonrojo levemente.

  
—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡retract—

  
—Oblígame—dijo ella tan fría. Que Peter dejo de reírse, ya que sabía que hablaba enserio.

  
Bucky observó que Sam quedo tieso ante la mirada tan penetrante de la chica frente a ellos. Dios, parecía otra Natasha.

  
Peter tenía suerte, una suerte del carajo. Parecía que al chico le gustaban las rudas.

Bucky lo respetaba.

  
Volvió a enfocarse en Sam que parecía tener una lucha interna ya que no sabía como reaccionar. Bucky suspiro, así que levemente sacudió a Sam y este lo miro con una extraña cara de miedo, que se le hiso imposible no reírse.

  
—Vamos Sami, dejemos a los tortolos solos, después no la desquitamos con Pete—

  
—¡Hey!—protestó Peter.

  
Sam no dijo nada e hiso caso. La pareja se fue, dejando a Peter y MJ nuevamente solos.

  
—¿Puedes seguir?—pidió Peter para que MJ lo siguiera mimando.

  
La chica rodó los ojos y siguió dándole la comida—Mañana si comes solo, me voy ahora en la tarde.

  
Peter hizo un puchero.

  
— _Loser_.

  
—Soy tú _Loser_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, era cortito.  
> Lo escribí por que quería explicar un poco como es que MJ es tan atlética y valiente en el transcurso del fanfic.  
> ademas de un poco de sus experiencias de cuando sucedió el chasquido.  
> ademas un poco de PeterxMJ :3  
> extraño a esto dos, en futuros fic regresarán.  
> bueno espero les haya gustado, bye~


End file.
